Cazando lo Desconocido
by Nocturna4
Summary: Instinto de Caza. Extra de "Cacería". Aquí inician historias únicas, auto-concluyentes. Todas llenas de pasiones desbordadas, de placeres indescriptibles, de atrevidos deseos. Universos Alternos. Rostros conocidos, amantes diferentes. Parejas familiarizadas y escenarios inesperados. Aquí se despiden de la idea convencional del goce y abrazan nuevas experiencias. Bienvenidos.
1. Ataduras de Seda

**Ataduras de seda**

 _Un delicioso camisón hecho de dos mil hilos egipcios, perfumado con las esencias hindús más fragantes y a la última moda parisina._

Realmente hacía frío ahí, su piel se erizó y sus huesos parecían a punto de romperse por tanto temblar.

 _Una refinada copa de vino espumoso y un delicioso postre flameado echo de cerezas y chocolate._

Maldita sea… tenía tanta sed y su estómago estaba a punto de comerse a sí misma.

La puerta se abrió.

Helga levantó la mirada, salvaje, con el mentón en alto, lista para desafiar a cualquiera. El refugio de sus fantasías desapareció al instante y su pose no mostró ni un solo atisbo de debilidad.

\- Oh, mi pequeña, pequeña hermanita. –Olga entró en la habitación rápidamente y la abrazó con fuerza contra su pecho.

La joven no luchó, se dejó acariciar, ligeramente resignada. Otra vez estaba a salvo, sabía que en pocos segundos saldría del cuarto de confinamiento.

\- Te he dicho tantas veces que debes aprender a comportarte. –regañó Olga, tomándola del rostro- No siempre podré convencer a Doug de que te perdone.

\- No necesito su perdón. –Helga gruñó, apartando la mirada- Él no es mi dueño.

\- Bebita…

\- ¡No me llames así! –se levantó de golpe de la cama dura y se cruzó de brazos- Ya soy mayor de edad, me pertenezco a mí misma. Doug LeSham no es mi dueño. Ni el tuyo. Él no puede poseernos. No somos objetos.

\- Mi rebelde hermanita… -Olga se levantó, calmada y acarició el perfil de su rostro, con un toque maternal.

El único toque maternal y familiar que Helga conocía. La idea siempre había sido dolorosa, aunque nunca pudiese decirlo en voz alta.

\- Él nos salvó de la calle. –le recordó Olga- No hubiésemos durado demasiado tiempo por nuestra cuenta. Sin papeles, sin una Casa que nos proteja, hubiésemos muerto de hambre o algo mil veces peor.

Helga apartó la mirada. No le importaba que el mundo funcionara bajo el poder de los Nobles y se distribuyera en cuenta gotas los privilegios en aquellas familias que trabajaban para ellos, bajo su protección. No era justo. Porque a los huérfanos, como su hermana y ella, no podían conseguir trabajo, ni cobijo, estaban desprotegidas, sin derechos ni leyes que las ampararas. No era justo porque ellas no habían decidido ser huérfanas. No era su culpa haber nacido de esa manera. Si, cuando Doug las encontró, fue una suerte. Helga aun recordaba, a pesar de su corta edad en ese entonces, que después de las dulces palabras de un joven Doug, se encontró en esa enorme casa y la deliciosa avena caliente con trocitos de pera le supo a gloria y el baño caliente fue el cielo mismo.

Pero…

Doug vendía esclavos para los Nobles. No cualquier tipo de esclavos, por supuesto. Helga había sido educada en finos modales y diversos idiomas, sabía sobre múltiples materias, había sido bien ejercitada y entrenada para tener una figura agraciada y todo su cuerpo había sido mimosamente cuidado. Todo ese tiempo invertido para venderla a un completo extraño por el resto de su vida. No sabía qué iba a ocurrir con ella cuando fuese vendida pero no era ingenua. La manera en que Doug se preocupaba por todas sus _chicas_ y tenían clases especiales para resaltar su feminidad y ser diligentes ante pedidos que podían terminar en actos serviciales como accione ridículas, le dejaba en claro que en su futuro podía terminar como una sirvienta o la amante de alguien. Tal vez las dos cosas. O mil veces peor.

Y ella no quería esa vida.

¡No la quería!

Helga observó a Olga, quien la tomó de la mano y la sacó del confinamiento. Ella se había negado en la última clase especial a quedarse a gatas, con la cabeza agachada y sin moverse. Le había parecido humillante. Y por eso Doug la había castigado con el aislamiento total. Por suerte Olga era su favorita, técnicamente era su mujer, su propia esclava y la única que tenía. Su hermana mayor nunca sería vendida a otra persona, había perdido su virginidad con Doug y era uno de los requisitos para ser adquirida. Además, Helga lo sabía, su hermana estaba enamorada de Doug, le agradecía la vida que les había dado.

Si, si, las había salvado.

Pero ella iba a ser vendida a un completo extraño ¿Acaso eso no entendía Olga?

\- No frunzas el ceño. –le regañó su hermana, negando ligeramente- No quieres arrugas prematuras.

\- Oh… por favor…

\- Helga. –Olga se giró, rápidamente y casi se chocó con ella por eso- No te comportes así. –rogó, tomándola de los hombros- Yo sé que tú no buscabas esto. Pero Doug me prometió que te encontraría un buen Noble que se encargaría de ti. Ningún excéntrico y extraño, sino uno con buena reputación. Doug dijo que es mejor que no fuese uno inmediato a la sucesión de su Casa, así no te expondrías mucho. Los Nobles suelen usar a sus esclavos como entretenimiento para sus invitados. No queremos eso para ti.

Helga hizo una mueca. Si, lo sabía. En esas _clases especiales_ le había quedado claro que bien podían ordenarle que se recostara en una mesa y le pusieran frutas dulces por todo el cuerpo desnudo mientras un grupo de desconocidos comían de ella. No era ingenua. No era tonta. _Esclava_ era en todo, bien podrían disponer de su cuerpo para cualquier cosa. Y estaba segura que las fiestas más populares debían tener entretenimientos _especiales_.

¡Y esa no era la vida que quería!

\- Así que te está buscando un Noble reservado. Uno que cuide bien de ti. –Olga apretó su agarre- Yo sé que naciste para ser parte de los Nobles, que esta no es una vida para ti, pero… -sus ojos se humedecieron- esta es nuestra vida y tenemos surte de tenerla. Y estoy haciendo todo… -se ahogó con un pequeño sollozo- todo lo que puedo con mis limitados recursos para cuidar de ti. Lo juro, hermanita.

Helga suspiró pesadamente y asintió. No quería poner a llorar a su hermana. Ya era un momento difícil para ambas. En cualquier momento un Noble la compraría y nunca se volverían a ver. Tal vez por eso estaba luchando tanto contra su preparación porque habían dejado de ser sutiles sus clases y era cada vez más obvio que la estaban preparando para ser una herramienta de gusto y placer para alguien. Quien fuese.

\- Y estoy agradecida. –abrió sus brazos, resignada y le hizo un gesto con su cabeza- Ya… ven acá…

Olga soltó una pequeña risita y la abrazó con fuerza, estrechándola. Helga le dio unas torpes palmadas en su espalda, sin saber bien qué hacer. Pero sabía que eso la haría feliz. Su cursi, romántica y emocional hermana mayor adoraba todas esas ridículas muestras afectivas. Así que podía darle eso. Un torpe abrazo. O mejor dicho, dejar que la abrazara sin poner resistencia.

Bueno…

Por lo menos por unos segundos…

\- Ya… ya… -se soltó, incómoda- ¿No te está esperando Doug o algo?

\- Oh… -Olga se sonrojó suavemente y asintió, mirando sobre el corredor- Yo…

\- Ni se te ocurra decirme qué debes hacer. –rogó Helga, sonriendo de lado- Solo vete.

Su hermana asintió y salió corriendo, de esa manera tan propia de una dama delicada, con pequeños pasitos y cadencioso andar que ella nunca podría imitar. A Helga siempre la regañaban por lucir imponente, por ser demasiado ágil, por no saber cómo mostrarse sumisa y servicial.

Un pequeño gruñido escapó de sus labios y entró a su dormitorio. No había dormido bien en la fría habitación y su estómago le ardía. En verdad era un buen castigo, pero no se arrepentía de nada. Cuando fuese vendida, tendría que acatar, lo sabía. Cuando un Noble la adquiriese, podría hacer lo que deseara con ella, con o sin su consentimiento y podría desecharla, destruirla, romperla, si es que quedaba insatisfecho.

Una sonrisa pequeña se formó en sus labios cuando vio los panecillos recién hechos sobre la mesa de noche. Eso debía ser de Olga, por supuesto. En unas pocas mordidas, se acabó todo el contenido del pequeño plato y por lo menos pudo satisfacer su hambre. Pero ese era el problema. Solo había comido, no había saboreado. No tenía derecho a escoger, a probar, a decidir…

Helga se recostó, agotada y cerró los ojos.

Al final, era solo un objeto.

Y no era justo…

\- Buenos días lucerito. –la voz cínica de uno de los pocos hombres que podía acceder al sector femenino la hizo gruñir- El sol salió, las aves cantan y te debes ir.

Ella se sentó de golpe, sorprendida y observó a Scott, uno de sus profesores sobre _clases especiales_ y mano derecha de Doug.

\- ¿Qué dices…?

\- Vamos, preciosa, vístete. Quien sea que quiere comprarte, adelantó todo para que a primera hora te fueses y ya vas atrasada. –el gitano entró, con una amplia sonrisa y le mostró un reluciente vestido de tirantes color blanco- Vamos, princesa. Esta gente es importante y vas a querer dar una buena primera impresión ¿No?

\- ¿Qué...? –ella negó y se arregló rápidamente, sorprendida de que no entrara un séquito de mujeres para perfumarla y arreglarla, como solía ocurrir.

Cuando alguien era comprado, lo dejan tan bien que parecía una joya. Pero ella solo tenía un simple pero bonito vestido que se puso después de un baño rápido y una coleta baja con un lazo rosa en su cepillado cabello. Eso era todo. Scott actuó igual de misterioso como siempre, mientras terminaba de revisar su simple vestuario y evadió todas sus preguntas.

\- ¿Por lo menos me dirás quién me compró? –observó hacia la puerta- ¿Y Olga?

\- Tu compra parece que llevaba tiempo tramitándose. Bueno, si te soy sincero… -Scott se apoyó casualmente en el marco de la puerta, lucía divertido- Este es uno de nuestros compradores más importantes, pero no creímos que se interesaría en ti. Pero parece que cuando recorría el lugar y te vio hacer la rabieta del otro día, le gustaste. Por un momento creímos que quería subyugarte, ya sabes, hay Nobles que gustan de dar un poco de azotes y castigos disciplinarios como parte de sus juegos…

Helga tragó en seco ¿En qué se había metido…?

\- Pero resulta que eres un regalo para su primo. Alguien de bajo perfil, que gusta poco de los eventos sociales y está a cargo de las tierras…-Scott sonrió, de lado, dejando unos segundos innecesarios extenderse- de la familia Shortman.

La rubia abrió los ojos con sorpresa. No podía ser… esa era una de las familias Nobles más poderosas de Inglaterra. La cabeza de familia, Arnie Shortman era conocido por sus excéntricos gustos y su enorme séquito de esclavos que en las fiestas hacían de estatuas, muebles y cuadros vivientes que los invitados podían usar a gusto. Helga tragó en seco ¿No se suponía que Doug…?

\- Cálmate, te compró él, sí, pero no _para_ él. –le recordó Scott y parecía aburrido- Tú serás la primera esclava de su primo, viajarás al campo… -miró su reloj- Y ya no tienes tiempo, están por llegar.

\- ¿Y Olga? –de repente estaba nerviosa, asustada…

\- Ellos iban a llevarte esta noche, pero cambiaron de planes. Tu hermana y Doug ya deben estar fuera de la ciudad. Lo siento, princesa. –el gitano lució ligeramente apenado- Pero si te portas bien, de seguro tu nuevo amo te dejará comunicarte con Olga. Así que compórtate.

Helga tragó en seco. Eso era… difícil. El deseo de correr, de huir, de protestar pudo con ella. No quería ser un regalo, no era un objeto que se cambiaba de manos. Pero esa era su vida, si no obedecía, no solo a ella iría mal, algo podrían hacerle a su hermana. En especial una Casa tan importante como los Shortman.

Y Olga se había esforzado tanto por protegerla, por darle lo mejor en ese mundo que les había dado tan poco…

\- Bien. –asintió, no iba a lucir cobarde- Vamos.

\- Ese es el espíritu. –el gitano la guio por el callado corredor, era increíblemente temprano y la mayoría del personal aun dormía- Solo limítate a hacer caso a lo que te digan. Todas las familias Nobles tienen sus costumbres e ideas raras. Adáptate.

\- Lo sé…

\- Y recuerda que tu hermana se las arregló para que tuvieses la mejor opción posible. –Scott abrió la puerta que daba a la calle y señaló con la mirada la limosina que esperaba afuera- Sube.

Helga contuvo el aliento. Ni siquiera recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que había salido de la enorme casa que había sido su hogar. Para alguien sin la protección de un Noble, era peligroso estar afuera. Pero ahora le pertenecía a alguien y por ende podía estar en el mundo exterior. La chica dio un par de pasos, sintiendo la brisa cálida de la primavera envolverla y se apresuró a la puerta abierta de la limosina. Una enguantada mano le hizo señales para que entrara y cuando así lo hizo, la puerta se cerró.

Otra vez encerrada.

Pero esta vez su curiosidad fue mayor. Esa era la primera vez que se subía a un auto, que sentía el lujoso cuero blanco bajo su tacto y veía el mundo exterior por una ventana polarizada. Las casas se movían rápidamente, la gente se volvió un borrón y se aferró ligeramente al cristal, con curiosidad. El barrio en el que vivió casi toda su vida lucía tan diferente a como lo había imaginado. Si, era una zona ligeramente lujosa y las casas antiguas se acumulaban una junto a otra. Pero rápidamente pasaron a una zona más comercial, con enormes edificios, rascacielos que no podía apreciar dada la velocidad a la que iban. En un momento cruzaron un parque pequeño y el resplandor de las verdes hojas captó su atención. Helga deseó poder parar el auto, ordenar que así fuese y poder correr descalza sobre el césped. Ella había leído que la sensación era incalculablemente agradable, pero nunca la había sentido. Pero el parque se perdió en un parpadeo y en unos minutos la ciudad desapareció. Poco a poco las casas se vieron cada vez más escasas y notó como enormes campos se abrían paso. Un jadeo de sorpresa escapó de sus labios y su frente se apretó contra el oscuro cristal cuando notó que podía ver el horizonte, lejano, sin una sola montaña.

Esa era la primera vez que veía el horizonte, el " _fin del mundo_ ".

Una pequeña risa la hizo dar un brinco y regresar a ver. Una preciosa joven de su edad le vio con diversión, su cabello castaño rojizo estaba recogido en un elaborado peinado alrededor de su nuca con cintas verdes. Helga casi creyó que era Lila, una joven que había sido parte de las _chicas_ de Doug hasta que un Noble escoses la compró. Pero la chica junto a ella, en su casi traslúcido vestido verde marino y con largos guantes blanco tenía todas las facciones que Lila nunca podría hacer. Cínica diversión, burla, algo de tedio y hasta una pizca de sadismo.

\- Pareces una pueblerina. –explicó la extraña- Ahí, pegada a la ventana.

\- ¿Disculpa…? –Helga enmarcó una ceja y levantó su mentón.

No iba a dejarse intimidar.

\- Lulu. El nombre es Lulu, pero no necesitas aprenderlo. No creo que nos veas mucho. Mi Amo me envió para supervisar tu entrega. –y se apoyó descuidadamente contra el asiento, mirando a Helga con aburrimiento- Ya sé que es la primera vez que sales de tu jaula de latón pintada de oro, pero intenta tenerte más respeto.

Pero la rubia no contestó. Ni siquiera se molestó en hacerlo. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios y apartó la mirada de su compañera, retomando su atención a los enormes campos y a las ocasionales vacas que aparecían y desaparecían por la preciosa vista.

\- ¡Oye! –Lulu protestó, sorprendida de que pasara de ella- Si crees que con esa actitud vas a llegar a algún lado, es obvio que te equivocaste de familia, rubia. Por mucho menos, mi Amo Arnie te encadenaría a una mesa y te azotaría por horas sin darte la opción de complacerte…

Eso sí llamó su atención. Helga la regresó a ver, con sorpresa y Lulu soltó una risa divertida al notar su atención.

\- Los Shortman son conocidos por su gusto excéntrico. –se fue explicando- Mi Amo tiene alrededor de diez esclavos, aunque yo soy su favorita. –la chica se encogió de hombros- Tú tendrás que hacer todo el trabajo sola, dado que serás la única en donde se desahogará tu Amo. Así que espero que tengas bastante resistencia. –muy lentamente se inclinó en dirección de Helga, sabiendo que tenía toda su atención- Si un Shortman quita su protección de ti, ninguna familia Noble te tomaría, no querrían insultar a la familia Shortman.

\- ¿Por qué me dices todo esto…? –la rubia enmarcó una ceja, dubitante.

\- Para que te quites ese orgullo de encima. Tú eres un regalo de cumpleaños. Tu Amo cumplió recientemente dieciocho años y el Amo Arnie creyó que sería bueno darle algo de los gustos finos de la ciudad. Aun cuando tu Amo vive en el campo, alejado de todos. Él no ha sido entrenado para saber cómo cuidar sus cosas, ni siquiera sabrá como disciplinarte… así que será mejor que te comportes.

Helga tragó en seco. Aunque lo disimuló muy bien. No iba a mostrar la preocupación que estaba naciendo en su pecho. No era de extrañarse que los Amos golpearan a sus esclavos. Ella sabía que era muy común en los Nobles…

…pero el cuadro en su cabeza sonaba increíblemente salvaje.

No le gustaba.

No le gustaba nada….

\- Pero aun así creo que tienes suerte. Tu Amo es realmente lindo. No me importaría cambiar de lugares contigo por un rato. Sin importar el duro castigo… -Lulu se mordió el labio inferior, con picardía- Mi Amo dice que su primo es un incivilizado que no sabe disfrutar las delicias de la vida moderna. Pero algo de rural comportamiento no viene mal… -suspiró largamente, mirando el techo y se rascó el mentón, descuidadamente- No creo que tu Amo tienda a coleccionar cosas extrañas y te fuerce a estar a su lado mientras las inspecciona lentamente. Tampoco te hará fingir ser un bizarro cuadro en sus extrañas fiestas, como hace el mío. Tu Amo de seguro te encadenará a la cama y te poseerá… -Lulu la miró como si eso fuese un grato premio- salvajemente y por horas… que afortunada que eres.

¿En verdad creía eso…?

Helga se apartó un poco. No sabía quién sería su Amo, pero la idea de que un salvaje la usara para desahogarse… no era agradable. Ella prefería el _tedio_ del que su compañera se quejaba.

\- Claro que mi Amo es un Shortman a toda regla. –continuó Lulu- Este mes tiene un gusto por suspender a sus esclavos y usar su nuevo látigo disciplinario… -con total normalidad se subió la falda hasta mostrar ligeras marcas rojas entre sus muslos, alargados lengüetazos finos sin cortes ni cicatrices y soltó una pícara risa- Por horas me tuvo al límite antes de dejar que me corriera… le encanta llevarte a un punto en donde no estás segura si es doloroso placer o placentero dolor. –suspiró- Sí tan solo lo hiciera más seguido…

Bien…

No, no prefería el _tedio_.

Eso sonaba terrible.

¿Suspensión? ¿Látigo? ¿Dolor?

No.

¿Qué tantas posibilidades tenía de abrir la puerta, lanzarse de la limosina y sobrevivir para huir?

Helga observó por la ventana y negó. No, iban demasiado rápido.

Y repentinamente el auto comenzó a frenar, mientras curvaba a la derecha. El corazón se le detuvo cuando notó que entraban a una enorme propiedad y una gran casa apareció frente a ellos. La limosina se detuvo y el chofer se bajó para ayudar a Lulu, dejando a Helga por su cuenta.

\- Bienvenida a tu hogar, rubia.

Ni siquiera le importó el sarcasmo en la voz de la otra chica.

Ese lugar era enorme. Un frondoso bosque rodeaba la parte trasera y varios caminos, como venas, conectaban a esa casa con los campos a su alrededor, donde creían arbustos y seguramente hortalizas y vegetales diversos. Lulu la tomó del brazo, arrastrándola escaleras arriba. Gracias a la impresión que tenía al mirar todo a su alrededor, Helga se dejó guiar ¿Ahí iba a vivir? ¿Con tanto espacio abierto? ¿Podría…? ¿Acaso podría salir?

\- Esta es tu jaula de oro. –Lulu le susurró, mientras un viejo mayordomo las guiaba a una amplia sala y anunció que buscaría a su señor- ¿Qué haces? –chilló, al notar que Helga se acercaba a uno de los sillones.

\- ¿Sentarme…?

\- ¿Acaso te dieron el permiso? –preguntó Lulu, sorprendida y golpeó su frente con la palma de su mano- Un esclavo se arrodilla junto a la puerta de entrada a la habitación, con sus piernas bien separadas y sus manos en la nuca.

\- No voy a hacer eso. –gruñó Helga, apretando sus puños.

\- Eso es lo que hace un esclavo de la familia Shortman. Y tu Amo bien podría rechazarte. Él estaría en su derecho. Oh… créeme, si lo hace, te dejaré abandonada en el pueblo más cercano. Sin protección, sin dueño, estoy segura que te darán un buen uso los hombres de ahí. –Lulu sonrió de costado y señaló el espacio junto a la puerta- Ponte en tu lugar. Y no me mires así, te estoy haciendo un favor.

Maldita sea…

Lo peor es que era verdad.

Helga se juró que no mostraría su humillación, ni a esa chica, ni a nadie. Muy dignamente caminó hasta el espacio junto a la puerta y se arrodilló. No miró a Lulu cuando separó sus piernas y puso sus manos a la altura de su nuca. No levantó la mirada cuando escuchó al mayordomo anunciar la llegada del señor de la casa, Arnold Shortman. Pero cuando Lulu cambió su petulante tono a uno más servicial y dulce, la curiosidad le ganó.

Así que ese sería su Amo…

No la estaba mirando a ella. Los ojos de Arnold estaban en su invitada, guiándola hasta el sillón e invitándola a sentarse. Lulu parecía encantada por el trato. Pero Helga tenía más curiosidad por su nuevo carcelero, su _Amo_. Arnold Shortman era ligeramente alto y se notaba que trabajaba bajo el sol. Aun así era impecable, todo su cabello rubio estaba hacia atrás, dejando a la vista su amplia frente y sus ojos esmeraldas. No iba a la moda elegante actual. Él llevaba unos jeans bien ajustados y una camisa negra arremangada y con un par de botones abiertos.

\- Mi Amo Arnie desea que haya tenido un feliz cumpleaños y lamenta que no nos visitara en la ciudad para la gran ocasión. –comentó Lulu, cruzando sus piernas, dejando a la vista sus largas piernas- Pero me ha enviado con un regalo.

\- Oh… espero que no sea como el del anterior año… -Arnold sonaba ligeramente apenado, mirando el suelo- No podría…

Lulu rio abiertamente.

Helga puso más atención desde su lugar ¿Qué ocurría?

\- No se preocupe. Aunque fuese duramente castigada, no viviría otro rechazo. Ya me quedó en claro que no soy de su gusto. –Lulu se levantó, con gracia, pasando del tema- Como bien sabe, los dieciocho años es la edad en que los Shortman buscan la mejor fuente compatible para traer descendencia.

\- ¿No es demasiado pronto para que mi primo me diga que debo tener hijos? Él aun no los tiene o… -Arnold miró el vientre de la chica- ¿Ya…?

\- No, no… aun no. –Lulu sonrió, acariciando su vientre- Mi Amo quisiera disfrutar un poco más antes de embarazarme con el siguiente heredero o heredera. Pero me escogió como la madre de su próximo hijo.

Helga abrió los ojos, sorprendida. Si, sabía que los Shortman no se casaban, mantenían un monopolio de poder en la herencia. Pero no sabía que escogían esclavas para que fuesen las madres de sus hijos. Entonces ¿Las mujeres Shortman escogían a un esclavo para embarazarlas…?

\- Felicidades. –Arnold inclinó su rostro, con sincero respeto ante la noticia- Pero…

\- ¿Eso no explica mi llegada? –Lulu señaló con su mirada a Helga.

Y ella bajó inmediatamente los ojos al suelo.

\- ¿Quién…? –Arnold avanzó hacia ella, lo supo por los pasos- No me digas…

\- Un regalo de mi Amo, por supuesto. Esta es su primera esclava. –Lulu rio, coquetamente- Feliz cumpleaños.

\- Yo…

Helga notó que Arnold estaba frente a ella y dio un ligero respingón cuando sus callosos dedos acariciaron su mentón, obligándola a levantar la mirada hacia él.

Maldita sea…

Él era atractivo y se veía tan inocente. No, lucía realmente dulce ¿Cómo podía alguien insinuar que podría hacerle daño? Esa mirada llena de anhelo color esmeralda era cálida y protectora. El hombre frente a ella lucía sorprendido por su presencia, obviamente no debía querer una esclava. Alguien con esa mirada no podía usar a las personas…

\- Me encanta. –y la soltó, apartándose de ella rápidamente y volviendo con Lulu- ¿Esta entrenada de alguna manera?

¿Qué…?

\- Solo la educación básica, es algo díscola, pero no es altanera. Ella sabe lo que está en juego. Justamente como usted mismo comentó que le gustaría. Realmente fue difícil encontrar una fierecilla en el mercado.

Arnold rio, divertido. Helga sintió como si un balde de agua fría le cayera encima ¿Él había estado esperando una esclava? No, no solo eso. Una que él pudiese moldear a su gusto, que le diera pelea. Y eso le recordó que Arnold no solo tenía un dulce rostro, sino un cuerpo ejercitado y fuerte, de alguien del campo, acostumbrado a trabajar, con el poder suficiente para vencerla si se lo proponía. Él era el dueño, después de todo, si ella luchaba, todo su séquito de sirvientes lo salvarían.

Y si, no era tonta. Si peleaba, no solo su vida estaría arruinada.

\- Realmente le agradezco a Arnie el detalle. –Arnold tomó del brazo a Lulu, guiándola afuera- Y estoy feliz de saber que se ha decidido por dar un heredero o heredera a la familia.

\- ¿Seguro que no quiere que me quede? Me enviaron para entrenarla, si así usted lo deseaba yo podría acompañarlos… -ronroneó.

\- No, no… lo haré yo. –Arnold sonaba emocionado, como un niño- Tal vez no haya asistido a suficientes fiestas de mi primo, pero se cómo funciona esto.

\- Por supuesto. Entonces, le daré las buenas noticias a mi Amo.

Helga los escuchó alejarse y solo entonces regresó a ver. No, no podía verlos, pero sabía que Arnold había llevado a Lulu hacia la salida. Sus ojos danzaron por la preciosa sala, las enormes ventanas ¿Podría huir? No. No podía ser… ¿En qué se había metido? Por un momento había pensado que los sueños de su hermana eran realidad y podría tener un Amo dulce que la protegiera, un Noble que velara por ella, que tal vez le pediría que recitara o pintara para él. Eso podría hacerlo, era parte de sus aptitudes y habilidades.

Pero…

\- Oh, no te has movido.

Tarde…

Arnold avanzó hacia ella y volvió a tomarla del mentón. Helga lo miró vacíamente. No iba a darle lo que deseaba ¿Quería una fierecilla? Bien, no iba a obtenerla. Pero tampoco una sumisa esclava. No iba a obtener nada.

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

\- Helga.

\- _Amo_. –Arnold se inclinó para estar a su altura y le sonrió de costado- No olvides decirlo al final, Helga.

Una llamarada de odio se elevó en su pecho. Él lucía tan feliz con esa palabra… tan encantado de que ella la fuese a usar…

\- ¿Y cuántos años tienes?

\- Dieciocho, _amo_. –no iba a luchar, pero lo miró a los ojos.

Tampoco la iba a intimidar.

No le daría nada.

\- Que suerte que te encontraran. En cualquier momento otro pudo comprarte. –él acarició su mejilla, lentamente- Bienvenida a la familia Shortman, Helga. Ahora yo cuidaré de ti.

Ja.

Lo que él quería decir era que ahora él era su dueño y ella algo con un precio y valor, como todas las cosas en esa casa.

\- Realmente tienes la piel suave ¿Te cuidaban bien donde vivías antes?

\- Si, _amo_. –mordió la palabra ligeramente, sin poder evitarlo- De donde vengo, todos los esclavos son educados y cuidados para los gustos de Nobles.

\- Lo noto. –Arnold se acercó más a ella, inspeccionándola- Aunque se nota que no pudieron apagar tu rebeldía ¿Verdad?

¿Qué… quería que contestara a _eso_?

No, no pudieron. Pero no iba a ser la salvaje que él quería domesticar.

\- ¿Helga?

\- Mi personalidad contiene individualidad, _amo_. –bien, esa era una respuesta.

Cerebro inteligente.

\- ¿No te cansa estar en esa posición? –Arnold notó que seguía con los brazos en su nuca, firme, apoyando todo su peso en sus rodillas.

\- Soy resistente, amo.

\- Me alegra. –y se levantó, extendiendo su mano a ella- Ven, te llevaré a tu habitación, te ha estado esperando.

¿Qué…?

Helga aceptó la mano y él la jaló. En un salto estuvo de pie y en un parpadeo estuvo contra Arnold, completamente apretada a su cuerpo duro. Él estaba ejercitado, firme. El joven le sonrió, rodeándola con su brazo por la cintura y la acerco más, arrugando el vestido. Helga contuvo el aliento cuando notó algo duro golpeando su muslo, parecía hervir a través de la ropa y quiso separarse. Pero su obstinación pudo más.

No iba a luchar. No le daría el gusto.

Arnold la soltó, lentamente y encabezó la caminata. Ella volvió a respirar, arreglando su vestido. _Eso_ había sido extraño ¿Por qué quería provocarla? ¿Acaso… quería una excusa para disciplinarla?

Los escalones de mármol la llevaron en espiral hacia la segunda planta y Arnold la guio hacia el corredor. Todas las puertas estaban cerradas, el camino lujoso no tenía ningún adorno. Repentinamente él se detuvo y abrió una puerta doble.

\- Aquí es. –mostró con orgullo la gran habitación, finamente decorada, en tonos pastel y blanco- Ve, date un baño.

\- Si, _amo_.

¿Por qué?

¿Cómo sabía que ella llegaría? ¿Su compra no había sido un regalo sorpresivo?

Helga avanzó hacia la siguiente puerta y entró. El baño era amplio, pero tanto la ducha como la tina eran completamente translúcidos. Los paneles que rodeaban la regadera, notó, solo la exponían por cuatro lados. Y cuando el agua caliente corrió por su cuerpo, el cristal no se empañó. Ella podía verse claramente reflejada en el espejo frente a ella, exponiendo toda su desnudes. Los perfumados jabones y lociones la distrajeron un momento hasta que volvió su atención a la tina totalmente transparente ¿Acaso la haría bañarse ahí para mirarla? ¿Esa era la idea? ¿Su nuevo amo entraría y la miraría a través del cristal…?

\- Raro… -susurró, secando su cabello, diciéndose que estaba en control de la situación, diciéndose que iba a ganar a la larga.

Pero su corazón no paraba de latir.

\- ¿Fue de tu agrado?

Helga contuvo un grito cuando descubrió a Arnold sentado en lo que sería su cama. El hombre le sonrió dulcemente y extendió su mano. Muy despacio se acercó y los dedos masculinos acariciaron su cintura sobre la bata de baño, recorriéndola lentamente. Toda su piel se erizó ante el contacto.

\- Si, amo. –y lo dijo con calma, con voz modulada.

\- Cuando te pregunte algo, debes ser sincera. –él frunció el ceño- Si algo no te gusta, debes decirlo ¿Entendido?

\- Si, amo. –abrió los ojos, sorprendida, sin evitarlo.

\- Así podré cuidarte mejor. –se explicó y la jaló en su dirección.

Las palabras dulces desaparecieron cuando ella cayó sobre su regazo. Arnold la abrazó por la cintura y sus manos bajaron hacia su trasero, tomándola libremente desde ahí, guiándola en su dirección. Helga contuvo el aliento cuando sintió la dureza que había golpeado su muslo presionarse contra su vientre bajo en esa ocasión.

\- Hueles bien. –susurró Arnold, deslizando su nariz por el húmedo cuello femenino, respirando hondo- Yo sabía que el jazmín y las violetas irían contigo. Me alegra no haber estado equivocado.

¿Cómo…?

Un jadeo escapó de sus labios cuando él besó su cuello. Helga quiso apartarlo y llevó sus manos hacia los hombros masculinos pero logró contener su impulso. No iba a darle a la _fierecilla_ que estaba buscando. No iba a caer en sus trucos. Tal vez tuviese que hacer todo lo que él deseara, pero no iba a ser de la forma que él esperara.

Los labios masculinos bajaron por su hombro, despacio, haciendo que su piel se erizara. Aunque su mente quería luchar, era obvio que su cuerpo estaba muy dispuesto a las atenciones. Las manos de Arnold recorrieron sus brazos y bajaron por su espalda. Nunca había sentido algo así y su rostro se lanzó hacia atrás, en un gemido prolongado, lento, justo cuando los dientes del hombre mordieron su piel expuesta. Helga no supo qué hacer. Mientras la bata era abierta de golpe, exponiendo su torso desnudo, se dio cuenta que deseaba odiar todo eso, la forma en que un completo desconocido la miraba largamente, con una sonrisa aprobatoria en sus labios y con sus manos subiendo por los costados de su cintura.

En verdad deseaba odiar esa faceta de él, de la misma manera que había comenzado a odiar sus curiosos gustos.

Pero no podía…

Helga lanzó el rostro hacia atrás cuando los labios del hombre bajaron hasta su escote y sin esperar nada, succionaron su rosáceo pezón. Él la sostuvo por el trasero, casi levantándola para que lo sintiera directamente. El duro miembro, atrapado contra el pantalón, parecía golpearla con voluntad propia. Su Amo la deseaba. Y cada vez más duro, con más fuerza en cada movimiento. Ella cerró sus manos en los fuertes brazos de Arnold, sosteniéndose ahí, sin saber realmente qué hacer.

\- ¿Sabes que un Noble puede devolver a su esclava si no ha consumado nada con la misma? –consultó el rubio, con su boca justo a unos centímetros de su pezón.

Él la miró desde su posición, con su mirada brillante de inocencia. Helga sintió pánico, profundo y un fuerte escalofrío por todo su cuerpo ¿Quería regresar? ¿Si él se detenía, podría hacerlo? ¿Qué le diría a su hermana?

\- No ocurriría nada. Otra persona podría comprarte. –continuó Arnold, bajando sus labios en pequeños besos, acariciando apenas su seno, suspendiéndola en la confusión del placentero contacto- ¿Quieres eso, Helga?

¿Lo quería…?

\- ¿Deseas que te regrese al lugar donde fuiste criada…? –preguntó y solo la curiosidad se sintió en su voz, sin muestra de su verdadero deseo.

Él acarició su seno usando solo sus labios, creando rutas diversas y evadiéndola del goce que recientemente le había hecho vivir.

¿Era…?

La chica gimió con fuerza y sus dedos se cerraron en los brazos masculinos. Arnold había llegado a su pezón y lo tenía contra su lengua, en insistentes lamidas que parecían capaces de levantarla de su lugar y sus caderas siguieron el ritmo, descubriendo algo nuevo…

\- Ah… -jadeó, fuerte, cuando su clítoris se frotó contra el miembro endurecido, aun sobre la ropa lo podía sentir, doblándose a su ritmo, siguiéndola.

Y no podía parar. En cada lamida su cuerpo se catapultaba contra él, meciéndose, siendo acariciada. Cuando Arnold le dio la primera mordida, juguetona, traviesa, un grito de gusto y un temblor en su cuerpo la estremeció. Las mordidas se volvieron más fuertes, llenándola de calor, sintiendo sus pezones hinchados, desesperados. Él pareció percatarse, porque libero su presa solo para atender al otro punto rosado, pero sin clemencia, pasando directo al roce peligroso de sus dientes, mientras sus manos la seguían apretando contra su erección, haciéndola moverse, obligándola a gritar ante el placer nuevo.

Nunca antes se había sentido así. Claro que se había tocado antes, con curiosidad y luego con desesperación. Pero sus dedos nunca habían logrado ese efecto sobre sus pezones, como fuego caliente, haciendo que deseara rogarle que la succionara más fuerte, que la mordiera sin misericordia hasta amortiguarla de placer. Y sus caderas no se detenían, inquietas, obligándola a continuar, a cabalgarlo sobre la ropa, olvidándose de cualquier otra cosa. Todo su cuerpo se sentía excitado, inesperadamente rápido, sorpresivamente agradecido. El palpitar de su clítoris se acallaba en cada movimiento, insistente, sin misericordia y cuando Arnold cerró su agarre con más fuerza, apretando sus nalgas con brusquedad para animarla a continuar, para que fuese más rápido, sus gritos se volvieron prolongados, gustosos hasta llevarla al borde.

Pero él se separó, la sostuvo para que estuviese quieta. El rubio la miró jadeante, excitado, con las mejillas sonrojadas, pero seguía teniendo esa mirada de curiosidad infantil, de inocencia pura.

\- ¿Deseas regresar? –le preguntó, agitado por el deseo.

Helga negó. Y lo hizo siquiera antes de darse cuenta. Ella quería correrse, deseaba hacerlo. No importaba que estuviese confundida, que su nuevo Amo, el único que llegaría a tener deseara una esclava y al mismo tiempo deseara su opinión sobre las cosas.

\- Me alegra. –Arnold sonrió y botó la bata lejos aunque ya llevaba bastante tiempo sin cumplir otra función que acalorarla solo un poco, porque todo su cuerpo se había expuesto- Me alegra tanto… -suspiró, agradecido, bajando su mano por el vientre femenino, acariciando su monte suavemente, solo con la yema de sus dedos- No hubiese podido aceptar una negativa. –admitió, mirándola- No hubiese podido, Helga. –repitió, con seriedad.

Y sus ojos esmeraldas se oscurecieron. Ella sintió un jadeo ahogarse en su garganta. Arnold la bajó de su regazo y la recostó en la cama, admirándola con devoción. Sus ojos recorrieron cada parte de su cuerpo y sus manos la acariciaron, despacio, siguiendo la curva de sus pantorrillas, animándola a separar las piernas para él, ascendiendo por sus muslos y a palmas llenas tocando su vientre, la curva de su cintura y acunando sus senos. Toda la pasión parecía estar a llama baja mientras la tocaba, despacio, con una sonrisa grata en sus labios, sinceramente feliz.

\- Estira tus manos, Helga, necesito que aferres tus manos a la cabecera de la cama. –pidió, con una pequeña sonrisa.

Ella asintió, confundida y se estiró, notando que la cabecera tenía pequeños barrotes donde sus dedos podían cerrarse. Arnold se puso entre sus piernas, mirándola despacio y se estiró, abriendo un cajón del velador.

\- Mirada al techo. –le advirtió el rubio.

Y ella obedeció, sintiendo el corazón acelerado. La caricia de una tela suave rodeó su muñeca y se ajustó como un cinturón.

\- Quieta… -le advirtió Arnold, cuando notó que ella se movía- Vista al techo y quieta, Helga. Solo dime si te aprieta. Esta vez iniciaré con algo simple.

¿Esa vez…?

La tela suave rodeó su otra muñeca y volvió a ajustarse, pero sin lastimarla. Solo por instinto movió las manos pero no logró soltarse del barrote. Helga sintió la respiración pesada y su cuerpo se estremeció cuando él comenzó a besarla, despacio, por su hombro y en un camino por entre sus senos. La excitación que había sentido volvió a la vida, lentamente. Aun a sabiendas de que estaba más expuesta, sin control alguno. Arnold besó su vientre bajo y justo sobre su monte de Venus, muy lentamente.

\- Mírame. –ordenó, con una petición amable en su voz.

Y ella no pudo evitarlo. Sus ojos bajaron y lo miró entre sus piernas, aun vestido, pero con la respiración pesada. El hombre estaba entre sus muslos, con su boca tan cerca de su sexo que se estremeció.

\- Me gusta tu orgullo. Aun desnuda, no luces apenada. –halagó Arnold, deslizando sus manos por entre los muslos femeninos, subiendo por sus rodillas flexionadas y bajando hacia sus tobillos- Helga, eres exactamente como te imaginaba… gracias. –besó la cara interna de su muslo, haciéndola gemir.

La rubia se sintió mareada por sus palabras, agitada por su tacto y cuando la seda recorrió sus tobillos, el corazón se le detuvo. Antes de que él le ordenara que no mirara, notó las amarras de seda brocada, que atraparon cada uno de sus tobillos y los jalaron hasta aprestarlos contra sus muslos, obligándola a tener las piernas flexionadas, separadas y abiertas. Ahí, Arnold rodeó sus muslos con la seda, asegurando su amarre, exponiendo del todo su sexo. El tacto era suave, no le hacía daño pero al mismo tiempo era firme. Aun si ella intentara, no podía cubrirse. La seda alrededor de sus tobillos estaba amarrada hasta los pies de la cama, evitándole cualquier movimiento, exponiéndola del todo. Pero las almohadas le dejaban ver todo. Ella era una espectadora de como su cuerpo se ofrecía a su Amo.

\- Más delante, cuando te acostumbres más, amarraré tu torso. –le explicó Arnold, estirándose hasta deslizar sus dedos por sobre el valle de su pecho- Unos perfectos nudos sobre tus pezones, estimulándolos a cualquier movimiento… y bajando por tu vientre, metiéndose entre tus muslos, separando tus labios vaginales, acariciando tu clítoris. –la miró, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios y devoción en su boca- Desde que te vi supe que lucirían bien en ti. –se estiró hacia ella- No te duele ¿Verdad?

\- No, amo… -jadeó, sorprendida.

En realidad…

Todo eso se sentía bien. Curiosamente bien. Las amarras eran suaves pero la tenían con los pechos arqueados y la humedad entre sus piernas la estremecía al estar expuesta. Pero no era eso lo que la tenía con el pulso acelerado. No.

Arnold…

Él era el que la tenía con el cuerpo cálido, con las manos bien aferradas a la cabecera y las caderas ligeramente levantadas. La mirada que le dedicaba, de completa devoción la confundían y la hervían por dentro. Arnold pareció notarlo porque se quitó la camisa, con demasiada urgencia, descubriendo su cuerpo con ejercitados músculos, nada brusco. Ella sabía que eso era raro, los Nobles no tenían ese tipo de constitución física. En ese momento estaba de moda que fuesen delgados, ligeramente andróginos, la moda elegante y casi unisex. Pero el rubio tenía la piel bronceada por el trabajo al sol, los dedos ligeramente callosos y el cuerpo esculpido suavemente, como las antiguas estatuas romanas. Un ligero vello rubio destacaba bajo su ombligo, perdiéndose en el pantalón que sin miramiento desapareció igualmente rápido. El bóxer negro también se fue, con algo de urgencia. Helga sintió su boca secarse al notar el erecto miembro que se levantó contra el vientre del chico, mirando hacia el techo casi con dolor.

\- Nunca haré que te duela. Nunca. –le prometió Arnold, recostándose sobre ella, haciéndola gemir lentamente- Solo la primera vez dolerá, aunque intentaré que no sea así. Pero el resto del tiempo, nunca dejaré que algo te lastime ¿Me crees?

\- Si, amo. –asintió, sorprendida.

No por sus palabras.

Sino por creerle en verdad.

Arnold por fin la besó y de forma arrolladora. No, ni siquiera podía creer que ese fuese un beso. Él la devoró, la poseyó con ese único gesto y la consumió en ese instante. Ni siquiera estaba tocando el resto de su cuerpo más allá que el simple contacto de cuerpo a cuerpo. Helga se abrió para él, aceptando la estocada ágil y hambrienta de su lengua, moviéndose con destreza, calentándola más. Las manos se le removieron inquietas, estirando el amarre pero solo logró protestar con urgencia. Toda su pasión era dulce, como la miel, pero tan picante y cálida que parecía derretirla. La danzaba de sus labios fue urgente, desesperada y libre de cualquier regla. Por lo menos en ese beso ella podía luchar un poco y él parecía encantado de batallar contra ella, de envolverla en cada gesto.

El rubio bajó sus manos, la acarició hasta llegar a sus caderas y las movió hasta donde pudo, dejando sus caderas ligeramente levantadas. Él no esperó y descansó el largo de su miembro sobre su sexo húmedo, la acarició por afuera, desde el duro clítoris hasta la pequeña entrada. Pero solo eso, se meció sobre ella, sin realmente entrar, sin hacer otra cosa que empaparla más, hacerla gemir contra su boca, para beber cada gesto desesperado.

\- _Amo_ … -gimió, sin contenerse, desesperada cuando él se separó.

\- Eso… -halagó Arnold, acariciando su rostro- Exactamente eso soy para ti.

Y lo odió en ese momento, a pesar del dulce tono. Sí, eso era para ella, su Amo, su dueño, su propietario. No era una situación de igualdad. Ni siquiera en ese momento. Él volvió a deslizar su miembro a lo largo de su sexo, de forma prolongada y ella gimió con gusto, arqueándose por completo.

Maldita sea…

¿Cómo podía olvidarse de sus pensamientos cuando la tocaba de esa manera?

La mano de Arnold bajó hasta estar entre sus muslos descaradamente separados. Él se separó para devorarla con la mirada, sonriendo con gusto.

\- Eres preciosa… todo lo que esperaba de ti y mucho más. –repitió enigmático, deslizando sus dedos por el sexo húmedo- Tanto más…

Y metió dos de sus dedos en ella. Helga gimió, arqueándose por completo, sintiendo que tenía todo su peso en la punta de sus pies. Sus manos se aferraron a los barrotes, desesperada. Él movió sus dedos ágilmente, curvándolos en el punto exacto cuando lo encontró y acariciándola sin clemencia. La chica gritó, con fuerza, gimió y sintió todo el aire en su cuerpo irse. No podía pensar. Nunca había sentido un placer tan abrasador. Los labios de Arnold bajaron hasta su pezón, mordisqueándola, con insistencia, estirando su punto rosáceo y succionándola hasta el delirio. Todo su cuerpo volvió a ese límite sagrado, a elevarse demasiado rápido, con desesperación hasta quitarle el aliento sin poder evitarlo. Pero no cerró los ojos, había algo en la forma en que él la miraba, en que la recorría con la mirada, excitado, que la tenía en un vicioso deseo.

Le gustaba…

En verdad le gustaba que la mirara.

Y pensó en la ducha de paneles de cristal. En la tina transparente.

Ahora ansiaba el momento en que él la observara, desnuda, con el agua recorriendo su cuerpo.

Un prolongado gemido escapó de sus labios cuando sintió el pulgar de Arnold sobre su clítoris, acariciándola en tortuosos círculos. El orgasmo pareció golpearla, en un inicio, desesperadamente, rasgándola por completo, ahogándola completamente.

Pero él se detuvo, otra vez. Helga estuvo a punto de maldecirlo pero se dio cuenta que ni la voz podía escapar de su boca más allá de gemidos en forma de ruego. Tan, tan desesperados.

\- No te enojes. –pidió Arnold, besando su hombro, su cuello, aunque sonaba divertido- Pero quiero alcanzar el orgasmo contigo. El primero de ambos. –y presionó su erección contra la entrada de ella- Juntos.

Algo en su corazón saltó, como si una avecilla intentara volar dentro de su cuerpo ¿Por qué le decía todas esas cosas? En el momento en que sintió que podía odiarlo desesperadamente, él parecía sumido en devoción tierna y dulce. La confundía. No le gustaba confundirse.

Arnold la besó, despacio y apoyó la cabeza de su miembro justo en su entrada, penetrándola solo con la punta, abriéndola cálidamente. Helga abandonó toda lógica en ese momento y su cuerpo pareció hervir en un solo centro.

\- Va a doler… -el rubio jadeó, visiblemente conteniéndose- Oh… pero será un momento.

\- Por favor… -rogó Helga, sorprendida de sus palabras, estirando sus manos, sintiendo los amarres aprisionarla suavemente, pero estaba tan cerca de algo desconocido y placentero- Más…Lo necesito.

En verdad lo hacía. No podía negarlo. Todo su cuerpo parecía ser un punto sensible, desesperado por el orgasmo. Por estar dolorosamente llena.

Él no se contuvo y la penetró de golpe. Un solo estirón en su interior, profundo y todo su cuerpo se estremeció. Un solo dolor, como un aguijonazo la contrajo pero este desapareció rápidamente. Lo que quedó en ella fue la sensación de estar completa, llena profundamente. Y sus caderas se movieron ondulantes, hacia arriba, frotándose contra él, insistiendo hasta hacerlo gemir para ella. Ni siquiera sabía que podía hacer eso.

Oh…

Arnold gemía dulcemente, casi como si fuese la primera vez que lo hiciera. Pero no se contuvo y comenzó a moverse, con largas estocadas, medidas, profundas, que la levantaban ligeramente de la cama, tocando sus nervios internos hasta dejarla sin aliento y saliendo casi por entero de ella, rápido, antes de volver a entrar hasta el fondo. No se movía con fuerza, muy atento a Helga. Los gemidos de la rubia fueron incontrolables. Y nunca creyó que fuese así, pero sus labios no podían cerrarse y cuando la punta del miembro masculino la acariciaba en cierto punto ella sentía que todo su cuerpo explotaba un poco en un goce profundo. Completamente desesperada, luchó con sus manos, quiso soltarse, abrazarlo, atraerlo a su boca. Nunca creyó que fuese a necesitar algo así, un placer tan incalculable y al mismo tiempo el desesperado deseo de entregarse por completo.

\- Amo… -rogó, buscándolo con la mirada.

Y él la miró, excitado, nublado por el placer, mirándola como si se tratara de una Diosa que había logrado atar a su vida. Ella estiró un poco sus labios, esperando que fuese obvia su petición. Por fortuna lo fue, porque Arnold le sonrió y se inclinó, entrando en ella hasta el fondo y bebiendo su gemido en un beso profundo, delicioso, cálido, al ritmo de sus largos embistes y rápidos retrocesos. Ese beso fue como una maldición, mientras sus pezones se rozaban contra el duro pecho masculino y su cuerpo parecía vaciarse de todo oxígeno. No creía que pudiese entender a ese hombre, pero sabía que estaba arruinada para cualquier otra persona.

\- Eres tan cálida… -susurró Arnold contra sus labios, embistiéndola con más fuerza- …tan suave… -beso su mentón, gimiendo de gusto- Tan perfecta. –juró, mordiendo su labio inferior.

Ella jadeó, lanzando el rostro hacia atrás. Ahí lo supo, iba a vivir por esa mirada de devota entrega, iba a ser lo que sea para lograr que esa mirada esmeralda la observara así. No le importaba si la amarraba o acariciaba, si la mordía como lo hacía en esos momentos sobre su duro pezón. Todo eso, se dio cuenta, gimiendo suplicante, era lo que su cuerpo había estado esperando que ocurriese y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Él era lo que había estado deseando, desesperadamente. El calor en su interior se acumuló y ella lo supo, algo demasiado grande estaba por hacerla explotar y perder todo rastro de control desesperado.

\- Estas muy apretada… -la mirada esmeralda pareció oscurecerse más y la tomó de las caderas, levantándola un poco, embistiéndola con más fuerza, agitado- Tan mojada…

Helga se sonrojó, quiso ocultar el rostro contra sus brazos, porque ella también se había dado cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de tener un orgasmo desesperado y asfixiante. No podía creer lo ansiosa que estaba por llegar al mismo.

\- ¿Vas a correrte?

Lo maldijo, porque le preguntó con una sonrisa, como si él fuese a obtener algo maravilloso si la respuesta fuese verdadera ¿Por qué era tan extraño? ¿Por qué se preocupaba tanto por ella? La duda la carcomió, la hizo más consciente de sus adoloridas piernas, de su cuerpo cálido, de los embistes desesperados que frotaban su clítoris cuando la llenaba por completo.

Pero Arnold se detuvo, con un gruñido, quedándose dentro de ella. La chica abrió los ojos, con sorpresa y lo observó suplicante, desesperada ¿Cómo…?

\- Te hice una pregunta, Helga. –le recordó, agitado- ¿No me merezco una respuesta?

\- Por favor… -habló antes de poder controlarse- Amo, por favor… -intento abrazarlo con sus piernas, atraerlo otra vez, evitar que huyera pero su cuerpo estaba inmovilizado, dependiente de él- Estoy tan cerca…

\- Responde mi pregunta, Helga.

\- Si… -asintió, lazando el rostro hacia atrás, mirando el techo- Si, voy a correrme. Me quiero correr, amo, por favor. –levantó sus caderas y gimió, el ligero estímulo hizo que volviera a moverse, que insistiera, teniéndolo adentro, desesperada por algo más de placer, rogando por ello con urgencia aunque sus movimientos solo la calentaran más- Por favor…

Arnold le sonrió, asintiendo y volvió a embestirla, con fuerza, haciéndola gritar. En esa ocasión no tomó consideración. Sus caderas comenzaron a moverse con fuerza, empujándola contra la cabecera y manteniéndola ahí gracias a las amarras. Una de las manos masculinas llegó a su clítoris y comenzó a masturbarla, sin piedad, en pequeños círculos, tan rápidos que parecía una mezcla total de placer. Cada embiste era cegador y cada caricia la ahogaba en gusto. El orgasmo la golpeó antes de poder percatarse, pero tan desesperada como estaba lo recibió con agrado, gritando con fuerza, arqueando la espalda y estremeciéndose por completo. Nunca había sentido algo así, como electricidad pura, girando en espiral desde el exterior de su sexo hasta lo más profundo de su ser. Sus piernas temblaron y la voz se le perdió. Arnold se movió más rápido, con mucha más fuerza y eso solo la hizo sentir como si fuese puro placer, desesperado, sin límite hasta que él se corrió y cayó sobre su pecho, agitado, gimiendo, saliendo de ella lentamente.

\- Quisiera tanto quedarme adentro… -susurró el hombre, besando el espacio entre sus pechos- Quedarme en ti.

Oh… ella lo entendía perfectamente.

Arnold se estiró y la desató rápidamente, liberando sus manos, que masajeó suavemente. Sin poder evitarlo, ella sonrió. No le dolían, ni se sentía incómoda, pero era dulce notar como se preocupaba por ella. Ahora le pertenecía del todo, no iba a ir a ningún lado y él seguía completamente entregado a atenderla ¿Por qué?

\- Mi madre fue Noble. –explicó él, besando sus dedos despacio, sin quitarle los ojos de encima- Mis padres se aman, pero ella rechazó a su familia, a su posición y se volvió la esclava de mi padre. Los Shortman no se casan, no se unen con nobles, todo se hereda dentro de la línea familiar. La única forma en que mis padres podían estar juntos fue gracias a que ella rechazó todo lo que era. –Arnold levantó su mirada y besó la delicada muñeca femenina- Yo creí que no encontraría algo así. Yo creí que nunca miraría a una chica y eso bastaría para estremecerme, para quererla.

\- No… entiendo, –Helga parpadeó- Amo.

\- Dado que se acercaba mi cumpleaños, sabía que ya era hora de que consiguiera una esclava. Cuando era niño escuchaba como mi madre le decía " _Amo"_ a mi padre como si fuese lo que englobaba su amor. Ese era su pequeño chiste secreto. Pero desde que me encargo del lugar y mis padres viven en una pequeña casa, apartados de aquí, yo sabía que mi primo me insistiría a que cumpliera con mi deber. Uno que no me entusiasmaba mucho. Pero sabía lo que era correcto. –Arnold descendió, besó su cuello, despacio- Así que fui al barrio donde están las casas de entrenamiento para esclavos. No me animaba a entrar a ninguna, pero las recorrí, mirándolas, preguntándome si valía la pena tener a alguien que haría lo que yo quisiera, como una muñeca. Pero te vi. –levantó el rostro- Ahí, en el techo, en un camisón blanco, descalza. Tú reías con fuerza y burla, mientras intentaban bajarte. Ellos amenazaron con confinarte, con dejarte sin comida y tú giraste en el tejado, orgullosa, sin miedo. Tú tenías tanta vida. Tú _tienes_ tanta vida. –sonrió- Y lo supe, eras tú, tenías que serlo. Pero no quería que mi primo sospechara, que creyera que había dejado a mi corazón mandar. Así que le di pistas, casuales, algo directas porque no sirven las sutilezas con él. Y cuando te vi… -se estiró, tomándola del mentón- casi me desmorono frente a Lulu, pero ella le contaría todo a mi primo. Así que actué de la mejor manera. Pero ahora estas aquí y no te vas a ir ¿Verdad?

Helga abrió los ojos, con sorpresa. Toda esa información era tan grande y nueva. Ella lo observó, notando la emoción en sus ojos, la forma en que la miraba.

\- No me iré, Amo.

Un par de meses después, Helga se maldijo por esa promesa. Él la estaba mirando, acaba de volver del invernadero, donde pasaba toda la mañana, interesado en las flores medicinales que su madre había cultivado ahí cuando había sido su casa y que ahora él cuidaba. Helga sabía que intentaba mirar lo que ella llevaba bajo su ropa, a pesar de saberlo perfectamente. El vestido rosa, corto, con mangas redondas cerradas en sus hombros, era perfecto para ocultar lo que él sabía que había debajo. Pero Helga fingió no percatarse de nada e intentó retomar su atención al lienzo que estaba trabajando, luchando por captar el paisaje que podía ver desde la ventana. Los enormes campos que había recorrido incontables veces a caballo y la forma en que todo se iluminaba por el sol.

Helga se estiró y contuvo un jadeo. El perfecto nudo que estaba sobre su pezón la frotó suavemente, tan tentadoramente que sintió sus dedos temblar. Ella sabía que Arnold la estaba mirando. Así que tragó en seco y dio otro paso cerca del estante con las pinturas, buscando el tono de verde perfecto en un pequeño frasco. Ahí estaba, abajo, así que se inclinó y un gemido fuerte, inesperado, escapó de sus labios. Las cuerdas que recorrían su torso, que hacían nudos entre sus senos, que bajaban por su vientre, se metían entre los pliegues de su vagina y pasaban entre sus nalgas la estaba torturando. El ligero movimiento frotó su clítoris otra vez, empapándola más y gracias a la falta de ropa interior sintió que ya tenía sus muslos húmedos.

Los largos dedos masculinos la rodearon sorpresivamente por la cintura, apoyándola contra el estante de pinturas. Una de las manos se cerró en una de las cuerdas, jalándola un poco, haciendo que su clítoris se frotara ligeramente. Otro gemido, más fuerte, desesperado se escapó de sus labios.

\- Hueles delicioso. –le susurró Arnold, besándole el cuello.

Lo odiaba tanto… no podía creer que la hubiese vuelto un manojo de deseo desesperado y estremecedor. No podía creer que sus manos inmediatamente se agarraran del estante y su trasero se levantara contra la dura erección.

Él la hizo girar el rostro, hasta poder besarla con pasión, con total devoción y supo que también lo amaba, mientras se estremecía cuando las cuerdas se estiraban, la estimulaban y él la tocaba sabiendo cómo ponerla al límite. Lo amaba porque él era el ser más dulce y entregado que había conocido.

 **Nota de Autora:** La idea es que no sean tan largos, pero el primero valía la pena hacerlo de esta manera.

 _Sobre el Universo:_ Si bien es en la actualidad, es una idea de castas, donde los más poderosos tienen su propio _pueblo_ que proteger. Aunque muchos son independientes, los esclavos son casi posesiones, sin derechos bajo la protección del Noble que lo adquiere.

No, no es un BDSM, aunque el Arnold de aquí le gusta el bondage , la práctica erótica de inmovilizar a otra persona. La persona amarrada tiene una liberación total de responsabilidad sobre su erotismo y deseo, entregándose al otro, que comanda y entrega placer. El bondage busca dar dolor, ni trata de disciplinar, pero si habla sobre límites y goce. Aquí, Arnold gusta más del shibari, que usa los nudos y cuerdas como medio de placer además de la inmovilización.

Espero que les haya gustado la primera entrega.

¿Quieren proponer algún reto? Entren a **YouTube** y busquen " _IDC CXIX Noticias de Nocturna_ " para encontrar las enormes posibilidades de Universos Alternos que podrán disfrutar ¡Participen!

 **Reglas de la Manada:** Un lobo es veloz. No hay forma de detenerlo. Tan rápido para atacar como para esquivar innecesarios ataques. No todas las peleas se vencen con fuerza. Muchas se logran con velocidad.

¡Nos leemos!

Nocturna4


	2. Marcas sin Título

**Juegos de Riesgo**

 _Segunda Parte_

 **Marcas sin Títulos**

Arnold se secó el cabello, dejando que la toalla lo desordenara. Un alargado bostezo escapó de sus labios mientras limpiaba el espejo. Su reflejo le devolvió la mirada, ligeramente agotado pero con una pequeña sonrisa de complacencia ¿Cuántos años habían pasado? No reconocía al adolescente que una vez fue, ligeramente incómodo con su cuerpo en crecimiento y el rostro increíblemente inocente ¿O aun lo era? Arnold enmarcó una ceja, peinándose con los dedos para que el cabello cayera hacia atrás. Ya tenía veintitrés años, había crecido y gracias al club de básquet en la universidad su cuerpo se había fortalecido. Nunca había sido excesivamente musculoso, pero era atlético, su espalda se había ensanchado y sus brazos se definían cuando los tensaba ligeramente en alguna tarea mundana. Tanto tiempo en exteriores le había dado un ligero bronceado, en especial en el rostro y cuello, que eran las partes más expuestas.

\- Oh, genial… -otra vez tendría que usar bufanda a pesar de estar en primavera.

Pero la enorme marca sobre su cuello no iba a desaparecer y hacía juego con las otras que tenía por todo el camino de sus abdominales y sabía que debía tener otras donde la toalla le cubría. Ya iba siendo hora de que hablara seriamente con Will sobre sus fijaciones orales o tendría que castigarlo seriamente. Esa tarde tenía entrenamiento y no quería recurrir a Lila para que lo maquillara otra vez con esos productos caros a prueba de agua, para que el equipo no lo molestaran.

Más de lo que ya hacían…

Aun así estaba sonriendo. Lo notaba, el reflejo en el espejo parecía divertirse de él, burlándose ligeramente, diciéndole en silencio que ambos sabían que esos pensamientos ya habían pasado por su cabeza más de una vez y nada había cambiado. No importaba la cantidad de castigos que implantase ni las veces que discutiera al respecto. A la hora de la verdad, el territorial pelirrojo dejaría sus marcas otra vez. Arnold rodó los ojos y salió del baño. El pequeño departamento era perfecto para dos universitarios. Lo bueno es que ninguno de los dos era desordenado y podían llegar visitas constantemente sin tener que correr a ocultar sus cosas.

Bien…

Casi siempre eran ordenados.

Arnold notó como la pequeña mesa del comedor se había vuelto, una vez más, el sueño de cualquier científico loco. Ni siquiera sabía que eran todos esos cables ni máquinas que hacían ruido. Will había iniciado una especialización en robótica y estaba trabajando en un gran proyecto. La última vez que le había explicado, parecía querer crear una Inteligencia Artificial que pudiese controlar pequeños cuerpos, como figuras de colección y las usara como extensiones propias para diferentes tareas. Algo sobre compañía y aprendizaje. Lo único que sabía era que una vez más tendría que desayunar parado porque no había un solo lugar para poner una taza de café. El rubio encendió la cafetera y abrió el refrigerador. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios, había una torta de fresas y naranja con un pequeño letrero que decía " _Arnold_ " ahí ¿Esa era la forma en que Will se disculpaba por el pequeño desastre? No iba a quejarse, ayer le había mencionado por mensaje de texto que tenía ganas de algo dulce pero había tenido mucha pereza para ir a comprar algo. Solo recordaba que el pelirrojo no había llegado cuando se había ido a dormir y al parecer simplemente había traído el trabajo a casa. Arnold sacó el pedazo de pastel, dejándolo en el mesón para que se enfriara y fue a su habitación para ponerse un bóxer y terminar de peinarse. Por un momento vio su armario y negó. En lugar de eso se encaminó al otro lado del corredor y abrió la puerta.

Mientras que su cuarto tenía un aire impersonal, lleno de libros, mapas y demás cosas, la habitación de Will estaba llena cada póster imaginable sobre videojuegos y ciencia ficción. El pelirrojo dormía enredado en unas mantas azules con pequeñas TARDIS por todos lados. En un sentido seguía siendo un niño. A los pies de la cama estaba su laptop y los headsets de Star Wars que él le había regalado la navidad pasada.

\- Trabajando… -masculló con sarcasmo.

Obviamente _alguien_ se había dado tiempo no solo para trasnocharse trabajando, sino para jugar quien sabe cuántas partidas de videojuegos hasta caer rendido. Arnold cubrió su rostro con frustración. Solo esperaba que no fuese un nuevo videojuego que hiciera que el pelirrojo se olvidara de comer y dormir, balanceando su trabajo con su adicción hasta desplomarlo. No sería la primera vez que había tenido que arrastrarlo a la cama para que durmiera. Así que se dijo que debía estar atento y buscar las señales necesarias para evitar otra crisis de descuido gracias a los videojuegos por parte de Will.

El pelirrojo pareció notar que estaba pensando cosas negativas de él, porque se giró hasta quedar boca arriba y estiró uno de sus brazos hasta tocar la cabecera. Arnold notó el pecho descubierto y pudo ver claramente en la cintura algunos moretones en forma de dedos. Bien… eso debía ser su culpa. Una ligera punzada de pena le estremeció al ver que las marcas también estaban en los hombros pecosos y un par de arañazos a su costado. Pero la punzada desapareció cuando notó un bulto levantándose por debajo de las sábanas y un ligero gemido escapó de Will. El rubio notó que seguía dormido y lo conocía lo suficientemente bien para saber que era otra de sus madrugadoras reacciones que siempre tenía. En más de una ocasión se había encontrado con ese mismo bulto clavándosele en la espalda baja mientras su dueño seguía gratamente dormido.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios y avanzó con cuidado por la alfombra. Muy despacio le retiró la sábana, hasta descubrir el cuerpo completamente desnudo, como sabía que así sería. Will no usaba pijama, parecía desconocer cualquier ropa de cama. Pero para términos prácticos, era increíblemente útil que fuese así. Arnold se subió despacio, separándole ligeramente las piernas pecosas. No iba a negarlo, había algo increíblemente atractivo en la forma en que el pelirrojo tenía pecas sobre el rostro, brazos, en sus hombros y espalda pero de ahí su cuerpo lucía completamente bronceado, natural, hasta que las pecas volvían a aparecer justo entre sus muslos, muy cerca de sus caderas. Solo eran unas pocas, pero siempre que las veía se le antojaba deslizar su lengua por ellas.

En realidad…

Arnold lanzó una rápidamente mirada, para confirmar que seguía dormido y aprovechando el espacio que había creado, deslizó lentamente su lengua por el muslo derecho del pelirrojo, subiendo peligrosamente. Lo miró con curiosidad pero Will solo respiró hondo y sus labios se separaron.

Bien, seguía dormido.

Una de sus manos acarició la otra pierna, haciendo pequeños círculos con sus dedos, subiendo hasta aferrarlo por el costado de su cadera. Otra mirada le confirmó que ahora respiraba por la boca, pero seguía dormido. Eso era lo bueno de que tuviese un sueño tan profundo. La sonrisa en su boca se incrementó y se entretuvo en pequeñas lamidas, siguiendo cada peca, recorriendo el camino que estas hacían. Muy despacio, hizo círculos, sintiendo como las caderas de Will se levantaban sutilmente. Oh, él sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo ahí, pero ya llegaría a esa parte. Por el momento le dio una pequeña mordida justo donde su pierna se unía a su cadera y el pelirrojo soltó un jadeo fuerte.

Pero seguía dormido.

El rubio hizo el mismo camino en el otro muslo, pequeñas lamidas, reconociendo cada peca, aun hasta las más recientes y dejó otra mordida húmeda que solo hizo que Will jadeara y buscara alzar sus caderas, pero no lo dejó. No aun. Sus ojos se centraron en las caderas del pelirrojo, en el miembro endurecido que reaccionaba tan bien para él. Desde que Will había entrado al equipo de natación de la universidad, había tenido que depilarse no toda la piel visible, sino la que se ocultaba en el ajustado bañador. El vello rojizo oscuro que una vez había dominado ese pecaminoso sector había desaparecido. Y aun ahora que ya no seguía en el equipo por su trabajo y especialización, Will había mantenido la costumbre de rasurarse por completo, diciendo que se sentía mucho más limpio de esa manera. A Arnold no le importaba la razón, la verdad es que tenía cierto encanto el miembro levantado, la piel increíblemente suave de sus caderas y la forma en que este parecía moverse, buscándolo, sin nada que lo ocultara. Una vez más confirmó que el chico seguía dormido y mantuvo sus ojos sobre el rostro pecoso cuando cerró una de sus manos en la besa del miembro.

\- Ah… -las caderas se alzaron y cayeron ligeramente, la acción hizo que su mano subiera y bajara naturalmente sobre el duro pene- Ah… -Will se removió, ligeramente y una de sus manos se cerró sobre las sábanas.

Arnold contuvo las ganas de reír y subió su mano, deslizando el pulgar en la punta, sintiendo como esta se humedecía. No se contuvo y olvidándose de sutilezas, sustituyó su mano con su boca, alojando la cabeza del miembro en su interior y bajando sin clemencia hasta que lo sintió golpear su garganta.

\- ¡Arnold! –el pelirrojo jadeó, con fuerza.

Y cuando levantó sus ojos esmeraldas notó que Will lo observaba con sorpresa, muy despierto y gemía otra vez cuando levantó su cabeza hasta sacarlo de su interior. Pero volvió a tocarlo con su mano, dejando que su saliva sirviera para facilitar la manera en que subía y bajaba con su agarre.

\- La mesa del comedor está llena de cables y cosas extrañas. –le regañó y lamió la punta, en pequeños círculos, sintiendo el sabor fuerte que emanaba, haciéndole estremecer en lo más profundo, sabiendo que se estaba excitando con solo sentirlo en su boca.

\- Te… oh Dios… -Will cerró sus manos con más fuerza en las sábanas y levantó sus caderas, entrando en la boca del rubio, alojándose ahí, dejando que el placer lo llenara hasta dejarlo sin aire- Te dejé un pastel para disculparme… -jadeó, bajando las caderas, buscando volver a levantarlas.

\- Ya… -Arnold se separó y volvió solo a masturbarlo a pesar de las quejas del pelirrojo- Y otra vez me marcaste. –le regañó, exponiendo su cuello, dejando que lo viera.

\- Por eso no me voy a disculpar… -Will negó y quiso sentarse pero el chico volvió a atacarlo con su boca, obligándolo a recostarse- ¿Y este… es mi castigo…? –consultó, gimiendo alto.

Arnold sonrió desde su posición y asintió, bajando su boca, rodeando la tersa piel con su lengua, dejando que la punta golpeara hasta su garganta. Will se retorció, levantando su cadera, bajándola. Arnold le dejó hacerlo, sintiendo como el duro pene se tensaba contra sus labios apretados y luchaba por salir para volver con más fuerza. Ya conocía ese ritmo desesperado, esa necesidad por clavarse hasta el fondo sin pensar realmente. Arnold deslizó sus dedos por la cadera del pelirrojo, fue bajando hasta tocar sus piernas que separó más y tomó la base del miembro, húmeda, para deslizar ahí sus dedos, masajeando la base a otro ritmo que su boca, uno mucho más lento, pero apretado.

\- Arnold… -sintió la mano pecosa contra su mejilla- Oh… Dios…

El chico levantó la mirada, notando la desesperación palpitante en la mirada plateada, lo observó fijamente y retiró sus dedos de la base, bajando entre sus nalgas y antes de que se diera cuenta dio unos ligeros golpes contra su entrada fruncida. Will se arqueó con anticipación y lo sintió más duro contra su boca, más insistente en sus movimientos de cadera. Así que lo sostuvo por la cadera con su mano libre, para que se quedara quieto.

\- No… -se quejó, frustrado.

E introdujo lentamente el primero dedo en su ano, despacio. Arnold gimió al sentir el calor, la forma en que lo apretó con fuerza pero le dejaba entrar fácilmente. No esperó y metió el segundo dedo, despacio hasta tenerlos clavados hasta los nudillos.

\- Si… -Will lo tomó del cabello, no demasiado fuerte y le hizo bajar otra vez la boca hasta sentir sus labios en la base- Oh Dios…

Arnold comenzó a moverse, succionando justo antes de volver a bajar y sus dedos se curvaron, encontrando su punto más sensible y cuando los gemidos del pelirrojo se volvieron intensos jadeos y súplicas, él incrementó su velocidad. La cama se sacudió bajo ellos, Will parecía estar a punto de romperse y él lo sabía, su interior le apretaba los dedos hasta casi dejarle sin circulación y sus ondeantes caderas no dejaban de moverse, buscando darse placer en todo sentido. Arnold bajó la boca, hasta la base y comenzó a tragar, dejando que la punta del miembro del pelirrojo sintiera los músculos contraerse, succionarlo.

\- Joder…

Y dobló sus dedos en su interior húmedo, lo hizo sin clemencia, moviéndolos contra el hinchado interior que se tensó, con fuerza. Will gritó con fuerza y se corrió en su boca. Lo tragó, sintiendo el espeso sabor inundarlo pero no le dio clemencia con sus dedos. Lo conocía, y mientras el pelirrojo comenzó a gruñir, metió un tercer dedo, fácilmente y sin piedad movió sus dedos, estirando su entrada, sintiéndolo completamente húmedo, le gustaba alargarle el orgasmo, notar como se desesperaba ante tanto goce. Will levantó sus caderas, hasta arriba y luego las dejó caer, casi vibrando, terminando su largo orgasmo con pequeños quejidos de placer. Arnold sacó el miembro de su boca, ligeramente duro aun y lamió el espeso líquido blanquecino que adornaba la punta hasta dejarla limpia. Sus dedos salieron fácilmente del interior del pelirrojo y observó al chico.

Will estaba cubierto de sudor, parecía completamente abandonado de todo, con sus ojos cerrados y su pecho agitado. Esa era una de sus imágenes favoritas. Desde aquella ocasión en que habían dejado que su amistad se profundizara en un torrente de bocas, manos e intimidad, no se habían detenido. Años después y seguían sin hacerlo. Arnold no sabía qué eran exactamente y era extraño pensarlo. Ambos eran amigos, se habían enamorado de las chicas equivocadas, se habían vuelto mejores amigos de ambas y de repente habían iniciado una amistad profunda que en un parpadeo se había vuelto en mucho más. Cuando Will se fue a la universidad, este lo invitó a pasar algunos fines de semana juntos, en ese mismo departamento y cuando fue hora de escoger una carrera había decidido ir a la misma universidad que el pelirrojo. Él le había propuesto compartir el departamento. Y seguían siendo amigos, hacían las cosas que siempre habían hecho pero sabían, en silencio, que era algo más que sexo y amistad. Lo que fuese que tuviesen era exclusivo y a veces tenían ataques de celos, pequeñas peleas y grandes reconciliaciones. En realidad, las marcas en su cuello eran una de tantas muestras de propiedad que Will demostraba. Por su lado, Arnold sabía que ese imperioso deseo de dejarlo agotado, de mostrarle que solo él podía llevarlo a grandes placeres, era su forma de marcarlo. Pero no había títulos entre los dos.

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos, con pereza al inicio, hasta que se fijó en el bulto que Arnold tenía bajo su bóxer.

\- Voy a poner una regla. –gruñó, enderezándose y tumbando al rubio contra la cama, quedando sobre él- Cero ropa cuando entres aquí. Cero. –le jaló el bóxer, con fuerza, quitándoselo y acarició con la punta de sus dedos el duro miembro del chico- Te he dejado algo abandonado. Disculpa. –buscó su mirada, mientras acariciaba la base de sus testículos y los acunaba con la palma de su mano.

\- Algo me dice que tú eras el abandonado. Casi me rompes los dedos. –bromeó Arnold, conteniendo un largo suspiro, mientras levantaba las caderas cuando sintió una oleada de placer.

Will había frotado su miembro contra el suyo, tomándolo por sorpresa. El pelirrojo apoyó una de sus manos al costado de su rostro y se puso sobre él, con su otra mano mantuvo el contacto íntimo, frotándose entre sí. Arnold cerró los ojos y arqueó la espalda, sintiendo cada centímetro de su miembro siendo estimulado, humedeciéndose por la saliva que había dejado en Will. Un jadeo escapó de sus labios y antes de darse cuenta atrajo al pelirrojo hacia él, besándolo profundamente. Will soltó un alargado gemido, dejándolo entrar, recorriéndolo avariciosamente. Los movimientos entre ambos se hicieron más insistentes, más continuos y el placer se incrementó, había algo demasiado excitante en sentir el pene de Will frotarse contra el suyo, regalándole placer a sabiendas que el pelirrojo también estaba obteniendo un goce en cada caricia mutua. El beso continuó el mismo camino, desesperado, intenso, casi rasposo cuando uno quería separarse y el otro se lo negaba. Arnold le clavó los dedos en la espalda, lo mantuvo inmóvil para él y así pudo degustarlo hasta sentirse agotado. Will aprovechó ese respiro para inclinar su cuerpo y comenzar esas malditas mordidas que lo hacían estremecer. Muy pequeñas, muy lentas. Justo sobre su cuello, en su pecho y cerrándose en una de sus tetillas hasta hacerlo jadear. El pelirrojo succionó y el movimiento de su miembro se incrementó, la sensación mutua, frotándose entre ambos, mientras la mano pecosa mantenía ambos penes juntos, apretados, hizo que Arnold deslizara sus dedos por toda la espalda de Will hasta cerrarlos en el trasero del chico, apretándolo a él.

\- Separa más las piernas. –pidió el pelirrojo, mientras buscaba un condón en el cajón de su mesa y sacaba un frasco alargado.

\- ¿No me pongo boca abajo? –consultó Arnold, a sabiendas que a su compañero le gustaba darle un par de nalgadas que debía admitir solo lo volvían más adicto a sus manos.

\- Tentador. –admitió, poniéndose lubricante sobre los dedos- Pero necesito besarte. No te he visto en días. –se posicionó entre sus piernas y dirigió una de sus manos hacia abajo, acariciando la entrada del rubio- Necesito verte.

Arnold cerró los ojos y asintió, separando del todo sus piernas. Los dedos de Will acariciaron su ano despacio. El lubricante estaba ligeramente frío y lo estremeció pero rápidamente se calentó, justo cuando sintió como lo invadía, despacio, muy despacio, usando solo la punta de su dedo para abrirlo, haciéndolo sentir casi vacío.

\- Más… -cerró sus dedos sobre los hombros del pelirrojo, mirándolo- No juegues…

\- Si me ruegas… -el pelirrojo sonrió- ¿Cómo negarme?

Y metió el dedo del todo. Arnold se relajó, abrazando la sensación conocida, sintiendo como el aire le faltaba pero se recordó respirar, relajarse hasta que una punzada placentera se instaló dentro de su cuerpo cuando lo sintió del todo, ensanchando su entrada. Will no esperó y metió el segundo, fluyendo rápidamente y comenzó a moverlos. Cuando había sido adolescente nunca creyó que fuese posible tanto placer. Pero una tarde cualquiera, en el departamento de Will, había descubierto que había algo en su interior, un punto a fuego vivo que a cada caricia lo hacía perder el aliento. Desde entonces, su cuerpo se había hecho adicto a eso. No, no exactamente. Will besó su cuello y mordió su hombro cuando metió un tercer dedo y lo sintió estremecerse. Arnold era adicto a él, a sus dedos, a la manera en que parecía contenerse y al mismo tiempo daba todo.

\- Esto es el cielo… -susurró el pelirrojo, atrapando otra vez con su mano libre el miembro del chico y el suyo, estimulándolos al mismo tiempo- Oh… esto lo es…

Arnold asintió, sintiendo el cuerpo inquieto. Él mismo impulsó sus caderas hacia los dedos del pelirrojo, se guio en la búsqueda de placer. Pero sabía que necesitaba más, mucho más. No lo había tenido en días y en ese momento necesitaba escucharlo decir su nombre.

\- Mételo… -abrió los ojos- Mételo o te tumbaré y entraré yo en ti. –gimió, cuando sintió los dedos tensarse en su interior- Y no te dejaré pagarme de regreso… seguiré… y seguiré… hasta no poder más.

\- Deja de tentarme. Todos estos días solo he pensado en ti, en todo lo que podríamos estar haciendo.–lo tomó del rostro y suavemente sacó sus dedos- Tal vez más tarde te deje cumplir tu amenaza. No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que te pusiste de esa manera pero fue la primera vez que disfruté no poder mover ni un solo músculo por horas. –Will se inclinó y lo besó, mientras separaba sus caderas y apoyaba su miembro en la entrada masculina- Pero ahora necesitamos esto.

Exacto. _Necesitaban_. Arnold se sentía en el precipicio, a punto del orgasmo pero era mil veces mejor si lo alcanzaba con él. Will entró lentamente, usando sus manos para separarle las nalgas y abrir más su entrada. El rubio soltó un gemido entrecortado, mientras su cuerpo hervía. Esa sensación era indescriptible, sentir cada milímetro y no saber cuándo terminará. Sí, eso era el paraíso. Todo el cuerpo estirado, a punto de romperse y abriéndose aún más. Mucho más. Arnold gimió otra vez y sus dedos se cerraron con más fuerza en los brazos del pelirrojo hasta que este entró del todo.

\- En verdad necesitaba esto… -Will lo tomó por la cintura, atrayéndolo hasta besar la comisura de su labio- Estas tan apretado… -gruñó, moviéndose, saliendo lentamente y golpeándolo con fuerza- ¿Te due…?

Pero Arnold comenzó a mover su cuerpo, insistente. No le dio tiempo a mucho, al paso del orgasmo al que estaba, sus propias caderas comenzaron a marcar ritmo, a meterlo hasta el fondo y frotarse contra la base de su miembro hasta que fue el pelirrojo quien jadeó y comenzó a gruñir, con su cuerpo temblando.

\- Arnold…

El rubio lo tumbó, quedando sobre su cuerpo. Un gemido alargado escapó de su boca cuando sintió que entraba del todo, mucho más profundo. Will lo observó perdido en un mar de goce y le sonrió, comenzando a levantar sus caderas y dejándose caer rápidamente. El pelirrojo lo tomó de las caderas con una mano y la otra la cerró entorno a su miembro duro. Arnold gimió, asintiendo. Sí, eso necesitaba. Will ni siquiera tuvo que mover su mano, a cada embestida, el rubio se elevaba y caía rápidamente, sintiendo el doble placer atravesarlo. Todo su interior era un mar de lava y su miembro se volvía cada vez más duro bajo el agarre firme. Cada vez más fuerte, cada vez más intenso, el placer parecía querer nublarlo. Arnold se inclinó y lo besó profundamente, dejando que sus caderas se movieran en pequeños saltos, haciendo que ambos jadearan. Will se tensó con fuerza y lo masturbó más rápido, con desesperación casi dolorosa. El rubio sintió todo su cuerpo agudizarse y en su interior pudo constatar que se ensanchaba más acorde el miembro de Will se endurecía, casi podía jurar que podía sentirlo por completo, cada detalle que lo hacía hervir y golpeaba su punto más sensible. Sus labios perdieron suavidad y se movieron voraces, casi lastimando al pelirrojo pero ninguno de los dos lo notó realmente. Solo continuaron y Arnold se separó para arquearse, del todo, sintiendo el placer sacudirlo, doblemente fuerte. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció y un relámpago estalló en su interior hasta dejarlo sin voz a la par que su miembro eyaculaba, con fuerza, tanto sobre su vientre como el de Will. Este se movió más, por su propia cuenta, dejándolo en un vilo de goce hasta que el pelirrojo alcanzó el orgasmo también y se detuvo de golpe. El rubio cayó sobre su pecho, sintiéndose relajado, completamente sudoroso pero lleno de una sensación cálida.

\- Tengo clases en una hora. –se quejó, al ver el reloj en forma del Enterprise de Star Trek sobre la mesita.

\- Oh no… -Will negó, girándose, sin salir de él- Juega al enfermo y no vayas. –lo estrechó, mientras hundía su boca en el cuello del chico.

\- Solo son dos horas y vuelvo. –soltó un suave suspiro al sentir la avariciosa lengua del pelirrojo seguir el camino de su clavícula- Y tal vez debas dormir, no has dormido en días.

\- No te importó eso cuando me despertaste. –apretó más las caderas, haciéndole ver que estaba dispuesto a seguir.

\- El condón… -Arnold se rio cuando lo escuchó maldecir pero su voz se cortó cuando este salió de su interior- Ah… Avisa… Siempre te digo que avises…

\- Por aguafiestas. –el pelirrojo lanzó el condón a la basura y lo regresó a ver, con una peligrosa sonrisa- Juega al enfermo.

\- Tengo que entregar un trabajo. –le advirtió, creando cierta distancia frente a la tentación roja- No puedo _no_ entregarlo.

\- Tú provocaste esto. –señaló su erección- Esto es completamente tu responsabilidad.

\- Ya la tenías cuando entré. –se defendió, riéndose cuando notó que gateaba hacia él y tuvo que esquivarlo.

\- Pero estaba soñando contigo. –lo atrapó- Un buen 69 y un juguete metido en ti. En mi sueño ronroneabas de placer. –se puso sobre su cuerpo- Así que sigue siendo tu culpa.

\- Tu mente pervertida es tu problema. –pero su voz sonó como un jadeo, tentado por la idea- Pero el trabajo…

\- Uno rápido, en la ducha y cuando vuelvas te pagaré con creses, te haré correrte en mi boca como te gusta, antes de volver a mi trabajo. –ofreció el pelirrojo, sonriendo de lado.

Arnold enmarcó una ceja.

Oh…

Las manos del chico fueron hacia la espalda de Will y fue bajándolas hasta cerrarlas en su trasero, separándoselo.

\- Mejor me correré aquí… -susurró, notando como el pelirrojo se estremecía bajo su agarre, mirándolo anhelante.

Arnold lo entendía, él sufría de lo mismo. Cuando lo veía alcanzar un orgasmo tan fuerte, siendo llenado por él, también deseaba el mismo trato, el mismo placer. Y tenía que admitir que su reciente cabalgata la había hecho desesperadamente, sumergiéndose en todo ese placer que por días no había tenido. Todo ese espectáculo de goce, todo frente a Will, hacía inevitable que el pelirrojo también quisiera ese anhelante orgasmo interno, mucho más intenso y fuerte que correrse. Mejor aún, pensó Arnold, le daría un orgasmo múltiple, no desatendería nada y se correría con gusto en el interior apretado del pelirrojo como premio por darle placer. Realmente había añorado su apretada entrada, su cálido interior apretando su miembro, la suavidad de su trasero cuando lo embestía; y le alegraba que fuese algo mutuo ese deseo. Will se había puesto tan duro en su interior, lo había tratado con tanta morbosa entrega, que le debía, y con gusto, algo similar o mejor.

Así que… para ser justos, Will tenía razón, había que aprovechar. Ya le diría a Phoebe que le diera un permiso médico.

Por lo que se estiró para besarlo, mientras encontraba el lubricante y lo abría. El pelirrojo seguía sobre él, casi apuñalándolo con su erección dura, pero no había nada más placentero que sentir sus caderas inquietas mientras mojaba sus dedos para entrar en él. Lo iba a disfrutar y sabía que más marcas llegarían, no solo en su propio cuerpo, porque estaba ansioso por hacérselas también.

No importaban los títulos, pensó, profundizando el beso, sintiéndolo gemir contra su boca al punto que él se unió de solo oírlo. Las marcas eran el lenguaje de ambos y planeaba dejarle más.

 **¡Saludos Manada!** Y aquí la continuación de " _Juegos de Riesgo_ ", el " _What if?_ ". Así que espero que lo disfrutaran, porque fue una popular demanda. Y…. fue mi primer yaoi (chico con chico) así que deben tener clemencia conmigo. Y si, aquí los dos se turnan, no existen roles de dar y recibir ¡Placer por partes iguales! Y para ser justos, eso es bueno, porque no sería bueno que solo Arnold sintiera tanto gusto ¿No?

 **Atención:** Voy a tardar de una a dos semanas en publicar el siguiente capítulo porque estoy viajando a Argentina, voy a realizar una maestría allá (así que me voy a vivir allá por, mínimo, dos años). Me voy la siguiente semana, pero debo encontrar vivienda e instalarme, lo que me tomará mi tiempo para conseguir Internet y poder publicar. Muchas gracias por su comprensión.

 **Reglas de la Manada:** Un lobo nunca se dedica solo a tomar de parte de sus amigos, aliados y miembros de la manada lo que pueda necesitar. Un lobo es recíproco. Y aun en las peores circunstancias personales siempre estará ahí para apoyar a los suyos. Un lobo no traiciona la confianza de su manada. Un lobo es leal.

¡Nos leemos!

Nocturna4


	3. El Templo de la Diosa

**El Templo de una Diosa.**

Por norma general no disfrutaba demasiado ese tipo de lugares. La música hacía retumbar su vaso y todo el lugar estaba lleno de adolescentes sudorosos bailando frenéticamente, como si se tratase de una gran danza de apareamiento. Pero estaba ahí por su primo. Rápidamente lo buscó entre la multitud confirmando que seguía asechando a la inocente Arlene sin tregua alguna. Una sonrisa ladeada se formó en su boca, no entendía como Helio se había empecinado ciegamente en esa muchachita de cabello rubio y grandes ojos color esmeralda, pero era divertido verlo dar avances. Unos meses atrás, Arlene debió jurar que el menor de los Pataki la odiaba a muerte o por lo menos la encontraba increíblemente fastidiosa. Pero ¿En ese momento? Helio sonreía peligrosamente, habiendo atrapado a la chica entre la pared y él. Ella debía estar tan confundida… Pero eso era bueno. Ese era el plan.

Pero Arlene estaba parcialmente en el juego y ese era un gran problema. Los ojos de la chica constantemente miraban a su mejor amiga, sentada a unos metros más allá, apenas consciente de su entorno, jugueteando con el colorido coctel que llevaba bebiendo por los últimos minutos. Ese ya debía ser el quinto que pasaba por entre sus manos.

\- Y pensar que un par de meses atrás, Geraldine estaba bailando sobre la barra del bar. –comentó Willow, junto a él.

No era la primera vez que sentía que la pelirroja le leía la mente, tal vez era el poder que adquiría al ser su mejor amiga. Muy menuda, con una salvaje cabellera que caía hasta sus caderas, Willow era un bocado para la mirada, muslos llenos de pecas, suaves como la crema, caderas redondeadas y pecaminosos pechos ocultos atrás de un vestido veraniego blanco que se amarraba a su cuello y que pedía a gritos ser desatado. La mirada plateada de la chica no perdía de vista a Geraldine, que en ese momento parecía reírse fingidamente de algún chiste de sus compañeros y contenía un suspiro desgarrador.

Él asintió, meses atrás se había quedado con la garganta seca cuando entró a esa discoteca por primera vez. Geraldine brillaba como una Diosa Africana sobre la barra del bar, moviéndose seductoramente, sin una pisca de vulgaridad, mientras un tumulto de admiradores seguía el golpetear de sus tacones en cada atrevido movimiento. También recordaba que Arlene se había quedado a un lado, entre divertida y resignada, pero muy relajada. En esa posición, había sido la presa perfecta para Helio y este la había tenido en sus brazos entre un parpadeo y otro.

Ahora su primo parecía tener la paciencia al límite, porque Arlene no dejaba de fruncir el ceño y mirar a su desdichada amiga, a sabiendas de que estaba fingiendo su supuesta alegría y se estaba sumergiendo en alcohol dulce y embriagador. En cualquier momento la rubia apartaría a Helio e iría con Geraldine. No podían permitir eso.

\- Oh no… conozco esa mirada. –Lian habló, al otro lado de Willow, inclinándose en su dirección- La conozco muy bien.

Él sonrió, sin ocultar sus intenciones. Lian casi gimió resignado. El pelirrojo, alto, delgado, con su rostro de corista de iglesia y ratoncito de biblioteca, clavó su mirada esmeralda en él. El chico parecía una versión ágil y grácil de un intelectual, tal vez por sus largas horas en clases de ballet que le habían dado un cuerpo agraciado, andrógino y flexible.

Por norma general, encontraba divertida la preocupación que su ex novio y gran amigo demostraba cuando él se preparaba para alguna travesura. Pero en ese momento no podía centrarse demasiado en eso. Él tenía los ojos clavados en los largos dedos de Lian, metidos entre los muslos pecosos de Willow, rayando casi en la indecencia y que entre un suspiro y otro estaban por meterse bajo la falda de la chica. No importaba que Lian fuese menor a él con un año o con dos a Willow, esa cara de inocente ángel solo ocultaba un insaciable y curioso monstruo. En realidad, era su culpa que Lian fuese tan intenso y desmedido, él había despertado a esa insaciable criatura y se había divertido a lo grande, empujando sus límites sobre la decencia y decoro. Si, Lian era un caballero a toda regla, pero parecía perder la cabeza cuando del sexo se trataba. Ahora Willow pagaba las consecuencias, aunque no se sentía culpable. Ni un poco ¿Por qué hacerlo? Willow debería estar agradecida, dado que su novio no se escandalizaba por sus prácticas dominantes y desmesuradas. En realidad, él se había acostado con ambos, había tenido a la pequeña Willow frotándose sobre su regazo con las mejillas sonrojadas mientras lo amarraba a la cama para devorarlo hasta dejarlo seco. También él había inmovilizado a Lian bajo su peso, separándole bien las piernas y hundiéndose en el pelirrojo hasta quedarse sin voz, adicto a la sensación de su cuerpo entre sus manos. Pero le gustaba verlos juntos, notar como Willow se retorcía bajo las lentas caricias de Lian y este lucía tranquilo, como si no estuviese excitando a su novia en público.

\- ¿Qué mirada? –preguntó, acariciando él mismo el otro muslo de la pelirroja, dejando que la aspereza de sus dedos subiera por el costado de su pierna, metiéndose por su falda.

Por suerte había una mesa que ocultaba ese juego. Esa era la única razón por la que Willow no estaba repartiendo golpes a diestra y siniestra.

\- No todo se arregla con sexo, Hänsel. –regañó Lian, besando el hombro pecoso de su novia.

\- ¿Tú crees? –le lanzó una abrasadora mirada a Willow, ella estaba sonrojada, inquieta, pero no luchaba contra ellos, parecía embriagada por las sensaciones.

\- No es culpa de Phileas. –Lian aseguró, defendiendo a su amigo y compañero de clases, aun cuando metía más los dedos entre las piernas de su novia- Él no entiende de sutilezas y Geraldine asume que por agitar sus pestañas y lanzar insinuaciones, Phileas va a comprender que debe invitarla a salir. En más de una ocasión le he dicho a él que Geraldine está interesada en su persona. No me creyó. Al parecer, Phileas Heyerdahl no cree que alguien como Geraldine se fijaría en un nerd. –sonaba decepcionado, pero su caricia ascendente entre los muslos de Willow era constante.

\- Ambos comparten la culpa. –Hänsel arrastró ligeramente las palabras, concentrado en el plan que tenía entre manos, así que sacó su mano de entre la ropa interior de la pelirroja y retomó su atención a la marchita Diosa Africana- Pero no debería ser legal minar la seguridad de una mujer, menos una tan hermosa.

\- Ustedes dos serán mi ruina. –Willow le dio una palmada a la mano de Lian y se ajustó el vestido, aunque no lucía realmente enojada.

Ella se movió inquieta en su lugar, parecía algo frustrada pero muy decidida en no permitir que la sedujeran en público.

Ese era un avance, por regla general Willow lo regañaba por tomarse esas libertades sobre ella y también se enojaba con Lian por lucir encantado de que otra persona tocara a su novia. Pero es que ella no quería entender que no era _otra persona_ , era él específicamente, de la misma manera que partiría la cara de otro hombre si se le ocurría tocarla y le haría la vida un infierno a quien osara poner sus ojos en Lian. Ella debía entender que solo podía haber un tercer jugador en su vida y ese era él. Nadie más.

Pero ese era un proceso lento.

\- Entonces ¿Qué dices? –en su lugar, se inclinó sobre Willow, sonriendo peligrosamente, sabiendo que ella estaba conteniendo el deseo de bajar la mirada y ver si él también estaba excitado, como ella, después de verla retorcerse de placer por las caricias de Lian.

La respuesta era sí. Realmente estaba excitado.

\- ¿Quieres mimarle el ego a Geraldine? –preguntó, abriendo los ojos plateados con sorpresa y ligeramente resentida.

\- Bueno, si Arlene no se calma, Helio no podrá seducirla. Si Geraldine es feliz, Arlene será feliz y por ende Helio lo será. Lo que lleva a que yo estaré más tranquilo. –se quitó la chaqueta, flexionando sus brazos como si fuese a entrar a un ring de pelea. Si todo salía como planeaba, podría abstenerse del gimnasio mañana.

\- ¿Ninguna otra intención, no? –Willow entrecerró los ojos, visiblemente territorial.

Adorablemente enojada.

Él le lanzó una mirada a Lian. Si, había otro motivo, deseaban demostrarle a Willow que si no se decidía pronto, él estaría apartado, se haría de alguna pareja. Por otro lado, admitió, mientras retomaba su vista hacia Geraldine, sería un pecado no aprovechar una oportunidad donde ambos saldrían ganando.

\- Me amparo en la quinta enmienda. –bromeó, levantándose.

\- Ni siquiera eres estadounidense. –regañó Lian, pero atrajo a su costado a Willow para que se estuviese quieta.

\- Mejor entretén tu boca en algo más productivo. –ofreció, apartándose de la mesa.

No tuvo que mirar hacia atrás para saber que Lian no necesitaba que se le repitiera la orden. El pelirrojo podía ser todo un caballero y una de las personas más amable que conociera, pero cuando se trataba de Willow, podía rivalizar con él en perversión.

Pero apartó esa idea de su cabeza, tenía otro objetivo entre manos. Desde que había llegado a Hillwood, el año pasado, había destacado entre sus compañeros. No solo había heredado el tamaño de su padre, alto, sino que al parecer era el único que se ejercitaba por diversión. Sí, no era deportista, pero desde que tenía memoria había estado en escuelas y colegio militares, fácilmente podía pasar como alguien de veinte años si lo deseaba y su indiferencia total para socializar o mostrarse amable, le había acarreado un tipo de popularidad que, estaba seguro, si hubiese sido chica nunca hubiese obtenido. En realidad, estaba seguro que hubiese sido odiada, tal vez hubiese sido una paria. No era la primera vez que se daba cuenta que ser hombre le traía ventajas.

Pero ese era el problema, él era alto, entrenado, rubio, con corte militar. Aun estando ahí, llevaba sobre su pecho las placas de identificación como si acabase de llegar de la guerra y no fuese solo un estudiante de preparatoria. Ese aire frío y determinado le resultaba una buena arma para cualquier chica. Pero obviamente a Geraldine le iban los chicos más bien intelectuales, delgados, de cabello negro y obviamente asiáticos. Los tranquilos, dóciles y accesibles. Así que estaba entrando en un terreno muy difícil. Y si quería que todo saliera como lo había planeado, necesitaba tomarla por sorpresa y no dejarla pensar demasiado.

Cuando se acercó a ella, Geraldine ni siquiera lo miró, estaba fingiendo increíblemente bien que estaba escuchando a sus compañeros de clase. Él se fijó en el coctel ya terminado y solo rogó que no estuviese ebria o no podría hacer nada más que llevarla a su casa. Lo cual sería una pena. Obviamente Geraldine se había vestido para divertirse, con esos botines de tacón de aguja estilo deportivos, sus infernales piernas descubiertas, con unos increíblemente cortos shorts blancos y una camiseta roja sobre su ombligo con el número veintidós en letras blancas sobre sus turgentes senos y un escote en bandeja que daba vista a sus delicados hombros. Solo verla, se le antojaba mil formas de divertirse con ella. No podía entender como Phileas podía resistirse a una chica como Geraldine, de ojos chocolate, labios provocativos, piel oscura y con salvaje cabello negro apartado de su rostro por intricadas trenzas sobre su cabeza que hacía que la melena de rizos se desatara solo en la parte de atrás como una gran aureola. Aun sentada, Hänsel pudo ver el piercing en su ombligo, una pedrería blanca y roja que caía hasta el inicio de su short. Una perversa sonrisa se formó en sus labios, podía apostar que sería como campanas sonantes cuando la aferrarse de la cadera para que siguiera su ritmo.

\- Hey. –saludó, invadiendo su espacio personal inmediatamente, inclinándose sobre ella para no dejarle otra opción que prestarle atención.

Geraldine frunció el ceño, con los ojos en su cóctel. Algo justo, dado que no era el primero que se le acercaba para invitarla a bailar. La chica, a pesar de ser una novata, era increíblemente popular. En más de una ocasión la habían invitado a las fiestas de los cursos mayores o que comiera con ellos en la cafetería. Pero la chica era leal a Arlene y solía negarse amablemente. Eso le gustaba de ella. Geraldine levantó la mirada, dispuesta a enviarlo a volar pero se congeló en el acto al verlo.

Bien, eso era un progreso.

Todo el mundo sabía que él no se dedicaba a invitar chicas a bailar. Uno de sus beneficios al ser tan apartado de la gente, era que las mujeres solían buscarlo, a veces tímidamente y otras veces con total descaro. Pero era halagador que ella estuviese consciente de su reputación, eso haría todo más fácil.

\- Si buscas a tu primo…

Él señaló con la mirada hacia el rincón más apartado. Geraldine dirigió su mirada ahí y rio ligeramente. Helio había logrado calmar a Arlene y esta lo estaba escuchando, aunque tenía los brazos cruzados y mantenía cierta distancia. Así que no, era obvio que no estaba buscando a su primo.

\- Ven. –la tomó de la mano, sin darle tiempo a replicar y la bajó de la silla, guiándola hacia la pista de baile.

\- Yo… espera…

Hänsel podía sentirla luchar contra su agarre, pero no con suficiente fuerza. Geraldine era miembro del equipo de básquet, era una chica alta para su edad y eso solía intimidar a los chicos. Si quisiera soltarse, estaba seguro que ya lo hubiese hecho. Definitivamente era más alta y fuerte que el intelectual Phileas. A él le gustaba que eso no le importara a la chica y se pusiera sus letales zapatos de tacón y se mantuviese erguida, que se pusiera esos pecaminosos shorts aunque tenía una rodilla raspada y un pequeño moretón en la parte trasera del muslo. Ella no sufría por esas heridas, la había visto levantarse del suelo, determinada y quitarse la sangre de la boca antes de correr atrás del balón. Por todas esas razones le parecía un sacrilegio que estuviese tan desanimada, que comenzara a sentirse insegura de sí misma. Unos meses atrás, Geraldine había actuado como una reina, a sabiendas de su atractivo y la capacidad que tenía para dejar sin aliento a cualquiera, incluyéndolo a él. Pero en ese momento era dócil bajo su agarre, sorprendida, como si fuese la primera vez que alguien deseara desesperadamente bailar con ella. Así que necesitaba cambiar eso y darle una lección o dos sobre conquistar intelectuales. Después de todo, él había logrado salir con Lian ¿No? Así que se merecía un poco de crédito.

No solo era un poste de músculos y pervertidas ideas.

Por lo menos no todo el tiempo.

\- Aquí. –se detuvo, muy cerca de su primo y Arlene. Sin esperar respuesta, atrajo a Geraldine hacia él, con una mano firme en la cadera baja de la chica y otra en su cintura.

La chica parpadeó sorprendida, muy cerca de su rostro, los tacones habían acortado la distancia entre ambos. Él le sonrió, atrayéndola más, apretando los senos femeninos contra su pecho, la notó estremecerse cuando una las placas de identificación cayó entre sus senos. Geraldine lo miró como si hubiese planeado eso. Y él sonrió, ya le hubiese gustado, porque era una imagen increíblemente erótica ver como la placa de metal con su nombre y datos personales desaparecía entre sus pechos color chocolate. Pero notó como Geraldine intentaba apartarse, así que la guio con la música electrónica, confirmando que tenía la suficiente cantidad de alcohol como para no pelear mucho con la diversión pero no tanta como para estar borracha. Los delgados brazos de Geraldine le rodearon el cuello, cediendo y se apoyó contra su hombro, mientras mecía su cuerpo contra el suyo. Ella era preciosa, con un peligro de cuerpo y una sonrisa radiante.

\- ¿No deberías estar en la mesa de los populares con alguna rubia en tu regazo? –la escuchó preguntar, ligeramente distante- Aunque te van los cabellos de fuego ¿No?

Él se rio, porque gracias a Willow formaba parte de _la mesa de los populares_ , la pelirroja era el alma de ese grupo, todos disfrutaban de su compañía y dado que eran mejores amigos, se veía obligado a sentarse, escuchar y mantener un agarre firme sobre la pequeña cintura de Willow para mantener a raya a sus pretendientes. Y si, muchas veces se había encontrado con alguna chica sorpresivamente sentada en su regazo e intentando seducirle, creyendo que era algún tipo de premio lograr conquistarlo. Lo cual era aburrido, en especial cuando ninguna era su tipo.

\- No _debo_ nada a nadie. Y me gusta aquí. –la giró entre sus brazos, haciendo que le diera la espalda y la atrajo contra su pecho.

Geraldine apoyó su cabeza contra su hombro, cerrando los ojos, luciendo por primera vez en meses como la chica que solía ser. Ella lo miró por entre sus pestañas y él no ocultó cuan embriagado estaba por su presencia. Geraldine sonrió, satisfecha y ladeó más el rostro, descubriendo su largo cuello. Esa era una clara invitación. En un rápido vistazo confirmó que ya hace mucho tiempo Arlene se había relajado, porque estaba sentada en el regazo de su primo y estaba disfrutando de lo que sea que él le estuviese diciendo al oído. Una preocupación menos. Sus ojos se clavaron sobre el cuello expuesto y sin esperar más, descendió su boca, besándola en la base del mismo y deslizando su lengua por el camino perlado y perfumado de su piel. Geraldine empujó su trasero contra sus caderas, en un suspiro abierto y él tuvo que gruñir. Pero la aferró ahí, negándose a que apartara sus suaves curvas de su miembro creciente. La chica se removió cuando lo notó, pero no luchó para alejarlo. Todo lo contrario, levantó el rostro, entreabriendo los labios y mirándolo con curiosidad. En verdad parecía sorprendida de ser deseada tan primitivamente.

\- Yo no…

\- Lo sé. –la tomó del mentón y besó sus labios con fuerza.

Si, Geraldine no era el tipo de chica que besaba a cualquiera en una fiesta. No apretaba sus caderas contra nadie. Ni siquiera se dejaba besar tan libremente en frente de las personas. Ella era popular, hermosa, pero estaba enamorada. Y en ese momento creía que nunca sería correspondida y tenía su orgullo y amor propio en el suelo. Esa era la única razón por la que se derretía entre sus brazos. No era ingenuo, sabía eso. Pero era grato que le confiara su alma rota para ser curada. No iba a fallarle.

Geraldine se giró contra él, encarándolo y se apretó del todo contra su cuerpo, olvidándose de que podían ser observados. La sintió inquieta contra su boca, entregada mientras la devoraba y mordía sus carnosos labios. Ella necesitaba todo eso, lo sabía. Además, gruñó contra su boca, estaba oscilando sus caderas contra su duro miembro de una manera que haría que le arrancara la ropa y se metiera en su interior en frente de todos ¿Acaso sus padres no le habían advertido de lo provocativa que podía ser? Lo iba a matar.

Aunque no lo deseó, se separó de sus labios, apreciando las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios hinchados. Ella estaba aferrada a sus hombros con desesperación y se estiró para alcanzar su boca. Esa era una imagen erótica que no podría quitársela nunca.

\- Yo nunca… Jamás… -negó- No me va hacer este tipo de cosas…

Geraldine seguía luchando contra su lógica y su moral. Aunque su cuerpo había cedido, su mente estaba alerta. Pero pronto caería también.

\- Ni yo. –le aseguró y era verdad, no solía liarse, a pesar de todo lo que era, estaba condenado en ser un romántico, ciegamente entregado a sus parejas- Ven.

La tomó de la mano, confirmando que Helio estaba bailando con Arlene, con suerte mañana serían novios y ya no tendría que preocuparse sobre eso. Tal vez comenzaría a preocuparse de que su primo quisiera ponerle un anillo encima a la chica o algo así. Pero luego pensaría en eso. En ese momento se centró en la suave mano de Geraldine y la manera en que sin protestar lo siguió hasta el corredor que llevaba hacia la salida. Pero en lugar de salir, abrió una puerta oculta y subió los escalones hasta el despacho del dueño. Ambos eran buenos amigos, se habían conocido por pura casualidad y desde entonces compartían las anécdotas de hijos de militares. Así que sabía que arriba, después de las gradas, había un corredor hacia la derecha y una puerta. Sin esperar, metió a Geraldine ahí y sonrió con satisfacción al ver las paredes cubiertas de espejos desde la mitad hacia arriba. El baño tenía un alargado mesón y todo lucía increíblemente limpio. La chica lo miró a través del espejo y él hizo lo mismo. Ambos estaban agitados y aunque el espacio era grande, parecía que la había atrapado. Pero no la presionaría, por mucho que deseara quitarle la ropa, iba a dejarla escoger. Geraldine apoyó sus manos sobre el mesón del baño, mirándose, tal vez descubriendo que su mirada volvía a brillar y lucía más viva que en mucho tiempo.

\- Yo…

\- Se lo de Phileas. –se cernió sobre ella cuando notó que se sorprendía- ¿Por qué esperas a que él te invite?

\- Porque eso es lo que deben hacer los hombres… -Geraldine lo miró sobre su hombro, sorprendida- No puedo pedirle que salgamos.

\- ¿Por qué? –enmarcó una ceja, desafiándola.

\- Porque obviamente no le gusto. Y no quiero que me rechace. Nos conocemos desde niños, por un tiempo creí que era la niña de sus sueños. Pero…–cerró los ojos, frustrada- Ni siquiera se fija en mí. Los libros son más excitantes que yo. Por lo menos para él.

No iba a tenerle lástima, pero sintió una profunda ternura al notar que en verdad creía en sus propias palabras. La giró para que estuviesen frente a frente y sin esperar, la subió al mesón, dejándola ligeramente más alta que él. Geraldine lo observó con sorpresa y lo que hubiese sido lágrimas, desaparecieron de su mirada.

\- Eres hermosa. –le aclaró, tomándola de las piernas, sintiendo el calor de las mismas y se inclinó sobre su cuerpo- Lian me dijo que le gustas a Phileas, lo cual es obvio.

\- Pero…

\- No. –la calló, tomándola del mentón, acariciando con su pulgar la curva de su labio inferior- Te voy a enseñar a pedir lo que quieres. No esperes que nadie, menos un hombre, te lo de. Simplemente tómalo.

Y la besó, posesivamente, por ese momento le pertenecería y la moldearía entre sus manos. Geraldine se sorprendió, en un jadeo aprensivo pero no tardó en aferrarse a él, clavándole los dedos en los hombros. Él la empujó un poco más, obligándola a arquear la espalda y levantar sus pechos, presionándolos contra su cuerpo. Los labios de Geraldine eran increíblemente cálidos, era imposible no besarla, ahogarse en su suave contacto y gemir al sentir su traviesa lengua explorarlo. Ella no era tímida y no tardó en rodearle las caderas con sus piernas, empujándolo con sus afilados tacones hacia su sexo. Un gruñido ronco escapó de su boca cuando sintió su aprisionado miembro siendo acariciado por las lascivas caderas femeninas, que subían y bajaban con insistencia.

Aunque no apoyaba el licor, debía admitir que podía ser un buen afrodisiaco en la medida justa. Un buen desinhibido y estimulante en los sentidos. Ella parecía completamente receptiva. Geraldine debía aprender a tomar la iniciativa, así que en lugar de desvestirla rápido, como hubiese deseado, la acarició por sobre la ropa, tocando su delgada cintura y acunando sus senos desde la base sin crear verdadera presión, solo anunciándose a ella. La chica gimió, protestando y se frotó con más fuerza, llamándolo a que hiciera algo más. Pero no lo hizo. Hänsel se aferró a todo su auto-control y soltó su boca para besar su cuello, cálido y suave, deslizó sus dientes por sobre tan adictivo sabor y se perdió en el escote provocativo. Ella jadeó y arqueó más la espalda, invitándolo a seguir, a tomarla.

En cierta forma, lo hizo.

Aunque quería mirar sus pechos, decidió buscar por sobre la vaporosa camiseta el lugar justo en donde comenzaba el sostén femenino. Ahí, dio una ligera mordida y con su lengua, buscó a través de la tela su pezón derecho. Ella se estremeció y lanzó el rostro hacia atrás, pero solo le dio pequeñas mordidas, atrapando ligeramente el borde del sostén en su juego, dejando la caricia amortiguada pero con grandes promesas.

Al parecer la había empujado a su límite, porque Geraldine le quitó la camiseta en bruscos movimiento y la lanzó lejos. Él la dejó mirar, sintiendo que los ojos chocolate taladraban su piel, las pequeñas cicatrices sobre sus músculos y los pequeños moretones por su último entrenamiento. Ella lo tocó, tímidamente, desde sus hombros, bajando peligrosamente. La caricia era cálida, llena de promesas y cerró los ojos ante la sensación. Geraldine se detuvo en el borde de su pantalón, como si dudara.

Él la miró y notó como ella se quitaba su propia camiseta y sin mirarlo se retiraba el sostén, liberando sus sugerentes pechos, altivos, que parecían necesitados de atención.

\- Eres encantadora. –la tomó del mentón, buscando sus ojos, porque necesitaba que entendiera eso- Desde la primera vez que te vi, te imaginé desnuda.

Y no mentía, Geraldine tenía el tipo de figura que inspiraba a hacer lo que fuese para ganarse el privilegio de mirarla de la manera en que ahora podía hacerlo él. La chica lo observó, con curiosidad, su respiración era pesada y el movimiento rítmico de sus senos era casi hipnótico.

\- ¿Defraudado? –aventuró, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Un tiempo atrás ella nunca hubiese creído eso. Y esperaba que no volviese a pensar de esa manera.

\- La realidad es mil veces mejor que cualquier imaginación.

Hänsel se acercó a ella, tomando ambos senos por la base, apretándolos entre sí. El aire casi se le escapó de los pulmones cuando notó que podía juntar ambos pezones, apretarlos entre sí. No dudó y tomó los dos brotes, juntos, entre su índice y pulgar. Geraldine jadeó y movió sus caderas, invitándolo a perderse ahí. Aunque deseaba hacerlo, se entretuvo en los pequeños pezones, jalándolos hacia arriba, girándolos entre sus dedos, presionándolos. A ella parecía gustarle todo eso, así que no le extrañó que cuando capturó ambos dentro de su boca y succionó con fuerza, ella gritara de gusto, aferrándose al borde del mesón del baño. El sabor de su piel era ligeramente picante, increíblemente adictiva y dulce. No perdió oportunidad y mordisqueó sus pezones, los saboreó, guiándose por los gritos de placer.

\- Mírate. –ordenó, señalando al espejo junto a ellos, que captaba el perfil de ambos.

Toda la piel de Geraldine se erizó cuando lo hizo. No solo podía mirarse, liberada y dispuesta, sino la manera en que él lamía, besaba y succionaba sus pezones con fuerza. Los sintió palpitar, casi rojizos e hinchados. Él deslizó sus dientes sobre ellos un par de veces a sabiendas que seguramente al día siguiente ella los tendría algo adoloridos. Pero valía la pena, ella se estremecía descaradamente y llevaba buen rato llamándolo a otro lugar con el movimiento atrevido de sus caderas.

\- Una Diosa. –juró, abriéndole el short y bajándole la prenda, junto con una pequeñísima ropa interior del mismo color.

Una grata sonrisa se formó en su boca cuando notó la piel depilada, húmeda e hinchada del sexo femenino, que parecía palpitar, llamándolo y supo que no había vuelta atrás. Geraldine tenía las manos cerradas en el borde de la repisa donde la había sentado y le agradó notar que no hacía nada para cubrirse. Lo cual era bueno, porque la vista que tenía se le clavaría a fuego vivo en su memoria. Él no esperó más tiempo y se arrodilló en el suelo, tomó las piernas femeninas y las apoyó sobre sus hombros, la atrajo hasta el borde, obligándola a levantar ligeramente las caderas. Un vistazo hacia arriba, le confirmó que Geraldine se encontraba confundida, esperando que la idea que tenía en su cabeza fuera real. Casi gemía, suplicante, desesperada por algo de atención.

\- ¿Cómo te gustaría que lo haga? –consultó Hänsel, recorriendo con sus manos las suaves piernas, la cara interna de las mismas, mientras acercaba su rostro al perfumado sexo femenino.

\- ¿Qué…? –ella abrió los ojos, sorprendida.

\- Pídeme lo que necesitas, exígelo, ordénalo. –le dio una larga lamida, desde la abertura de su sexo hasta el palpitante clítoris. El sabor dulce, cálido, lo llamó para que se hundiera en ella- Deliciosa… -sus dedos tantearon desde abajo, escalando hasta sus húmedos pliegues y jugó con su entrada, estirándola un poco, presionando otro tanto- ¿Qué deseas? –repitió, levantando la mirada.

Geraldine se mordía el labio inferior, tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía a punto de gritar de placer. Pero cuando no se movió, la obligó a reaccionar y mirarlo, desesperada.

\- Por favor…

\- No. –besó sobre su sexo, justo en su vientre bajo, sin apartar la mirada de ella- Dime qué deseas, cómo lo deseas. No esperes a que yo te de algo. Este es tu placer, exige lo que tú quieres.

\- Pero… -ella se movió, inquieta, buscándolo, podía sentir justo en su mentón el clítoris de la chica, rozándose contra su barba de un día- Oh… -Geraldine arqueó la espalda, insegura entre seguir o detenerse.

\- Me levantaré si no me lo pides. Y te dejaré así. –juró, presionándola un poco.

Cuando ella lo miró, preocupada, Hänsel se relamió los labios. Ella debía entender que en verdad deseaba hundirse en ella. Lo cual era cierto. En verdad quería introducirse por completo en ella y azotar el cuerpo femenino contra el frío espejo para que se arqueara contra él. Pero no se trataba sobre su morboso placer. Todo eso era una lección importante, un renacer de la fogosa chica que había conocido una vez.

\- …tu lengua. –murmuró Geraldine y tragó- Quiero que uses tu lengua.

Él sonrió y se inclinó. Apropósito, lamió los labios hinchados y la parte externa del cálido sexo. Aunque estaba húmeda, no era la misma sensación. Ella protestó, desesperada y sabía que la estaba empujando a su límite. Así que para confirmarlo, hizo círculos con su lengua, justo por fuera de su sexo, a la altura del hinchado clítoris, pero sin realmente tocarla.

Por fin la quebró. En un parpadeo los muslos femeninos se cerraron, atrapando su rostro y sintió los afilados tacones clavarse en su espalda, empujándolo directamente al abierto sexo. No luchó, todo lo contrario, comenzó a lamer el dulce almizcle, muy lento al principio, desde la parte más profunda hasta el duro clítoris. Geraldine gritó de gusto, satisfecha y comenzó a gemir descaradamente. Ella lucía hermosa, con el rostro hacia atrás, sus senos moviéndose al ritmo de su agitada respiración y todo su cuerpo inclinado por el placer. Hänsel sonrió y succionó el duro brote femenino, el grito de placer le indicó que iba por buen camino y lo hizo con más fuerza, dándole pequeños lametazos.

\- Ahí… -los dedos de Geraldine se cerraron en su nuca, lo aferraron por el cabello y tiraron de él, creando un ritmo circular- Ahí… -casi chilló, moviendo también sus caderas contra su boca- Tu lengua… tu… oh…

Cuando soltó el clítoris y sacó su lengua, ella tomó las riendas de todo. Lo mantuvo firme en su agarre y presionó sus caderas contra su boca, poniendo su duro clítoris justo sobre su lengua. Ella se movió, en círculos, desesperada, aferrándose a él hasta casi hacerle daño. La imagen de Geraldine, curvándose de gusto, cerrando sus ojos de puro placer con los labios hinchados justo antes de gritar de puro éxtasis, dejándose llevar por el placer fue de las cosas más excitantes que había visto en la vida. Ella se sacudió contra su boca y se dejó caer hacia atrás, liberándolo. El mesón estaba ligeramente húmedo, justo donde ella estaba sentada, Hänsel lamió los muslos femeninos, sorprendiéndola y bebió de los adoloridos pliegues mientras ella gimoteaba. Muy despacio se levantó, impulsándose sobre ella y se lamió la boca. Geraldine era increíblemente dulce, cálida y descansaba lánguidamente, satisfecha.

Pero él no lo estaba.

La besó, tomándola desprevenida. Ella luchó por separarse, seguramente incómoda de sentir su propio sabor, pero no la soltó. Todo lo contrario, frotó su lengua contra la femenina, dejó que los sabores se mezclaran dentro de ella y no le dio oportunidad de tomar un respiro, poseyó su boca con hambre, sintiendo los cálidos labios abrirse para él, dispuestos a lo que fuese. Ella volvió a gemir, se arqueó y se aferró a sus hombros. Hänsel no perdió tiempo y tomó uno de sus pechos, buscando con sus dedos el sensible pezón y lo apretó entre sus dedos, estirándolo hasta que ella se estremeció. Geraldine lo rodeó con sus piernas y pudo sentir el sexo femenino directo sobre su vientre bajo. No perdió oportunidad y comenzó a tocarla, recorriendo sus piernas, sus delicadas caderas y su suave cintura, se entretuvo con sus pechos, lo apretó contra su cuerpo y jugó con los mismos usando solo sus dedos. Nunca dejó de besarla, de poseerla con fuerza y hambre, demostrándole cuan necesitado estaba de su cálido cuerpo. Ella volvió a gemir, a moverse bajo su contacto, inquieta y predispuesta. La humedad que sintió contra su vientre fue excelente señal.

Él se separó del todo y observó a su alrededor. Los espejos rodeaban la pared frente al mesón, con el lavamanos y también estaban en la pared del costado. Una sonrisa ladeada se formó en sus labios y la bajó del mesón. Geraldine trastabilló, aun con sus piernas temblorosas y lo observó, expectante. Él le sonrió y la hizo girar, dándole la espalda.

\- Apoya las manos en el mesón. –la guio, para que se inclinara y sus pechos quedaran suspendidos en el aire. La imagen en el espejo era perfecta- Ahora tus piernas… eso, sepáralas y levanta bien las caderas.

Ella así lo hizo, observándolo por el espejo, mirándose a sí misma, completamente expuesta. Gracias al reflejo, podía ver sus hinchados pezones, el rostro anhelante y la perfecta pose del cuerpo femenino. Desde atrás, era también complaciente, la espalda arqueada, el trasero levantado y podía ver su sexo perfectamente. No esperó más y se quitó el pantalón, bajándolo con todo y su bóxer. Ella lo miró con sorpresa y curiosidad, mientras se acercaba a su entrada. Hänsel sacó un condón y se lo puso, deslizándolo por lo largo de su miembro y notó como Geraldine sonreía agradecida. No era un inconsciente, no sabía si ella se protegía y obviamente necesitaba tomar sus precauciones. Ya preparado, apoyó la cabeza de su miembro en la apretada entrada femenina.

\- Empuja tus caderas hacia mí. –la guio- Mira… -señaló el espejo al costado de ambos.

Geraldine así lo hizo, mientras se movía hacia él. Un jadeo inicial se convirtió en un gemido de placer cuando lo sintió entrando. Para sorpresa de él, la chica lo metió de golpe, sin espera, arrancándole mucho de su control con ese simple movimiento. Geraldine se agitó, respirando por la boca, bien aferrada al mesón de baño. Él la tomó por las caderas y la guio, despacio, en embestidas profundas hasta la base y dejándola sentir cada pequeño estímulo. Ella bajó la cabeza, entre gemidos, sumergiéndose en el placer, dejándose llevar. Por su parte, él disfrutaba de ver el precioso trasero de chocolate golpear sus caderas y enrojecerse ligeramente antes de separarla y volver a atraerla. El ritmo era hipnótico y su interior cálido y apretado. Muy despacio la fue soltando y Geraldine mantuvo el ritmo por su propia cuenta, parada en sus botines de tacones altos se balanceaba insistentemente, creando un mejor ritmo. Hänsel llevó sus dedos al clítoris de la chica, lo capturó entre sus dedos y comenzó a moverlo en círculos, haciéndola gritar de gusto. El ritmo aumentó, ella lanzó el rostro hacia atrás y dejó que el sonido de sus cuerpos chocándose fuese cada vez más fuerte, menos rítmico, pero más intenso.

La chica era hipnótica, preciosa y se apretaba entorno a su miembro. Los gruñidos se volvieron fuertes gemidos y Hänsel la siguió tocando con más fuerza, sintiendo el orgasmo acercarse, sabiendo que ella estaba buscando el suyo. Pero debía apegarse a su plan y aunque lo único que deseaba era apretarla contra el mesón y embestirla hasta que gritara su nombre, se contuvo y soltó el hinchado clítoris.

\- ¡No! –la oyó gritar, sorprendida- Estoy…

\- Lo sé, yo igual. –le sonrió por el espejo- Esto será mejor. –prometió.

Y la tomó por las pantorrillas, la levantó, sin salir de ella y la enderezó hasta que la espalda femenina chocó contra su pecho. Geraldine lucía sorprendida y él se apoyó contra la pared a sus espaldas, para tener un buen agarre. La mantuvo con las piernas bien separadas y su sexo completamente expuesto frente al espejo. Ella podía ver, sin perderse detalle, como se introducía en ella y volvía a salir. Geraldine se agitó, su sexo palpitó y se apoyó del todo contra él.

\- Mírate… -le susurró, clavándole los ojos por medio del espejo- Tú eres preciosa… completamente adictiva… -gruñó, embistiéndola con más fuerza- ¿Me detengo?

\- ¡No! –ella movió sus caderas en círculos, desesperada- No…

\- Dime lo que quieres. –besó su hombro y cuello, sin dejar de embestirla profundamente- Toma lo que necesitas de mí.

\- Más fuerte… -esta vez no dudó- Mucho más fuerte. –ordenó, mientras se acariciaba los pechos, dejándose llevar por el placer.

En verdad era hermosa, mucho más atractiva que una Diosa Africana, mil veces más erótica. Y encantado le hizo caso, la embistió con fuerza, entró en ella sin piedad, haciéndola rebotar sobre su pene. Geraldine comenzó a gritar, a apretarlo con más fuerza y buscó su mirada, desesperadamente. Él podía sentirla, hervía entorno a su miembro, se apretaba cada vez con más fuerza, haciendo casi imposible salir de su sexo sin arrancarle el alma. Ella mantuvo los ojos chocolate y firmes sobre él mientras se corría con un grito desgarrador y casi succionándolo a su interior. Hänsel perdió el control, la soltó lo más delicadamente que pudo y la apretó contra la puerta. Ella apenas se sostenía pero aun así la obligó a mantener las piernas separadas y el trasero bien levantado. Él la tomó por las caderas y embistió sin misericordia, sintiendo el placer recorrerlo hasta un fuerte orgasmo que sacudió su cuerpo y lo hizo quedarse dentro de ella varios segundos, completamente satisfecho pero sin aliento.

Muy lentamente se separó, acarició la cintura femenina y se retiró el condón, haciendo un ligero nudo en el extremo para botarlo en el basurero. Geraldine lucía complacida, satisfecha y se quedó apoyada contra la puerta como si fuese una cómoda almohada. Ella era una montaña de sensaciones y estaba seguro que Phileas caería locamente enamorado cuando se diese cuenta que tenía a alguien como Geraldine a su lado. La chica lo miró, agradecida y buscó su ropa. Ambos se vistieron en un silencio cómodo, lanzándose rápidas miradas. Aun la deseaba, era inevitable hacerlo al saber con exactitud que se ocultaba bajo sus tentadoras prendas. Pero se contuvo, porque era lo correcto. Ella lo miró, dudosa y sonrió.

\- Gracias…

\- No lo hagas. –se acercó y la tomó del rostro- Porque no te hice ningún favor. Esto fue completamente mi placer, mi oportunidad de tenerte. –besó sus labios, despacio, como una despedida- ¿Vas a invitarlo a salir?

\- Si. –asintió, acariciando el rostro del chico- No le voy a dar otra opción que decir que sí.

\- Valiente chica. –halagó, separándose y abriéndole la puerta- ¿Te acompaño de regreso?

\- No, será mejor que Arlene no se entere de esto. Ni… el resto. –lo observó, esperando no haber herido sus sentimientos.

\- Comparto tu sugerencia. –y para reafirmar que no se sentía avergonzado de lo que había ocurrido, besó su hombro, muy despacio, probando por última vez su cálida piel.

\- Nos vemos… -ella estaba sonrojada- luego… -y algo nerviosa, pero tenía una gran sonrisa mientras se perdía en el pasillo.

Hänsel sonrió, siguiendo el descarado movimiento cadencioso del trasero de Geraldine. Por norma general, prefería tener amantes masculinos, los encontraba mucho más pecaminosos y expresivos. Pero Geraldine era una obvia prueba de que de vez en cuando valía la pena sumergirse en una fémina. Lo cual le recordó a otras atrevidas curvas y deliciosa perversión que lo volvían loco. El chico miró su celular, confirmando que Willow había estado llamándolo todo ese tiempo.

Tan territorial.

No podía esperar para cuando la dulce señorita del sur aceptara la idea de ser compartida por Lian y él.

Pero gracias a Geraldine, sentía su mente mucho más despierta y su necesidad saciada. Por el momento. Así que podría seguir el juego que llevaba tiempo planeando. Además, se admitió, quería recrearse con las memorias de la preciosa morena gritando por él. No deseaba que nadie más obstruyera esos recuerdos tan pecaminosos.

Wilow tendría que esperar.

 **¡Saludos Manada!** Cuando leí la idea de un Gerald y Gretel pero en Gender Bender, me pareció muy interesante. Pero en algún punto, entre la idea de que Gerald de chica sería increíblemente atractiva y que Gretel como chico tendría muchas ventajas, terminó apareciendo esta idea muy atrevida. Así que, aquí la tienen.

¿Saben que la segunda pareja más pedida en realidad es un trío? ¡Si! Después de los Arnold y Helga, tengo un montón de Will, Gretel y Lila. Así que como pequeños guiños les envío este trío como segundo plano ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez si escriba de estos tres en esta historia. Tal vez en otra. Ya veremos ¿No?

 **Reglas de la Manada:** El lobo nació para luchar. Esta es la mejor definición sobre su existencia, desde el momento en que nace hasta el día en que muere, su vida no es sino una gran batalla.

¡Nos leemos!

Nocturna4


	4. Sirvientes de Sangre

**Sirvientes de Sangre.**

Por siglos, habían temido a los humanos y ellos los habían vuelto monstruos aterradores y personajes románticos, todo al mismo tiempo. La cantidad que representaba la humanidad y su huella en la Historia los volvía enemigos temibles. Las criaturas de Luz y Oscuridad se habían replegado y escondido, mientras los humanos parecían estar dispuestos a destruir el planeta. Bien, tal vez no _todos_ ellos, pero los suficientes para volver precavida hasta a la criatura más poderosa. Las seres del Día y de la Noche mantuvieron una diplomática paz, en su búsqueda por sobrevivir. Las manadas, clanes, reinos y monarquías se levantaron, fortalecieron y algunas cayeron, mientras humanos avanzaban tecnológicamente y se declaraban la guerra unos contra otros. Esa era la historia de siempre.

Pero nadie esperó que los humanos casi se destruyeran por completo. Un virus que atacó a la mayoría de la población humana, diezmó sus filas rápidamente. La situación fue tan inesperada, que en pocas horas se tomó la decisión de recuperar lo que una vez había sido de los seres de Luz y Oscuridad. Ellos se levantaron sobre los humanos, les quitaron el poder dado que habían llegado a un punto donde eran altamente peligrosos y no solo para sí mismos. Por fin sus filas se habían reducido y una conquista era garantizada. Por un par de siglos, la paz se instauró, pero no fue de extrañarse que rápidamente los antiguos conflictos volvieron a levantarse. Al bajar a los humanos desde el nivel de Gran Enemigo a simple ganado, había surgido un desbalance social.

Algunos iniciaron guerras, otros pequeños juegos de poder ¿Los vampiros y los licántropos? Ellos habían optado por el Gran Juego. Una serie de intricadas diplomacias y engaños astutamente camuflados donde mercenarios y asesinos tenían tanta validez como el uso de alianzas y matrimonios. Una mezcla perfecta entre el sofisticado estilo de los vampiros y el depredador instinto de los licántropos.

\- …y por eso vendría bien que dejaras de jugar y crearas una alianza.

Helga parpadeó ligeramente, enfocando su atención en su primer al mando y líder entre sus soldados. Will la observó con la misma expresión burlona en sus ojos plateados que llevaba usando ya por cinco siglos.

\- No me escuchaste. –regañó, cruzándose de brazos.

\- No quiero aliarme con los Colmillo Carmesí. No me importa que sean una manada poderosa, son nómadas y tarde o temprano se quedarán sin soldados. No tienen humanos a cuales convertir, por ende, no hay que temerles. –Helga se cruzó de brazos y observó el techo, con cierto aburrimiento- No voy a entregar parte de nuestro ganado para una alianza ridícula donde no ganaremos nada.

\- Entonces ¿Quieres ir a la guerra? La estratega de su líder parece saber usar muy bien sus números. Ya han vencido a otros clanes. –Will apoyó sus manos sobre el escritorio y se inclinó- No son nómadas. Ya no, poseen el territorio norte ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas sin escucharme?

Helga abrió los ojos con sorpresa y lanzó una rápida mirada hacia el mapa que colgaba en su oficina. Al norte habían estado dos clanes de similar poder al suyo. Buenos aliados. Algo prepotentes, pero normal entre los de su raza. Un poco excéntricos, si es que debía quejarse.

\- ¿Cuánto…? –buscó entre los papeles frente a ella, sus dedos se movieron con velocidad, leyendo rápidamente cada hoja, en un par de segundos había absorbido el tedioso informe- ¿Tienen treinta mil cabezas de ganado? –preguntó, sorprendida- ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

Will enmarcó una ceja, obviamente incrédulo y señaló el informe.

\- Eso lleva ahí una semana, esperando a que te dignaras en leerlo. –el pelirrojo se masajeó el entrecejo- Treinta mil humanos que pueden convertir en licántropos. Treinta mil soldados con el doble de fuerza que un licántropo común, aunque sin su longevidad y su control sobre sus poderes. Pero ¿Para qué quieres longevidad en un soldado, verdad?

Helga respiró hondo. Un mes atrás esa manada de licántropos había sido algo similar a la llegada de un poderoso grupo de mercenarios, luciendo sus colmillos y garras para que otros clanes los contrataran. No habían parecido un peligro, más bien, tenían el aire de una herramienta. Ahora, tenían su propio territorio y el poder de hacerse más fuertes. Peor aún, estaban contra sus fronteras.

\- Ellos han sugerido una alianza, un tratado de paz. En realidad, ofrecen diez mil de sus cabezas de ganado como ofrenda de paz, a cambio… -Will clavó su fría mirada en ella, de la forma en que un domador de serpientes trataba a la criatura más peligrosa- de una alianza de matrimonio.

\- ¿Una… alianza? –gruñó, levantándose ágilmente, sus dedos se clavaron en la dura madera, que se fue destruyendo bajo su tacto- ¿Con… quién?

\- Contigo.

Y Will esquivó el enorme escritorio cuando este salió disparado hacia el frente y al chocar contra la pared se partió. Helga respiró agitadamente, sus dedos tenían pedazos del escritorio y parecía estar dispuesta a romper cualquier otra cosa.

\- ¿Cómo se atreven…? –gruñó, avanzando hacia su amigo- ¿Cómo pudiste considerar dicha propuesta?

\- Helga… -él dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, manteniendo las manos levantadas- Ellos están haciendo esto a propósito, saben que te vas a negar y tendrán la perfecta excusa para atacarnos. Colmillo Carmesí es mucho más fuerte que nosotros. Solo están participando en el Gran Juego. Si te niegas, tendrán excusa para atacar, seremos solo una lección para los otros clanes.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que debo casarme? –ella lo acorraló contra la pared, sus colmillos sobresalieron de forma amenazante- Tengo más de mil años de vida. Cuando los humanos se destruyeron a sí mismos, yo estuve ahí para recoger a los sobrevivientes y llevarlos a nuestras ciudades subterráneas. Juntos, hemos liderado ejércitos contra criaturas más complejas y terribles que los licántropos ¿Y me dices ahora que seda? –sus palabras parecían casi gruñidos- No solo eso ¡Me dices que acepte la propuesta de quien sabe qué cosa pulgosa!

\- Siempre tan violenta. –Will apoyó sus grandes manos sobre los finos hombros femeninos y la empujó ligeramente para crear distancia entre ambos- A veces me sorprende que seas la líder, te comportas tan violentamente como un licántropo en su primera luna llena.

\- Te odio… -ella respiró hondo y se alejó, caminando hacia el gran ventanal de la oficina- ¿Con quién?

\- El líder de los licántropos, por supuesto. Un Rey para una Reina. –avanzó hasta la rubia y observó los ojos zafiro por el reflejo del cristal- Si bien su jefe en combate es un ser despiadado, se dice que el líder es alguien razonable, un licántropo puro, noble, bien educado, diestro en las artes de la diplomacia y de la guerra. No te vendría mal disponer de su ejército. No nos vendría mal esta alianza. Además, no seríamos el primer clan que opta por unir fuerzas con los licántropos. Este es el camino inteligente.

Las palabras de Will resonaron en su mente los días siguientes. A pesar de estar al mando de su ejército, el pelirrojo era un amante de la paz y su más leal amigo. Helga sabía que si proponía la idea de un matrimonio se debía a que había considerado todas las opciones. Ella entendía eso, por supuesto. El hecho de que se sentía como algún tipo de princesa de los reinos de oriente, era lo que la tenía de tan mal humor. Aun así, permitió que Lila, su jefa diplomática, encargara todos los arreglos para conocer al Líder del Colmillo Carmesí. Aun le daba gracia que los licántropos se pusieran nombres tan complejos y ridículos. Los vampiros optaban por llamar a sus clanes con el apellido de su líder, en su caso _von Bismarck_. Eso tenía más sentido, demostraba la nobleza y el rango de importancia que tenía aquel que estaba por sobre todos los demás.

Helga se deslizó por la estancia de forma meditabunda. Por lógica, su _prometido_ debía hacerse presente en su mansión, visitarla a ella y mostrar sus intenciones para cortejarla. Pero ella se había negado a ello. Helga había decidido visitar a su _prometido,_ en la mansión que antiguamente había pertenecido al líder de un antiguo clan. Si iba a participar en el Gran Juego, bien podían olvidarse de que tomase el rol de virginal doncella. Siempre le había parecido ridícula esa actitud, en especial entre los de su especie. Si bien los vampiros no eran el resultado de una maldición, como muchos humanos habían gustado señalar, tenían muchas características que la literatura si había sabido retratar.

Los vampiros eran nocturnos, sus poderes estaban en la cúspide de sus capacidades cuando el sol se ocultaba, pero no desaparecían bajo el sol, no había ningún castigo divino, ni ningún Dios solar que los hubiese maldecido. El día los volvía casi mortales, era verdad, pero si era necesario, podían estar bajo los rayos solares. Los vampiros eran una especie, no una conversión, se nacía siendo vampiro, pero su natalidad era muy baja dada su existencia longeva. Ellos necesitaban sangre para vivir, dado que no la producían de forma natural, su cuerpo funcionaba con la sangre que bebían de sus víctimas. Los vampiros eran cazadores astutos, eran diseñados de forma atractiva y el placer que producía su mordida en sus víctimas era tan grande que los débiles de mente se volvían adictos a dicho placer, se entregaban como ansiosos esclavos. Los vampiros necesitaban a los humanos, eran su ganado. La sangre humana era fácil de obtener, era sencillo reproducirlos y sus cuidados eran mínimos. Además, a diferencia de las criaturas del Día y la Noche, la sangre humana no tenía efectos secundarios, no producía adicciones o problemas en los vampiros. La sangre de hada, por ejemplo, daba alucinaciones y se sabía que la sangre de algunas brujas mutaba al azar a los vampiros. Los humanos eran una fuente segura y estable de alimento.

Los licántropos, aquellos llamados como Hijos de la Luna, también eran una especie, obviamente. Aunque sus crías eran débiles, como los humanos, su proceso de maduración era duro y casi letal. Muchos morían en la adolescencia, en especial en la primera luna llena, cuando sus poderes llegaban a la cúspide y sufrían su primera transformación lobuna. Los licántropos eran increíblemente adaptables y muy fértiles. Tal vez se debiese a su alta tasa de mortalidad en sus jóvenes. Entre todos los cachorros, muy pocos sobrevivían su primera luna. No solo podían tener hijos continuamente, sino que podía reproducirse con otras especies, característica extraña entre las criaturas del Día y de la Noche. Aquellos que sobrevivían al proceso de maduración, podían controlar sus transformaciones, se hacían longevos y cazadores supremos, con sentidos increíblemente desarrollados y armas naturales. Además, podían infectar a los humanos y volverlos algo similar a ellos pero mucho más salvajes y brutales que los licántropos, eran los soldados supremos y carne de cañón que morían rápido.

Hasta Helga debía admitir que un solo licántropo promedio podría fácilmente destruir a diez de sus soldados antes de caer. Obviamente ella estaba por encima de cualquier soldado promedio y también de sus mejores comandantes. Ella había escalado en poder y beneficios a lo largo de los siglos y antes de tomar posesión de su clan, había ocupado el puesto que ahora Will ostentaba.

Y ahora debía aceptar un estúpido matrimonio… que dada la naturaleza de los participantes tomaba un nuevo significado a _eternidad_ y _hasta que la muerte los separe_.

Obviamente su _prometido_ tenía gustos excepcionales. Siglos atrás había visitado esa mansión, cuando el dueño aún vivía y todo el lugar había consistido en ostentosos adornos en marfil, oro y diamantes. Aun recordaba como las paredes estaban recubiertas de espejos en algunas partes y en otras por mosaicos hechos de diamantes y metales preciosos. El lugar le había recordado a un enorme joyero. Pero ahora, su _prometido_ había tomado un camino más rústico y calmo, totalmente diferente a lo que un vampiro hubiese escogido. Los pisos habían sido cambiados por madera y las paredes era de piedra natural. Una cascada caía a cada lado de los corredores, llenando el aire de un húmedo ambiente tranquilo y la habitación en la que la habían instalado tenía enormes peceras en las paredes con exóticas criaturas nadando en ellos. Las luces provenían desde diferentes lugares. Los muebles eran de cuero negro, cómodos y elegantes, las mesitas de madera oscura y los adornos de metal la hacían sentir cómoda. Helga destacaba con su largo vestido blanco que mostraba su pálidos hombros y su escote descubierto sugería una invitación a la vista, sus senos estaban cubiertos con tela repujada que se extendía por su torso hasta sus caderas que daban la impresión de ser un envoltorio entorno a un dulce muy cremoso y donde la falda se volvía retazos de tela, sus piernas se asomaban hasta destacarse en vertiginosas sandalias de tacón de aguja. Ahí, sentada en el centro mismo del oscuro sillón, parecía más un ángel que un ser de Oscuridad, su cabello rubio caía en una sola espiral sobre su hombro izquierdo.

Por siglos, había visto llegar pretendientes y prometidos para otras mujeres de su clan. A todos los había recibido ella, como cabeza del grupo y había realizado las preguntas de rigor. También había rechazado ella misma pretendientes, por supuesto. Así que había aprendido un par de cosas tradicionales que los prometidos solían llevar cuando visitaban a su futura esposa. Aun si no la habían visto nunca. Helga, en cambio, sabía cómo lucía su _prometido,_ había registros de él por todas las noticias e Internet. El licántropo era ágilmente fornido, se notaba veloz y flexible, era conocido por su gran destreza. Ella había notado que era significativamente atractivo, rubio y con el cabello recogido en una coleta baja, con rasgadas pupilas, característica común en los licántropos, de un tono esmeralda que de seguro centellaban en la oscuridad, bronceado, lo cual demostraba que aun en su importante posición cazaba y participaba en múltiples actividades de su manada, tenía facciones benevolentes y sabias. Muy seguramente había vivido mucho, tal vez más que ella y por lo que había investigado, era amado por los suyos. Esas eran las características dignas de un líder y si, de alguien que pudiese presentar frente a su clan. Las viejas disputas entre vampiros y licántropos requerirían bastante carisma y obviamente Arnold Shortman cumplía con esos elementos.

La puerta se abrió y una joven sirvienta anunció la presencia del señor de la casa y se hizo a un lado. Helga se levantó, siguiendo las costumbres de prometidos y pretendientes, aunque para ella era una divertida parodia. Arnold ingresó a la habitación, vestido con increíble formalidad dentro de los licántropos. Unos ajustados pantalones de caza color negros, zapatos del mismo color con punta de metal oscuro, una camisa verde oscura y un pesado abrigo rojo hasta sus rodillas. Un aire algo barbárico que lo hacía lucir atrayente y masculino, pero protector, gracias a su cálida mirada y suave sonrisa.

\- Señorita von Bismarck. –saludó y cuando avanzó hacia ella, se detuvo sorprendido.

Helga sonrió, extendiendo el gran ramo de rosas blancas y amarillas que había comprado para su _prometido_.

\- Me gusta los arreglos que ha realizado, señor Shortman. –dio un paso más hacia él, dejando en claro que quería que tomara el perfumado adorno- Me hizo pensar en usted cuando las vi en uno de mis jardines, así que envíe a cortarlas.

Arnold parpadeó sorprendido pero tomó el ramo. Veinticuatro rosas de largos tallos, de exportación, por supuesto y gratamente perfumadas.

\- Gracias… -lucía aun consternado y observó a un lado y otro- ¿Timberly?

La sirvienta volvió a aparecer y lució igual de extrañada mientras tomaba el ramo.

\- Busca un buen florero y que estén en el recibidor. –esperó a que la chica saliera y volvió su mirada esmeralda hacia la rubia- Me deja sin palabras, señorita von Bismarck.

\- Esa era mi intención. –sonrió de lado y mostró la pequeña caja que tenía entre sus dedos- Tal vez debamos tutearnos ¿No cree?

\- ¿Es ese un anillo de compromiso? –preguntó, en un jadeo- ¿Acaso planea dejarme sin ninguna de las diversiones del cortejo y propuesta?

Ella no pudo evitar reír, abiertamente. Helga había esperado molestarlo, fastidiar su pequeño ego y burlarse libremente de eso, tomando ventaja. Pero debía admitir que era interesante la forma en que Arnold parecía complacido con sus travesuras.

\- Oh… no. Tan solo un regalo.

\- Entonces, me parece oportuno que nos tuteemos, Helga. –tomó la caja y la abrió, descubriendo algo muy similar a un reloj de acero, pero que tenía un calendario móvil de las fases de la luna- Fascinante. –admitió, mirándola- Ingenioso.

\- Siempre he apreciado cuando los prometidos de las chicas del clan llevaban regalos prácticos pero bellos.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que este es el momento en donde debo pedirte que me ayudes a ponérmelo? –preguntó Arnold, extendiendo el reloj y su muñeca- Por cierto, gracias por el detalle del acero.

\- Todo el mundo sabe que la plata es venenosa para ustedes. Solo quiero jugar, no torturarlo. –susurró, recogiendo la manga del abrigo y desabotonando el puño de la camisa.

Por alguna razón, esa acción le pareció extremadamente íntima. No ayudó saber que el corazón acelerado de Arnold se disparó cuando ella acarició la cara interna de su muñeca, despejándola de toda prenda. Él también había notado lo íntimo de esa situación y parecía estar muy complacido con todo eso. Helga lo observó a través de sus pestañas oscuras mientras cerraba el broche del reloj. El licántropo tenía una mirada intensa, clavada directamente sobre los dedos femeninos. La sangre del hombre corría rápidamente, como un canto de sirenas, llamándola a que se acercara más. No importaba que se hubiese alimentado esa misma mañana para evitar exactamente eso. Sus colmillos se estiraron dolorosamente, casi lastimando su labio inferior.

Arnold cerró su agarre en la muñeca femenina. Ella levantó la mirada con sorpresa, lista para apartarse tan rápido que el rubio no lograría ni rastrearla. Pero cuando buscó sus ojos notó que estaba agitado, su corazón parecía estar a punto de salirse de su pecho. La observaba con ciega posesión dominante, capaz de dejarla paralizada en su lugar. Las garras de Arnold crecieron, sintió sobre su tacto como la mano masculina crecía ligeramente. Los más antiguos licántropos podían controlar sus frases de transformación de forma selectiva, dejando que solo partes de su cuerpo cambiaran y hasta el nivel que ellos deseaban. Pero parecía que él no había planeado eso, porque la soltó con sorpresa y su mano volvió a una dócil apariencia humana.

\- Lo siento. –y acentuando su sorpresa, dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, fingiendo interés sobre el reloj- Realmente es una preciosidad.

\- Una pequeña joya de un alquimista amigo mío. –comentó casualmente ella, aun procesando lo que había ocurrido entre ambos.

\- No me refería al reloj. –susurró Arnold, mirándola fijamente.

La sangre que corría por su cuerpo pareció bajar por completo dentro de ella, se calentó demasiado rápido y pudo jurar que se quedó mareada cuando sintió en su vientre bajo un cosquilleo inesperado.

\- Intenté investigar sobre tu primera al mando. No existe ninguna información sobre ella. Además, claro, de que al parecer es mujer. –comentó Helga, buscando cambiar de tema- William, el líder de mi ejército, estaba francamente intrigado.

\- Si deseas continuar con este matrimonio, los líderes de nuestra fuerza de ataque deben conocerse bien. Aunque admito que es difícil tratar con la Loba. –se disculpó Arnold, avanzando hacia un pequeño bar y sacando una botella de vino tinto.

\- ¿Loba? –Helga no pudo evitar reírse ligeramente, con cierta burla pero asintió ante la silenciosa consulta del rubio para llenar una copa de vino para ella- ¿No es un nombre redundante?

\- Ella es la hija de un antiguo vampiro y una licántropa. Tal vez lo sepas, pero nueve de cada diez veces, la descendencia de un cruce de razas con licántropos es de nuestra raza. –Arnold llevó dos copas llenas junto a ella y señaló el sofá que anteriormente estuvo usando la vampira.

\- Por supuesto, aunque es una pareja curiosa. Los vampiros no somos naturalmente fértiles y tengo entendido que en las uniones de este tipo, es casi imposible tener descendencia cuando es el padre el vampiro. –Helga se sentó y cuando lo tuvo a su lado, tomó la copa de vino, dándole un pequeño trago- Así que ella debe ser algún tipo de milagro.

\- Algo así, la madre murió en el parto y ella fue educada por su padre, un solitario vampiro. Cuando una guerra entre clanes se dio, intentando llamar la atención del líder del clan al que él debía pertenecer, un vampiro lo atacó. Nadie sabía sobre la Loba y en un intento por protegerla, su padre terminó muriendo. –Arnold suspiró pesadamente, mientras bebía de su copa, sumergido en sus recuerdos- Yo solo era un cachorro en ese entonces. La Loba había llegado a la adolescencia y estaba próxima su primera luna llena. Por fortuna, una sirvienta sobrevivió y buscó la manada de licántropos más cercana, que en ese entonces era la de mi padre. Ya te imaginarás la sorpresa que tuve cuando comenzó a vivir conmigo la Loba, sin saber ninguna de nuestras tradiciones pero con un terrible carácter.

\- La historia es interesante. –admitió Helga, cruzándose de piernas y descansando su cabeza sobre su mano libre, quedando ligeramente de costado para observar el perfil del rubio- Pero eso no explica su nombre.

\- Creo que es una forma de compensar su notable ascendencia vampírica. Y también… -pareció meditarlo un momento, bebiendo de su copa y cambió de tema- Asumo que aquel que dirige tus tropas vino contigo.

\- Él y mi diplomática. Ambos son pareja y ella es… algo celosa. –admitió, encogiéndose de hombros- Hay el rumor de que a las hembras de tu especie les encanta los pelirrojos. –ahogó una risa, ligeramente- Y dado que son mi Arma y mi Defensa, no vi mal que ambos conocieran a tu Loba. Eso y que una Lila empecinaba es como una maldición de bruja. Por mucho que intentes esquivarla, te atrapará y retorcerá tu destino según sus designios.

\- Ya veo por qué es la líder de tu grupo diplomático- -Arnold sonrió, terminándose su copa y dejándola en una mesilla- La otra razón por la que la llamamos Loba y no encuentras información sobre ella, es algo que tal vez entiendas cuando la veas.

Helga parpadeó, sorprendida y miró su copa casi llena. El licántropo sonrió y se acercó a ella, posicionando su dedo índice y medio sobre la base de cristal, acercándola a los labios femeninos.

\- Aun cuando este vino está diseñado para embriagar a un licántropo de la forma en que un licor regular afectaría a un humano, estoy seguro que beber tu copa rápidamente no te embriagará mucho. –susurró él, sonriendo de costado.

La mujer notó que los dientes de Arnold eran ligeramente afilados y sus caninos eran más alargados, similares a los colmillos de los vampiros, aunque no tan largos ni tan quirúrgicamente cortantes. Aun así, era una sonrisa juvenil e inocente, nada peligrosa a pesar de estar tan cerca de ella que podría fácilmente arrancarle la garganta de una mordida.

\- En realidad, tardaría mucho en absorber el alcohol. El cuerpo de los vampiros reacciona lentamente a ese tipo de cosas. Por norma general nos embriagamos bebiendo sangre de alguien que haya bebido el alcohol por nosotros. –aun así acercó la copa a sus labios, curiosa por lo que él quería mostrarle.

\- Si es así… -Arnold le quitó el vino y se lo bebió en un par de tragos, como si fuese agua- Más tarde te igualarás conmigo. –acordó, con juguetona picardía y se levantó, jalándola con él.

\- Tienes expectativas muy altas de que vaya a aceptar casarme contigo. –acusó, aunque su tono notaba diversión, mientras caminaba por los pasillos, siguiéndolo de cerca gracias a sus manos entrelazadas.

\- Rosas, regalos… si eres tú quien me está cortejando a mí ¿No soy yo quien está en la posición de decir que si o no? –consultó, divertido, mirándola sobre su hombro.

\- La propuesta la has dado tú, señor lobo. Yo soy la que acepta o rechaza esto. –le advirtió, sonriendo de costado.

Algo en ese hombre hacía que no pudiese estar molesta con él. Tal vez era la sensación refrescante de tener a alguien que luciera tan jovial y animado a su alrededor, dispuesto a sonreír y bromear. Sin contar a Will, era extremadamente extraño encontrar eso. Pero el pelirrojo era despreocupado, se mantenía distanciado emocionalmente de muchas cosas. Arnold lucía como alguien que se entregaba de corazón y cabeza a las cosas, pero aun así podía verle el lado positivo a todo. Era un espécimen raro.

\- No sé si con solo observar puedas darte cuenta. –intervino Arnold, deteniéndose frente a unas puertas dobles- Aquí se encuentran tus compañeros y la Loba. Como dicta el Gran Juego, su reunión es privada, aun de nosotros. Pero creo que podemos saltarnos un poco las reglas para enseñarte algo. –y abrió la puerta con una enigmática sonrisa.

Helga no sabía que había esperado Arnold enseñarle. Pero obviamente no era lo que encontró frente a sus ojos. Aun cuando los licántropos tenían un mejor olfato que los vampiros, el aroma almizclado inundó su nariz rápidamente. Aunque Will y Lila eran extremadamente sexuales y en varias ocasiones los había encontrado en posiciones curiosas y nada de ropa, nunca hubiese imaginado que invitarían a una tercera persona a su juego. En especial con lo territoriales que eran. Solo bastaba decir que no sabía cómo lucía la Loba, ahí, recostada en la alfombra, dado que Lila estaba usando la boca de esta para darse placer, moviendo sus caderas entre gemidos alargados, recostada sobre el torso de la Loba y mordiéndola justo bajo el ombligo, mientras Will penetraba a la licántropa con todas sus fuerzas, gruñendo de placer, levantándola ligeramente de las caderas. Francamente, la imagen era increíblemente erótica y por la forma en que la Loba gemía y acariciaba a Lila con sus manos, era obvio que estaba disfrutando de la compañía de los dos vampiros pelirrojos.

Arnold cerró las puertas lentamente y completamente sonrojado dio varios pasos hacia atrás. Helga parpadeó sorprendida y en silencio siguió a su anfitrión a la sala que previamente habían compartido.

\- Yo… -el rubio la miró cuando se sentaron una vez más en el sillón- No sé qué decir.

\- Al parecer se llevan bien. –aventuró Helga, mirando el techo, sintiendo que sus mejillas también estaban sonrojadas- _Muy_ bien.

\- Tal vez debamos esperar a que… terminen. Para explicarte la situación. No creo que sea correcto interrumpirlos.

\- También me tomó por sorpresa. –Helga paseó la mirada en la habitación- No es el comportamiento normal de esos dos…

\- Bien… no esperaba que nuestro primer encuentro fuese tan memorable por la razón equivocada. –el rubio sonrió ligeramente culpable- ¿Quieres más vino? Tal vez ayude para volver a un tema más agradable y hablar sobre nosotros en lugar de… lo que vimos.

Helga no supo qué la motivó exactamente pero antes de que él se levantara, lo tomó de la muñeca, justo sobre el reloj que le había regalado y lo jaló de vuelta al sillón. Los vampiros eran mucho más ágiles, resistentes y precisos que los licántropos pero estos eran más fuertes, con envidiable factor curativo y con la posibilidad de transformarse. Pero aun así, como personas, ella aun podía sorprenderlo y atraparlo contra el sillón. No lo pensó demasiado y se sentó sobre el regazo masculino.

¿Qué la movía exactamente? Si, era un hombre atractivo y si bien no había tenido en claro cuál era su _tipo_ de hombre, había descubierto rápidamente que Arnold cumplía con los parámetros. Tal vez fuese un matrimonio arreglado y ella hubiese puesto todas las negativas posibles, pero podía sacarle el jugo a todo eso. Además ¿Quién lo hubiese imaginado? El tenerlo con los ojos tan abiertos, esmeraldas rasgadas y el corazón acelerado, no significaba que se volviese su esposa. Aun con las diferencias, ambas razas eran dedicadas a los placeres de los sentidos y aunque por caminos diferentes, eran inclinados al erotismo. Así que no debía ser una locura que se sentara sobre sus caderas y le quitara esa barbárica chaqueta de encima con la única amabilidad de no romperla entre sus dedos.

\- ¿Helga…?

Ella sonrió, lo observó a través de sus pestañas oscuras y se centró en la camisa, abriendo los primeros botones de niño bueno, hasta descubrir parcialmente el pecho lampiño y fuerte. Una fiesta de tambores ocurría bajo su peso, el pulso del licántropo parecía estar a punto de explotar y era un ritmo atrayente, casi mágico, que la invitaba a inclinarse sobre él. La camisa se hizo jirones en sus dedos ante la urgencia. Tal vez no supiese quien era la tal Loba, pero le debía el impulso atrevido que había tomado después de verla tan desinhibidamente entregada a un par de extraños.

\- Me vendría bien algo de vino. –aceptó y deslizó su dedo índice sobre la garganta masculina- Mi vino, en realidad… está aquí ¿No? –levantó los ojos y sonrió de lado- Y mi copa es… -su dedo subió hasta bordear la boca entreabierta del licántropo- ¿Esta aquí, verdad?

Arnold tragó, en seco, muy sonoramente. Eso le agradó, porque sabía que lo había tomado por sorpresa pero de forma agradable. Él asintió, despacio, dejando descansar su nuca en el respaldo del sillón y cerrando los ojos, completamente expuesto para ella.

Si Helga lo deseara, podría matarlo en ese momento. El líder del Colmillo Carmesí estaba indefenso y expuesto bajo ella. Nunca podría tener una mejor oportunidad como esa. Sin arreglos, contratos ni matrimonio firmado, ella podría salir de todo eso como parte del Gran Juego. Libremente retomaría su solitario liderazgo y recuperaría las tierras que una vez formaron parte de los clanes aliados al suyo. Arnold respiraba agitado, era cálido y su pulso acelerado. Tan expuesto y confiado que nunca imaginaría una traición.

Y supo qué hacer.

Aun cuando era un método de alimentación, la mordida de los vampiros era increíblemente erótica. Los colmillos segregaban un tipo de droga estimulante para relajar a la víctima. Así que cuando Helga mordió el cuello de Arnold, justo sobre su palpitante vena, él jadeó con fuerza, tomándola de las caderas para presionarla a las suyas en un acto totalmente instinto. Ella gimió, mientras bebía del licántropo. No podía creer lo sedienta que estaba, lo adictivo que era su sabor, entrando en ella, llenándola profundamente. Las manos de Arnold se metieron bajo su falda, subiendo apresuradamente, como brazas calientes y lo sintió desgarrar su ropa interior.

No le importó, casi fue una liberación inesperada. Algo más poderoso que el embriagador estado del vino la calentó. Arnold la deseaba, había estado haciéndolo tanto tiempo que toda su sangre tenía un gusto erótico que se unió al propio, excitándola hasta lo más profundo de su ser. No lo pensó demasiado, se retiró su vestido como si fuese una prenda increíblemente sencilla y antes de que él lograse parpadear, se había desecho de su sostén, quedando completamente desnuda sobre el regazo masculino.

\- Bendita velocidad. –lo escuchó gruñir, arrastrando sus garras por su espalda, empujándola a él hasta que este hundió su rostro entre sus senos, respirando hondo- Tan cálida… -levantó la mirada, acunando sus pechos con ambas manos- Yo creía que los vampiros eran fríos.

\- Tu sangre me mantiene cálida. –lo acercó más contra ella, entrecerrando los ojos- Escucha… -lo apoyó sobre su pecho, dejando que su corazón rápido y latiente fuese todo lo que oyera por unos segundos- Esto es por ti. –le explicó, levantándole el mentón con su dedo índice, disfrutando con cada expresión de ciego deseo- ¿Y esto es por mí? –preguntó, tomando valor, moviendo sus caderas de forma ondulante, justo sobre el duro bulto que había crecido bajo ella.

Arnold casi aulló, bajito, sin apartar la mirada de ella, sus afiladas pupilas estaban dilatadas, ocultando ligeramente su tono esmeralda. Las garras del licántropo estaban a la vista y acariciaron libremente sus pezones, al mismo tiempo. Helga gimió, con fuerza, sintiendo una punzada de placer perforante. Él era un arma de caza, afilado, letal, fuerte. Pero la trataba con precisión, estirando sus pechos, exigiendo a sus pezones sin clemencia. Ella lo tomó del rostro, besándolo profundamente, atrayéndolo hasta que ambos cayeron sobre la alfombra. Arnold soltó una pequeña risa contra sus labios. La superficie en que habían caído era extremadamente suave y oscura. Una vez más se sentía como si destacara, con su piel marfil, sobre ese oscuro entorno, bajo el peso del rubio.

\- Como la luna… -susurró el licántropo, besándola otra vez, dejando que sus manos acariciaran cada una de sus curvas- Tan lejana pero capaz de sacar todo de mí. –susurró entre besos.

Helga cerró los ojos y arqueó la espalda. Un par de veces había escuchado que los licántropos eran dedicados amantes, leales y ciegos de amor. Los vampiros tomaban la sexualidad como algo ligero e indiferente, muy separado de sus sentimientos y mente. Pero podía verle el gusto a esa entrega. Todo su cuerpo se calentaba bajo las palabras de su prometido, buscaba involucrarla no solo con sus sentidos, estaba seduciendo su mente, calentando su corazón. Y podía encontrarle el gusto a eso. Sin dudarlo.

El beso de Arnold se volvió más hambriento, el chasquido de sus dientes al golpearse ligeramente, colmillos contra afiladas armas los hizo reír tenuemente, como amantes primerizos. Helga lo tomó del rostro con ambas manos y mordió su labio inferior, sin rasgar la piel, hizo que abriera más los labios y lo besó de forma dominante, bebió de él de forma más íntima, dejando que la esencia que el rubio representaba la llenara como el más adictivo sabor. Muy despacio se alejó y fue él quien tomó el control, la exploró entre mordidas y raspones, con su lengua de fuego y sus labios insaciables. No podía lastimarla pero sentía su piel sensible aunque fuese solo un beso. Pero le costaba clasificar eso como tal, era mucho más profundo e invasivo, pero la llenaba de una sensación cálida.

Una pequeña risa escapó de sus labios, sintiéndose joven, como si tan solo tuviese doscientos años, tal vez menos. Arnold levantó su cabeza, había estado lamiendo su cuello y bajando hacia sus senos. Aún tenía su lengua alargada y la punta la estaba tocando. La mirada esmeralda trasmitía duda pero sobre todo curiosidad.

\- ¿Vas a lamerme toda? –preguntó, divertida, sin poder creer su similitud con un animal pequeño y adorable.

\- Ahora que lo mencionas… -bajó más y sin decirle nada, se dio un festín con sus pechos.

Helga gimió, aferrándose a la alfombra. La larga lengua dejó al rojo vivo sus pezones, las afiladas garras los estiraron y los peligrosos dientes la mordieron hasta dejarla increíblemente sensible. Pero no se detuvo ahí, siguió lamiendo su vientre y luego cada uno de sus dedos, los chupó con urgencia y depositó pequeñas mordidas en sus lugares más sensibles. También sus pies se vieron atendidos, pantorrillas y muslos. La inquieta lengua hizo alargados círculos sobre sus caderas y se hundió sin permiso alguno en su sexo. Ella gritó de gusto, sintiéndose completamente húmeda para él. No se contuvo y sostuvo la cabeza del licántropo ahí mismo, deseando que se quedara hasta el final. Él clavó sus garras sobre sus caderas, sosteniéndola y pareció encantado con su desesperación porque se entretuvo largamente. La hizo escalar en placer, golpeando con la punta de su lengua su sensible clítoris y succionando el mismo hasta hacerla chillar. Pero la mantuvo apartada de cualquier libertad. En lugar de eso volvió a besar sus muslos temblorosos y se entretuvo en su ombligo, aun contra las protestas femeninas.

Helga lo observó a través de sus pestañas, de esa manera fríamente peligrosa que podía congelar a cualquiera. En un parpadeo lo tumbó en la alfombra y se sentó sobre él. La grata sonrisa del rubio se amplió cuando ella desgarró toda su ropa, sin siquiera preguntarle.

\- Para la próxima vez… -ordenó, mirándolo a los ojos cuando fue retirando lo que antes habían sido los pantalones del licántropo- Cuando yo comience a desnudarme, tú debes hacerlo rápidamente. No soporto que me priven de lo que quiero. –y antes de que pudiese decirle algo más, se inclinó y mordió el vientre bajo del hombre.

Arnold gritó de placer, sus caderas se levantaron casi apartándola, pero ella se aferró. El placer que le entregaba era para torturarlo, tan cerca a su latiente miembro que debía ser como rasgar el orgasmo sin realmente llegar. Eso le enseñaría a no jugar con ella. Además, la excitación de su prometido era adictiva, ella misma se sentía en el límite con un solo trago. Todo ese placer era de ambos, estaban compartiendo y ella estaba llevándose la mejor parte al replicar un poco de él dentro de ella. Pero no le importó. Un poco de egoísmo era elemental en el sexo.

Y dado que lo había dejado agotado, recuperándose del sorpresivo ataque, se sintió inspirada. Al recordar lo que habían visto ambos, decidió robar un par de ideas. Así, ágilmente se movió hasta quedar con la cabeza del chico a cada lado de sus rodillas. Él abrió los ojos con sorpresa y la devoró con la mirada, casi estirándose. Pero no era necesario. Helga se inclinó hasta dejar su sexo sobre la boca masculina, que se abrió rápidamente y succionó su clítoris en una corriente de placer. Ella se recostó sobre el torso masculino, dejándolo hacer y fue hasta su nueva presa. El miembro de Arnold parecía dolorosamente hinchado, desesperado por algo de atención. Helga se relamió los labios y acarició con sus dedos lo largo del mismo. Entre sus piernas, justo bajo su sexo, lo sintió gemir prolongadamente. Ella lo calló aprestando su sexo contra la boca masculina y se meció ligeramente hasta que la afilada lengua volvió a atenderla. Un estremecimiento de placer la recorrió y se onduló un rato, disfrutando de la húmeda caricia que creció dentro de ella. Sus ojos zafiro volvieron al duro miembro que palpitaba bajo sus dedos. Helga se estiró hasta enroscar su lengua en la hinchada punta y succionó solo ahí. Toda ella vibró cuando Arnold gimió justo sobre su clítoris, los dientes afilados le hicieron una larga caricia en sus puntos más sensibles justo antes de succionarla con desesperación. Ella gritó de gusto, directo sobre el miembro masculino y sin pensarlo se lo metió hasta el fondo. El sabor brumoso y espeso llenó sus sentidos, su lengua se apretó bajo la punta y fue enroscándose por todo el tronco hasta que la golpeó en el fondo de su garganta. Él vibraba bajo ella, intensificando sus lamidas, como muestra de gusto. Casi como beber de él, era un ciclo de placer. El gusto que sentía, los arañazos al orgasmo eran tan fuertes que ella succionó con fuerza, se hundió hasta la base y lo sacó casi por entero antes de aprestar sus labios y volver a meterlo en su boca. Una y otra vez, cada vez más caliente sobre su lengua. Y él cada vez más agresivo entre sus piernas. El orgasmo la arañó, una cúspide que parecía romperla por dentro. Sus propias caderas se movieron, con fuerza y su boca perdió clemencia. Él era adictivo, por cualquier parte que lo viese. Aunque fuese aterrador, ya era consciente que necesitaría más de él por mucho tiempo.

Arnold metió su lengua dentro de ella justo cuando explotó, se sintió tensar contra la húmeda invasión y ni se dio cuenta cuando las manos masculinas la apartaron de su miembro y la guiaron a sentarse. Lo único que Helga supo es que estuvo casi cabalgándolo, agitada, arqueando su espalda en un gemido prolongado de puro goce. La voz se le rompió y cayó hacia atrás, palpitante, sintiéndose húmeda, saciada y perdida. Por unos segundos le costó recordar cualquier cosa hasta que notó el rostro de Arnold sobre ella, lucía más intimidante, sus manos mostraban peligrosas garras y había ligero vello en sus brazos, sus rasgadas pupilas estaban completamente dilatadas y podría jurar que su cabello rubio estaba mucho más largo y abultado sobre su cabeza. Él sonrió, mostrando sus afilados dientes y la guio con sus letales manos para que se girara, dándole la espalda y apoyara sus manos sobre el sillón hasta que recostó su pecho sobre este. Así, su trasero quedó levantado, de forma muy animal, él acarició sus curvas y con sus garras hizo pequeños círculos sobre su trasero.

\- ¿Siempre lo haces en esta pose? –preguntó ella, mirándolo sobre su hombro, buscando ocultar su curiosa necesidad de tenerlo adentro.

\- Admito que es algo pasivo para ti. –su voz sonaba siseante, como si sus dientes se hubiesen alargado ligeramente- ¿Lo has hecho así?

Ella conocía esa sensación, sus propios colmillos estaban afilados, cuando se excitaba no podía ocultarlos aunque lo deseara. Algo le decía que era similar para él.

\- No. –arqueó la espalda y levantó bien su trasero, sabiendo que en esa pose estaba completamente expuesta a los ojos esmeralda, así que separó más las piernas, tentándolo- Pero puedes ser el primero.

Lo escuchó gruñir casi como un aullido. Las garras casi se clavaron en sus caderas cuando él se inclinó sobre ella, tentándola con la presión dura directamente en su entrada. Arnold se inclinó hasta rozar su mejilla con la de ella y sintió una muy ligera barba contra su piel. Ni siquiera analizó como era eso posible, pero minutos antes ella sabía que esa pequeñísima barba no había estado ahí. No le importó, el roce fue agradable, en especial cuando él bajó y el raspón fue a su cuello y hombros, enrojeciendo su piel. Arnold emanaba calor puro, parecía ser capaz de hacerla hervir con solo el tacto y ella gimió, empujando sus caderas a él, sintiendo solo el largo estímulo del miembro masculino acariciar todo su sexo por fuera pero nunca entrando. Ella estaba húmeda, necesitada y francamente desesperada. Pero Arnold parecía estarla preparando, estimulándola, con pequeños besos en su hombro, una mano en sus caderas y la otra rodeándola por sobre los hombros, bajo su cuello.

Lamentablemente Helga no necesitaba nada de eso. Sin analizarlo demasiado inclinó el rostro y mordió el brazo descubierto, en la parte más sensible, escuchándolo aullar mientras la embestía con fuerza. Ella lo soltó para gemir, con gusto, sintiendo la sangre resbalar por su boca, pero todo su interior se estimuló, agradecido, por fin llenado por completo.

\- Estas jugando con fuego. –le regañó Arnold, embistiendo con fuerza, sin poder contenerse.

\- ¿Deseas que te diga que me gusta quemarme? –aunque había un tono burlón, todo se perdía entre sus gemidos de gusto- Porque lo que me gusta es esto.

Ella cerró sus puños en el sofá, lamió la herida abierta que había dejado en el brazo de Arnold y se excitó ante los gruñidos de placer visceral de su prometido. Él no tenía clemencia, la atacó con tanta fuerza que se sintió aplastada bajo su peso, pero llena de forma profunda. No tardó en llevarla al excitante deseo expectante, su interior palpitó y se contrajo mientras él jadeaba contra su cuello. Si alguien le hubiese dijo que tal salvajismo existía en un hombre capaz de reírse como si fuese un niño, ella no lo hubiese creído. Pero en ese momento estaba agradecida de tal contraste, de saber que él no la veía como algo delicado que se iba a romper y podía derramar todo su deseo sin medida. Porque eso había estado haciendo ella desde el inicio y era agradable sentirse llena. Nunca hubiese imaginado que estar en esa posición fuese tan placentero. Por alguna razón se sentía más estrecha y cada embestida parecía mil veces más fuerte, podía sentirlo estimularla hasta un doloroso placer. Sus labios dejaron de gemir, el aire escapó de sus labios y sintió que casi lloriqueaba quedamente del gusto.

Cuando Arnold estaba en lo más profundo, podía sentir como estimulaba su clítoris con un intenso golpe de goce. Todo su cuerpo se tensaba esperando cada vez más de eso. Mucho más fuerte, siempre más intenso. El intenso calor en su interior se fue intensificando, como corriente eléctrica pura. Arnold mordió su hombro con cierta fuerza y la punzada de dolor se mezcló rápidamente con el placer vibrante en su interior. El brazo que la rodeaba por los hombros bajó hasta que sintió los afilados dedos acariciar uno de sus sensibles pezones. Helga dejó caer su cabeza, sin aliento, sintió que la voz se le perdía, el sensible punto pareció calentarse otra vez y enviar más fuego entre sus piernas. Las embestidas se hicieron más fuerte y ella casi rasgó el sillón cuando sintió el orgasmo retumbar dentro de ella. Tan fuerte, tan intenso y tan debilitante que todo su cuerpo se quedó relajado mientras Arnold se corría dentro de ella en un fuerte gemido contra su cuello.

Una vocecilla le recordó lo extremadamente fértiles que eran los licántropos. Pero apartó la idea rápidamente. No importaba, era su prometido, se casaría con él, obviamente harían eso tantas veces que sería una lucha de fuerza entre su poca fertilidad y la excesiva de él.

Ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para asustarle tal idea. Todo su cuerpo lo había aceptado.

Arnold besó sus hombros, acarició su cuerpo para que se soltara del sillón y lentamente salió de su interior. Antes de que pudiese quejarse, la besó lentamente y la sentó en su regazo, mirándola cálidamente, con ese brillo dulce de vuelta a sus ojos.

\- ¿Te hice daño? –le susurró el licántropo, deslizando su nariz donde la había mordido.

\- Pregunta el que recibió más mordidas. –su voz fue baja, se sintió cálidamente rodeada por los brazos masculino y sus atenciones.

\- Pero nosotros no somos vampiros. Nuestra mordida no está para dar placer. –los suaves dedos masculinos la tocaron, las garras y todo rasgo salvaje habían desaparecido- ¿Te duele?

\- Late un poco. –admitió, imaginando que otro ser tendría un fuerte dolor donde él había descargado su salvaje deseo.

No solo eso. Algo le decía que todo su cuerpo estaría adolorido si no fuese por su resistencia. En su lugar, se sentía suave y satisfecha, con un palpitar por todos lados que la hacía sentir cálida.

\- Lo lamento tanto. –y lucía sincero en eso- No pude… -negó- Nunca había perdido el control de esta forma. –confesó.

Ella sonrió, tomando esas palabras como un excelente halago.

\- Siempre he tenido la duda de por qué los licántropos tienen los ojos rasgados como los felinos ¿No están más emparentados con un chihuahua que con un gato casero? –preguntó, sonriendo de lado, apartando las preocupaciones de él.

Deseando que quitara esa culpa de su mirada.

Y lo logró, Arnold enmarcó una ceja, divertido, aunque notando que ella había escogido las comparaciones menos heroicas que pudiese imaginar.

\- Nosotros cazamos en la noche. Ustedes, los vampiros, tienen un excelente oído, es su principal sentido, lo usan como un radar. Nosotros somos visuales. –la recorrió con la mirada largamente, recreándose con su imagen- Nuestros ojos evolucionaron para requerir menos luz para ver en la oscuridad. Si, como los felinos y otros animales.

Unos suaves golpes en la puerta llamaron la atención de ambos. Helga, en unos segundos se visitó, antes de que Arnold pudiese ser consciente de su ausencia. Él la observó con incredulidad, mientras se levantaba y reparaba en los trozos de su ropa. Ella rio y le extendió su abrigo, lo único que verdaderamente se había salvado. Por fortuna la prenda lo cubría bien, aunque dejaba a la vista sus piernas. Arnold caminó atrás del sillón, para ocultarse.

\- Adelante.

La puerta se abrió, revelando a Lila y Will, una vez más en sus elegantes ropas. Pero entre ellos, Helga descubrió una mujer delgada, con un top negro que solo cubría su pecho plano y ajustados pantalones de camuflaje que envolvían como segunda piel unas largas piernas. Curiosamente usaba un antifaz dorado con rasgos de un lobo pero sus ojos azules resaltaban visiblemente. Helga notó que estos y el cabello rubio eran extremadamente similares a los suyos. La líder del clan de vampiros enmarcó una ceja al notar que entre el cabello rubio aparecían dos orejas lobunas que hacían juego con una larga cola del mismo color que se balanceaba sensualmente entre las piernas de su dueña. Al parecer, la Loba sabía controlar bien sus transformaciones, pues sus dedos mostraban afiladas garras pero sus manos seguían siendo pequeñas.

\- Esperamos hasta que terminaron. –se explicó la Loba, sonriendo de lado y clavó sus ojos sobre Helga- Oh… veo que la marcaste.

Arnold se masajeó el entrecejo y fulminó con la mirada a la misteriosa rubia. Ella lucía visiblemente divertida y sin apartar la mirada de Helga, se tocó el hombro.

\- Los licántropos muerden justo ahí a sus compañeros de vida. –continuó la Loba- Eso hizo mi pequeño Arnold.

\- ¡Gretel! –regañó con más fuerza el rubio y ligeramente sonrojado buscó los ojos de Helga- La marca se irá. –se apresuró a decir- No te sientas presionada. Yo… no pude evitarlo.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien, Helga? –Will preguntó, cruzándose de brazos con diversión- No estas lanzando nada con enojo.

\- Oh, cállate… -la rubia lo fulminó con la mirada y retomó su atención hacia la Loba- Así que Gretel ¿Y por qué tu identidad esta oculta?

\- Oh. –esta rio y se desató el antifaz, manteniéndolo contra su rostro- ¿Le contaste sobre mí, pequeño Arnold?

\- Eres una irrespetuosa… -susurró el aludido- Si, le conté la mayoría. –miró a Helga- Técnicamente nos hemos criado como familia. Y debo advertirte que si te casas conmigo, su trato confianzudo con la familia se extenderá hacia ti. Ya ves cómo trata a su _hermano,_ no esperes nada mejor.

\- Oh… -Helga parpadeó, aun intrigada.

\- _Hermano Menor._ –ronroneó- Bien. –la Loba retomó la atención de todos- Arnold buscó la forma en que nos conozcamos. En el proceso se quedó prendado de ti, creo yo. –comentó, como si fuese un gran secreto y se rio cuando recibió una rencorosa mirada del aludido-Mi nombre es Gretel von Bismarcka –se retiró la máscara- Y técnicamente somos primas.

Helga abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Ni siquiera tuvo que preguntar si esa era una broma. El tipo de rostro, los intensos ojos y la figura de la chica señalaban el gran parentesco. La figura, de por sí, era la de una vampira. En realidad, le recordaba a viejos cuadros de una tía abuela suya.

\- Y aquí es cuando las cosas se ponen complicadas ¿No? –bromeó la Loba, guiñándole un ojo mientras su cola se movía alegremente.

Si, definitivamente así era.

 **¡Saludos Manada!** Y aquí una mezcla de peticiones. El final no es tan sorprendente porque obviamente ya debían saber de quién se trataba. Pero dentro de la trama si es un buen: Agreguen música de suspenso aquí.

 **Reglas de la Manada:** Un lobo sigue evolucionando, mejorando. Siempre más comprensivo. Menos prejuicioso. Más justo.

¡Nos leemos!

Nocturna4


	5. Mundo al revés

**Mundo al revés.**

Lila inclinó el rostro ligeramente, despidiéndose del Caballero Blanco que la había guiado todo el camino a través del enorme tablero de ajedrez. El monumental guerrero, cubierto con su casco, había sido el punto seguro en ese mundo de locuras pero debía despedirse de él.

\- ¿Estáis segura…?

La pelirroja sonrió, bajando de un salto del tablero enorme, sintiendo por fin que esa locura constante se retiraba de sus huesos. En el tablero de ajedrez todo pasaba al revés. El dolor llegaba antes de una herida, por ejemplo. Ya se conocía alguien antes de que este se presentara. Si, definitivamente confuso.

\- No puedes dejar tu puesto. Y ya me has ayudado mucho. –ella observó sobre su hombro- Solo debo despertar al Rey Rojo ¿Verdad?

\- Todo esto es su sueño. –la profunda voz del Caballero sonó ligeramente resignada- Wonderland desaparecerá si él despierta. Pero tú volverás a tu mundo.

\- Entonces… no creo que… -aun siendo un sueño o por lo menos esperando que sea uno, se sintió mal.

Y negó ligeramente, incómoda, no quería condenar todo un mundo porque no lo comprendía y no era su nación.

\- Vuestro buen corazón no sobrevivirá aquí. No me gustaría veros corrompida por esta locura. –el Caballero apoyó su rodilla justo en el borde del gran tablero, mirándola- Solo tened cuidado. Estos son los límites entre las tierras de la Reina de Corazones y la Reina de Espadas. Y donde la línea es difusa, el Caballero Gris camina, su corazón entregado a la más peligrosa de ellas y su espada a la más perversa. No dudará en entregaros a quien él crea que convenga más.

\- ¿Y cuál es cuál? –Lila parpadeó, sorprendida, dejándose llevar por la curiosidad.

\- Para vos, ambas, mi joven dama. –el Caballero Blanco se enderezó- Tened cuidado y despertad al Rey Rojo lo más pronto que podáis.

\- Te agradezco mucho tu ayuda. –la joven inclinó el rostro- Sin ti, hubiese sucumbido al miedo.

\- En Wonderland hay peores cosas que el miedo ante lo desconocido. –y con última reverencia, avanzó entre las casillas, volviendo a su puesto.

Lila lo observó, siguiendo las formas duras de la armadura, sabiendo que dentro de esta había un buen hombre. En verdad, si no fuese por él, no sabría dónde estaba y qué hacer. Lo único que recordaba antes de llegar ahí había sido tomar uno de los cómics de su novia, enganchándose por el título " _Tales from Wonderland_ ". La portada mostraba voluminosas mujeres en escasos atuendos. Pero estaba acostumbrada a la sobre-sexualización de los personajes en ese tipo de literatura visual. Además, adoraba las historias de Lewis Carroll. Antes de que su madre muriese, ella solía leerle los poemas y algunas de las historias del creativo pero melancólico autor. Pero en algún punto de la oscura trama, había sentido su cuerpo extraño y antes de poder darse cuenta se había despertado en medio de un tablero de ajedrez.

Una enorme batalla entre las fichas rojas y blancas había desencadenado que huyera frenéticamente del campo de batalla hasta que el Caballero Blanco había llegado y protectoramente le había explicado cómo salir de ahí.

Ahora, por su cuenta, debía llegar hasta el Rey Rojo. Cada segundo que permaneciera en ese lugar, parecía afectar con sus recuerdos de dónde venía. Únicamente por esa razón, luchaba por mantener la calma por sobre todas las cosas y no permitir que el pánico la venciera por mucho que pareciera la ruta más fácil. Pero debía luchar, aunque no fuese una guerrera y debía volver, porque si eso no era un sueño, no quería quedarse atrapada.

El bosque parecía enredarse con la falda de su camisón de dormir, se abrazó al pequeño suéter que llevaba encima y agradeció tener pantuflas acolchadas que la ayudaran a caminar sobre el irregular bosque. Nunca había estado en un lugar así, pero estaba segura que era mejor salir pronto de ahí. Los gritos de batallan aún se escuchaban increíblemente cerca y se sentía nerviosa al pensar en lo peligroso y precario de su situación. No supo cuánto tiempo caminó, sus ojos parecían fácilmente distraídos por las curiosas formas de las criaturas que habitaban entre las ramas, con sus sonidos tan curiosos y cuerpos imposibles. Wonderland era hermoso, como siempre imaginó y al mismo tiempo era terrorífico como su razón le advirtió que sería. El Caos, bien habían concluido los filósofos tiempo atrás, era la fuente de muchas cosas, buenas y malas, pero lamentablemente las consecuencias podían verse reflejadas de una forma… destructiva y sin frutos. Si Wonderland representaba eso, las maravillas caóticas como una expresión de la locura o de la carencia del orden, bien entendía por qué el Caballero Blanco había temido por su seguridad. Obviamente no había reglas. Y personas como él, eran casi inexistentes en ese lugar. Todo era abrumador, parecía que no existía un segundo de silencio.

El chirrido de metal a sus espaldas la hizo girar pero golpeó directamente contra una superficie oscura y fría, ligeramente corroída, sin brillo. Lila trastabilló, sorprendida y unos brazos la tomaron para que evitara la caída. Por un momento creyó que sus pensamientos habían traído al Caballero Blanco a su presencia, pero notó que a pesar de que las armaduras tenían similitudes, esta era más delgada y parecía envejecida. El firme agarre se volvió fuerte y este la atrajo, hasta que sus pies se vieron suspendidos del suelo y notó extremadamente tarde que estaba siendo cargada.

\- ¡Suéltame! –rogó, buscando crear distancia. El metal hacía daño contra sus dedos ahí donde tocaba, había marcas de corrosión por todos lados que raspaban sus dedos y quemaban en la piel- ¡Por favor! –pidió- ¡Suéltame!

La angustia se filtró en su voz y escuchó al caballero de la armadura oxidada reírse con cruel diversión. Algo en su mente pareció luchar por salir a la superficie, recordarle, tal vez, una forma de soltarse de un enemigo. La idea venía de una voz, algo similar a un recuerdo, pero parecía cada vez más lejana. Aun cuando luchó por aferrarse a ella, descubrió que era imposible y que su captor la tenía inmovilizada, mientras la lanzaba boca abajo sobre el lomo de un caballo negro y él subía, sosteniéndola con una mano, mientras que con la otra guiaba las riendas.

\- ¿Por qué haces esto? –preguntó, aterrada.

Desde esa posición sentía que su cuerpo se resbalaría en cualquier momento. El suelo parecía demasiado cercano a su rostro y el polvo que levantaban los cascos del caballo se pegaba a su piel.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? ¡Suéltame!

\- Has transgredido el territorio de la Reina de Espadas. Todo aquello que toca su tierra, le pertenece. –la voz masculina sonó ahogada atrás del casco- Ahora eres de su propiedad. Tu vida, es suya.

\- ¿Quién eres? –respiró hondo, luchó por calmarse- No hagas esto. –pidió.

\- Soy el Caballero Gris, sirvo a la Reina de Espadas. –respondió, con tono oscuro- Eso es lo que soy y esto es lo que hago.

Y se retiró el casco, revelando un joven más o menos de su edad, su piel blanca lucía ligeramente pálida y sus ojos esmeraldas carecían de brillo sobre las profundas ojeras que por alguna razón le daban la impresión de que lo consumía una culpa que no deseaba admitir. Ella notó el cabello rubio, recogido en una coleta baja de forma práctica y tuvo la impresión de que lo conocía y que él no era un peligro. Algo en su cabeza le dijo que eso no tenía sentido, pero estuvo muy lejos de comprenderlo porque su mente parecía bloqueada de cierta forma. Y la verdad fuese dicha, el Caballero Gris la había atrapado, limitando su vida a algo tan simple como una presa que iba a entregársela a su señora. Nada de eso tenía sentido y por sobre todo, ella no debía estar ahí. No así. No de esa forma.

\- Me alegra que comprendieras. Siempre es más fácil cuando los prisioneros comprenden. –la voz del Caballero Gris sonaba ligeramente agotada- El trabajo se vuelve fácil.

O menos culposo, imagino Lila, pero se mantuvo callada y cerró los ojos. No iba a humillarse, si ese iba a ser su destino, intentaría ser fuerte aunque fuese dentro de su mente. No podía escapar, ya se había dado cuenta y tal vez, si se portaba dócil en ese momento, encontraría una forma de despistar a su captor más adelante.

Cuando los cascos del caballo comenzaron a resonar sobre una piedra constante, Lila abrió los ojos, respirando hondo para contener el mareo que el incómodo viaje le había instaurado. Desde su posición, solo notó que atravesaban un puente suspendido sobre un gran vacío. Su mente se nubló terriblemente. Por un lado las nauseas desaparecieron, pero fueron sustituidas por un hormigueo en su nuca que se extendió sobre todo su cuerpo hasta noquearla.

" _Siempre y cuando lo permitas, me gustaría corromperte hasta hacerte libre, seele_ "

La voz ronroneante era extremadamente familiar, una amplia sonrisa se formó en sus labios, como si pudiese aferrarse a esa idea y nunca dejarla desaparecer.

" _Hay algo oscuro en ti, muy oculto, seele. Me he jurado explotarlo por completo, hacer que lo disfrutes, porque ¿Quién dijo que la oscuridad es algo malo? Una vida con únicamente luz, solo hace que no puedas ver el mundo. Así que permíteme introducir las sombras en ti, seele._ "

Ella quiso reír, conocía ese acento, como ronroneo, que la gente veía fuerte pero ella lo encontraba cadencioso y suave, muy similar al francés, romántico y dulce. Tal vez porque esas palabras eran susurradas a su oído. Amaba que le dijera así " _seele_ ", que se escuchaba como "zile", con una _i_ ligeramente alargada. Pero no recordaba qué significaba esa palabra, pero era importante y valiosa. Aunque no sabía por qué, ni de quien era la voz, se juró recordarla aunque toda su mente se quedase en blanco. Los pensamientos parecieron despertarla, porque la espesura del sueño desapareció. Lila sintió el adormecimiento retirarse y se estiró con gusto sobre las mullidas sábanas. Una risa burbujeante y peligrosa la hizo sentir más cómoda y entreabrió los ojos, apoyándose sobre sus codos como si ese fuese el lugar al que pertenecía.

\- Nunca había visto a alguien tan cómoda ante mi presencia.

Lila bostezó, cubriéndose la boca, mientras su cerebro se despertaba y procesaba las palabras escuchadas. Repentinamente, abrió los ojos, sorprendida y buscó la fuente del ruido. En el borde de la cama, muy cerca a sus pies, estaba una mujer delgada, de corto cabello rubio sobre sus hombros. Lila parpadeó varias veces, notando como su anfitriona cruzaba sus largas piernas cubiertas en medias negras casi transparentes con encajes sobre el muslo con las formas de las espadas (o picas) de la baraja de cartas. Una falda plisada increíblemente corta color ciruela apenas cubría sus muslos y el corset del vestido ajustaba su estrecha figura con los mismos símbolos de espadas en su pecho. Los hombros descubiertos y la clavícula desnuda llamaron su atención más de lo debido. Lila levantó la mirada, sintiendo la garganta seca, encontrándose con una sonrisa cínica y unos ojos aguamarina, fríos, recorrerla.

\- ¿Quién sois? –el acento era extraño pero familiar para ella, parecía un ronroneo cuando hablaba- ¿Y por qué no me teméis?

\- Mi nombre es Lila. –se sentó, notando que solo llevaba el blanquecino camisón encima- Y no lo sé.

\- ¿No lo sabéis? –la mujer abrió los ojos, encantada y gateó sobre las sábanas, asechándola- ¿No sabéis por qué no me teméis? ¿A mí, a la Reina de Espadas?

Lila sintió su piel erizarse, se encontró recostada en la cama, una vez más, pero con la mujer sobre ella, asechando su rostro con esa sonrisa peligrosa. Todos sus sentidos le decían que huyera y jadeó cuando las afiladas uñas de la rubia se deslizaron por uno de sus brazos, siguiendo un camino serpenteante por su hombro, subiendo por su cuello hasta clavarse en su mentón. Todo su cuerpo le decía que estaba en peligro. Todos sus sentidos le indicaban que en cualquier momento sería destrozada, que la mujer frente a ella no parpadearía si quisiera matarla.

Pero aun así…

Ella se encontró relajada. No, receptiva. Su rostro se levantó ante la caricia y observó a la letal mujer, sin poder apartar su mirada de ella.

\- No lo sé. –aceptó, jadeando- Si, debería temerte.

\- La decisión más sabia, en realidad.

\- Pero no puedo. –cerró los ojos, buscando el verdadero motivo- Tu cercanía me es necesaria. –admitió, abriéndolos.

Desde que había llegado ahí había estado asustada, preocupada, sola. No había querido sucumbir al miedo pero todo eso había latido en su interior. Pero por primera vez, se sentía en el lugar correcto. Aun cuando ese se trataba de una letal mujer arrodillada sobre ella, clavando su afilado agarre bajo su mentón. No le importaba, porque por fin su corazón latía de forma acelerada por algo agradable.

\- Mi Caballero Gris me ha dicho que os vio dejar el Gran Tablero, los reinos Rojo y Blanco. –meditó su anfitriona, deslizando su dedo índice por el pecoso cuello- Al parecer, perdisteis vuestro norte, dulce criatura, porque os adentrasteis a los Reinos de los Naipes. Claro, específicamente al mío ¿Qué buscabais?

\- Volver… -respiró hondo, Lila siguió la uña hasta el borde de su camisón, que se estiró bajo la caricia invasiva- Volver a casa.

\- Esta es vuestra casa ahora. –la Reina se inclinó hasta rozar sus labios- Me pertenecéis.

Lila gimió cuando sintió los cálidos labios contra los suyos. No había esperado eso, un profundo beso, dominante e invasivo, llenándola por completo. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció y se arqueó inmediatamente, sintiendo la cálida lengua invadir, conquistar, saquear hasta confundirla. Un burbujeante mareo, como embriaguez pura, se extendió por su cuerpo. Sus manos se aferraron a la suave piel de la Reina y la sintió recostarse, estirarse sobre ella y encajar su cuerpo de una forma perfecta. No recordaba nada antes de su llegada a Wonderland, pero definitivamente esos labios, ese cuerpo, era su hogar. Todo su ser se disparó con expectativa, vibró ante un deseo abrumador y se aferró ahí, a ese beso, a sabiendas que necesitaba mucho más.

\- Oh, vaya… -ronroneó la Reina contra sus labios- Casi pareciera que vuestra llegada fue planificada… -besó su mentón y bajó por su cuello- Como si os hubiese llamado.

\- Si hubiese sabido… -logró decir Lila, aferrándose a los brazos femeninos- que estabas aquí… Nunca hubiese pensado en huir. Yo misma hubiese venido a tocar tu puerta.

La Reina se detuvo, sorprendida y levantó el rostro con sorpresa. Por un momento se quedó ahí, a pocos centímetros de Lila, sintiendo su agitada respiración contra su rostro. Pero quiso alejarse, algo que la pelirroja no se lo permitió, se aferró a su espalda y giró en la cama hasta quedar sobre ella, arrodillada entre sus piernas.

\- Digo la verdad.

\- Y eso es lo que temo. –la Reina la miró largamente- Aquí hay pocos rayos de luz. Todos vienen de un mundo diferente, pero terminan corrompiéndose. Wonderland necesita sus personajes, su Sombrero y sus Reinas, sus gemelos y flores. Cada título nunca queda vacío. Si has venido es porque alguien ha muerto y ocuparás su lugar. Encerrarte aquí. –explicó- Solo retrasará las cosas por un momento. Pero Wonderland encontrará la forma en que ocupes tu puesto y te irás.

\- No. –Lila sonrió cálidamente, sin entender de dónde venía cada desbordante oleada de afecto, pero era algo incontrolable, que sabía era correcto- Puedes romperme, corromperme, destruirme si eso te hace feliz. –tomó la mano de la Reina y besó la yema de sus dedos- Pero confío en ti, sé que no me harás daño, sé que solo me harás feliz.

\- Te equivocas. –la Reina se enderezó, sentándose con la pelirroja sobre su regazo- Mi Caballero Gris una vez fue un joven de puro corazón, lo volví codicioso y egoísta, lleno de deseo por la Reina de Corazones para que me ayudara a tomar ese reino. Mi antiguo Sota de Espadas murió y él apareció. Solo lo doblegue para que ocupara su puesto y asumió su rol rápidamente. Así que no me mires de esa manera. Nadie de mi reino a muerto, obviamente perteneces a otro lugar. Esto es solo diver…

Lila la acalló, no podía escucharla decir esas palabras y necesitaba besarla. No era un juego, ni una diversión, no era algo pasajero. Ambas lo sabían y aunque la Reina estuviese aterrada, ese era su lugar. No le importaba el cómo funcionase Wonderland, en ese momento lo único que tenía sentido eran los cálidos labios femeninos que llevaban mucho tiempo apartados de ella. La Reina protestó unos segundos e intentó luchar pero cuando la pelirroja subió sus manos por sus costados y acarició sobre la ropa sus pechos, pareció perder la batalla y se recostó una vez más.

\- Pertenezco aquí. –Lila le susurró contra sus labios, segura y se presionó suavemente contra cada curva de ese cuerpo hasta que ella misma suspiró- Si mi lugar es otro, solo significa que has encontrado una aliada ¿Verdad? Hay avidez en tus ojos, deseas reinar. Lo entiendo. Pero también estás sola. –la tomó del mentón, para que no alejara su mirada- Entonces déjame llenar esas dos necesidades.

\- Estas loca… -susurró la Reina, con una pequeña sonrisa, relajando su postura- Una muy hermosa pelirroja loca.

\- ¿No lo están todos aquí? –Lila sonrió, agradecida de no ser apartada y bajó sus labios una vez más.

Pequeños besos sobre los cálidos labios, eso fue lo que entregó y sintió el palpitar de la rubia, acorde se deslizaba por su piel. La pelirroja suspiró, había algo increíblemente reconfortante en la manera en que olía la Reina, una mezcla entre frutos jugosos y dulces pero también algunos cítricos y picantes. No perdió tiempo, sus besos se volvieron largas lamidas y sus manos buscaron los cordones del corsé. La rubia se arqueó, permitiéndole meter los dedos bajo su cuerpo y deshacerse de las ataduras.

\- Eres algo impaciente… -regañó la Reina, apartándola lo suficiente para retirarse ella misma todo el vestido, quedando en esas largas medias oscuras y transparentes que hacían juego con una delgadísima lencería que se ataba a sus costados de sus caderas- Así no llegarás a ningún lado.

\- Usualmente soy muy paciente. –admitió Lila, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

La Reina tenía un increíble encanto, eso lo había notado desde el primer segundo pero ¿Desnuda? Era preciosa, fina y elástica, sonrosada y suave. Una rápida mirada a los fríos ojos aguamarina le indicó que había cierta expectativa en su siguiente movimiento. Y aunque los nervios la hicieron temblar, no quería decepcionarla. En verdad, desde lo más profundo de su cuerpo encontraba la necesidad de estar a la altura de la mujer que estaba bajo su cuerpo. La pelirroja acarició con sus dedos la suave piel de las caderas, la estrecha cintura y rodeó por los costados los pequeños senos. Un jadeo de la soberana le dio una buena guía y bajó sus labios a uno de los rosados pezones que se levantaban hacia ella. Primero lo lamió, despacio y cuando escuchó un dulce gemido, volvió a lamer, haciendo círculos con su lengua, dejándose llevar por alguna idea profunda que estaba instaurada en ella.

\- Oh… se siente muy bien. –susurró la Reina y se arqueó bajo su cuerpo- Tan cálida…

Lila sonrió, presionó la punta de su lengua y luego dio una larga lamida, hizo lo mismo con el otro pezón, que rápidamente se deshizo entre sus labios. Casi era como tener pequeños caramelos, pero que primero estaban derretidos y que rápidamente se endurecían acorde los envolvía con su lengua y adquirían un tono rojizo perfecto. Los gemidos se volvieron suplicantes, insistentes y sin limitaciones. Y ella disfrutó eso, le gustaba esa voz haciendo exactamente esos ruidos y tan dispuesta a realizar muchos más. La Reina le retiró el camisón sin mucho miramiento, la atrajo a su boca con pasión desbordante y Lila gimió cuando los húmedos pezones de la rubia chocaron contra los suyos, presionándolo, rozándose.

Esa sensación era increíblemente agradable y sabía, en el fondo de su ser sabía que podía ser mucho mejor. Entre cada embiste de la lengua ágil, ella se meció ligeramente, se dejó dominar por esos labios ávidos, mientras sus pechos se frotaban contra los de la Reina. Cada estímulo la estremecía, sus propios pezones comenzaron a endurecerse y por ende el roce se había más intenso, mejor. No quería parar esa caricia, pero desesperada, suplicante, se alejó de los cálidos labios y acercó a estos sus pechos. Aunque no se atrevió a más, miró a la Reina con súplica.

\- ¿Necesitáis mi lengua?

Lila asintió, nerviosa, porque estaba depositando su placer en las manos de alguien que, presentía, podía privarla si creía que eso la llevaría a algo mejor. Y tal vez fuese verdad, tal vez hubiese un mejor placer si prolongaba su tortura. Pero en ese momento lo único que deseaba…

\- Oh…

La pelirroja gimió, estremeciéndose. La boca de la Reina succionó uno de sus pezones con fuerza, las afiladas uñas de esta se cerraron sobre su trasero, empujándola contra su cuerpo y Lila se dejó llevar, embriagada por la manera en que parecía que estaba a punto de ser devorada. Las uñas sobre su piel bajaron, hicieron círculos sobre su ropa interior y sin previo aviso se deslizaron sobre su sexo largamente hasta llegar a su clítoris. Un solo recorrido, afilado, letal y estremecedor.

\- Tan húmeda… -susurró la Reina, haciendo círculos con su lengua sobre el pezón de la pelirroja- Tan increíblemente húmeda… -sus dedos jugaban entorno al delicado sexo- ¿Os estáis meciendo contra mi mano, preciosa criatura?

Lila asintió, sin poder evitarlo, intentaba pescar con sus movimientos el roce de esas uñas justo sobre su clítoris, pero era fácilmente alejada. Siempre al expectante deseo, pero sin alcanzarlo.

\- Venid. –arrancó la ropa interior de Lila y se acomodó mejor en la cama- Sentaos aquí. –y sacó su lengua, perfilando sus labios- Os haré gritar de gusto como nunca y me rogaréis. A veces por más y otras veces para que me detenga. Y os daré las dos cosas a la vez.

La pelirroja abrió los ojos con sorpresa, la sonrisa cínica era toda una invitación y se moría por hacerlo. Todo su ser le decía que sería una experiencia alucinante tener la ágil lengua de la soberana acariciando su clítoris, que nunca ella podría alcanzar un placer tal, no importaría cuanto se masturbase. Nada sería similar a esa boca experta. Pero había algo superior a su propio deseo que quería alcanzar.

\- ¿Podría hacer primero algo yo? –susurró, sonrojándose intensamente.

La Reina rio, enternecida y asintió, señalando la cama y su propio cuerpo, como si la invitara a tomar lo que necesitara. Lila repartió suaves besos sobre el vientre tonificado, se entretuvo con rápidas lamidas en las caderas femeninas, siguiendo los gemidos suplicantes y las caderas insistentes. Ella solo quería tomar una cosa y estaba extremadamente cerca de su meta. No perdió tiempo y retiró la ropa interior, mirando el pequeño sexo depilado, el estrecho paraíso húmedo que se abrió para ella. El corazón de Lila palpitó con fuerza y una corriente urgente se deslizó entre sus piernas rogando atención. Si la Reina era receptiva, ella debía ser peor, porque estaba ansiosa por frotarse contra ese cuerpo. Sus dedos acariciaron el suave camino de las medias de nilón negras, llegó hasta los muslos expuestos y guio el camino para abrirse paso. Lila se inclinó y dio una larga lamida, mientras sus dedos abrían la estrecha entrada. No sabía qué estaba haciendo pero supo que era lo correcto cuando la rubia gritó de puro gusto. Otra lamida, con un ligero golpecito sobre el clítoris y un dedo se internó en el cálido sexo que se cerró entorno a ella. La Reina se estremeció, gimió insistente y se empujó hasta tener el intruso dedo dentro de ella hasta el nudillo. Lila sonrió y metió otro más, doblándolos hacia arriba, encontrando el punto más hinchado y sensible que hizo a la mujer gritar de placer tan rápido que por un eterno segundo creyó que había alcanzado el orgasmo. Pero cuando continuó moviéndose, meciéndose contra su mano, supo que aun podían jugar. Lo cual le alegró, porque se moría de ganas por seguir probándola. Su boca atrapó el hinchado clítoris, lo succionó con fuerza y sin compasión acarició dentro de la soberana, dobló sus dedos y acarició el interior más delicado, sin salir de ella. La Reina gritó, jadeó con fuerza y separó más sus piernas. Lila se estremeció, excitada, dejándose llevar por los gritos urgentes, por la manera en que las piernas recubiertas tan eróticamente se abrían más y más, como una ofrenda para ella. En el fondo sabía que eso era lo que debía hacer, ser rápida, extremadamente fuerte y sin compasión. Sus labios succionaron, su lengua frotó el hinchado clítoris que fuera de su capuchón era tan suave que parecía perderse en su arrebato. Sus dedos frotaron con fuerza, se doblaron con aprensión mientras su mano libre acariciaba el trasero de la rubia, lo separaba tentativamente, estirando su cuerpo y soltándolo pero sin invadir más. La Reina chilló y se arqueó bajo sus ataques, el clítoris se volvió duro bajo su lengua y le dio una última lamida antes de separarse, pero sus dedos mantuvieron su ataque acorde las caderas se levantaron y los jadeos suplicantes se extendieron hasta perderse. Solo ahí, ella retiró sus dedos recubiertos de humedad. No entendía cómo había sabido qué hacer para alargar el orgasmo de la rubia, pero estaba encantada con el efecto final.

La Reina la miró con sorpresa y Lila se inclinó sobre su cuerpo. Sin palabras, metió los dedos en los sonrojados labios de la soberana y entrecerró los ojos cuando notó que esta succionaba y lamía lascivamente sin protestar, gimiendo gustosa ante el gesto. El cosquilleo entre sus dedos era agradable y sentía su piel a fuego puro. Tan solo con mirarla, era una experiencia erótica y placentera. Toda ella estaba a punto de caer a un personal orgasmo, solo necesitaba un poco de estímulo y vería estrellas.

\- Eso fue… -la Reina terminó de lamerla, mirándola con sorpresa en sus ojos- Oh… eso fue… -se movió, felina, hasta quedar sobre la pelirroja- Os habéis ganado un premio, Ojos Verdes.

Lila parpadeó sorprendida por el apodo pero se dejó hacer, quedando sentada sobre el muslo de la Reina, sintió el suave nilón directo sobre su sexo y cuando los largos dedos de la rubia se clavaron en su espalda baja, guiándola a moverse, un fuerte gemido escapó de sus labios. La azulada mirada centelló con picardía antes de besarla. Lila gimió, aferrándose a los delicados hombros de la mujer. Ni siquiera tuvo que seguir órdenes, sus caderas se comenzaron a mover a buen ritmo, sintiendo la húmeda y suave tela como un seductor estímulo, casi saltaba sobre el muslo femenino, haciendo pequeños círculos, subiendo y bajando. La Reina de Espadas parecía complacida, la besaba profundamente, succionaba sus labios despacio y enredaba su lengua con la suya en una apasionada danza. La seducía con su boca, haciéndola estremecer y los dedos de la mujer subieron, encontrando sus sonrojados pezones necesitados de atención. Lila se estremeció, gritó de gusto y sus caderas crearon movimientos más rápidos, mucho más pequeños y desesperados. El orgasmo era algo que se acumulaba en su interior y estaba desesperada por alcanzarlo. Solo mirar a la rubia, desinhibida y excitada la había dejado al límite, pero el contacto con su cuerpo, el erótico movimiento y su boca diestra la estaban volviendo loca.

\- Despacio, Ojos Verdes. –la Reina bajó sus labios y marcó pequeños besos mientras obligaba a Lila a arquearse hacia atrás- Dejad que crezca dentro de vuestro cuerpo.

\- Pero…

\- Oh… quiero veros sonrojada por completo… -lamió las pequeñas pecas sobre el escote femenino- Id despacio y dadme gusto.

Lila gimió frustrada y desaceleró su ritmo, todo su cuerpo protestó pero se concentró en hacer pequeños círculos, sintiendo el estímulo cálido, acumulado dentro de ella, tortuoso, rogando por más fuerza. La Reina bajó sus labios hasta mordisquear uno de los rozados pezones. El estímulo fue sorpresivo y Lila saltó en su lugar, encontrando más placer contra su adolorido clítoris en ese gesto, torturándose más con solo eso. La rubia sonrió desde su agarre, succionó con ímpetu y cuando Lila quiso retomar sus movimientos insistentes, toda atención se volvió suaves lamidas en círculos, pequeñas presiones con la punta de la lengua. Ella gimió, suplicante, pero la Reina la mantuvo así, quieta en su lugar y casi la detuvo con sus manos cuando insistió en moverse.

Pero no podía doblegarse eternamente. No cuando sabía que estaba tan desesperadamente cerca de un orgasmo casi doloroso. Si mantenía su movimiento temía que su cuerpo terminara sobre-excitado y casi doloroso. En verdad necesitaba ese orgasmo, todo su cuerpo se agitaba por llegar al clímax mismo y parecía que la Reina lo sabía, que todo eso era casi apropósito. Como si…

Como si esperara que tomara el control de su propio placer por sobre cualquier cosa.

Lila no supo que fue lo que la poseyó. No tuvo en claro si fue el darse cuenta de lo que ocurría o que en verdad fuese capaz de lo que fuese si eso asegurara el orgasmo que sentía. Lo único que supo es que había recostado a la mujer, separándole bien las piernas y con sus manos la guio para que levantara un poco las caderas. Ahí estaba, excitada otra vez, palpitante, lo sabía, cálida, perfecta. Lila gimió con anticipación y pasó una de sus piernas por sobre la cadera de la Reina, abrazó el muslo de esta y guio su sexo hasta apoyarlo sobre el de la rubia. Justo ahí, como lava cálida, como seda húmeda y perfecta, un punto duro sobre su clítoris, palpitante. Perfecto. Ambas jadearon y Lila se movió en círculos, muy lento primero, sintiendo cada nervio de su sexo estimulado, sus labios hinchados en una perfecta presión, su interior húmedo y su clítoris con la presión justa, como un beso íntimo contra el sexo de la Reina. Gritó de gusto, aferrándose al muslo de la rubia, para tener un lugar donde descansar su cuerpo mientras daba círculos ondulantes, fuertes, pequeños saltos para chocar contra ese placer delicioso. Ambas gemían y la Reina misma levantaba sus caderas, iba a su encuentro, apoyada sobre sus codos, mirándola con fascinación.

Ella se sentía lasciva, lujuriosa, adicta a todo eso. Solo quería llegar al orgasmo, que retumbara en sus sentidos para volver a besar a esa mujer divina, lamerla por entero. Gimió. En verdad necesitaba ese calor abrumador que volvía sus caderas inquietas, acumulando el placer, dejándolo salir de a poco primero. Lila gritó y se presionó mucho más, lo hizo fuerte, sabiendo que eso también empujaría a la Reina hacia otro orgasmo. Ambas jadearon, unidas y Lila sintió el climax romperla, alargándose, extremadamente fuerte, incitándola a seguir, a casi cabalgar sobre su amante, deslizándose sobre esa humedad compartida y perfecta. La pelirroja cayó, hacia atrás, consciente que unos segundos antes la Reina había llegado al orgasmo y que por unos egoístas segundos la había estado torturando por alargar su propio placer. En la consciencia hubiese sentido culpa, pero en ese momento tenía todo su cuerpo palpitante, a gusto, complacido a extremo. Ni siquiera le importó cuando la rubia se movió, no podía hacerse una idea de lo que ocurría, porque tenía el corazón acelerado.

\- ¡Oh! –gimió, al sentir la larga lengua de la Reina sobre su clítoris- Por favor…

\- ¿Por favor _parad_ o por favor _seguid_? –preguntó la rubia, clavándole su mirada, nublada de placer- No me gusta quedar en deuda, Ojos Verdes. Vais un orgasmo por detrás. –volvió lamer, despacio y ronroneó de gusto- Sabemos muy bien juntas. –halagó, dándole otra lamida- Increíblemente bien. Ya deseo beber más de esto que habéis creado en vuestro delicioso arrebato.

Lila cerró los ojos. Todo su cuerpo era un cúmulo desprotegido de palpitante gusto. Cada suave lamida la calentaba un poco. Muy despacio. Una a la vez. Largas lamidas, acompañadas de pícaras miradas. Esa mujer era toda boca, lo sabía, lo sentía en su núcleo mismo. A la Reina le gustaba lamer, succionar, morder, degustar, besar. Y lo hacía siempre como una Diosa, increíblemente bien. Sus gemidos se alargaron, las lamidas se extendieron y los dedos de la rubia la acariciaron. Muy suave, con dulzura, se sintió a gusto bajo ese tacto. Otra lamida, un poco más fuerte. Sus caderas se levantaron, su corazón se disparó. Ella también quería lamerla, quería besar su espalda, entretenerse en su sensible trasero, hacerla gemir sin realmente tocar su sexo. Ella sabía que podía lograrlo, de la misma manera que estaba segura que podría pedir cualquier cosa que la Reina le complacería y ella estaría ansiosa por hacer lo mismo. Lo sabía. Otra lamida y esta vez una larga succión y gritó de gusto. Un dedo intruso y luego otro se introdujeron en ella. Lila abrió los ojos y la Reina se estiró, la besó para calmarla.

\- No os haré daño, Ojos Verdes. –prometió, doblando los dedos, tocando su punto G y haciéndola gemir- Sois virgen. Lo entiendo. Así que iré despacio.

Lila asintió, cerrando los ojos y arqueando su cuerpo. Los dedos fueron suaves, tocándola en su lugar justo y el pulgar de la rubia hizo pequeños círculos en su clítoris. Y aunque era un tacto lento, la combinación era letal. Casi parecía que no hubiese tenido un fuerte orgasmo minutos atrás. Su cuerpo entero estaba hirviendo y sus caderas se levantaron un poco, siguiendo los círculos que hacían las caricias en ella. El calor era diferente, acumulado, intenso, pero conectado. La presión dentro de ella parecía estimular su clítoris y el pulgar de la Reina la hacía sentir hinchada y sensible por dentro.

\- Miradme. –ordenó la mujer.

Y lo hizo, entreabrió los ojos y notó la suave sonrisa en ese rostro peligroso. Sus labios se abrieron pero ningún sonido salió, sus pulmones se llenaron, casi dolorosos y el calor en ella explotó con fuerza, haciéndola estremecer. Pero no apartó la mirada, se sintió completa, única y llena de energía mientras miraba a su Reina, quien le sonrió con aprobación, soltándola y cayendo a su lado.

\- Para ser una dulce criatura, –comentó la Reina- tenéis un lado oscuro insaciable.

Lila se estiró, a gusto, girándose hasta quedar frente a la mujer que le pertenecía aunque esta no lo supiera aun.

\- ¿Quién dijo que la oscuridad es mala, mi Reina? –se estiró y la besó despacio- Mucha luz no me dejaría verte. No quisiera que eso pasara.

\- Entonces miradme bien. –le acarició la mejilla- Sin importar vuestro rol en este sin sentido, miradme siempre.

\- Por supuesto. –juró, cerrando los ojos ante el tacto suave.

No tenía que pedirlo. No se creía capaz de alejar su vista de ella.

 **¡Saludos Manada!** Siempre me han preguntado sobre cómo funcionan íntimamente esta dos. Y bueno, una muestra aquí y en Wonderland. Si lo notaron, este capítulo está conectado al Capítulo III de " _ **Rojo y Negro"**_ , donde Arnold sueña con este mundo. Por eso el Caballero Gris (O el Sotas o Jack de Espadas o Picas) también habla sin formalismos como Lila. Si se preguntan cuál es el rol de Lila, es la Reina de Diamantes.

 **Reglas de la Manada:** Las muestras de afecto unen a la manada. El tacto cercano, el cariño entregado, son valiosos. No toda cercanía debe ser sexual. No debe haber límites solo por la diferencia de sexos. Un lobo inteligente sabe apreciar un afecto amistoso de aquel que viene de un posible amante y sabe darlo de la misma manera.

¡Nos leemos!

Nocturna4


	6. Ajuste Perfecto

**Ajuste perfecto.**

La enorme bodega subterránea era la zona perfecta para adquirir cualquier mercadería que fuese necesaria e ilegal. Por supuesto, había sido construida de forma clandestina y diseñada para ser virtualmente indetectable. Phoebe mantuvo su vista fija en su celular, revisando la lista de cosas que habían ido a adquirir. Arnold y Helga debatían frente a ella a viva voz, parecía que su amiga estaba firmemente empeñada en que un lanzagranadas era mucho más importante que un codificador de señal y no se decidían por cual ir primero. Phoebe soltó una pequeña risa, negando silenciosa. Al final adquirirían ambos. Como siempre. Pero, al parecer, era necesario pelearse un poco para mantener los engranajes de su relación funcionando. Así era siempre. Ella envió a Will hacia la sección de armas al por mayor, dado que si deseaban vencer a la competencia era necesario incrementar la venta de armas ilegales en las calles. El pelirrojo asintió, retirándose por uno de los pasillos y Lila se acercó, pendiente en qué pudiese ayudar. Phoebe le mostró algunos mapas para que fuese a comprar un par de viviendas abandonadas por famosos o viejos terratenientes. Algunas zonas carecían de control y sería bueno tener pequeñas bases que ejercieran influencia y poder en ciudades cerca a la capital.

\- ¿Por qué no se quedan a beber un poco en mi oficina? –invitó el dueño general de ese depravado evento- Ya me hicieron el feo la última vez, Helga.

\- Bueno, nos habían atacado sorpresivamente en nuestra base principal. –la rubia se encogió de hombros- Prioridades. Mi gente por sobre tu cosecha exclusiva.

\- Pero podemos ahora –Arnold tomó la mano de su esposa y sonrió al gitano- ¿Vamos?

\- Tú también estás invitada, Phoebe. –Scott dobló los puños de su camisa carmesí y levantó sus ojos negros hacia ella- Estoy seguro que toda la operación podrá seguir sin que la estés coordinando cada paso.

\- En realidad…

\- Hey. –Helga le sonrió- Él tiene razón, no te has tomado un respiro en meses.

\- ¿Lo ves? –el gitano se inclinó y tendió su brazo hacia ella- ¿Seguimos?

Phoebe lanzó una mirada a su amiga y esta se encogió de hombros. Por norma general Helga no hubiese visto mal que rechazada la atrevida propuesta. Pero dado que Scott era el centro mismo de cientos de operaciones, era mejor caer en su buen lado. Y el gitano tenía algo por Phoebe, parecía comerla con los ojos constantemente. Lo cual era increíblemente intimidante.

Al final, la chica tomó el galante brazo y siguió el camino, pasando la zona de venta de pieles de animales y la enorme sección con arte robado que solo podría venderse fuera de los ojos de la ley. Al final de la bodega había una escalera hacia un piso más abajo y ahí un pequeño salón social tapizado de rojo y dorado. Los muebles de madera eran antigüedades de finas piernas y el mini-bar era una locura completa, estaba a rebosar de curiosas botellas de diferentes colores.

\- ¿Algo en especial? –preguntó Scott, soltando a Phoebe por fin para encaminarse al mueble lleno de bebidas.

\- Lo que gustes. –Arnold se sentó cómodamente en uno de los sillones y Helga tomó su lugar junto a él.

\- Algo dulce. Ya sabes que detesto esas cosas amargas que se les da por tomar a algunos. –se quejó la rubia, cruzándose de piernas, siguiendo con la mirada el lugar- ¿Ese es un Leonardo da Vinci original?

Phoebe se sorprendió por esas palabras y antes de darse cuenta se sentó en el borde mismo de uno de los sillones, apreciando el antiguo cuadro. El desnudo de una mujer abrazando un cisne, que sería Zeus, supuso, los cascarones en el suelo y los bebés recién nacidos que lloraban.

\- El único. –el gitano sirvió tres copas con un burbujeante color dorado en su interior- Es " _Leda y el cisne_ ", la famosa obra perdida.

\- Bueno, ya sabemos dónde está. –Arnold tomó dos copas, extendió una a Helga y se quedó con la otra- Pero ¿Estás seguro que es la original?

\- Si, se creía que Leonardo nunca hizo el cuadro, solo el boceto y que uno de sus discípulos hizo la pintura y se la atribuyó al famoso da Vinci. –completó Helga, bebiendo su copa.

Scott se sentó junto a Phoebe y le entregó una de las copas mientras él bebía de la suya de un tono más claro.

\- Leonardo regaló el original a uno de sus amantes. Y este se lo heredó a uno de sus hijos. Así, el cuadro pasó por generaciones hasta que alguien regaló el cuadro a una amante gitana quien se lo entregó a su hijo y así, hasta llegar a mis manos. –señaló el cuadro, sin soltar su copa- Lo hice revisar, concuerda con la época que correspondería para ser un cuadro de Leonardo da Vinci y tiene su etilo particular. –miró a Phoebe con una sonrisa divertida- La historia de un par de amantes y su descendencia, siendo pasada de generación en generación de antiguos amantes. Curioso ¿No?

Phoebe abrió los ojos con sorpresa y prefirió ocultarse atrás de su copa. El licor burbujeante y dulce, como vainilla y dulce de leche se quedó en su boca de forma agradable. El alcohol no se sentía y tenía un aroma delicioso, inofensivo. Lo cual agradeció, ella era del tipo _bebedora social_ , pero rara vez estaba en _sociedad_. La perfecta excusa para no beber mucho.

\- Así que tú crees que Ledas y Zeus eran amantes. No que él la engañó y usó. –preguntó Helga, divertida.

\- Helena de Troya, la mujer más hermosa de su tiempo nació de esa unión. Yo digo que la hicieron con amor. –bromeó el gitano, de forma encantadora.

\- Mitos y mitos. –Arnold siguió con sus ojos el cuadro, interesado- Se supone que de esta unión nacieron los gemelos que representarían a Géminis ¿no?

\- Cástor y Pólux, los dioscuros, hijos de Zeus. –comentó Phoebe, mirando el cuadro- Se supone que cuando mataron a Cástor, Pólux, que era inmortal, pidió a Zeus que le diera su inmortalidad a su hermano. Así, se turnan ambos un puesto en el Olimpo y un lugar en el Inframundo.

\- Inteligente y hermosa. –Scott le hizo una ligera reverencia con su copa- Casi deberías ser ilegal.

Phoebe apartó rápidamente la mirada y respiró hondo. El gitano era intenso. Muy intenso. No, _demasiado_ intenso. Si, ese era el problema. No entendía como un hombre como él, que obviamente podía tener a cualquier persona que deseara, podía fijarse en ella ¿La conclusión? Él estaba jugando con ella, era un coqueto por excelencia y nada más. Realmente debía ser entretenido ponerla nerviosa. Así que prefirió sumirse en su delicioso licor, que calentaba sus mejillas y despejaba su mente.

Helga fue la primera en terminarse su copa, sonrió divertida y extendió su mano hacia Scott, quien enmarcó una de sus delgadas cejas oscuras y miró a Arnold. Este entendió de inmediato y se terminó su bebida para no hacer a su anfitrión realizar muchos viajes. Casi de inmediato, Phoebe bebió lo que quedaba en la suya y se levantó hasta el mini-bar para entregarle su copa.

\- Tan servicial como siempre. –Scott clavó sus ojos oscuros en ella, congelándola en el acto- Me llenas de ideas cuando te pones así.

Phoebe abrió los ojos con sorpresa y dio un paso hacia atrás. Aunque quiso crear más distancia, Scott la tomó de la mano por sobre el mueble del mini-bar y negó apenas perceptible.

\- Quieta.

Y así lo hizo. Sus torpes pies no se movieron, como si él hubiese roto alguna conexión entre su cerebro y cuerpo. Los dedos masculinos subieron por la manga alargada de su suéter y la tocaron como si fuese su piel. La caricia se deslizaba, patinaba hasta su codo donde la aferró mejor.

\- Así está mejor. Aquí tienes. –le dio una de las copas y la guio de regreso al sillón, sentándola contra su costado mientras servía a sus dos invitados- ¿Y cómo es la vida de casados? ¿Pelean menos? –bromeó, apoyándose contra el respaldo del sillón.

Phoebe no escuchó la respuesta, sus ojos se quedaron clavados sobre la mano que descansaba directamente sobre su rodilla descubierta. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta cuando su falda se había subido los centímetros necesarios para dejar que eso ocurriera. El corazón le taladraba y apenas podía escuchar lo que ocurría. Todo su cerebro le gritaba que saliese de ahí, seguro que si se lo pedía a Helga, ella encontraría una buena excusa. Pero cuando buscó los ojos de su amiga, esta se reía ligeramente, con su esposo besándole el cuello sin mucho disimulo. Phoebe abrió los ojos con sorpresa, porque eso no era algo que haría Arnold. Jamás. Nunca. Y Helga nunca se lo permitiría, pero lucían increíblemente tranquilos. Phoebe sintió un profundo escalofrío y se acabó de su copa aunque la sed se quedó instaurada en ella ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

\- Tal vez deba llenar esas copas, a ver si logramos que se suelten ¿No crees? –le susurró Scott directamente contra su oído, dándole una oleada de escalofríos- ¿Vienes?

Por norma general Phoebe no hubiese dado un solo paso fuera de una habitación o hacia una con Scott. No ella sola. Pero no quería quedarse mientras Helga se deslizaba, recostándose en el sillón y Arnold gruñía con fuerza. Todo su cuerpo se sintió incómodo porque eran sus amigos, casi su familia, pero otra parte de ella, una que no quería reconocer, sintió que llevaba años sin experimentar eso, sin distinguir el goce del placer sexual. Pero seguía estando mal que su cuerpo reaccionase tan terriblemente mal por los llamados de un placer que no era para ella.

\- Ven. –Scott la tomó de la mano y la guio hacia la parte trasera del mini-bar- Aquí.

Phoebe, que tenía los ojos clavados en el suelo, notó la trampilla en el piso y vio como esta se abría revelando unos escalones iluminados por acrílicos en el suelo. La ida de poner distancia entre los intensos gemidos y jadeos hizo que casi saltara hacia las escaleras sin pensarlo. Scott la siguió y cuando cerró la trampilla atrás de ellos notó que estaban en un espacio increíblemente reducido. El gitano guardaba sus licores en una pequeña bodega que apenas alcanzaba para una persona y las gradas casi llegaban al estrecho pasillo entre las repisas. Tampoco era muy largo. Scott se inclinó, dado que los escalones lo ponían mucho más alto de lo que ya era y desde atrás de Phoebe la besó en el hombro sobre el suéter.

Por alguna razón se sintió estremecer. Y aun dentro de ese lugar podía escuchar los intensos gemidos que venían sobre ellos.

\- Bien, parece que estamos atrapados. –le susurró Scott, deslizándose junto a ella para alcanzar el pasillo- No creo que sea buena idea salir.

\- Ellos nunca…

\- Lo sé. –el gitano sonrió- Ya los conozco por años. Y definitivamente no son exhibicionistas. Me pregunto ¿Qué habrá sido?

El tono empleado al final había sido juguetón, como si supiera realmente la razón. Phoebe frunció el ceño, meditando el asunto pero parecía que Scott era indiferente a eso porque la tomó por la cintura, llevándola al suelo. Por un momento ella entró en nerviosismo hasta que se percató que su anfitrión buscaba que se sentara en los escalones.

\- No hay sillas aquí y definitivamente esos tacones deben ser agotadores. –se explicó, acuclillándose frente a ella.

Los repentinos gritos de goce que sonaron sobre ellos hicieron que Phoebe se guardara cualquier comentario. Todo su rostro estaba caliente por la vergüenza. Y luchaba por no levantar la cabeza pero no podía evitar preguntarse con una palpitante curiosidad ¿Qué estaban haciendo? Nunca hubiese creído que su amiga pudiese gritar de esa forma, tan a gusto y suplicante. La chica que conocía era tan poderosa y capaz de mover montañas, pero en ese momento sonaba increíblemente sumisa, pidiendo, rogando antes de gritar con gusto al recibir lo que quería. Phoebe nunca había sido así. En su poca vida sexual siempre había contenido cualquier sonido y había sido curiosa, práctica, pero nunca atendida de esa forma. Entonces ¿Cómo sería? El sentir la salvaje atención de alguien que parecía dispuesto a cualquier cosa ¿Cómo sería creer que podría ser _partida_ por el placer? ¿Los dedos largos podrían meterse bajo su ropa, arrancársela tal vez? ¿Alguien la desearía tanto?

\- ¿Nunca antes habías escuchado algo así? –aventuró Scott, inclinándose en su dirección. Por un momento la miró a los ojos y luego hacia el techo- El desborde del placer entre dos amantes.

\- Yo… -Phoebe se aclaró la garganta y bajó la mirada, luchando por controlar su respiración- No… eso es algo íntimo.

\- Sin duda. –los largos dedos masculinos la hicieron levantar la mirada- Muy privado, muy íntimo. Para poder explorar tu verdadera naturaleza y disfrutar al máximo ¿Verdad?

La chica se aferró a los escalones con sus dedos. Las palabras cálidas chocaban contra sus labios de manera peligrosa. Usualmente no la afectarían tanto. Si, estaría nerviosa, pero en ese momento parecía que él estuviese tocándola por todos lados con su voz ¿Acaso era la sinfonía de placer sobre ellos que la tenían tan alterada? Pero aunque quiso apartarse no pudo. Scott tenía intensos ojos, agueros negros, capaces de absorber lo que fuese y en ese momento estaban dirigidos sobre ella, enmarcados en delgadas cejas. Los dedos bajaron por su húmedo cuello hasta el borde del suéter y estiraron solo un poco el borde.

\- ¿No tienes calor? –cambió la pregunta- Tan sonrojada, respirando por la boca… tan preciosa. Pero temo que te estés asfixiando.

\- No llevo otra prenda abajo. –confesó, estirando con sus manos el suéter que en serio la estaba acalorando.

\- Lo lamento, pero podría jurar que llevas un sostén abajo. –y deliberadamente jaló el escote a un costado- Uno negro ¿No? Oh… ¿Por qué va a juego con la falda, no?

Phoebe quiso golpearlo. En serio, lo quiso apartar por su atrevimiento y porque si, había escogido ese sostén porque iba con los colores que llevaba encima. Pero no podía creer que tuviese tal atrevimiento con ella. Scott acortó la distancia entre ellos y le sonrió con la mirada.

\- Quítate el suéter. –ordenó, con un murmullo- Anda… déjame verte. Así podré lamer justo entre tus senos, meteré mi lengua ahí, en esa piel húmeda y cálida.

En verdad debería golpearlo. Sus manos temblaron cuando comenzó a subir la prenda por su vientre. Francamente debería gritarle. Por un momento el suéter azul se atoró en su pecho y tuvo que jalarlo con fuerza para liberarlo. Y debería salir de ese lugar. Phoebe se lo quitó, quedándose solo con la falda negra a la cintura y el sostén negro y lizo. Scott no se hizo esperar, acunó los turgentes senos y hundió su rostro entre ellos, metiendo su lengua en la línea entre ambos. Phoebe gimió, con fuerza, sin poder creer que le gustara tanto un tacto tan simple. Pero había algo en toda la situación que la tenía así. Mucho más cuando el sostén cayó a un costado y sintió sus pezones ser retorcidos entre los dedos del gitano. Su piel canela y oscura hacía un enorme contraste sobre ella. El gitano la observó desde entre sus pechos, lucía divertido y dio una larga lamida hasta llegar a uno de sus pezones, el cual solo acarició en la punta que sobresalía de entre sus dedos.

\- Suaves, grandes, firmes. Perfectos. –susurró, dando otra atrevida lamida, volviendo al centro y saltando hacia el otro pecho, volviendo a lamer solo la punta del pezón- Me encantaría que metieras mi miembro entre ellos y usaras esa boquita tuya para succionarlo. Joder… de pensarlo… -dio otra lamida, humedeciendo más la piel, su lengua hizo círculos por la suave piel y por fin sus dedos liberaron uno de los pezones, para succionarlo con fuerza.

Phoebe dejó de gemir bajo. Aunque sabía que podría ser escuchada, no podía evitar alzar la voz. Nunca hubiese imaginado que una petición así le gustara o siquiera creyera que fuese excitante. Pero no podía evitarlo. Él la hacía sentir, como un juramento silencioso, que tendría algún tipo de poder en su sumisión. Y no le molestaba la idea. En realidad, le daba curiosidad. Sorpresivamente. Y aunque usualmente debería estar huyendo de esa parte de ella que no podía catalogar ni controlar, en ese momento la aceptó con gusto.

Muy lentamente asintió y Scott se separó de sus pechos después de dedicarle una última y larga lamida entre estos. Él se quitó la camisa, revelando su delgado cuerpo, atlético pero carente de músculos y dejó caer la prenda a sus pies. Phoebe apreció la piel canela, casi brillante en un tono dorado por la luz y se arrodilló sobre la camisa, sabiendo que el gitano la había puesto ahí para que tuviese algo de comodidad. El espacio del lugar era pequeño, en ese momento, a los pies de los escalones, ellos ya estaban ocupando más de la mitad del largo de la bodega. A cada costado de Scott estaban las repisas con licores y cuando él se desató el cinturón, este golpeó una de las botellas a su costado. Pero pareció no percatarse de eso, porque terminó de abrirse el pantalón y bajarlo lo suficiente, junto a su bóxer, para sacar su alargado miembro. Phoebe sintió como si un ladrillo cayera sobre su vientre. Ella había logrado eso, el hinchado miembro duro, que bajo su propio peso parecía caer, la ancha cabeza color púrpura, la vena hinchada a lo largo del delgado miembro y la endurecida y ancha base. Ahí, arrodillada, podía sentir su aroma espeso y picante que la estremeció. Nunca había sentido atracción por esa parte específica de la anatomía masculina. Pero el saber que ella había hecho eso, la hacía sentir fascinada, excitada.

\- Enderézate. –ordenó Scott, tomándola del mentón para que dejara de sentarse sobre sus talones- Eso… -halagó, recorriendo con su pulgar el mentón femenino- Perfecta… Te ves increíble, pero podemos hacerlo mejor ¿Verdad? –le soltó el cabello que había estado en un alto moño y dejó que los largos cabellos negros cayeran sobre el rostro de Phoebe- Eso… -sus dedos la sostuvieron sin fuerza desde la nuca, solo como una guía- ¿Lo sientes? –cerró un poco su agarre- Aquí. –esperó a que ella asintiera- Voy a estar guiándote. No te dejaré sola. Tú solo déjate llevar.

Phoebe asintió, por alguna razón los nervios desaparecieron al saber que si cometía algún error él sabría encaminarla. No quería hacer eso mal. Bueno, en general detestaba hacer las cosas mal. Pero en esa ocasión había algo personal en todo eso. Desde su posición sentía la punta del hinchado miembro golpear su esternón, así que arqueó su espalda y tomó sus senos entre sus manos. Un escalofrío expectante la recorrió cuando dejó que el largo miembro entrara entre sus pechos húmedos y lo apretaran justo ahí. Scott maldijo en voz baja y ella comenzó a subir y bajar sus senos, a usarlos para acariciar el largo miembro y se dio cuenta que si se inclinaba, la gravedad creaba un surco más profundo donde se perdía la cabeza hinchada y aparecía de nuevo. Casi hipnótico en ese movimiento. Ella podía notar como el líquido pre-semen salía, cubriendo sus pechos y ayudando en la lubricación, creando mucha más fricción. Los dedos de Scott la fueron empujando, despacio, dándole tiempo para respirar antes de meter la mojada punta en su boca y succionar. Él gimió alto, estremeciéndola y los dedos en su nuca instauraron el ritmo, muy profundo y despacio, dejando que su lengua se entretuviera con el miembro circuncidado, mientras sus senos acariciaban lo largo del mismo.

\- Eres increíble… -lo escuchó, haciéndola estremecer- Mírame, levanta tus ojos. –ordenó y cuando así lo hizo, él gimió con más fuerza, lo sintió endurecerse contra su boca- Perfecta… de solo verte quiero correrme… Joder… Vas a matarme –gruñó, acariciando su mejilla- con esa mirada inocente atrás de esos lentes de bibliotecaria… Oh… Eres una fantasía vuelta realidad. Perfecta. –repitió, lo dijo cuando comenzó a moverse contra su boca, siendo ahora él quien instauraba los embistes con sus caderas.

Phoebe contuvo un gemido. Sin apartar la mirada del angulado rostro, de los oscuros ojos, de los pómulos afilados y la boca hecha para besar. El cabello negro que tenía recogido en una coleta parecía soltarse un poco acorde él transpiraba, metiéndose entre sus pechos, llegando a su boca. Un poco más fuerte y ligeramente más brusco, pero ella se mantuvo, succionando, creando más presión con sus pechos, encontrando que ese " _Joder_ " ronco era increíblemente erótico cuando él lo decía, con ese acento donde la " _e_ " desaparecía ligeramente y la " _r_ " se alargaba un poco. Algo así no debería estarla excitando, pero lo hacía, podía sentir el palpitar de fuego entre sus piernas, demasiado fuerte e intenso y su interior se sentía dolorosamente necesitado. Algo en la mirada oscura la estaba empujando a algo increíblemente erótico. En ese momento sentía que todo tenía sentido. Ya no escuchaba los gritos de placer sobre ellos, aunque sabía que seguían ahí. En ese momento solo podía prestar atención a los gemidos de Scott, al sonido que hacía su miembro cuando entraba y salía de su boca, dejándole un sabor fuerte que reclamaba su atención.

Por eso cuando él se separó protestó. Nunca creyó que lo haría pero un gemido apremiante salió de sus labios y levantó los ojos, confusa, con la boca abierta e hinchada. Scott la levantó con cierta brusquedad, los dedos en su nuca se cerraron ligeramente fuerte, dándole escalofríos y aunque sus piernas temblaban se vio parada en un segundo y al siguiente colisionando contra la boca hambrienta, sedienta, que bebió de ella con cientos de promesas. La mano libre de Scott tomó uno de sus hinchados pechos y retorció uno de sus pezones hasta hacerla gemir y presionar sus caderas contra él. El gitano era cálido, su piel era abrazadora donde sus cuerpos se tocaban y sus caderas se ondulaban contra ella. No solo complaciéndose a sí mismo sino estimulándola a ella sobre la falda. La cual estaba comenzando a estorbarle terriblemente a pesar de haberse recogido cada vez más sobre sus piernas.

\- Perfecta. –le susurró contra su boca, jadeando- Hermosa. –juró, besando su cuello despacio, subiendo por su rostro hasta depositar un beso en cada párpado cerrado- Quítate lo que queda de ropa. –ordenó.

Phoebe asintió. Unos segundos antes hubiese dudado, pero en ese momento se sentía embriagada, expectante por lo que le haría después. El calor bajo su piel parecía estar a punto de incinerarla. Así que con presteza se retiró la falda y la ropa interior, los zapatos cayeron a un costado, en un inesperado desorden que ella nunca hubiese permitido. Pero cuando levantó la mirada, desnuda, notó que él había hecho lo mismo con su cuerpo. Él en verdad era una escultura griega, delgada, atlética, con la cantidad justa de dureza para señalar su masculinidad pero con tanta suavidad y curva que lo hacía bello. No solo atractivo, sino una mezcla perfecta, como el calor de la primavera.

\- De rodillas, en el primer escalón. –ordenó Scott contra su boca, sonriendo de lado, prometiéndole algo que podía jurar le gustaría.

Ella se sintió confundida, dándole la espalda se arrodilló donde le había indicado. Aunque quería verlo, sintió los dedos masculinos sobre su nuca, empujándola hacia adelante. Phoebe apoyó sus manos sobre el escalón frente a ella y sintió sus pezones tocar la fría superficie de madera mientras su trasero se levantaba.

\- Bien. –la voz de Scott llegaba desde atrás, a su altura- Ahora déjate caer hacia atrás poco a poco. –se acercó a su oído, haciéndola sentir la presión del miembro directo en su entrada- Apoyarás el vientre sobre tus rodillas separadas y te vas a agarrar fuerte al escalón frente a ti. Eso… -acarició su cadera, felicitándola- Necesito que te aferres fuerte porque voy a entrar en ti, belleza. Muy rápido y voy a tocar tu clítoris, círculos largos. –juró, lamiendo su hombro- Muy largos para volverte loca. Esta vez podrás correrte cuando quieras. Pero debes gritar ¿Entendido?

\- Si. Entiendo. –Phoebe asintió, sorprendida de que había seguido cada indicación, su cuerpo estaba palpitando y sabía que entre más rápido hiciera caso, todo sería mejor.

No tuvo que esperar ninguna otra indicación. Tal como el gitano le había prometido, sintió el miembro entrar con fuerza en su estrecho interior. El movimiento la empujó hacia adelante, así que tuvo que empujarse con las manos hacia atrás para mantener la postura y gritó de placer al tenerlo clavado en su interior. Todo su cuerpo se iba a derretir con eso. Pero Scott continuó, acarició su clítoris con una presión fuerte, lo capturó entre sus dedos e hice largos círculos mientras la embestía sin piedad, exigiéndola con más goce que nunca. Phoebe gritó de gusto, se empujó en su encuentro y supo que iba a morir de placer en ese momento. Desde esa posición, parecía que él taladraba hacia abajo, directo en su punto más sensible y no tenía misericordia al gruñirle palabras obscenas y atrevidas con total libertad.

Por norma general no debería gustarle eso. Pero cada vez se sentía más libre y despreocupada. No tenía que pensar en nada que no fuese en la electricidad que se regaba en su cuerpo cada vez que era acariciada tan brutalmente. Y estaba ligeramente asustada por eso. Porque se sentía demasiado bien. Cada vez que creía que ese sería el final, que se correría, pero arecía que su cuerpo solo estaba dispuesto a recibir más, a enseñarle que eso no era un orgasmo, solo una punzada de goce en el camino perfecto. Phoebe comenzó a gritar de puro placer, sus dedos se aferraron como podía al borde del escalón y mantuvo el empuje de sus caderas sin levantarlas. Por mucho que deseara. Porque sabía que la razón por la que todo eso funcionaba era porque estaba así y podía sentirlo golpear profundo. Tan profundo que era casi doloroso. En cada penetración parecía a punto de romperla pero ella solo sentía sus dedos haciéndola erizar de goce y su miembro acariciándola, la cabeza del mismo tocándola en su punto más sensible en cada embiste y luego ensanchándola con su gruesa base.

Y así, sin anuncio, el orgasmo la golpeó. Cuando creyó que ya no sabría diferenciar un estremecimiento del clímax, una sola embestida le robó la voz y todo su cuerpo se sacudió. Scott se movió con más fuerza por un par de segundos, dejándola sentir el placer y luego bajó la velocidad. Solo la tomó de las caderas y la dejó descansando sobre los escalones, entrando en ella despacio, pero con ritmo. Phoebe luchó por respirar, mareada y pensó que iba a desfallecer cuando reaccionó de tanto goce. Por un momento creyó que su cuerpo había olvidado que necesitaba aire y tuvo que tomar largas bocanadas de oxígeno para que sus manos se movieran.

\- Ahora podemos ir por algo más salvaje. –le susurró Scott, mordiéndole el cuello mientras la enderezaba.

La chica gimió, perdida, sintió como su cuerpo se separaba de los escalones y terminaba sentada sobre las caderas masculinas. Un grito sorpresivo escapó de su boca cuando sintió la punta del miembro estirarla en lo más profundo, demasiado fuerte hasta el punto de quitarle el aire. No sabía si eso le gustaba, era una sensación aguda, punzante, pero no desagradable, solo muy confusa. Scott la sostuvo por la cintura mientras se acomodaba, estirando sus piernas hasta apoyar sus pies en el suelo, doblando las rodillas con las piernas separadas. Él se mantuvo sentado y la guio para que apoyara su espalda sobre su pecho. El gitano apoyó su mentón sobre el hombro de Phoebe, mirándola con descaro.

\- Perfecto, así podré ver esos preciosos senos saltar y… -empujó sus caderas hacia adelante, obligándola a inclinarse hacia atrás, recostarse contra él- creo que así… -murmuró, tentador y sus dedos bajaron hasta meterse entre las piernas femeninas y estirar hacia arriba los labios vaginales- Oh… y ahí puedo ver tu mojada entrada ¿Verdad? –su voz era ronca, no estaba esperando respuesta al morderle el perfil de su oreja, era obvio que estaba entretenido con todo eso- También veo mi miembro metido del todo y… ¿Te estás poniendo estrecha, belleza? ¿Te gusta? –levantó un poco la cadera, entrando otro poco, creando presión en el estrecho interior- Oh… joder… creo que la punta de mi miembro está golpeando el final ¿Verdad? ¿Te duele? –onduló sus caderas hasta hacerla gemir- ¿Te gusta, eh? Un poco de dolor no es malo.

Phoebe descansó su rostro sobre el hombro masculino, se sentía totalmente expuesta de esa manera, sus piernas completamente abiertas y podía verlo dentro de ella. Scott no había retirado sus dedos que la abrían y exponían la verdad. Todo su cuerpo se sintió caliente, sensible y parecía que estaba excitada otra vez aunque no entendía cómo. Otra lenta embestida la estiró hasta quitarle el aliento. La punzada en el fondo de su sexo era un poco dolorosa, pero no lo suficiente y definitivamente le daba escalofríos.

\- Muévete. –le ordenó Scott- Solo golpea tu lindo trasero contra mí y deja que el resto fluya solo. –la rodeo con su brazo por la cintura, por encima de sus brazos para inmovilizarla.

Phoebe asintió, empujó sus caderas hacia atrás, sintiendo como se separaban un poco y luego se deslizaba hasta el fondo, dejándolo entrar del todo. Un grito de gusto escapó de sus labios y se quebró cuando volvió a tocarla hasta el fondo, como un golpe sordo. Otro estremecimiento y sus caderas volvieron a repetir el movimiento. Sin detenerse en esa espiral de placer. Si, había un poco de dolor al final, pero era mínimo y volvía a sentirse llena y excitada, completamente estimulada. Sus ojos no podían dejar de mirar la imagen del oscuro miembro entrando en ella, casi desapareciendo hasta ahogar sus gritos.

Su cuerpo se mantuvo increíblemente excitado. No solo estaba recibiendo goce, se sentía liberada, sabiendo que en cada movimiento Scott estaba mirando el rebote de sus pechos y la forma en que él se perdía en su interior. El simple hecho de saberlo la tenía completamente alucinada de placer. Otro grito sorpresivo escapó de su boca cuando fue el gitano quien comenzó a moverse, sus caderas levantándose, entrando más profundo, haciéndola estremecer. El brazo que la tenía prisionera se aflojó lo suficiente para soltarla un poco, lo suficiente para tomar uno de sus senos y estrecharlo dolorosamente entre sus dedos, jugando con uno de sus pezones entre sus dedos como había hecho con su clítoris minutos atrás. Phoebe lo regresó a ver, agitada, sin saber realmente qué hacer con todo eso, pero Scott estaba ahí para sostenerla, besándola firmemente mientras soltaba su seno y tomaba la mano que había liberado de la chica para guiarla hacia su propio clítoris.

\- Tócate. –le ordenó, embistiendo cada vez más rápido- Vamos a corrernos juntos. –le explicó, retomando las caricias en su pezón.

Tiempo atrás eso le hubiese parecido vergonzoso e imposible. Pero en ese momento solo asintió, bajó su mano hasta tener entre las yemas de sus dedos su hinchado clítoris y comenzó a acariciarlo sin delicadeza, rápidamente. Sus labios capturaron la boca del gitano, conteniendo ahí sus gritos de placer y dejándose llevar por los embistes duros y sin misericordia, dolorosos pero adictivos hasta que el orgasmo la alcanzó al tiempo justo que él se corría en su interior, hinchándose, llenándola por completo en una bruma blanca. Ambos terminaron el beso con una pequeña sonrisa, estremeciéndose pero se mantuvieron así.

Scott la abrazó, sin salir de su interior y solo se hizo hacia atrás para apoyar su espalda contra una de las repisas de licores. Phoebe sentía su mente mucho más despejada y su cuerpo totalmente relajado. Las voces en el piso superior habían desaparecido y sospechaba que Helga se había percatado que su anfitrión había puesto algún afrodisiaco o estimulante sexual en las bebidas. A esa conclusión había llegado ella cuando la bruma sexual había desaparecido. Pero no estaba enojada. Por alguna razón solo sentía que eso era lo que había necesitado. Algo que apagara su cerebro para poder dar el último paso y sumergirse en el mejor placer. Los largos dedos gitanos acariciaban su piel con delicadeza, recorrían sus piernas muy despacio y subían por su vientre.

\- Hay un vino burbujeante que quisiera probar contigo. –le susurró contra su oído- Lo quiero beber entre tus senos, dentro de tu boca y regarlo en tu sexo para lamerlo de ahí.

Phoebe sintió como se volvía a endurecer en su interior. Ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa y lo miró intrigada, pero Scott sonreía cínico, preparado para más.

\- También quiero deslizar hielos en tus puntos más sensibles, hacerte rogar. Te voy a enseñar tanto… -la tomó del rostro- Vas a amar rogarme, belleza. Perfecta criatura ¿Te das cuenta que te estas mojando con solo escucharme? –cerró los ojos, suspirando largamente- Puedo sentirte entorno a mi miembro.

Ella apartó la mirada, quiso retirarse sus lentes que se habían mantenido firmes en su posición todo ese tiempo pero el gitano no se lo permitió.

\- No vayamos a arruinar la imagen perfecta. Yo creo que los lentes son lo único que debemos dejarte. –besó sus labios, despacio- Espero que se hayan ido ya. El vino está arriba. Los hielos también.

Phoebe levantó la mirada, no podía escuchar nada. Y las manos de Scott estaban acariciando sus senos como si no tuviese bastante de los mismos y necesitara confirmar constantemente su forma. Ella se estremeció.

\- Yo también lo espero. –se escuchó admitiendo, buscando la boca del gitano en un beso necesitado.

Él era el Diablo, se recordó, si es que existía la representación de todas las tentaciones en un solo cuerpo, definitivamente se trataba de Scott. Y ella había perdido toda batalla.

 **¡Saludos Manada!** Dato curioso, si Scott hubiese conocido a Phoebe, se hubiese metido con ella en un parpadeo y Gretel no hubiese hecho nada para detenerlo. Por eso mismo, vamos a dejar a Phoebe bien lejos de él ¿Si? Excepto aquí. Aquí puede tenerla, se nota que ella es feliz así ¿No?

 **Reglas de la Manada:** Un lobo diferencia valor de estupidez. La manada necesita héroes, no mártires.

¡Nos leemos!

Nocturna4


	7. Pequeños Secretos

**El Templo de una Diosa**

 _Segunda Parte (Precuela)_

 **Pequeños Secretos**

Una nube había ocultado el sol, pero este parecía arreglárselas para calentar la ciudad en la forma justa. Lo cual le alegraba. _Mind Driller_ sonaba con fuerza por uno de los audífonos que tenía puesto. El otro colgaba sobre su pecho para así estar atento a su alrededor. Hillwood era un lugar perdido de la mano de la humanidad, pero increíblemente ruidoso para no ser una ciudad principal. En Alemania, cualquier construcción fuera del centro de las ciudades importantes era calmada. Pero él podía escuchar un camión frenar a raya y el chillido de una florista vendiendo sus promociones. Y eso fuera de la preparatoria. Porque dentro y siendo un receso, podía escuchar el fervor del fútbol americano, las risas animadas de algunas féminas y los gritos de posibles peleas. Tal vez todo fuese más calmo en las horas de clases ¿Y si tomaba un descanso y no asistía a Literatura? Aun podía jugar las cartas de estudiante nuevo y decir que se había perdido terriblemente. Unos minutos antes de que finalizara la clase tocaría la puerta de la directora y le explicaría su penosa situación de muchacho extraviado. Si, haría fuerte su acento, usaría todos los modales ingleses que conocía, como le habían enseñado en la Academia Naval a la que asistió en Berlín. Muy seguramente la mujer caería con eso y lo excusaría con su profesora.

Si, definitivamente tomaría una siesta después del receso y le pediría a Helio que le explicara sobre el escritor estadounidense que hubiesen visto en esa hora.

\- ¿Son reales?

La voz femenina, dulce como un caramelo, empalagosa como miel, provenía de la misma persona que se había acercado a él, haciendo ruido con sus tacones altos quitándole el factor sorpresa. Aun así, Hänsel abrió primero un ojo, como si no esperara encontrarse a nadie y sonrió ante la vista de la rubia alta que le sonreía. Maria Anna, deportista, fuerte, con nariz respingada y algo brabucona. Tal vez no fuese bonita, pero era increíblemente atractiva. Desde el primer momento fue obvio que había algo de química entre ambos. Pero si Hänsel era sincero consigo mismo, solo había estado con hombres y se le escapaba de las manos el cómo tratar a una mujer y era obvio que Maria Anna esperaba de él mucha experiencia y guía si es que terminaba involucrándose en esas aguas. Así que se había mantenido distante por el momento, por mucho que supiera que algo podía ocurrir ahí.

\- ¿Nannerl? –preguntó, apoyándose sobre su codo para no tener que levantarse pero por lo menos mirarla a los ojos esmeralda.

\- ¿Disculpa?

\- Así le decían a Maria Anna Mozart, la hermana mayor de Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart. Nannerl te queda. –ladeó el rostro- Mozart, el músico que…

\- Se quién es Mozart. –la chica rodó los ojos y señaló las placas de metal que descansaban sobre la camiseta añil del rubio- ¿Son reales?

\- ¿Las placas de identificación? –jugó con ellas entre sus dedos, reconociendo al tacto el grabado y qué decía ahí: El nombre de su Academia, el suyo, su número de identificación y tipo de sangre- Si, lo son.

\- Todos dicen que estuviste en el ejército alemán. –ella apartó el rostro, fingiendo desinterés.

Y Hänsel se entretuvo con la forma en que el peinado alisado y en puntas mostraba parcialmente el cuello de la chica.

\- Ah ¿Si? –se sentó, estirándose para quitarse la pereza, mientras se retiraba el audífono para escuchar a la chica- ¿Dicen que iba a la guerra y mataba gente?

\- Algo así. –Maria Anna no apartó sus ojos de las placas- Hay personas que dicen que eres un francotirador y viniste a matar al presidente. Otros dicen que tienes como veintitrés años y fuiste expulsado del ejército así que huiste aquí y ahora eres un mercenario. Los cursos superiores dicen que tienes tu propio ejército élite y vinieron a volar la Casa Blanca, así que esto, que estudies aquí, es solo una tapadera.

Hänsel quiso reír. En verdad, pero solo sonrió, entretenido. Su primo le había dicho que los estadounidenses podían ser paranoicos. Algunos. Pero él diría que eran muy imaginativos.

\- Solo vengo de una Academia Naval. –tapó su segundo nombre estratégicamente con su pulgar y se lo mostró a la chica- Lamento que sea tan poco glamuroso, Nannerl.

Ella miró fijamente la placa, con el cejo fruncido. Su nariz respingada se arrugó ligeramente mientras observaba detenidamente y asintió.

\- Entonces le debo a Willow un pastel entero de chocolate. Ella dijo que debía ser algo como eso. –refunfuñó.

\- ¿Willow…?

Maria Anna señaló con la mirada hacia atrás, cerca de las mesas. Aunque Hänsel sabía quién era Willow, fingió que había hecho la pregunta porque no sabía quién era en lugar de mostrar la sorpresa que había sentido.

No tenía idea de que Willow supiera quien era. No demasiado, en todo caso. Como era norma general, desde que se había instalado en Hillwood se había ganado cierto grado de popularidad debido a la atracción que ejercía en varias chicas. Al parecer, ser el taciturno, aislado y sin pelos en la lengua era el chico de moda para ellas. El sujeto _malo_ de sus novelas adolescentes. Hänsel ya estaba acostumbrado y también a que eso le diese cierto acceso a otros grupos populares, aun entre los mayores. Así que, como era de esperar, si veía a Willow en los pasillos sabía quién era: La dulce dama sureña, bajita, curvilínea, con un historial de corazones rotos, novios estables y seguros que seguían siendo sus amigos después de la ruptura. Claro que la única razón por la que reparaba en Willow y la saludaba todas las mañanas en las que se cruzaba su camino era porque era su tipo, pelirroja, salvajemente pelirroja, con una larga melena hasta las caderas, llena de pecas por el deporte que hacía al aire libre y letales ojos de plata. Ahora, bien, la razón por la que ella le devolvía el saludo era porque era una chica educada, amiga de todos.

O eso había creído.

Pero resultaba que sabía de su existencia. No solo eso, había entrado en una apuesta y todo. Hänsel la miró, sentada a varios metros de distancia, estaba prestando atención a una de las chicas de la mesa y la observaba con total atención antes de taparse la boca con cierta fuerza ¿Tal vez para ocultar una estrepitosa carcajada nada digna de una dama?

Tal vez.

\- Interesante… -retomó su atención a Maria Anna y se volvió a recostar en el césped- ¿Algo más que quieras saber? ¿Mi rutina de entrenamiento? ¿Si tengo algún tatuaje secreto? ¿Si vendo armas al Medio Oriente? –picó.

\- Oh, eres insufrible. –gruñó la chica, regresando por su camino.

\- ¡Pero te encanto, Nannerl! –bromeó, volviendo a ponerse su audífono con cierta indiferencia.

Porque muy ligeramente estaba espiando si Willow lo había escuchado. Lo cual así había sido. Solo por un segundo había mirado en su dirección, luego hacia la rubia y de vuelta a él antes de fingir que nada ocurría.

Interesante.

Un par de días después, un poco más consciente de la belleza pelirroja, no le extrañó percatarse que ya se sabía ligeramente su rutina. Siempre volvía a casa con sus amigas, se despedía, posiblemente, de media preparatoria mientras mantenía una conversación con alguien. Helio le había dicho que Arlene era igual, se sabía el nombre de todo el mundo y la mayoría gustaba de despedirse de ella al final del día de la misma manera que querían saludarla. Hänsel no iba a quejarse, él era parte de ese grupo de imbéciles hormonales que movían el rostro en señal de saludo hacia Willow todas las mañanas y hacía el mismo gesto en la tarde si es que se la encontraba.

Pero por mucho que estuviese distraído con los anchos muslos pecosos, las caderas de infarto y los pechos que podía jurar entrarían perfectamente en sus manos, lo que en realidad quería era conocerla. Tal vez la culpa fuese de su primo, que le había dicho que sin contar a la gitana Skylar, Hänsel no tenía una sola amiga o amigo. Bien, no era sociable, prefería ser un lobo solitario ¿Qué tan malo podía ser? Pero ahí estaba su orgullo, diciendo que le probaría a Helio que podía tener una amistad. Y dado que tendía a acostarse con los hombres que le parecían atractivos, había escogido que podría tener una amiga. Tal vez Willow. Aunque no estaba seguro de que fuese a funcionar. Ella era muy… normal.

Increíblemente atractiva. Pero normal.

Así que cuando vio que se despedía de sus amigas y tomaba otra ruta a la que solía llevar, completamente sola,se descubrió siguiéndola. Bien, oficialmente Helio le había contagiado lo acosador ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Antes de poder arrepentirse, ya estaba manteniendo un paso lento y acechante mientras la pelirroja hacía su camino por las calles. Sus ojos siguieron el bamboleante caminar, como olas que iban y venían. Si, definitivamente Willow tenía perfectas caderas. Hänsel respiró hondo y contó hasta diez para evitar que ciertas partes al sur de su cuerpo comenzaran a ponerle incómodo y continuó con su persecución, obligándose a mirar la nunca de la chica.

Y Willow mantuvo su paso pero sus ojos casi se salieron cuando pasó junto a un quiosco en la calle. El rubio buscó con la mirada y notó que había una larga serie de cómics colgando del mismo, de diferentes editoriales y unos que ni siquiera él conocía.

No podía ser.

No.

¿Willow…?

Antes de sonreír y lanzarse sobre la chica con la emoción palpitante, se obligó a controlarse. Tal vez estaba leyendo demás. Debajo de los cómics se podían apreciar revistas múltiples. Una opción era que estuviese viendo eso. No podía emocionarse. Ya había más sentido en que Willow encontrara interesante un artículo sobre las sociedades entre los orangutanes que un cómic de fantasía. Aunque, había descubierto una hora atrás que Willow no era tan buena estudiante como parecía. Muchos profesores caían ante su inocente rostro y solían darle puntos extras para que pasara las materias. Lo cual, creía Hänsel, no pasaría si la pelirroja fuese chico. Muy seguramente, aun con su carisma, le harían repetir la materia porque eso le haría _bien_ , sería bueno para el _carácter_. Las ventajas de ser chica ¿Eh?

Así que siguió con su cacería, manteniendo varios metros de distancia. Por suerte era fácil seguir a Willow en esa estrecha falda café a mitad de sus muslos y camiseta holgada color crema que dejaba ver uno de sus hombros. La chica destacaba. O tal vez lo hiciera simplemente por su cabello y… por el hecho de que Hänsel tenía una debilidad por las personas con cabello de fuego. Tal vez fuese eso.

Pero lo que confirmó sus sospechas fue cuando Willow entró en un local definitivamente nada común y varios minutos después salía con una bolsa de " _World of Warcraft_ " y sacaba de esta lo que parecía un playmat y luego revisaba un headset de Star Trek. Un segundo después la chica corría por la calle de regreso a casa, obviamente emocionada por estrenar sus nuevos juguetes.

Willow era una geek de closet.

Hänsel sonrió.

Ya había encontrado a su nueva amiga.

Solo por respeto, dejó que pasaran unos días, los suficientes para confirmar que otro día hacía la misma ruta solitaria. Aunque en esa ocasión no la siguió, solo para demostrarse que no era un acosador. Al parecer la pelirroja era una gamer consumada y tal vez leyese cómics como él. Así que por el bien de la amistad, tuvo que investigar un poco sobre lo que la había visto comprar. No era muy fan de los videojuegos. En realidad, solo le gustaban los de terror y a veces aquellos que eran para disparar. Si quería algo de acción, tenía los cómics para entretenerse. Pero si quería hacer una amistad con Willow tendría que hacer algunos sacrificios.

Y ya sabía lo que haría… sería perfecto.

Así que se acercó a ella en un receso y se inclinó en su dirección, invadiendo su espacio personal. Bien, había cosas que no podía evitar hacer. Las amigas de la chica se callaron inmediatamente y Willow parpadeó varias veces, sorprendida antes de sonreírle suavemente.

\- ¿Hänsel…?

\- ¿Podemos hablar en privado? –consultó, señalando la parcela de césped que solía usar para descansar en los recesos y escuchar música.

La chica bajó la mirada, tal vez entretenida con las placas de identificación que colgaban cerca de su cara dada la posición de ambos. Muy lentamente levantó la mirada, resignada, y asintió. El alemán sonrió y la guio. Si, sabía porque estaba ella actuando como si fuese al patíbulo. Ya la había visto poner esa cara en otras ocasiones. Pero le dejó creer lo que deseara. Así la tomaría por sorpresa.

\- Siéntate. –le invitó, ocupando él su lugar acostumbrado y esperando que la chica estirara su falda, se arrodillara en el suelo y luego tomara una pose de sirena para que la prenda no se subiera.

\- Mira, me halagas pero…

\- Se tu secreto, Willow. –le cortó, antes de que ella comenzara a rechazar una declaración de amor que no iba a llegar nunca.

\- ¿Qué…?

Ella palideció, sus ojos plata crecieron con sorpresa.

\- El otro día te seguí. –admitió- Y te vi comprando algunos _juguetes_.

\- ¿Tú me seguiste…? –jadeó y llevó su mano hacia su pecho, mirando de un lado a otro- ¿Me viste…?

\- No tienes que asustarte. –Hänsel se encogió de hombros- No se lo he contado a nadie. No se lo diré a nadie. –la calmó- Eso es algo tuyo. Yo tampoco voy por ahí pregonando mis gustos. –le sonrió- Aunque no sabía que compartíamos el mismo tipo de interés.

El pálido rostro femenino pareció recobrar vida y luego se fue sonrojando, con emoción.

\- ¿Te gusta…? –miró a un lado y a otro otra vez, para luego acercarse más- ¿En serio? –Willow se mordió el labio inferior pero se tensó- Espera… ¿Cuánto tiempo te va gustando?

Oh, él entendía. Y le alegraba que ella hiciera la pregunta, porque sino tendría que hacerla él. Desde que existían las películas de superhéroes, había personas que se creían fans pero nunca habían tocado un cómic.

\- Años. –la calmó- No es por moda. En serio, estoy en esto demasiado tiempo. –admitió, sonriendo de lado- No diré que soy un experto, pero se lo que me gusta.

Willow asintió, volviendo a morder su hinchado labio inferior. Él supo que sería difícil ser solo amigo de alguien con una boca tan apetecible. Por norma general no le afectaban las mujeres tan profundamente y solía domarlas con facilidad. Pero había algo en Willow que lo tenía fácilmente distraído.

\- Nunca había conocido a alguien que le gustaran las mismas cosas que a mí. –se removió ligeramente.

\- Me imagino. –conmovido, sorpresivamente, estiró su mano y la apoyo sobre los dedos femeninos- Por eso quise decírtelo. En realidad, tal vez podríamos jugar juntos. –ofreció.

Por alguna razón, Willow se apartó inmediatamente de su tacto, completamente roja.

Una sonrisa ladeada se formó en sus labios al notar que ella estaba francamente apenada y sorprendida. Realmente le quedaba ese sonrojo que llegaba hasta sus orejas, parecía que estaba a punto de lanzar vapor por su cabeza.

\- No. No entiendes. –ella negó con fuerza- Yo soy muy _activa_ en esto. Si me hablaste pensando que podrías, no sé, decirme qué hacer. –lo miró- No va a funcionar. Obviamente te gusta dar órdenes. Y yo ya me admití a mí misma que me gusta ser quien manda cuando se trata de esto.

Hänsel lanzó una carcajada sin poder evitarlo. En verdad esta chica se tomaba en serio sus cosas. Ya la veía, seguramente líder de su propio clan en cada videojuegos, comandando a todos, dándoles órdenes de qué hacer y cuándo hacerlo. Ella poniendo reglas, como una estricta instructora y castigando a los que no hacían caso. En realidad, la imagen tenía su encanto.

\- Te equivocas, _Silber_. –el alemán se sintió satisfecho, definitivamente le gustaba como sonaba, con la " _l_ " un poco más acariciando su paladar, dejando que sonara como " _Silva_ ", casi como un nombre- En realidad soy excelente para seguir órdenes. Así fui educado, para acatar sin preguntar. En especial si mi superior es alguien en quien confío. –y tocó las placas de identificación- Claro que puedo ser duro, pero también se estar abajo. –en más de un sentido, por supuesto, pero no le diría eso a ella- En realidad, quiero que tú me enseñes. Yo no conozco mucho de tus gustos por lo que vi. Pero me gustaría participar, contigo. –ofreció.

Willow parpadeó varias veces, su mirada de plata pareció fundirse, cálida, al comprender todo el poder que le estaba dando y una radiante sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

\- Nunca lo hubiese imaginado al mirarte. –comentó la chica, lanzándole una larga inspección.

\- Bueno, tampoco se hubiese esperado de ti con solo verte ¿No crees?

Ella tan bien vestida. Tan chica de bien. Tan popular y sociable. No era ninguna chica geek estereotipada.

\- Tienes razón. –Willow se mordió el labio inferior, francamente entusiasmada- ¿Quieres venir a mi casa hoy? Mi papá viaja mucho, pero llegó hace unos días y se fue con mi mamá a la capital, se quedaran unos días ahí. –se encogió de hombros, mirándolo a través de sus pestañas cobrizas- Así que podríamos probar.

Hänsel tragó en seco mientras asentía. Ella sonrió y se inclinó hasta besar su mejilla y volver con sus amigos. El rubio se quedó mirándola, diciéndose que sería una tortura tener una amiga. Una total tortura. Pero se iba a apoyar en ella. Willow era leal, era de las primeras cosas que había confirmado y había notado que si bien conocía a mucha gente, era muy discreta, no dada a confiar fácilmente. Muchos conocidos y pocos (o nulos) amigos. Pero sorpresivamente tenía su carácter, su voz de mando y sus claros muros que no doblegaría para nadie. Eso era perfecto, era el tipo de persona que iba a querer en su vida. Una brillante plata, fundida, fuerte, protectora, a fuego vivo. Silber.

Las horas se le hicieron eternas en la espera. En realidad no estaba muy entusiasmado por jugar algo cooperativo. Tal vez podría explorar entre las curiosas colecciones que debía tener Willow, hasta retrasar el juego. Ya era obvio que, a diferencia de él, la pelirroja coleccionaba. Así que debía tener figuras, artículos de colección y demás, todo un templo que explorar. Ya quería escucharla, apasionada, explicándole dónde o cómo había conseguido algo. Por primera vez tendría una amiga, no solo del género femenino sino una chica buena. Alguien que podría intentar ser una buena influencia para él, para variar. Helio había insistido en que sería bueno que tuviese alguien así en su vida. Tal vez tuviese razón, aunque no iba a admitirlo.

Cuando por fin llegó la hora de salir, la esperó donde solía verla caminar con sus amigas para dejar la preparatoria. Una parte de él se sintió tranquilo al ver que Willow también lucía entusiasmada con todo eso. Todas las amigas de la pelirroja lo miraron con curioso interés pero ninguna se atrevió a decir nada. Willow lució indiferente ante la curiosidad de sus compañeras, porque lo tomó del brazo, se despidió tranquilamente e iniciaron la caminata. Aunque fue un trayecto notoriamente silencioso, fue algo agradable. Ella no paraba de mirarlo, como si estuviese midiendo que tan sincero había sido, pero siempre terminaba sonriendo, de esa forma amistosa que enmarcaba sus suaves mejillas llenas de pecas.

\- Había oído que los europeos eran mucho más abiertos de mente y menos machistas. –comentó sorpresivamente la pelirroja- Pero ¿Todos abordan las cosas tan directamente o solo eres tú?

\- Solo soy yo. –aceptó, divertido- La vida es muy corta como para meditarlo todo. Un ataque directo y letal es mejor.

\- Como un lobo. –señaló ella.

\- Exactamente. Sin juegos. La diversión está en la caza, no en prolongarla ¿No crees? –se inclinó ligeramente para buscar los ojos de la chica- El dominio del más fuerte, está ahí la diversión.

\- ¿Y no te molesta que sea yo la que quiera ser la dominante en esto? –Willow se mordió el labio inferior y luego se encogió de hombros- A mi parecer eres la persona más dominante que he visto en mi vida.

\- Gracias. –lo tomó como un halago, haciendo que ella se tapara la boca rápidamente para ahogar su risa- ¡Hey! –y la tomó de la muñeca, liberando su boca- No hagas eso.

\- Una dama… -miró su muñeca bien atrapada y enmarcó una ceja- Hänsel, me rio estrepitosamente, se ve mal, fatal diría yo.

\- Igual mi madre y es una dama con clase. No vas a estarte limitando, eso solo lo hacen los inferiores. No tiene nada que ver con una dama. –la soltó, pero mantuvo su mirada firme.

\- ¿Ves? Dominante. –señaló, aunque sonreía, parecía que iba a considerar sus palabras- ¿Seguro que vas a poder seguir mis órdenes?

\- Por supuesto. Soy adaptable. –señaló, pasando sus dedos por la parte baja de su nuca, donde el cabello perfectamente cortado de tipo militar se levantaba ligeramente- Solo ponme a prueba.

Aunque le costara admitirlo, no era del tipo líder. No infundía sobre las personas la admiración necesaria y no sabía equilibrar bien las cosas. Al final, podía parecer un dictador, aun con las mejores intenciones. En la Academia Naval había aprendido que era mejor como el segundo al mando, siguiendo la guía de alguien más estable. Aunque Hänsel estaba preparado para hacerle frente su líder si es que era necesario. Bien, le gustaba dar órdenes, pero sabía trabajar en equipo por una causa mejor. Además, si ella tenía una pequeña reina en su interior, que gustaba guiar a sus compañeros de equipo en sus grandes batallas dentro de los mundos de fantasía de videojuegos ¿Quién era él para negarse? Al verla tan complacida, sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por dejarle esa sonrisa ahí.

Si no se conociera bien, creería que se estaba enamorando perdidamente como solía pasarle. Solo que esta vez se trataba de una chica.

Pero eso era imposible ¿No?

\- Esta es la librería de mi mamá. –señaló Willow a un establecimiento cerrado y lo llevó a un callejón lateral- Nosotros vivimos en el piso de arriba. –se explicó.

Ella casi saltaba de emoción, intentaba lucir tranquila y para un ojo cualquiera así luciría. Pero Hänsel la había estado mirando demasiado como para notar que estaba apoyando todo su peso sobre la punta de sus pies, como si fuese a brincar como una niña. Willow lo guio por las escaleras, caminando frente a él, dejándole una grandiosa vista de sus piernas suaves contoneándose y de la estrecha falda entorno a sus caderas anchas. Él hubiese jurado que iba a ser fácil tener una amiga dado que solo una vez se había sentido así de atraído por una mujer. Pero ahí estaba, obligándose a cerrar la boca para no babear.

La chica llegó a una puerta y la abrió, dejándolo entrar primero.

Hänsel apenas tuvo una vista rápida de la simple y ordenada sala, pudo jurar que había un comedor más allá y una puerta llevaba a la cocina. Si algo más estaba a la vista, él no pudo observarlo porque Willow lo empujó contra la puerta cuando la cerró y lo jaló por su camiseta para que se inclinara hasta poder besarlo. El alemán abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando notó que cada curva de la chica se apretaba a su cuerpo y la boca femenina estaba invadiéndolo sin tregua alguna. Pero nada importó, ella olía a vainilla y jengibre, era increíblemente suave y lo estaba besando. Sus brazos la tomaron por la cintura, estrechándola más, escuchándola suspirar. Las manos femeninas fueron rápido a su espalda y bajaron hasta su trasero, apretándolo contra ella, cerrando el agarre hasta hacerlo gruñir. Todo iba rápido, su cuerpo acaba de despertar y ahora lo sentía completamente dispuesto y a punto de explotar. Sus manos acariciaron el largo cabello rojo, la empujaron contra él mucho más insistente, buscando un poco de alivio contra su creciente miembro.

Willow se separó en un jadeo y sus ojos parecían plata a fuego vivo, estaba sonrojada, agitada y tenía una gustosa sonrisa en sus labios.

\- Bien, me alegra ver que hay bastante química aquí. –murmuró ella, dándole un pequeño beso antes de bajar sus ojos, muy sugestiva- Además de una excelente reacción.

\- Inevitable reacción. –gruñó Hänsel, sin deseos de soltarla, lo único que podía pensar era que quería besarla más, dedicarse a esos labios carmesí hasta quedarse saciado.

\- Me alegra. –Willow se soltó, tomándolo de la mano y llevándolo hacia su habitación- Ahora hay que ver si el resto funciona igualmente bien ¿No?

\- Lo hará. –juró el alemán, si eso era lo que necesitaba para tenerla otra vez contra su cuerpo, haría lo que fuese, juraría sobre algo que ni siquiera sabía bien de qué iba.

\- Yo así lo espero.

Hänsel entró en la habitación, como había imaginado, estaba llena de cosas. Por todos lados. Las paredes que tenían repisas sostenían figuras de colección de todos los tamaños, algunas adorables, otras atrevidas y otras realistas. También encontró cada poster imaginable de famosos videojuegos online. Aunque habían cientos de lugares en los que dejar caer su mirada y reparar en algo, sus ojos se fijaron en la cama de dos plazas con un edredón negro, un círculo en diagonal rojo y en letras blancas " _Red Dwarf_ ". Nunca hubiese creído que a la chica le iban esos colores. O tal vez era otro artículo de colección ¿No?

\- Desvístete. –Willow lo hizo girarse y lo miró fijamente- Te quiero totalmente desnudo junto a mi cama para cuando vuelva.

Ahí había un tono de orden. Él asintió y la vio salir, notando como se estaba desvistiendo en el camino hacia otra puerta. Hánsel supo que iba a morir de algo. Todo iba demasiado rápido. Tal vez de satisfacción. Ese era el tipo de velocidad que él disfrutaba pero rara vez se permitía sentir. Sin dudarlo, se retiró cada prenda, hasta las placas militares y el anillo de grado que fue de su difunto padre cuando este alcanzó su grado de oficial en las Fuerzas Aéreas de Rusia. Tal vez por costumbre, dobló cada prenda y la dejó en orden sobre una silla. Una cínica sonrisa se formó en sus labios cuando se paró a un costado de la cama, separó bien sus piernas y puso sus manos atrás de su espalda. Si no estuviese desnudo y duro como una roca, sería como volver a las mañanas de la Academia cuando hacían revisión de dormitorios.

Willow apareció en la puerta, con una caja entre sus manos. Y a diferencia de las mañanas en la Academia cuando el Sargento Supervisor entraba en los dormitorios, Hänsel sintió que toda la sangre se fue directamente hacia abajo al ver a la pelirroja en el lumbral. La chica se había recogido el cabello en una suelta coleta a su nuca, con algunos mechones ondulados escapando sobre su rostro, llevaba largas botas rojas hasta bajo sus rodillas. Unas ligas negras, de seda, rodeaban sus muslos y unos ligueros se aferraban a estas subiendo hasta un pequeño cinturón de encaje del mismo color. Nada cubría su sexo, excepto un recortado vello rojizo en forma de " _V_ " con el resto perfectamente depilado. Además de eso tenía pequeños guantes de color carmesí, sin dedos hasta sus codos. A pesar del dominio en su mirada, se notaba que era la primera vez que se vestía así para alguien. Y Hänsel no la decepcionó, sintió su erección endurecerse más mientras sus ojos la devoraban por completo. Los preciosos pechos definitivamente eran del tamaño justo para sus manos, había pecas en su escote, no demasiadas pero suficientes para desear lamerlas una por una y sus pezones tan claros y rosáceos estaban endurecidos. Ella apenas sonrió, visiblemente complacida con que él hubiese seguido sus órdenes.

La pelirroja se acercó y abrió la amplia caja. Hänsel espió en el interior y notó paquetes completamente nuevos y transparentes que dejaban ver su contenido. Unas esposas recubiertas de cuero, un antifaz negro, pinzas para pezones, una pequeña fusta de varias lenguas, un lubricante de frambuesa y en una pequeña caja que en su interior podía ver, por la forma, ¿Un pequeño vibrador curvo? Sus ojos buscaron alguna indicación en la caja, pero a diferencia de los otros productos, esta solo decía la marca.

\- Es un estimulador para hombres. –le respondió Willow a la duda en sus ojos- Tiene dos motores, en la base para el perineo y el otro en la punta para cuando este dentro de ti. –levantó la mirada- Claro, si lo deseas. En realidad, puedes quitar lo que no quieras. Lo que se quede en la caja lo usaré contigo. –se explicó.

Oh.

BDSM.

Hänsel observó a la chica, que luchaba por mantenerse en el control pero a sabiendas que él fácilmente podría romperla. Skylar, su gitana y leal compañera, había participado en varios encuentros BDSM. En realidad, disfrutaba bastante jugar en rol de Ama, lo cual no era de extrañarse. Ella le había contado a lujo de detalle las prácticas que había realizado y lo bien que lo había pasado. En lo personal, nunca había tenido un interés en participar. Tal vez porque, dado que sus novios solían ser del perfil sumiso de cierta forma u otra, lo dejabana él con el rol de _Amo_ , por así decirlo. Y aunque adoraba tener el control de todo, en el sexo prefería entregarse a las experiencias, saborear, acariciar y disfrutar completamente. Le gustaba saber qué era lo que querían sus amantes y era de carácter complaciente en ese sentido. Pero nunca había incursionado en el BDSM, aunque si tenía conocimientos sobre el sexo duro.

\- Yo sé que se ve invasivo, pero he leído que es muy estimulante. –argumentó Willow, pensando que el silencio se debía por culpa al estimulador en la caja- Aun así no debes…

\- ¿Me permite hablar, señora? –preguntó Hänsel, se había mantenido en su posición todo ese tiempo pero no podía evitar encontrar increíblemente adorable las dudas de la chica.

\- ¿Qué…? –ella parpadeó y asintió- Si.

\- He tenido cosas mucho más grandes dentro de mí. –se inclinó hacia ella, sonriéndole de lado- Y me ha gustado, señora. –lanzó una descuidada mirada a la caja y luego a la pelirroja- Todo me parece bien. Gracias por preguntarme, señora.

\- Oh…

Willow debió sentir alguna corriente eléctrica, porque su piel se erizó. En un parpadeó, volvió a tener su mentón en alto, dominante y dejó la caja a un lado, abriendo los paquetes uno por uno.

\- ¿Una palabra segura? En preferible de una sílaba para saber que debo detenerme. –le explicó, sin mirarlo.

A Hänsel no le molestó, estaba entretenido con la forma en que los ligeros subían por las piernas blanquecinas, por su trasero y hasta el cinturón de encaje.

\- _Rot_. Rojo. –tradujo- _Gelb_ , amarillo, para que vaya más despacio señora. –recordó lo que Skylar le había enseñado.

. Ama. –corrigió, sin mirarlo, aunque se la escuchaba encantada- Me gusta _ama_.

\- Si, ama.

Si era la primera vez de Willow, quería permitirle hacer su papel lo mejor posible. Al ver todo en paquetes, era obvio que no había usado nada. Algo de todo eso le hizo estremecer. Por alguna razón ella estaba confiando en enseñarle todo eso, en iniciar en ese viaje que obviamente le interesaba. Así que iba a ir al mismo Infierno con ella.

\- De rodillas. –la escuchó, fuerte, mientras se giraba, escondiendo algo a sus espaldas.

Hänsel así lo hizo, de inmediato se dejó caer sobre la suave alfombra y la vio llegar tan cerca que podía besar su vientre si así lo deseaba. La chica se sentó sobre el filo de su cama y le hizo una señal para que se acercara. El alemán tenía una idea de qué debía hacer, así que gateo el par de pasos que los separaban. Además, de esa manera podía ver como ella abría sus piernas y mostraba su húmedo sexo justo frente a su rostro. Ya se pudo imaginar qué deseaba hacer y él encantado se relamió los labios. Por suerte ella estaba al control, porque sería la primera vez que hiciera eso. En realidad, era su primera vez con una chica. En general. Así que era liberador y excitante despojarse del poder, a sabiendas que ella tomaría todo el control.

¿Cómo sería su sabor? ¿Podría hacerla gritar de placer? Ya quería lamerla, confirmar si era tan suave como parecía.

Cuando su rostro estuvo entre los muslos femeninos, respiró hondo, descubriendo el aroma dulzón, perfecto. Willow gimió con anticipación al sentir su aliento tocarla justo ahí. Él levantó el rostro, a la espera de su orden, curioso por su sabor.

\- Bésame. –y señaló su boca, sonriendo divertida al ver que estaba truncando sus deseos.

Hänsel asintió, se apoyó en las rodillas femeninas para estirarse y llegar a su boca. También había querido eso, sin duda. Así que lo hizo con gusto. La besó profundamente, con el sabor a frambuesa del brillo labial que Willow se había puesto y recorrió con su lengua los carnosos labios. La pelirroja lo tomó por el trasero con una mano, cerrando con firmeza su agarre y él gruñó, empujando su cadera hacia adelante por puro instinto. Y gimió alto cuando su miembro se encontró con el húmedo sexo. Sin poder evitarlo se frotó ahí, sorprendido de lo cálido que podía ser por fuera, de lo fácil que era frotarse contra esa piel tan suave que lo hizo estremecer.

\- Quieto. –jadeó Willow contra su boca, tomando con su mano libre su erección y besándolo otra vez.

Lo cual era difícil. El beso era erótico, hipnotizándolo con su danza, la mano en su trasero era firme y seguía empujándolo hacia ella, mientras la otra sostenía su erección, dejándolo recto, firme, palpitando.

Y Willow puso la punta de su miembro en la entrada de ella. Tan cálida, húmeda, tan cercana, pero se contuvo en la orden. Él debía quedarse quieto. Muy quieto. Pero ella lo empujó con la mano que tenía en su trasero. Y entró de golpe, haciéndolo gritar con goce, lanzando el rostro hacia atrás.

Nunca creyó que sería así.

Nunca.

Hänsel se aferró a las sábanas mientras la pelirroja se recostaba, retorciéndose de gusto. El alemán quiso moverse, delirando de placer, descubriendo que era estrecha, perfecta, tan diferente a todo lo que había sentido.

\- Quieto. –ordenó ella, en un gemido de goce, mientras lo rodeaba con sus piernas por la cintura, atrayéndolo hasta que estuvo sobre su cuerpo- Bésame, pero no te muevas.

Él sintió un escalofrío helado recorrerlo ¿No moverse? Eso era casi imposible. El simple rodeo de las piernas de la pelirroja lo había metido hasta la base y el recostarse había sido estímulo suficiente para gruñir. En verdad quería más. Mucho más. Pero se contuvo, besándola, sintiéndose estremecer cuando Willow movió sus caderas, muy despacio y en círculos. Ni siquiera se extrañó cuando él mismo gimió con súplica y sus manos se cerraron en puños sobre las sábanas. No se había preparado para estar dentro de ella. No tan pronto, ni tan repentinamente. Y estaba volviéndose loco, como si no tuviese ningún conocimiento sobre sexo. Willow se humedecía ante sus jadeos sofocantes y se movía en círculos más rápidos, torturándolo. Ella estaba gimiendo contra su boca, ya no lo besaba, solo dejaba que bebiera de cada expresión deseosa. También soltó su cintura, apoyando sus botas en los bordes de la cama para mover mejor sus caderas de arriba hacia abajo, sin dejarlo salir ni por un milímetro. Ya no en círculos. Solo hacia arriba, siempre hacia abajo. Y con fuerza. Muy fuerte.

\- ¿Quieres moverte? –le susurró Willow, mirándolo totalmente excitada- Te siento tan duro…

\- Por favor, ama. –estaba por romper ese edredón negro, lo iba a desgarrar entre sus dedos.

\- Aun no. –ella se arqueó, gimiendo con fuerza- Enderézate. –ordenó- Solo eso.

El rubio así lo hizo, con torpeza porque ella no paraba de sacudirse entorno a su erección. Y eso fue la tortura completa. Willow en verdad lo tenía hasta la base, con las caderas alzadas dado que él se había parado, la punta de sus botas estaba sobre la cama y así se movía con fuerza. Las manos pecosas recorrían su propio cuerpo. Ella se acarició, mirándolo, jaló sus pezones y se arqueó con gusto, en gemidos cada vez más fuerte. Hänsel perdió el equilibrio y apoyó las manos en el borde del edredón pero en esa posición, ligeramente sobre ella, era como si Willow fuese más estrecha. Ella gritó de gusto, incrementó su movimiento y él sintió que iba a correrse como un novato. Aunque se mordió la mejilla con fuerza. El placer de mirarla, de saber que en ese momento, con sus miradas conectadas, ella estaba llegando al orgasmo, era demasiado. La chica gritó con fuerza, arqueándose, succionándolo en su interior y él tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no penetrarla con toda su energía hasta correrse.

Nunca creyó que la tortura fuese tan placentera.

Willow se recuperó rápido y lo empujó para que saliera de ella. Por fortuna, porque ya estaba conteniendo la respiración. Hänsel miró su miembro, húmedo y completamente duro, desesperado por correrse.

\- Lo hiciste bien. –la pelirroja lo halagó, arrodillándose sobre la cama y besándolo muy despacio, atrapando la erección entre ambos cuerpos- Nunca había tenido un orgasmo antes. No con un chico. Nunca con ellos. Menos así. –confesó, separándose lo suficiente para mirarlo y se rio al notar la duda en los ojos aguamarina- No, no me van las chicas. Me refiero a que solo he tenido orgasmos cuando me toco. Esta es la forma en que soy. Esto es lo que me excita. –sus dedos acariciaron la punta hinchada del miembro masculino- ¿Y a ti?

\- Es la primera vez que estoy con una chica, ama. –jadeó, lanzando el rostro hacia atrás ante las suaves manos que lo tocaban- Y la primera vez que hago esto…

\- ¿Te está gustando? –consultó Willow, besándolo justo en el pecho.

\- Mucho… -admitió y gimió en protesta cuando ella lo soltó.

Pero la pelirroja dejó escapar una pequeña risa y se bajó de la cama, volviendo hacia la caja.

\- En cuatro. Sobre la cama. Y tu lindo trasero en esta dirección. –le guiñó un ojo, con una sonrisa radiante y volvió a atender las cosas que tenía en la caja.

Hänsel ni siquiera dudó, subió a la cama, creando suficiente espacio para que ella también pudiese ponerse a sus espaldas. Esa era una posición que conocía bien, así que separó las piernas lo suficiente y apoyó sus codos y manos sobre el edredón. La frente la descansó sobre la negra superficie y respiró hondo. La escuchó llegar, subiendo a la cama. Las manos femeninas acariciaron su nuca y lo obligó a levantar el rostro para mirarla. Pero al segundo siguiente el antifaz cubrió sus ojos, anulando su vista completamente.

\- ¿Puedes ver algo?

\- No, ama. –respiró hondo, porque los dedos femeninos tocaban su espalda.

\- Bien, sobre tus rodillas y enderézate.

Lo hizo, mientras la sentía moverse frente a él. Y repentinamente los labios femeninos se cerraron en una de sus tetillas, con una fuerte succión que lo hizo gritar de gusto. Willow se detuvo de pronto pero cuando él gimió en protesta, la escuchó contener una risa y volver con la misma fuerza a sus atenciones. Ese era un placer conocido para él, aunque rara vez tenía un amante que pusiera tanta fuerza. El tipo de agresión que él disfrutaba, en ese punto entre el dolor y placer que volvía todas las apuestas increíblemente peligrosas. Pero Willow usaba su lengua con presteza, sus dientes estiraban su delicada piel y su boca era cálida hasta estremecerlo. No desatendió ninguno de sus dos puntos, buscando dejarlo en vilo de puro placer. Sus caderas se movían contra el aire, casi de manera vergonzosa, pero le era inevitable querer algún consuelo.

\- A algunos hombres no les gusta que los toquen aquí. –susurró ella- ¿Tú qué opinas de eso?

\- Las inseguridades o confusiones de otros hombres me tienen sin importancia, ama. Tal vez sea algo entre los heterosexuales. No lo sé. –jadeó cuando ella lo mordió.

Al no verla desconocía su siguiente movimiento, era como un ser invisible que lo acariciaba diestramente y con fuerza.

\- ¿Tus antiguos amantes gustaban que les tocaran aquí? –preguntó Willow, mordiéndole una de las tetillas hasta hacerlo gemir.

\- Todos ellos. Pero no podría decir que todos los hombres que gustan la compañía de sus pares sean así. No me he acostado con todos. –le recordó, con una sonrisa ladeada.

Y le gustó escucharla reír. Aunque se estremeció porque su aliento acarició su sensible piel tan estimulada. Pero una mordida mucho más fuerte se cerró en sus tetillas y en ambas. Por la sorpresa, perdió el equilibrio y cayó sobre sus manos. No era increíblemente doloroso pero definitivamente era fuerte. La mano de Willow bajó rápidamente a su erección y comenzó a acariciarlo, lo hizo despacio pero con agarre firme y usó su otra mano para estimular la punta contra la palma de su mano. El estímulo fuerte desapareció y se quedó como un palpitar constante y amortiguado.

\- ¿Te dolió?

Obviamente ella estaba preocupada, pero podía escucharla jadear. Aunque fuese una mujer dominante, era considerada. No impartía su poder con crueldad, sino con puro placer.

\- Solo fue sorpresivo. –admitió.

\- Que bueno, porque se te ve muy bien. –la sintió tomarlo del rostro, besando sus labios, su mentón y un camino directo a su oído- Solo te falta una gargantilla. El rojo te quedaría muy bien.

Hänsel se estremeció y asintió. Lo hizo antes de darse cuenta que en realidad prefería el color azul por sobre el rojo. El azul le recordaba al mar y al cielo, a la Naval y a las Fuerzas Aéreas. El rojo le hacía pensar en rebelión y anarquía. Él prefería el poder del orden, como sus padres. Pero en ese momento solo quería complacerla. Lo cual era fascinante, hacerla feliz había sido algo que lo había estimulado desde el inicio.

\- ¿Te han dicho que tienes un lindo trasero? –la voz de Willow se apartó, junto con sus movimientos pero la mano femenina tocó su pierna, subiendo- Musculoso, firme, respingado. –cerró su agarre en la parte más carnosa y suspiró- Muy blanco. El resto de tu cuerpo tiene ese ligero bronceado de estar en la naturaleza excepto aquí. Me gusta.

Él quería decirle cuan hermosa era ella, que deseaba tocar sus muslos, besarlos, perderse en su ombligo y acariciar sus pechos. Pero la pelirroja lo estaba distrayendo, su caricia era firme, tentativa, no había timidez. Willow era muy segura de sí misma.

\- Responde. –ordenó y le dio una palmada.

No muy fuerte, en realidad, pero él gimió. El cosquilleo fue agradable, tal vez porque no había buscado lastimarlo, solo llamar su atención.

\- Me lo han dicho. –admitió- Pero agradezco que sea de tu agrado, ama.

\- Adulador. –ella besó su espalda baja- No mientas. –le reprochó, pero con dulzura, sin molestarse- Ustedes los hombres cortejan con exageraciones.

\- No lo hago. –y fue firme en eso.

Porque en verdad le agradaba atraerla sexualmente. Porque sería vergonzoso que solo fuese él quien tenía los malos pensamientos.

Ella volvió a reír, aceptando sus palabras. Definitivamente Willow era muy segura y extendía eso hasta él, le daba voto de confianza. Los dedos femeninos se alejaron por un momento y luego algo húmedo y frío recorrió el camino entre su miembro y trasero. Hänsel se estremeció y terminó apoyado sobre sus codos, dejando descansar su frente sobre el edredón negro. Bien, tendría que explicarle a la pelirroja que es mejor frotar el lubricante antes de usarlo en alguien. El aroma a frambuesa llegó a él a la par que los dedos de Willow acariciaron su entrada, muy despacio y en pequeños círculos.

Ese era un momento vital, se dijo, respirando hondo. La chica no debía tener experiencia sobre eso y él sabía bien que aun los experimentados podían ser demasiado torpes en el entusiasmo. Así que estuvo preparado para usar cualquiera de las palabras que habían acordado para prevenir cualquier daño físico que seguramente ella no quería impartir. Pero los dedos tomaron su tiempo, largamente, mientras Willow besaba su espalda. La mano libre, cubierta de lubricante, comenzó a masturbarlo muy despacio y por unos minutos sintió su cuerpo vibrar otra vez. Aun siendo solo un ligero estímulo, ya estaba al límite. Sus gemidos escaparon con insistencia y mordió el edredón para contenerse. Una vez más se sentía un inexperto cuando se trataba de ella.

Aun en las áreas que se suponía controlaba muy bien.

Willow empujó un dedo en su interior y lo movió en círculos, abriéndolo. Él jadeó, se empujó hacia el contacto pero recibió otra palmada que lo estremeció.

\- Quieto. –la escuchó regañar- Y no te corras. –le advirtió.

Maldición. Ya parecía un desesperado, era la palabra más usada ese día " _quieto_ ". Pero se sentía a estremecer. Más cuando el dedo llegó hasta el fondo y se dobló, tocando su próstata. Sin evitarlo, gimió y se arqueó, pero ella aferró su erección con algo de fuerza para detener cualquier acercamiento a un clímax. Lo peor fue sentir las pinzas que apretaban sus tetillas jalarlo como otro estímulo. No tardó otro dedo en invadirlo, en separarlo y tenerlo al límite. Ya para ese punto se estaba mordiendo la mano para evitar cualquier cosa. Mucho más cuando Willow, usando el placer para castigarlo, no dejaba de masturbarlo, deslizando su pecosa mano a lo largo, acariciando con sus dedos la hinchada cabeza de su miembro y creando con su pulgar la presión exacta para que no se corriera. Hänsel tenía experiencia en contenerse, en detener su placer por otro, pero por norma general, cuando ocupaba esa posición solo debía disfrutar. Ahora se maldecía por no haberse entrenado. El orgasmo lo rasguñaba, era como un titileo constante, que parecía tenerlo en el inicio de alguna explosión pero sin realmente pasar. Si eso continuaba iba a tener que usar una de sus palabras y en realidad no lo quería. Porque deseaba demostrarle a Willow que podía con lo que ella tuviese, pero iba a matarlo. O tal vez iba a demostrar que la combustión espontánea realmente existía.

Por fortuna los dedos salieron de él, dándole un respiro de alivio. Y tuvo que ser muy obvio porque la chica se rio a sus espaldas, pícara y divertida.

\- Me enorgulleces. –la escuchó halagar, mientras soltaba su miembro- Pero aún no. Solo aguanta un poco más ¿Si?

Asintió. Aunque no creía hacerlo. Esa mujer era cruel a su manera.

\- ¿Te gustó estar dentro de mí?

Muy cruel.

\- Mucho, ama. –respiró hondo, intentando no recordar lo bien que se había sentido o terminaría corriéndose solo con una memoria- Hueles muy bien, ama.

\- También tengo buen sabor. Por lo menos a mí me gusta. –y su voz era juguetona, pícara.

Hänsel se estremeció. Ella hacía eso a propósito, instaurando la pecaminosa imagen en su mente: Willow, recostada en esa cama, completamente desnuda, masturbándose y lamiendo sus dedos con una golosa sonrisa. Si, definitivamente iba a correrse sin que lo tocara.

\- Ama… -rogó.

Y ella se rio, posicionándose atrás de él. Hänsel sintió una presión en su entrada. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando notó que no eran los dedos de la chica, sino el estimulante. Jadeó, empujó sus caderas y dejó que lo invadiera. La curva tocó directamente su punto más sensible y se estremeció. Pero estaba apagado. Por fortuna estaba apagado. La base se adaptaba en el camino entre su entrada y su erección, en su perineo. Ya se imaginaba el placer prometido cuando lo encendiera.

Pero Willow se movió, la sintió gatear y antes de darse cuenta, desde la completa oscuridad que le daba el antifaz, tuvo las piernas femeninas sobre sus hombros y la mano de la chica en su tuca atrayéndolo hacia abajo. Y su boca terminó en el sexo femenino, directamente ahí y de sorpresa. La pelirroja gimió con gusto y se removió recostada en la cama, tentándolo. Nunca había hecho eso pero sus dudas de minutos anteriores desaparecieron. Ni siquiera esperó una orden. Su lengua salió y la lamió, haciéndola gemir.

\- Esto es… -la escuchó jadear- para que te acostumbres al estimulador.

Bien podía ser un premio. Él se relamió ante el sabor dulzón y la textura suave. No podía verla, pero era como un postre firme, completamente húmeda. Willow gritó de gusto y él se aferró a sus suaves piernas, se sostuvo de ellas para lamer a gusto, succionar y hacerlo con fuerza. La mano en su nuca lo guio sin palabras. Un poco más arriba, con mucha más fuerza y le dio el ritmo para ascender y descender. Cuando así lo hizo, ella gritó con gusto, libremente, se humedeció más para él, completamente entregada. Y Hänsel sintió que podía correrse por ella, aunque el estimulador estuviese apagado y nada acariciara su miembro. El solo escucharla era una delicia, teniéndolo al límite.

Willow tenía el clítoris duro, por él. Lo succionó con fuerza y usó sus labios para crear la insiste presión que ella quería. No faltó mucho para que ella tomase el control y moviera sus caderas contra su boca. Los empujes de su cuerpo lo movían ligeramente y jadeó cuando sintió que el estimulador se movía ligeramente en su interior a cada movimiento de la chica. Aun en su propio placer, ella parecía orquestarle una tortura suprema hasta correrse en su boca, con fuerza y apartarlo en jadeos desesperados.

Hänsel se relamió, deseando mirarla, porque la imaginó completamente roja, húmeda y perfecta.

\- ¿Estás seguro que nunca habías estado con una chica? –preguntó Willow, ligeramente divertida.

\- Muy seguro que lo recordaría. –se relamió los labios, siguiendo la voz femenina- Ahora no voy a olvidarte, ama.

Aún seguía con nulo interés por otras chicas. Por muy hermosas, no podía imaginarse haciendo lo mismo con ellas. Tal vez besándolas, estrechándolas ¿Pero eso? Imposible.

Willow volvió a moverse, desapareció de su cercanía pero rápidamente la sintió a su espalda, acariciando su espalda baja.

\- ¿Crees poder tener un orgasmo pero no correrte?

Él lo meditó. En verdad necesitaba desahogarse y la opción de un orgasmo era mil veces mejor que una corrida. Por mucho que le doliera ya el miembro. Además, quería volver a estar en su interior, así que guardaría su erección para ella.

\- Solo si no tocas mi pene. –le advirtió, con toda sinceridad.

Una palmada fuerte llegó a su trasero. Esta vez con fuerza, empujándolo hacia adelante. Y le dejó un hormigueo. Sin dolor, pero lo peor fue que el estimulador se había movido, acariciándolo con fuerza. Hänsel jadeó y volvió a estar apoyado en sus codos, con la frente contra el edredón.

\- Ama. –se corrigió rápidamente- Perdón, ama.

\- Bien. Te perdono. –ella se inclinó y besó justo en la cálida piel que había tocado- Y puedes tener un orgasmo. Pero no te corras. Aun te quiero dentro de mí.

Un estremecimiento lo recorrió y asintió, sin poder decir palabra alguna. Eso también quería él. Desesperadamente. Y sorpresivamente, también. Los dedos de Willow acariciaron su espalda, bajaron hasta sus caderas, suavemente y luego por sus piernas. Repentinamente la caricia se volvió más fuerte. En lugar de dedos Hänsel sintió uñas. No lastimándolo, pero si acariciándolo, subiendo por sus caderas, volviendo a su espalda y pasando por su trasero. Él cerró los ojos, sintiendo un temblor profundo y pudo escuchar a Willow jadear.

\- Lo siento. –susurró la pelirroja y lo derribó.

El chico no tuvo tiempo ni para reaccionar, cayó de espaldas sobre la cama y soltó un fuerte gemido cuando su interior se estimuló tan fuerte por el impacto. Ella le quitó la venda en un rápido movimiento, lanzándola lejos. Pero nada lo preparó para ver a Willow subirse sobre sus caderas, jadeando, con su mirada nublada por deseo. Al parecer intentó decir otro " _Lo siento_ " cuando tomó su erección y la guio hacia su entrada. Pero Hänsel no la escuchó, gruñó al sentirse deslizar en ese paraíso cálido y húmedo hasta la base misma de su miembro. La pelirroja no perdió tiempo y comenzó a mecerse otra vez, de adelante hacia atrás, sin sacarlo de su interior. Las rodillas de Willow se clavaron a los costados de sus caderas y ella se arqueó, completamente entregada a su placer. Ella movía la cama con la forma tan desesperada de agitar sus caderas. Hänsel jadeó, se aferró a los muslos femeninos y se contuvo. Nunca había sentido algo así y era lo más increíble que había experimentado. El movimiento creaba un ligero movimiento en su interior, el estimulante acariciaba justo donde más lo necesitaba y el interior de Willow era increíblemente estrecho, succionándolo en un enloquecedor placer que parecía nublar su mente.

Ella era perfecta. Toda ella. No había duda de que necesitaba devorarla con su boca, acariciarla con sus manos y correrse salvajemente dentro de ella. Incontables veces. No podía aceptar que ese fuese un único encuentro.

\- Hänsel… -la chica lo llamó y cuando clavó sus ojos en ella, esta sonrió, agitada, mientras le retiraba las pinzas.

La sangre volvió de golpe, palpitante, como electricidad pura en sus tetillas hasta casi hacerle ver en blanco. Un jadeo ahogado escapó de su boca y se agarró con fuerza a la chica, que gritó con gusto, casi en un ronroneo.

\- Te pusiste muchísimo más duro. –gimió Willow, mirándolo- Se sintió bien ¿Verdad? –se estremeció.

Él asintió, podría jurar que por un segundo estuvo a punto de sentir un orgasmo con solo el estímulo en sus tetillas. Esta chica era increíble. Una caja de sorpresa que se mecía sobre él, dueña de su propio placer, levantando su voz cada vez más fuerte, volviendo sus movimientos erráticos. Y se dio cuenta, ya sabía lo que iba a pasar. Ya conocía esa sensación entorno a su miembro. Willow iba a correrse y estaba luchando por no hacerlo. La chica lo miró y levantó su mano, donde había un pequeño control con pequeños botones. No entendió al inicio. Pero ella explotó de placer, se volvió estrecha, increíble, cayó en silencio y cuando pensó que iba a correrse junto a la chica, esta aplastó un botón, al mismo tiempo que se desplomaba sobre él.

Y el estimulador comenzó a vibrar con fuerza en su interior. Hänsel abrió los ojos, con sorpresa y sus piernas se recogieron. Sus pies se apoyaron sobre la cama y levantó sus caderas ante la sorpresa. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta que con eso estaba levantando todo el peso de Willow que yacía sobre él. Lo único que pensó fue en el explosivo placer que nunca había sentido en su vida. El estimulador le hizo alcanzar un goce de fuego puro en su interior, haciendo vibrar también su miembro y sus manos agarraron las caderas femeninas. Antes de darse cuenta, estuvo penetrando a Willow con demasiada fuerza, con embistes excesivamente rápidos. El orgasmo se unió al de su miembro, multiplicándose y dejándolo en blanco. Lo único que supo fue que la pequeña pelirroja gritaba ante cada penetración desesperada y él se dejó caer cuando todo terminó. Su cuerpo cayó en la cama, torturado y el estimulador se detuvo, seguramente gracias a Willow. El aire le faltaba y supo que estaba jadeando, respirando por la boca, empapado en sudor.

Por unos segundos el mundo desapareció. La calma después de tanto goce lo tenía dichoso.

Pero lentamente su mente reaccionó.

Hänsel abrió los ojos, sorprendido. No solo por haber sentido tanto placer que por un momento se había perdido a sí mismo. Sino porque… bajó su mirada, solo notando una enmarañada melena roja sobre su pecho y la agitada respiración contra su costilla.

\- ¿ _Silber_? –llamó, preocupado.

Totalmente angustiado ¿La había lastimado? Nunca había sido tan salvaje, sus propias caderas se habían resentido en esos últimos embistes y podía jurar que si se miraba en el espejo iba a ver marcas rojas en su pelvis al azotarse contra la tierna piel de la chica. Así que definitivamente la pelirroja estaría mucho peor.

Lo más preocupante es que ella no contestaba, seguía como una muñeca de trapo sobre él.

\- ¿Willow?

Si la había lastimado…

No, no podía imaginarse eso.

\- ¿Ah…? –ella levantó el rostro, lo miró entre la cortina de su cabello y tenía la más perezosa y gustosa sonrisa que ese rostro podía mostrar, agotada, con la boca hinchada y algo confundida- ¿Me llamabas?

El aire volvió a sus pulmones y antes de darse cuenta la tomó de la mejilla y la besó profundamente. Muy despacio, sin rastro de pasión. Solo dichosa gratitud al saber que no estaba herida ni enojada con él.

\- ¿Estuvo bien? –susurró ella, cuando se separaron- Fue la primera vez que hacía todo eso y usaba todo… -admitió.

\- La mejor experiencia de mi vida. –juró, sonriendo- Nunca pensé… -negó- Me tomaste por sorpresa.

Willow sonrió, orgullosa y muy despacio se movió para que él se resbalara fuera de su cuerpo. La chica lo miró largamente y luego retiró el estimulador con igual delicadeza. Lo acarició suavemente, fascinada con su cuerpo, curioseando cada parte erógena en la calma después del sexo.

\- Ahora debo limpiarte, ponerte un poco de crema para que no termines lastimado.

Él enmarcó una ceja y la atrajo contra sí. Al sentarse, se recordó que aún estaba increíblemente sensible y jadeo, sintiendo su interior palpitar.

\- Tú también… -intentó decir que sería mejor que él lo hiciera por ella y también podría limpiarla.

Tal vez levantarla en brazos hasta la ducha. Eso sonaba tentador.

Aunque sus piernas aun no respondían…

\- No. –ella frunció el ceño y su pecosa nariz se arrugó ligeramente- El deber de una Ama es cuidar. –sentenció, bajándose de la cama en un salto.

Hänsel soltó una carcajada cuando notó que ella casi se caía. Para su sorpresa, la pelirroja soltó una risa larga, con todo su cuerpo, lanzando el rostro hacia atrás antes de mascullar alguna cosa y salir. Él cerró los ojos. Si, su risa le gustaba. En verdad. Willow volvió con una toalla húmeda y lo limpió ligeramente, aunque acordaron darse un baño cuando los dos pudiesen caminar en línea recta. Willow también usó una crema hidratante y cicatrizante ahí donde había usado las pinzas y también por toda su espalda baja y piernas.

\- No me duele. –protestó, sorprendido.

\- Eso es ahora. Si vieras… -ella negó, mordiéndose el labio inferior- tienes unos rasguños enormes. Rojos sobre tu bronceada piel. Muy bonitos, pero te van a arder.

Ambos se rieron y cuando por fin Willow se sintió satisfecha, él pudo atraerla a su cuerpo, acurrucándola contra su pecho.

\- Ni siquiera usé la fusta. –se quejó la chica, apoyándose sobre su codo, negándose a descansar ante la emoción.

\- No sé si alegrarme o no. –bromeó, en ese punto estaba seguro que ella no lo lastimaría pero una fusta seguía luciendo… violenta.

\- ¿Te gustó cuando te arañé? –preguntó Willow, acariciando con su mano libre sus abdominales.

\- Si.

\- Te hubiese encantado la fusta. –ella sonrió más- Esa es solo para dar pequeños golpes, dejar sensible y caliente la piel. Hasta la brisa te hubiese dado estímulo. –suspiró- Pero ya no aguantaba.

\- Fuimos dos. –enmarcó una ceja- Casi me drenas cuando te corriste.

\- Y te encantó. –Willow sonrió, a sabiendas del placer que le había dado- Tampoco usé las esposas. Aunque tuviste buen instinto, te vi agarrarte a la cama. –ella le sonrió con orgullo.

\- Después del veinteavo " _Quieto_ ", cualquiera haría eso. –picó, riéndose.

Ambos respiraron hondo. El alemán observó el techo por un segundo, comprobando que sus piernas seguían sin encontrarse completamente operando. Nunca había hecho algo así. Siempre había creído que era bueno que las mujeres tomaran control de su placer, que no esperaran por nadie y que tuviesen iniciativa. Los roles sociales podían ser un tormento en algunas ocasiones. Pero nunca hubiese imaginado algo como… _esto_ … como… Willow. Y el placer que había sentido superaba con creces cualquier previa experiencia que hubiese vivido.

\- Me tomaste por sorpresa. –y lo dijo como halago- Cuando me dijiste que viniera contigo. Nunca hubiese imaginado que terminaríamos así.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? –Willow enmarcó una ceja, totalmente extrañada.

\- No lo mal interpretes. Me encantó. No lo cambiaría por nada. –sonrió de costado- En realidad, deja que coma algo y podríamos repetirlo.

La pelirroja soltó una carcajada abierta y negó, aunque se notaba que estaba meditando la idea.

\- Pero pensé que jugarías algo, no sé, _World of Warcraft_ o algo así. –admitió- Tal vez vería que tipo de cómic te gusta.

\- ¿Qué…?

Willow se sentó de golpe, ligeramente pálida y sus labios se separaron con sorpresa. Él se extrañó, aun recostado y se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿No recuerdas? Te lo dije, te vi viendo algún cómic y también compraste cosas coleccionables de videojuegos. Ya sé que ser una chica gamer no es algo que quieres que el resto sepa. –sonrió- O esto, sospecho que este lado tuyo tampoco quieres que se sepa. No se lo contaré a nadie. Simplemente me tomaste por sorpresa porque…

\- …no sabías que me gusta esto. –miró alrededor y se sonrojó súbitamente- Cuando me hablaste, te referías a videojuegos, no a BDSM. –negó-Y yo, tontamente, tan sorprendida por tu abordaje tan directo. Pero tú no me viste entrando en un local de fetiches. Me viste comprando… -se tapó la cara- Oh no…

Hänsel parpadeó, extrañado y luego se percató de qué ocurría. Aunque quiso reírse, notó que la chica estaba francamente mal, así que se contuvo.

\- Hey… -tocó su brazo, suavemente- Está bien.

\- No, no esta bien. –ella negó, mirándolo, avergonzada y nerviosa- Te hice…

\- Y me encantó. –le cortó, sentándose para tomarla del rostro- Cada cosa que hiciste, cada juego, orden y atrevido movimiento tuyo. Nunca, escúchame bien, nunca había sentido tanto placer. –acarició su mejilla- Ni tú ¿Verdad? Y puedo hacerlo mejor, puedo hacerte correr hasta que pierdas la voz. Nunca he estado con una chica hasta que llegaste. Si me dejas, aprenderé y compensaré todos esos orgasmos que no pudiste tener. –se inclinó, besándola muy despacio, relajándose al sentir que ella correspondía a su embiste, aun cuando se volvió posesivo y fuerte- ¿Qué importa si fue un mal entendido?

\- Apenas nos conocemos… -susurró Willow, agitada- Y nuestros gustos son diferentes.

\- Pero se adaptan bien. Además, descubriremos nuevos gustos. –le sonrió, de forma depredadora mientras la recostaba en la cama, quedando sobre ella- Bien, podemos ser amigos, conocernos y ver a donde va esto. Pero sabemos que sexualmente funcionamos de maravilla. –se inclinó, besando su vientre, subiendo a sus senos, repartiendo pequeñas caricias solo con sus labios, sin realmente tocarla- Ahora ¿Qué tal si como un poco para responderte mejor en un rato?

\- Claro… -ella estaba ligeramente agitada pero observó hacia la puerta- Si me dejas, puedo prepararte unos… Oh… -se arqueó cuando sintió los dedos del rubio sobre su sexo increíblemente sensible- A eso te refieres… Oh… Oh… -repitió, arqueándose.

\- Entonces… -sonrió de lado, bajando más, mirándola con picardía desde entre las piernas suaves y pecosas- ¿Me permite darme un festín, Ama? –preguntó, lamiéndose los labios.

\- Si… -jadeó, tomándolo del rostro y guiándolo- Mil veces sí.

Ese era el inicio de una interesante amistad.

 **¡Saludos Manada!** A todos los que pidieron esta pareja ¡Aquí esta! Y para responder la duda general. No, por obvias razones, Hänsel nunca le dijo " _Gretel_ " a Willow. Esto se debe a que, como pueden ver, su amistad inició totalmente sexual antes de algo más. A diferencia de Gretel y Will, que tuvo un profundo amor que respalda el título de " _Hänsel_ " que ella le da, mucho antes de que intimaran.

Esto salió largo. Y eso que tuve que _pararlo_. Si, porque faltaron cosas que ella hiciera ¿Vieron? Pero ya estaba muy largo. Pero son… ya ven. Toda una introducción del asunto y luego todo ese desborde. Ahora, francamente, creo que quien se mete en un buen lio es Lian, no Willow, cuando esos tres se junten.

 **Reglas de la Manada:** Un lobo no se avergüenza de quien es, que desea y cuál es su verdadera naturaleza. Porque sabe que encontrará a la manada correcta que lo acepte y se sienta orgullosa de tenerlo.

¡Nos leemos!

Nocturna4


	8. Problemas con la Autoridad

**Problemas con la Autoridad**

\- _¡No quiero! ¡No quiero! ¡No!_

Will sostuvo a la pequeña esfera color cobre que flotaba a la altura de su rostro y luchó para que no se apartara. Un suspiro de frustración escapó de sus labios mientras ejercía cierta fuerza para no ser levantado en el aire, era como sostener un balón de básquet que tenía vida propia. Claro que a diferencia del balón, esta esfera tenía parches metálicos, rejillas y un enorme ojo robótico en el centro.

Si lo pensaba bien, era como sostener un globo ocular flotante de metal…

\- Melody ¿No te das cuenta que tu centro de equilibrio está dañado? Estas volando en espirales. A este paso vas a estrellarte con todas las paredes la nave. –buscó el visor óptimo del núcleo que, como un ojo, le servía a Melody para _ver_ \- Debes dejarme repararte.

\- _¡No! ¡Papá! ¡No quiero! ¡No quiero! ¡Estoy bien!_ –se quejó la armoniosa voz, como campanillas, que provenía del núcleo, sonaba como una pequeña niña, tal vez de unos cinco años.

\- Melody… -regañó Will, sosteniéndola con una mano- ¿Por qué te pones así de rebelde cada que felicito a tu hermana?

\- _¡Eso no es verdad! ¡River me da igual!_ –el núcleo hizo más fuerza en su intento por volar lejos de él- _¡Me voy!_

El pelirrojo sintió como Melody se escapaba de su agarre con un chorro de vapor que estuvo a punto de quemarlo. Odiaba tener que ponerse duro con sus creaciones, pero no le dejaban otra opción cuando atentaban contra su propia seguridad. Will llevó su dedo índice hacia su sien derecha, concentrándose con su ojo mecánico para conectarse a Melody y desactivarla. La pequeña esfera voló en círculos lentamente hasta caer suavemente en el suelo, a varios metros de él. Todo el cuerpo de técnicos había señalado que ese era el peligro al crear Inteligencia Artificial que pudiese auto-mejorarse constantemente. Pero no cambiaría nada de Melody y River, aun con los repentinos celos que Melody tenía hacia la ágil y silenciosa River.

Le gustaría que Melody notara que la tripulación del _Aura_ , una de las más colosales naves tipo zepelín que existían en el planeta Hillwood, le tenían en mucha más alta estima a ella que a la esquiva y silenciosa River.

Varias décadas atrás, Hillwood había sido descubierto por una empresa comercial que encontró ricas fuentes mineras por todo el pequeño planeta. Desde lo más profundo de sus mares rojos hasta las tierras flotantes de los cielos aguamarina. El lugar era habitable para los humanos y tanto la fauna como la flora eran un reto pero no un problema para ser colonizado ¿El problema? Dado que el planeta había sido comprado por " _Big Gino_ ", carecía de verdadera política. Así que era un agujero para cazafortunas, fugitivos y escoria. Rápidamente las disputas entre grupos hicieron que el terreno fuese dividido con cierta equidad. Los cielos fueron tomados por los Aeronautas, con sus máquinas voladoras y autosuficientes que no necesitaban tocar el suelo, así las minas en las tierras flotantes eran suyas. Los ríos y la superficie de la tierra se los llevaron los Leviatán con sus máquinas híbridas capaces de hacer frente hasta a las más feroces criaturas y coger los minerales que brotaban como fuentes de la tierra. Los Submarinistas tomaron los mares, sus naves construidas para imitar otras criaturas monstruosas se camuflan de las bestias que habitan en la oscuridad y toman las minas acuáticas en lo más profundo. Por último, los Ingenieros, nombre que se habían puesto aquellos que con sus máquinas fundían la tierra y habían hecho suyo todo aquello que descansaba bajo la superficie; las minas internas, ríos dentro de la tierra y aun por abajo del mar era suyo. Todo el mundo sabía que Big Gino había permitido que esto ocurriese para su propia diversión. En la codicia humana había surgido la explotación de Hillwood y solo el dueño de dicho planeta sacaba la mejor tajada de todo eso.

Obviamente, los cuatro grupos peleaban constantemente, queriendo apropiarse del territorio del otro. Tres décadas atrás los Leviatán reinaban en el mar pero los Submarinistas tomaron su territorio. Sorpresivamente, los Leviatán habían atacado a los Ingenieros y los habían empujado bajo tierra. La guerra seguía latente y todos observaban a los Aeronautas porque la distancia entre el suelo y el cielo les daba ventaja. Aura era el corazón de la flota de los Aeronautas, su líder comandaba sus fuerzas con puño de acero y era el tipo de persona que inspiraba a sus seguidores porque se involucraba en todo. Helga Pataki podía ser encontrada a la cabeza de los mineros, tomando el precioso metal de navarrita o sacando con sus propias manos las azules piedras de lirio que valían fortunas enteras. Pero también encabezaba los ataques de su ejército y se reunía con los técnicos para crear nuevas naves para los civiles donde pudiesen estar seguros y lejos de la guerra.

Si, Will sabía eso. Helga era alguien digno de admirar y él era el primero en decir que estaba bien que fuese la líder. Eso lo sabía bien, se repitió, mientras terminaba de reparar a Melody. El hecho de que de que no la soportara era porque como ella, como individuo, era detestable.

\- _¿Padre?_ –la voz como siseo le hizo levantar la mirada.

Un núcleo color cobre, similar al que tenía en su mesa de trabajo, flotaba muy cerca de rostro. Además de las voces diferentes, la forma de diferenciar a River de Melody era el diseño del _ojo_ que tenía cada una. Melody usaba una visión diseñada para distinguir a cada miembro de la tripulación y tratarlos individualmente, así que su _ojo_ era blanco, un tono pacífico y familiar. River, que era ágil y se dedicaba a reparar fallas pequeñas allá donde ningún técnico podía ir, tenía un visor color verde para movilizarse en la oscuridad y distinguir seres vivos de robóticos.

\- Melody tenía su centro de equilibrio dañado. –explicó a la silenciosa pregunta que el núcleo había hecho- Pero ya casi termino.

\- _Ella intentó seguirme cuando me enviaste a reparar un ducto de ventilación. Tal vez se golpeó con algo al querer darme alcance_. –explicó River, flotando a su alrededor.

\- No te preocupes. –Will extendió su mano libre y acarició la parte superior del cobrizo núcleo- Tu hermana es competitiva pero te respeta.

Y tal vez la amase. Muchos androides habían ya superado muchas reglas de la robótica y habían logrado expresar emociones como el _amor_ en varias ocasiones. Claro que River y Melody eran pequeños núcleos de asistencia, pero llevaban más de un año en funcionamiento desde que habían comenzado a cuestionar su existencia e identidad. Cada día avanzaban a grandes zancadas y sus personalidades eran increíblemente diferentes. Como creador y _padre_ , como ellas lo llamaban, él se sentía orgulloso de ellas. Pero ni siquiera podía llevarse todo el crédito, ellas se habían mejorado a sí mismas.

\- _Tal vez debas hacerla más veloz o a mi más lenta_. –sugirió River, que detestaba el conflicto.

\- No. Los análisis prueban que la tripulación se siente más a gusto con Melody porque no luce amenazante. Si la hago veloz algunas personas se pondrían alterar. Y conozco a algunos veteranos de guerra que la dispararían. –Will negó, terminando sus arreglos y reiniciando a la pequeña esfera- Melody es perfecta como es. Al igual que tú.

River hizo un sonido similar a un asentimiento y voló como una bala hacia uno de los ductos que había en la sala de técnicos. Muy seguramente había detectado alguna falla menor e iba a arreglarla. O tal vez, no quería encontrarse con Melody mientras esta dejaba salir una oleada de vapor a la par que alzaba vuelo y abría su blanquecino ojo. Los engranajes en su interior sonaron, como una cajita musical ajustándose, hasta que lo enfocó.

\- _Papá malo_. –regañó la cantarina voz e hizo un sonido de suspiro como para remarcar sus palabras- _Yo hubiese podido arreglar…_ -se detuvo y comenzó a alejarse- _Me necesitan_.

Y sin más, se retiró. En toda el _Aura_ habían formas de comunicarse con ambos núcleos, dependiendo la emergencia que tuviese la gente. Por eso, muchas veces ellas cortaban sus discursos y salían disparadas a atender su deber. Will se apoyó descuidadamente contra el respaldar de su silla sabiendo que debía arreglar su mesa de trabajo antes de continuar con el proyecto que había iniciado esa mañana. Pero por un momento solo cerró los ojos, relajándose. Aún estaba reparando las aeronaves de guerra que habían sido derribadas por un pequeño grupo del Leviatán. Los engranajes se habían soltado y el motor se había apagado, llenándose de carbón hasta obstruirse. Lo cual, no tenía sentido, esas naves funcionaban con vapor para moverse ágilmente y llegar a altas velocidades en corto tiempo. Al no ser auto-suficientes podían variar el que tan rápido o lento podían ir. Los pilotos habían sido entrenados para jugar astutamente con ese detalle y algunos sabían usar el vapor que escapaba de sus naves como un banco de humo para confundir a sus enemigos y escapar. Así que era virtualmente imposible que cuatro naves se presentaran con daños hechos por principiantes.

Así que sospechaba que los Leviatán habían creado algo para estropear sus creaciones. Y eso realmente lo molestaba.

\- _¡Papá_! –la voz de Melody lo hizo reaccionar y esta voló en su dirección- _Helga necesita reparaciones_. –anunció y casi podía jurar que estaba divertida por eso.

Hablando de cosas que lo molestaban…

\- ¿Qué hizo ahora con mis creaciones? –gruñó, levantándose.

\- _Será mejor que lo veas por ti mismo, papá_. –y con un tarareo armonioso el pequeño núcleo se alejó.

Si, definitivamente Melody estaba feliz de que el destino lo castigara por minutos antes.

Will avanzó hacia el ascensor que él mismo había diseñado. El cuerpo de técnicos se encontraba en la parte inferior de la aeronave, donde el hangar se abría para dejar salir a los pilotos en momento de guerra. La cámara de la líder estaba en la parte más alta, con una cúpula protegida para observar todo a su alrededor mientras armaba su mejor estrategia. Will había creado los ascensores para moverse en múltiples direcciones con un juego de electromagnetismo que hacía flotar los tubos de transporte. Más o menos la misma tecnología que tenían River y Melody para volar, solo que mucho más simple.

El pelirrojo ingresó el código privado de la cámara donde vivía Helga y esperó a que el ascensor lo llevara hacia su destino. Cada metro que subía era como un peso más de estrés y enojo que se acumulaba en su cabeza. Las personas que conocían a Will sabían que era un mar de paciencia y tranquilidad. Algunos aseguraban que era virtualmente imposible enojarlo y otros aseveraban que su enojo era un tipo de seriedad fría y dura. Pero todos ellos se equivocaban. En ese sentido era como una ráfaga de viento capaz de destruirlo todo. Afortunadamente la única persona que podía hacerlo enojar era su líder.

El ascensor se abrió en su destino.

Y sintió que sus dientes crujían bajo su fuerte mordida.

\- ¿Qué-hiciste-ahora? –gruñó, dando largas zancadas hacia la rubia.

Ella estaba sentada en el suelo, a los pies de su amplia cama. En teoría, Helga era una de sus mejores creaciones. La joven mujer tenía partes mecánicas de perfección absoluta. Will había diseñado la pierna derecha, ágil y rápida, el brazo izquierdo, desde el codo hasta los dedos con una fuerza capaz de destruir varios tipos de metal. Además, en una vieja pelea, Helga había tenido una herida en su ojo izquierdo y ella misma se lo arrancó con una sorprendente fuerza, obligándolo a instalarle un ojo robótico similar al que él tenía pero enfocado en términos útiles para pelear. Los tonos cobres y dorados de los metales sentaban perfectamente bien con el largo cabello rubio que caía hasta las caderas de Helga y cuando hacía sus movimientos especiales, el vapor que escapaba por entre los engranajes hacía que su mirada azulada resaltara como dos estrellas diabólicas. En teoría, si, Helga era una de sus mejores creaciones.

En teoría.

¡Porque se la pasaba destruyéndolas!

Will observó como la mano que como relojería fina había creado ya no estaba ahí y solo un dedo colgaba de un resorte rojizo. La pierna, entera, tenía alargadas ralladuras y parecía sacar vapor de su rodilla a una temperatura peligrosa. Lo único que seguía en su lugar era el _ojo_ robótico hasta que notó los pequeños sonidos del zoom fotográfico no paraban en ningún momentos, contrayéndose y extendiéndose sin parar.

\- No es mi culpa que estos cacharros sean tan delicados. –Helga apoyó su cabeza sobre el colchón y cerró su ojo bueno- ¿Podrías detener ese fastidioso ruido? Me está dando dolor de cabeza.

\- Eres una salvaje. –Will respiró, hondo, intentando controlarse y sostuvo el maletín de reparaciones contra su cuerpo- Otros ciborgs pelean. Otros se enfrentan a terribles cosas. Ninguno vuelve en pedazos como tú.

\- Ninguno es tan bueno como yo en destruir al enemigo. –la mujer inclinó ligeramente el rostro para mirarlo por entre sus pestañas y sonrió de lado- Tus cacharros son increíblemente delicados.

Y arrancó el dedo que aun colgaba, botándolo al otro lado de la habitación como si fuese basura inservible.

El corazón de Will se encogió. Cada parte de sus creaciones era sagrada. Él se dedicaba con paciencia y entrega a ellas. Como música, cada engranaje debía armonizar con el siguiente, cada tubo enlazarse y los motores funcionar perfectamente para ser obras maestras de vapor y relojería. Pero Helga actuaba como si fuesen objetos reciclados que podía tomar y tirar a gusto después de un par de días ¡A veces en un par de horas! Para él, solo era un milagro que no lanzara a Melody o River por una ventana. Lo cual era una suerte, porque si ella hacía eso, la lanzaría fuera de la atmósfera de Hillwood antes de que Helga diera su siguiente respiro.

\- ¿Y bien? –picó la rubia- ¿Vas a reparar este desastre o qué?

\- Exacto. –gruñó él- Ese " _o qué_ " es tan tentador cuando veo lo que haces. –dio grandes zancadas, tomándola del mentón e inclinándose en su dirección- Podría reparar este desastre _o_ podría dejarte así por un día o dos a ver cómo te las ingenias para arrastrarte por ahí. _O_ podría apagar tu ojo mecánico para que pierdas tu visión radar y lectura de cuerpos calientes. Ya es como otro sentido para ti ¿No? –frunció el ceño- Un sentido que yo te di y no sabes cuidar bien. Así que sería un buen castigo. _O_ podría repararte con piezas débiles para que aprendas a valorar las costosas piezas que te he dado.

Ella sonrió de lado, soberbia y levantó más su rostro, a pesar de la considerable diferencia de estatura dado que estaba sentada en el suelo. Pero no había rastro de intimidación en la gran líder de los Aeronautas.

\- _O_ podrías cerrar la boca y dedicarte a trabajar. El _Aura_ es mío, tú vives aquí. No tienes otro lugar. Tu trasero me pertenece, como tus estúpidos juguetes. –gruñó cuando intento recoger su maltrecha pierna robótica- Goldman, no intentes hacerte el alfa aquí.

Will apretó sus puños y respiró hondo. Si, era verdad. Aun si se fuese, no podría llevarse nada con él. Todo era de propiedad de Helga, contando su vida. En un mundo sin ley, un antiguo miembro de los Aeronautas sería torturado por información en el segundo que dejara una de las naves. Él no era un guerrero, era un técnico, un inventor. Si fuese parte de los Ingenieros, esas características lo harían parte de los soldados que defendían y modificaban sus móviles subterráneos. Pero entre los Aeronautas, solo era un vital eslabón por debajo de Helga G. Pataki.

\- ¿Goldman?

\- _Si, señora_. –apoyó una de sus rodillas entre las piernas de la chica y se inclinó a su altura- No te muevas.

\- Impertinente. –murmuró Helga, cerrando su ojo bueno mientras descansaba su rostro sobre el colchón.

Will apoyó su mano sobre su sien, con su ojo robótico se conectó al femenino y lo desconectó remotamente. El sonido de los lentes al cambiarse constantemente para realizar zoom se detuvo inmediatamente. Helga suspiró profundamente, relajando su cuerpo a pesar de los otros daños. Dado que el lente se había apagado y el color azulado había desaparecido, casi lucía como si ella estuviese dormida. En momentos así la fiera destructora parecía increíblemente inofensiva, preciosa en su juego de dorados y diamantes, su cabello como el oro, su piel blanquecina y brillante y sus labios rubís. Aun su ojo mecánico le daba una gracia salvaje y el metal similar al oro amarillo armonizaba bien con ella.

En silencio, reparó el pequeño daño entre los alimentadores de los lentes y acomodó uno que se había movido. Los engranajes parecían haberse atorado en su interior y la conexión con los cableado estaba desconectada. Sin miramientos, la tomó de la mejilla y obligó a Helga a lanzar más el rostro hacia atrás. Como siempre, ella obedeció en silencio y ni siquiera hizo un comentario cuando él sabía que estaba tan cerca que su respiración acariciaba los suaves pómulos y que su aliento tocaba los carnosos labios. Solo en momentos así, Helga mantenía silencio y no batallaba contra él.

Will volvió a conectar el ojo mecánico y este volvió a su zafiro color que rápidamente se enfocó sobre él. Helga lo estaba mirando y desde tan cerca podía ver como la lente se estiraba dentro, mirándolo fijamente y con completo detalle. Ya que la estaba abarcaba con su cuerpo, supo que ella respiró hondo y retuvo el aliento en sus pulmones. Will fue parcialmente consciente de ello porque los senos femeninos tocaban su vientre al haberse hinchado en su dirección. Pero él no se inmutó, por temor a que Helga lo estuviese midiendo.

\- ¿Mejor? –preguntó en su lugar.

\- Si. –y el aliento a cerezas y azúcar quemado chocó contra su boca en esa única palabra.

Maldita mujer.

\- Ahora con el resto, Goldman. –ordenó Helga, tomándolo del overol negro de trabajo y jalándolo hacia abajo.

Will se vio con el rostro a pocos centímetros de los erguidos pechos femeninos que en la ropa destrozada se visualizaban descaradamente. El uniforme de los Aeronautas era del mismo color aguamarina que los cielos, un overol ajustado de una sola pieza, como el de los técnicos, para entrar y salir de las apretadas cabinas de las aeronaves. El traje de Helga tenía múltiples quemaduras y el cierre se había dañado. Un trozo del lado izquierdo estaba arrancado, dejando su brazo mecánico a la vista, al igual que casi todo su seno. También se había arrancado todo el pantalón del lado derecho y apenas cubría su cadera. Aunque los trajes eran ajustados, hacían una función práctica. En ese momento, en cambio, ella tenía un aire increíblemente atractivo.

Pero el pelirrojo ladeó el rostro y la tomó del codo izquierdo. El brazo era un desastre total, sin posible reparación. Así que, como siempre prevenía, sacó las partes para un nuevo brazo que conectó a las piezas que estaban adheridas al codo de la mujer. Cada dedo, articulación y detalle fue ajustado en eternos minutos. Will se sintió relajado haciendo eso, concentrándose en los diminutos engranajes que con su ojo mecánico podía ver y sellando cada posible fuga. El metal era frío bajo sus dedos, pero suave, perfectamente pulido. En los dedos usaba un recubrimiento más refinado para que fuese mucho más suave al tacto para manipular pequeños objetivos, como lo harían los dedos de un experto. Al final, el dorado metal encajaba perfectamente con la piel de porcelana y cuando lo activó de la palma escapó un tibio vapor limpio hasta que los dedos se movieron con maestría divina.

Perfecto.

\- ¿Todo está bien? –consultó, sin dejar de mirar como cada dedo se flexionaba un poco o con fuerza, individualmente.

\- Todo en orden. –susurró ella.

Muy, muy lejos de la atención de Will. Este acarició la palma de la mano mecánica en pequeñas espirales.

\- ¿Sientes eso?

Dado que las manos eran tan importantes, toda la palma tenía terminales de un fino metal que hacía función de nervios. Aunque no podía sentir dolor, Helga podía experimentar lo más cercano al reconocimiento del tacto, de la temperatura, fuerza y demás estímulos.

\- …como cosquillas. Para.

Will levantó la mirada al escucharla tan distante y con un tono tan bajo. Le sorprendió encontrarla ligeramente sonrojada y con el rostro apartado. Pero ella tomó su mano con fuerza, usando la firmeza mecánica de su agarre y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

\- Termina. –ordenó.

Y guio la mano por su vientre, por sobre su cadera y las tiras del traje hasta la pierna mecánica. Will rodó los ojos, contó hasta diez para no gritarle por tener tan poco cuidado con sus preciadas obras maestras.

\- Necesito que te quites la ropa. –apuntó, levantando la mirada- La fuente está en la parte superior. –le recordó.

Ninguno de los dos parpadeó con eso. Muy posiblemente porque estaban acostumbrados a encontrarse en esa situación. Después de todo, ella se la vivía destruyendo sus partes mecánicas. Helga rasgó el resto del traje, dado que era insalvable y rebeló sus suaves hombros, sus erguidos senos coronados con pequeños pezones rosados, la estrecha cintura, las redondeadas caderas y dado que tenía las largas piernas separadas su sexo se avistaba ligeramente. Will conocía ese cuerpo de memoria dado que había trabajado sobre el mismo incontables veces para que fuese la eficiente máquina de lucha que era Helga. Así que fue directo al delicado pie mecánico, revisó todas las conexiones y comenzó a reparar los rallones, sellándolos y parchándolos. La rodilla necesitaba un cambio de motor y tubería, así que la desarmó y se entretuvo en limpiar cada pieza, indiferente al posible frío que su líder podía pasar estando desnuda. Al terminar, con orgullo, volvió a armar la pierna y subió su vista mientras se inclinaba más hacia la chica. Helga seguía cálida, curiosamente, emanaba calor como una máquina perfectamente aceitada.

En realidad, mejor que una.

\- Tal vez debas sentarte en la cama. No quiero estar pecho a tierra al trabajar con la parte superior de tu pierna. –comentó Will.

\- Tal vez debas pudrirte. –gruñó la chica y sin ayuda se equilibró perfectamente, levantándose hasta caer pesadamente en el colchón.

La mirada amenazante de que no necesitaba ningún acto de caballerosidad no despareció hasta que ella separó sus piernas, con total seriedad.

\- ¿Ahí?

Will miró sus piernas, había instalado el contador de fuerza y flexibilidad justo donde la pierna se unía a la ingle.

\- Abre más las piernas. –ordenó, sonriendo de lado y mirándola a los ojos- No me dejas ver mi trabajo.

\- Jódete.

Pero lo hizo. Sin parpadear, Helga separó sus piernas, dándole una total mirada a su húmedo sexo. La fragancia dulce llegó rápidamente a la nariz del pelirrojo acorde se acercaba y apretó su mandíbula. Aunque fingía ser inmune al precioso cuerpo femenino, en realidad le costaba quitarse esa obra maestra de la cabeza cuando se encontraba solo en su cama. Le parecía un insulto a su propio trabajo y persona el desear un perfecto cuerpo como ese. La dueña de esa obra era una tirana que no merecía usar sus mejores máquinas pero aun así lo hacía por ser su _líder_. Virtualmente frustrado, el enojo siempre pesaba cuando se tocaba en la noche, imaginando ese suave cuerpo, recordando ese aroma almizclado e imaginando lo cálida y húmeda que sería entorno a su miembro. La odiaba por desearla tanto. Al igual que detestaba que luciera tan indiferente al mostrarse desnuda. El resto de ciborgs, mujeres y hasta algunos hombres, se avergonzaban cuando debían desnudares total o parcialmente en su presencia. Pero Helga ni siquiera contenía la respiración y lo seguía tratando como un sirviente bajo su cargo. Eso hacía que desearla fuese humillante.

Así que apretó su mandíbula y se contentó con la casual mirada que le había dado. Porque si ella notaba que sus ojos se clavaban en su suave sexo y que devoraban su perfecta y húmeda entrada, se burlaría de él eternamente. Lo cual haría, posiblemente, que él la lanzara por la ventana.

En lugar de eso despejó su mente y se concentró en el ajuste de relojería que había en esa parte de la pierna. Muy despacio, porque en esa posición podía oler el sexo femenino, sentir el calor infernal que este emanaba y juraba que casi podía saborearla. Pero no se atrevía a mirar, ni a desear que estuviese más húmeda porque eso significaría que no era inmune a él. Porque eso justificaría tomarla en esa cama hasta romperle la voz de tanto hacerla gritar su nombre.

\- Listo. –susurró, girando el rostro mientras hablaba para mirarla a los ojos, buscando una pequeña excusa para dejar su boca extremadamente cerca al húmedo sexo aunque no pudiese tocarlo.

Y Helga gimió al sentir el aliento cálido. Muy bajo, muy quedo. Pero en ese silencio sonó como si lo hubiese gritado.

Ambos se miraron en total silencio. Ella rápidamente comenzó a sonrojarse y la ira brilló en su mirada. Pero Will se arriesgó, bajó la mirada, directo al sexo de la mujer y notó que estaba completamente húmeda. En realidad, el cobertor estaba ligeramente húmedo ahí donde ella estaba sentada.

Helga iba a golpearlo.

Helga iba a impactar su mano mecánica en su cabeza con fuerza.

Él lo sabía.

Pero la rubia lo deseaba. Ahí estaba la prueba de su poder sobre ella.

Así que lo apostó todo. Aunque era arriesgado se inclinó y lamió su sexo, bebió la dulce humedad y llegó hasta el duro clítoris que palpitó bajo su boca.

Helga gimió con fuerza y la mano se detuvo en el aire. El pelirrojo levantó la mirada desde su posición y notó la sorpresa en los ojos zafiro. Así que no la dejó pensar y succionó el pequeño botón, haciéndola gritar entrecortada, arqueándose, apretando su cadera contra su boca.

Dios, sabía a ambrosía pura.

Sus brazos tomaron las piernas femeninas y las apoyó sobre sus hombros, aprovechando el impulso la empujó en la cama para que cayera recostada y sus caderas quedaran en alto. No dejó de succionar su delicado clítoris, de golpearlo con la punta d su lengua, pero ahora estaba sobre ella, ganando terreno. Y Helga se lo permitió, porque gritó con gusto, gimió desesperada, llevando su mano hacia el cabello rojizo, apretándolo contra su cuerpo de forma insistente. Ella se derretía bajo su boca, se empapaba con más fuerza a cada lamida y parecía no acabarse. En realidad, Will no quería que se detuviese, no creía que pudiese saciarse de ese sabor tan soñado y que por tantas noches había imaginado mientras se tocaba en su solitario dormitorio.

Pero ahora la tenía para él. Totalmente para él. Helga se arqueaba con desesperación, su voz se quebraba cuando Will presionaba con sus labios el pequeño clítoris, atendiéndola sin clemencia. Ella palpitaba y hervía, con una atractiva desesperación. Y aunque intentaba acallar sus gemidos, mordiéndose su mano para no ser escandalosa, él podía oírla claramente.

\- Oh… Dios… -la escuchó susurrar, tan bajo que si no fuese por lo cerca que estaban, le hubiese sido imposible oírla- Por fin… Oh…

¿" _Por fin"_? Will levantó la mirada, notando la gran sonrisa que se ella ocultaba atrás del puño femenino. Helga tenía los ojos cerrados, entregada al deseo y un camino perlado de sudor cubría sus perfectos pechos, bajando hasta su delicado ombligo. Ella había dicho " _por fin_ " con tanto anhelo.

¿Acaso…?

Un rastro de rabia se instauró en él cuando comprendió. No había sido el único deseando eso. La líder de los Aeronautas sentía los mismos depravados instintos que él. Todo ese deseo, notó, era mutuo. Pero en lugar de alegrarle, sintió un profundo enojo. Porque si ella había querido que le arrancara la ropa, que bebiera de su sexo como estaba haciéndolo en ese momento y que ni siquiera el enojo podía hacer que dejara de repasar sus pliegues como la golosina más adictiva... Entonces ¿Por qué había devastado cada una de sus creaciones? La respuesta era clara. Porque Helga las había destruido deliberadamente. Nunca había sido cuidadosa y había tratado cada preciada pieza como si fuese chatarra inútil. Y la única explicación que acudía a su mente era que la rubia había hecho todo eso para estar a solas, con él. Tal vez otro en su lugar se sentiría increíblemente halagado, pero Will sentía la destrucción de cada una de sus piezas como si hubiese sido un daño a sí mismo.

En verdad la odiaba.

Y maldita fuese por aun así hacer que la deseara tan desesperadamente.

Helga dejó de ocultar sus gemidos o estos se volvieron tan altos que su mano ya no podía ocultarlos. La respiración comenzó a fallarle que todo su cuerpo tembló. El hinchado clítoris entre sus labios, tan dispuesto a sus atenciones, parecía palpitar bajo su agarre. Ella contuvo un jadeo, tomando aire para algo grandioso.

Así que Will se alejó de golpe, sin una sola lamida, pero se entretuvo limpiando con su lengua los húmedos restos de la excitación femenina.

\- ¡No…! –Helga gritó, sus caderas se levantaron a la par que ella se sentaba.

La total desesperación le sentaba bien, ella lucía al borde pero rápidamente se notó molesta ante la privación de su orgasmo. Will sabía que estaba jugando con fuego, así que abrió su overol para que cayera rápidamente y se recostó sobre ella, sin previo aviso y comenzó a besarla profundamente. En un inicio Helga luchó, buscando soltarse, pero él deslizó su mano entre ambos cuerpos, descendió sus dedos hasta el desesperado sexo femenino y sin previo aviso metió su dedo índice y medio en el húmedo interior de la rubia. Ella gimió, casi ronroneó contra su boca. Para elevarla más, Will usó su pulgar para acariciar el clítoris necesitado en pequeños círculos. La mujer suspiró, se arqueó y solo protestó cuando él dejó de besar sus labios para crear un camino hacia su cuello.

Ahí tenía su suave piel, tan blanquecina y delicada, Will la atrapó entre sus dientes, succionando con fuerza, usando su lengua para frotar la tersa piel contra sus afilados dientes.

\- No hagas eso… -jadeó ella, buscando soltarse.

Pero Will atrapó las pequeñas muñecas con su mano, poniéndolas por sobre la cabeza de la rubia. Al mismo tiempo, detuvo sus dedos y solo dejó que su pulgar presionara ligeramente el clítoris femenino.

\- ¿Me detengo? –preguntó, sintiendo su voz pesada contra la enrojecida piel del cuello de Helga.

\- ¡No!

\- Eso pensé. –susurró.

Y volvió a tocarla, dobló sus dedos que martilleaban en el cálido sexo, su pulgar hizo círculos pequeños en el apretado clítoris. Pero su boca volvió a succionar la delicada piel, sus dientes volvieron a morder y su lengua a frotar. La marcó. Y no solo una vez. Aunque Helga luchaba por ordenarle que se detuviese, él dejaba de estimularla a pesar de saber que la tenía muy cerca del orgasmo. La desesperación del goce era muy fuerte en la rubia. Al final, ella le permitió crear un rosario de marcas rojizas en la piel visible del cuello, hasta debajo de su mentón, para que no pudiese ocultarlas por mucho que lo deseara.

Will nunca hubiese pensado en hacerla algo similar a una mujer si esta no lo deseaba. Nunca. Pero Helga despertaba lo peor de él. Aunque la deseaba, el saber que ella había destruido sus preciadas obras maestras, hacía que Will jugara igual de sucio. Si ella iba a raspar, marcar y dejar huellas en cada artefacto que él le daba, entonces él también dejaría su presencia en esa deliciosa piel. No escondería su primitivo deseo, lamería cada rojiza marca, rasparía con sus dientes el espacio entre cada pequeño círculo cálido y sentiría bajo sus labios como Helga se tensaba. Además, le excitaba saber que la rubia lo disfrutaba. Cuando las quejas se detuvieron, pudo notar que entre más fuerza usaba para marcarla, Helga parecía mojarse más. Ella estaba apretando sus dedos con fuerza y volvió a tener la respiración agitada.

Tan cerca del orgasmo…

Así que sacó sus dedos de su interior. Por un segundo pudo jurar que Helga gimoteó desesperada. Pero cuando levantó el rostro, ella lucía furiosa y totalmente frustrada. Lamentablemente para ella, el pelirrojo ya sabía qué debía hacer. Will no tardó en conectarse con su ojo mecánico a la mano y pierna mecánicas de la chica. En un parpadeo las desconectó. Helga se dio cuenta inmediatamente, porque lo que una vez habían sido extensiones de su cuerpo que podía sentirlas, se volvieron un peso muerto. El pelirrojo sonrió, tomándola de las piernas. Una tan suave que se tensó bajo su agarre y la otra ligeramente fría, dura, que se movió como él quiso. Ambas preciosas, perfectas en cada sentido de la palabra y mucho más por cada cicatriz y marca que la lucha había dejado en ellas.

\- Voy a matarte. –gruñó Helga, al sentirse desprotegida sin sus partes robóticas- Voy a…

\- ¿ _Joderme_? –consultó Will, elevando las piernas femeninas y dejando caer su torso sobre estas- Pensé que iba yo a _joderte_ a ti.

La rubia quiso protestar pero la maniobra del pelirrojo la tomó por sorpresa. Ella comenzó a doblarse por la mitad, las piernas elevadas y separadas a cada costado de su torso y Will logró tenerla completamente inmovilizada, con los tobillos femeninos a los costados del furibundo rostro para que no pudiese soltarse, las manos de la chica estaban atrapadas entre los cálidos muslos y el suave vientre. Will sabía que la posición era humillante. Por eso la había puesto así, atrapada totalmente, con las caderas bien en alto y el sexo estrecho bajo él.

Perfecta.

\- Tomaré ese silencio como que te gusta mi idea. –picó, sonriendo de lado.

Ella estaba furiosa, era obvio. Algo humillada, enojada y completamente necesitada. Will descubrió que esa era la forma en que más le gustaba. Así que llevó su hinchado miembro a los cerrados labios vaginales y se introdujo profundamente. Un jadeo escapó de sus labios cuando, a pesar de la estreches, sintió todo su miembro entrar, hasta la base misma. Ella estaba tan húmeda que no había tenido que luchar, palpitaba como un adictivo masajeo a todo lo largo de su pene y aunque no se había movido, ya lo estaba succionando. Helga gimió, bajito. Obviamente quería más. Necesitaba más. Y aunque eso era algo que ambos querían, necesitaba dejar ciertas cosas en claro.

\- ¿Querías esto? –preguntó y se separó, hasta casi salir antes de hundirse del todo.

El paraíso. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció. Solo quería embestirla con fuerza. Solo necesitaba unos pocos minutos para dejarse llevar por el olvido. Pero necesitaba dejar en claro todo. Solo por eso estaba manteniéndose cuerdo.

Como ella solo gimió, con desesperación dado que él no se movió más, Will repitió el movimiento, con más fuerza. Ambos gruñeron y en esa ocasión le costó más quedarse quieto.

\- ¿Querías esto?

\- ¡Si!

Por fin, ella fue sincera, arqueándose, inquieta.

Perfecto.

La embistió un par de veces. Totalmente deliciosa, perfectamente adictiva y se perdió en su interior en cada lento embiste pero se detuvo aunque su cordura estaba flaqueando.

\- ¿Tanto como para destruir mis obras a propósito? –la embistió con fuerza, haciéndola gritar- ¿Tanto como para tenerme en tu cuarto y tuvieses una excusa para ello?

\- ¡Si! ¡Si! –apartó el rostro, avergonzada, desesperada- Maldita sea Goldman, eras tan inmune a mí que dolía. No importaba que estuviese desnuda a medio centímetro de ti ¡No te importaba! ¡Ni me mirabas! –lo observó, sus ojos zafiro brillaban con desesperación, mientras el sonrojo del deseo se extendía por sus mejillas- ¿Ya estas feliz? Me he humillado para ti. Así que sal de mí y jáctate lo que desees o dame mi orgasmo y búrlate lo que quieras ¡Pero deja de torturarme!

Will sintió sus palabras como un golpe. Pero ni siquiera fueron tan fuertes como la sensación de victoria que lo recorrió. Tal vez fuese demasiado cruel de su parte sentir tal poder, pero dado que su relación con Helga siempre se había tratado sobre atacarse mutuamente, el saberse el punto débil de la rubia era increíblemente satisfactorio. En especial porque ella era el suyo.

Muy despacio se inclinó sobre ella, hasta descansar del todo su pecho sobre las piernas femeninas, usó sus manos para abrirlas más y luego deslizarlas a sus costados. La pierna mecánica se apoyó descuidadamente a un costado, pero la otra necesitó su guía para aferrarse a su cadera. Helga lo observó con extrañeza al notar que la barrera que había entre ambos desaparecía y ahora Will tenía todo su cuerpo sobre el de ella, pecho y vientre estaban tan pegados como sus caderas. El pelirrojo sonrió, tomándola del rostro y la besó profundamente. Helga tenía un azucarado sabor, perfecto. Ella se dejó llevar y comenzó a embestirla profundamente, pero en un ritmo lento. Así, bebió sus gemidos, cada uno de ellos, la dejó usar su boca para ocultar el alto volumen de su placer que parecía estarla rompiendo. Will se dejó llevar, embriagado por ese cálido interior, tan estrecho que estaba cercano al clímax.

\- Cada vez que me hacías subir. –le susurró contra sus labios, sin detenerse- Yo terminaba en mi habitación, fantaseando contigo, deseando hundirme justo aquí. –embistiendo con más fuerza, escuchándola gritar de gusto- Me imaginaba tocándote, besándote y haciéndote desfallecer entre mis dedos, por mi lengua. –se enderezó un poco, tomándola de las caderas y así comenzó a embestirla con fuerza- Maldita seas, mujer. No tenías que destruir mis cosas para tenerme tan duro que duela.

\- No lo sabía… -Helga gimió, se estremeció y se aferró a las sábanas- No lo sabía… -repitió, negando con fuerza, mientras elevaba sus caderas- Will…

\- ¿Vas a correrte? –preguntó, mirándola, completamente perfecta en cada embiste fuerte.

\- Ni se te ocurra detenerte. –le ordenó, fulminándolo con la mirada antes de arquearse más.

Will se dejó caer sobre ella, usó una de sus manos para acariciar el hinchado clítoris y elevó la fuerza de sus embistes. La miró a los ojos, extremadamente cerca, dejando que su boca bebiera cada jadeo, cada grito y gemido de placer que Helga soltaba.

\- No podría hacerlo. –admitió, incrementando la velocidad, jadeando al sentir toda su energía acumulándose.

Helga intentó decir algo pero el orgasmo la golpeó. Totalmente estrecha, parecía succionarlo hasta casi volver doloroso todo. Will ni siquiera se contuvo, se dejó llevar y sin miramientos se corrió del todo en su interior. Antes de darse cuenta, tenía su frente apoyada en el hombro femenino. Ambos jadeaban, en un silencio inesperado. Muy quedamente Will usó su ojo mecánico para habilitar las dos extremidades de Helga y ella se soltó del todo. Muy quieta.

¿Y ahora qué…?

Todo había cambiado pero no sabía qué tanto. El silencio de su líder volvía la situación mucho más incómoda.

¿Qué debía decir…?

Lo peor era que estando tan cerca, solo quería besarla ¿Era esa su carta de perdición total? ¿Si la besaba ella lo mataría por todo lo que le había hecho?

\- Yo… -ambos hablaron, al mismo tiempo.

Will levantó la mirada, descubriendo la defensiva actitud que tanto conocía pero con un visible sonrojo. Helga tenía los labios hinchados y su cuello tenía las marcas de su posesiva pasión por todos lados. Algo había pasado entre ellos, la muestra de todo eso estaba ahí, entre ambos. En realidad, ni siquiera había salido de su interior, podía sentirla cálida, rodeándolo y aun acariciándolo.

Y ambos estaban igual de nerviosos.

No podía decir que el odio que sentía por la destructora de su trabajo había desaparecido. No era tonto. A la menor oportunidad, ella iría de salvaje a pelear con todas sus fuerzas. Pero había algo ahí, sabía que no solo era sexo. Aun así, no le dio nombre. Solo sonrió.

Como se pudo imaginar, ella se puso a la defensiva inmediatamente, sospechando alguna acción cruel en su contra. Lo que hizo que Will soltara una carcajada abierta, porque si ella hubiese sonreído, él también se hubiese preparado para lo peor.

\- ¿Qué? –Helga lo miró, altiva- Habla.

\- Simplemente pensaba que te ves adorable con el cabello todo revuelto. –mintió, aunque en realidad dijo lo segundo que había pensado al mirarla.

\- Oh, jóde…

Will la interrumpió, besándola muy despacio, lo suficiente para callarla y mirar sus ojos sorprendidos.

\- ¿Contigo? Encantado. –murmuró- ¿Lo ves? No tuviste que romper nada esta vez. A ver si logras aprenderlo rápido. –picó.

\- A ver si tomas la iniciativa de vez en cuando Goldman. –lo empujó, aunque no lo hizo salir de su interior, Helga logró ponerse sobre el pelirrojo, enmarcando una ceja- No habla bien de ti que me deba desnudar tantas veces para que por fin despabiles.

\- Lo tendré en cuenta, jefa. –la jaló hacia él, disfrutando del contacto de sus cuerpos- Pero no te vayas a arrepentir si vengo a primera hora de la mañana a desnudarte o te haga saltarte las horas de entrenamiento para meterte en la ducha y aplastarte entre la fría pared y yo. No tienes idea cuanto deseo saber si puedes pilotear, sentada en mi regazo y tocándote. –la guio hacia su boca, bajando la voz al tenerla tan cerca- Quiero atraparte contra una de las paredes de cristal de aquí y embestirte por atrás. –susurró, como si le contara un secreto- Me muero por ver tus preciosos pechos aplastados contra el vidrio y su cuerpo tan caliente que empañe el cristal.

\- Promesas… -susurró Helga, mordiéndose el labio inferior, ligeramente tentada por sus palabras.

\- Que planeo cumplir. –prometió, besándola.

Solo esperaba que mientras disfrutaba de su delicioso cuerpo, eso la mantuviese alejada de la idea de destruir sus preciadas creaciones. Aunque ahora sabía que había una forma de ponerse violento y castigarla donde podría disfrutar al extremo. Y por suerte no incluía lanzarla a la estratósfera. Por lo menos, no de forma literal.

 **¡Saludos Manada!** Uno de los retos más difíciles de escribir ¡Un amor/odio donde Will odie a alguien! Eso sí fue difícil. Zoé, te miro a ti por este reto. La verdad es que me costó terriblemente encontrar un buen escenario para esto. Al final terminé satisfecha y me gustó el Will enojado, porque el Will enojado es uno malicioso y menos caballeroso. Eso me gustó. Y él ama el mundo Steampunk.

 **Dato Curioso:** Los bandos de este planeta son basados en los cuatro palos del tarot Steampunk " _Wisdom form the Gods of the Machine_ " que mi amada y adorada Zoé me regaló. Los cuatro palos son son los cuatro bandos y cada uno tiene en la historia sus miembros que equivaldrían a la K, Q, J. También hay los arcanos mayores.

¿Qué opinan?

 **Reglas de la Manada:** Un lobo sabe que la vida es solo una. No existen " _Si hubiera_ ". Así que toma riesgos, aprende y continúa. Pero no se arrepiente. A veces errar es la mejor opción. A veces, los errores no solo son buenos, sino grandes recuerdos.

¡Nos leemos!

Nocturna4


	9. Tiempo en la Arena

**Tiempo en la Arena**

\- Tu padre ha vuelto a criticar duramente tu comportamiento. –la voz de la mujer resonó ligeramente, amortiguada por las alfombras que recubrían suavemente el suelo y las paredes- Todo el mundo sabe que no has escogido esposa y en ninguna de tus mujeres has dejado tu semilla.

Él sonrió de costado, fingiendo estar mucho más entretenido por el dulce dátil que tenía entre sus dedos. La pequeña fruta, de tono oscuro, estaba húmeda gracias al almíbar de la fuente sobre la mesa.

\- La gente ya está sospechando que prefieres la compañía masculina. –continuó su madre, dando un golpe enfático contra la mesa.

Él levantó la mirada y enmarcó su ceja. El delicado fruto casi resbaló de sus dedos, así que lo llevó hacia sus labios, atrapándolo entre sus dientes. El dulce almíbar cayó por entre sus labios hasta estimular su lengua. Sin importarle la furiosa mirada de su madre, él comió la suave fruta, lamió el almíbar de sus dedos y luego dejó la semilla a un lado del plato. Esa era una buena analogía ¿No? Saboreaba, jugaba, lamía, pero al final, dejaba aquello que daría una nueva vida muy lejos del lugar correcto.

\- Las _Haseki Sultan_ hablan a mis espaldas. –comentó amargamente la mujer, su largo cabello castaño caía sobre su afilado rostro de facciones peligrosas, la boca abundante se apretó con frustración- Ya están animando a sus hijos porque creen que uno podría ser el próximo heredero y reemplazarte.

\- ¿Las _Haseki Sultan_? –preguntó, sonriendo de costado en una risa contenida- Madre, las otras esposas de mi padre no tienen voz ni voto. Si crees que están irrespetándote, a ti, _Baš Haseki_ , primera esposa y desde la muerte de mi abuela, la _Sultana Valide_ , tienes todo el poder que quieras. –se encogió de hombros, despreocupado- Envenénalas, confínalas, asesínalas. Bien se sabe que mi padre no te dirá nada. Ya está cansado de ellas. Solo escoge unas concubinas dóciles que sigan tu mando y sustitúyelas.

\- ¿Y se supone que debo cuidar de los otros candidatos a robar tu lugar? Sin ellas, me volveré madre de esos caprichosos y débiles de carácter ¿Te imaginas? –la mujer soltó una risa divertida, relajando su postura.

A pesar de su edad, su madre tenía la energía del desierto mismo, sus ojos verdes resplandecían en su acanelada piel, sus rasgos tan bien delineados y fuertes habían llamado la atención de su padre desde que la vio casualmente en el harem. Todo el mundo sabía la historia de la odalisca de origen gitano que había enamorado al sultán y este no solo la había ascendido a concubina, sino que se había casado con esta. La primera mujer del sultán, la ama y señora del harem cuando su abuela falleció, había sido una simple sirvienta de buenas costumbres, una odalisca.

Su madre era increíblemente astuta, así que sus lamentos eran puro teatro.

\- ¿Es por eso que has venido a mi hogar? ¿Te has puesto a escuchar a mis odaliscas, sirvientas y esclavas a ver qué chisme podían darte? –preguntó Scott, jugando distraídamente con la semilla del dátil que había saboreado segundos atrás.

\- Admito que he venido para saber qué ocurría. –la mujer se levantó, resuelta- Además, como tu madre, es mi obligación vigilar tu harem. El hecho de que vivas por tu cuenta no disminuye mis obligaciones. –enmarcó una de sus finas cejas negras- A lo mucho, las complica.

\- ¿Y qué has planeado…? Porque eres una serpiente, madre. –Scott también la imitó, apoyando sus pies descalzos en la alfombra y se enderezó- No estarías haciendo el rol de estricta madre si no tuviese ya la solución.

La mujer sonrió, astutamente, su fina figura se entrevía entre las ricas telas del largo vestido, llevaba tobilleras que hacían resonar su caminar y como pocas veces tenía el cabello a la vista, sin usar uno de los velos verdes que tanto resaltaban su mirada. Scott apenas cruzaba palabras con su madre, había sido criado por las mujeres del harem, como era tradicional, también había sido apartado de estas cuando llegó a cierta edad y rara vez se le permitía estar cerca de las mujeres de su padre, aun cuando se trataba de su propia madre. Pero cuando llegó a la edad de dar herederos había obtenido su propio harem y su madre se había vuelto una figura vigilante, esperando su descendencia.

Una que él había evitado, desinteresado. Ninguna mujer le llamaba la atención lo suficiente. Si, eran deliciosas, sus cuerpos eran tan diferentes y entretenidos, pero la madre de su próximo heredero, su primera esposa, sería con quien más tiempo tendría que compartir. Así que esperaba que la experiencia fuese agradable y entretenida. No quería aburrirse con una compañía desabrida y sin gracia. En eso se parecía a su padre, aun cuando este parecía haber olvidado cuando tenía su edad.

Su madre se movió ágilmente entre los corredores, Scott la siguió, en silencio, a pesar de ser él el señor de la casa, indiferente ante los movimientos diarios entre esas paredes. Los sirvientes estaban limpiando el lugar, en sus atuendos blancos que los hacía casi brillar dada la luz de sol de la mañana. Él deslizó sus dedos por entre sus cabellos oscuros, apartándolos de su rostro. La casa era refrescante, pero aun así necesitaba llevar ropa ligera para que el calor no se quedara en su cuerpo. Y dado que no planeaba exponerse al inclemente sol, llevaba puesto un pantalón azul verdoso y oscuro a las caderas y una chaqueta del mismo color con un rico bordado plateado. Desde que su madre había llegado, le había dado esa mirada que juzgaba sus prendas, tan parecidas a las femeninas porque enseñaban su sexualidad libremente, sin el imponente poderío masculino y dominante que podría llegar a tener en otras ropas. Pero él estaba cómodo así, en especial dentro de casa. Le daba gracia ver como las sirvientas se sonrojaban ante su presencia y hasta algunos hombres bajo su poder lo miraban como si se tratase de una doncella a la que quisieran acorralar en el siguiente corredor.

Todo eso era divertido. Y su madre debía saberlo bien, pues ella misma había animado en su infancia a que aprendiera algunas costumbres que solo eran para las mujeres, como el baile, el manejo de algunos instrumentos musicales y otras cosas. Ahora, su ágil movimiento y conocimiento de su cuerpo lo hacían peligroso. Bien decían las hijas de otros sultanes que era como un demonio del desierto o tan peligroso como un genio sin su lámpara.

\- ¿Me dirás qué planeas? –volvió a preguntar.

\- He pensado en tu situación. –la mujer lo observó sobre su hombro, con una fuerza paralizante y de gran dominio que él había heredado- Me parece que tu aburrimiento ante las mujeres que tienes se debe a que de niño estuviste con nosotros en Inglaterra visitando al viejo amigo de tu padre…

\- Por el cual me llamaron " _Scott_ ". –recordó- Lo recuerdo, fue una buena época, aun cuando mi principal recuerdo es el clima tan gris.

\- Así que estás acostumbrado a otras figuras femeninas. Lo que aquí sería exótico. –meditó la mujer, deteniéndose frente a una puerta.

Él reconoció que era su dormitorio privado, aquel que tenía una puerta oculta que llevaba directamente hacia las habitaciones del harem. Pero aun si su madre quisiera hablarle sobre estas, había otro camino para llegar. Aun para ella, no era correcto que usara ese camino.

\- Por lo tanto, imagino que tus concubinas te han ocultado la presencia de alguien que estaría más… en los terrenos de tu gusto. Al parecer es una huérfana inglesa en nuestras tierras, fue vendida a tu padre y yo la dispuse para ti años atrás. Ni siquiera la recordaba hasta que la vi. No solo tiene una buena educación, lo que señala que debió ser de una familia noble, sino que maneja bien el baile y el canto. Me tomé la molestia de traerla aquí. Si decides usarla, ya sabes lo que ocurrirá.

\- Si, dejará de ser una odalisca, una sirvienta de mis concubinas y ascenderá a estar al mismo nivel de ellas. –Scott enmarcó una ceja.

\- Y si decides recordar el lugar donde tu semilla debe ir para embarazarla, podría ser tu primera esposa. –la mujer se encogió de hombros- Eso ya está en tus manos.

\- Así que atrás de esta puerta has dispuesto a una asustadiza muchacha que nunca esperó ver un hombre además de los eunucos, castrados, que vigilan el harem. –él se rio abiertamente- Interesante.

\- No te lo tomes tan a la ligera, muchacho. Tal vez ella no sepa complacer un hombre, pero bien sabes que las odaliscas suelen ser usadas por concubinas y hasta esposas como herramientas de placer. Así que tan asustadiza e inocente no será. –la mujer se cruzó de brazos, satisfecha- Ya la verás.

Y sin más, se retiró, asegurando que iba a revisar al resto de sirvientes y vigilaría que el jardín hiciera honor al heredero del sultán. Scott ni siquiera la escuchó, mirando la puerta de su habitación. Su madre nunca había encontrado humillante sus años de odalisca y hablaba libremente de estos. A su padre le gustaba imaginarla, desnuda entre las concubinas, tocando algún instrumento para ellas, mientras estas se acurrucaban en su entorno, fascinadas e hipnotizadas por la exótica gitana.

Ahora, había una muchacha en situación similar, tal vez esperando tener el mismo destino que la mítica Sultana extranjera. Si el gusto de su madre era bueno, tal vez la ascendería a concubina, divirtiéndose con ella de vez en cuando. Pero no creía que, aun su astuta madre, pudiese engancharlo con alguna mujer. Así que con la natural despreocupación de su posición, abrió la puerta y entró a su bien conocido dormitorio.

El aroma a lilas lo envolvió inmediatamente, era el tipo de flor que revitalizaba sus sentidos cuando necesitaba descansar. Las ricas alfombras doradas y moradas cubrían de un costado a otro el suelo, las paredes eran obras geométricas de baldosas pequeñas, en juegos de blanco, púrpura, verde y azul. En el centro mismo de la habitación, sobre unos escalones de mármol dorado, estaba la amplia cama con dosel y cortinas que como velos dejaban entrever una delicada figura femenina sentada entre los múltiples cojines púrpuras.

Scott avanzó, mirando que a un costado habían dispuesto una serie de dulces que esperaban su atención, como si fuese a charlar con la muchacha y no a despojarle de cualquier inocencia que aun pudiese tener. Como era costumbre, la odalisca no se movió, esperó paciente en su lugar, como el ornamento estrella en su cama. Muy despacio abrió las cortinas, una por una, que simulaban los velos que escondían el corazón mismo del tesoro más grande de su hogar.

Y una amplia sonrisa se mostró en sus labios.

Ya había pensado antes que su madre había sido concebida por un genio y un súcubo. Ahora estaba totalmente seguro.

La criatura que lo miraba, con intensos ojos esmeralda, se sonrojó inmediatamente cuando hicieron contacto visual. Ella tenía la piel increíblemente blanca, como la porcelana que traían los mercaderes desde la lejana China. Ella vestía de blanco, con unos pantalones translúcidos que dejaban ver claramente toda su figura y una pequeña prenda envolvía sus pechos para que se levantaran. Las pecas que coronaban sus mejillas mostraban que era el único lugar de su cuerpo que había sido tocado por el sol y muy seguramente antes de ser entregada a su harem. Todo su cabello era de un intenso rojo, que como flamas caía libremente basta debajo de sus hombros con un lustre cegador. Los labios suaves se abrieron con temblor y un mechón los acaricio. Ella acunaba en su regazo un laúd árabe con preciosos adornos en plata. La muchacha acaba de tocar su florecimiento total, era joven pero no exageradamente. Y no dejaba de mirarlo con sorpresa en su mirada, sin ocultar el asombro de encontrarse ahí.

\- ¿Tu nombre? –le preguntó, subiendo a la cama y apartando el laúd.

Ella miró como el instrumento se deslizaba en el suelo. Muy seguramente había planeado usarlo para entretenerlo y calmarse ella misma. Pero él podía ver cada rojizo punto sensible a través de las transparentes prendas. No necesitaba otra entretención que esos puntos erógenos a su disposición.

\- Lila. –susurró, extendiendo sus dedos en dirección de su tabla salvavidas.

Pero Scott tomó la dubitante mano y la apoyó directamente sobre su vientre. Ella tembló, tenía los dedos fríos y eso le pareció entretenido.

\- Bien, Lila ¿Sabes qué haces aquí, aseada, perfumada y arreglada? –le consultó, notando que todo su cuerpo parecía brillar por el profundo aseo que debieron darle hasta en los lugares más íntimos, sin dejarla tocarse.

\- Servirle y entretenerle. –ella bajó la mirada, respetuosa y sus mejillas se sonrojaron con más fuerza- Yo podría tocar algo para usted o tal vez bailar.

\- ¿Y mientras bailas quien tocará tu música? –preguntó divertido, avanzando más hacia ella, obligándola a sentarse en la cama- ¿Acaso debo tomar el laúd yo?

\- ¡No! –todo su rostro se puso completamente rojo y negó con fuerza- Aun sin música…

\- Lo sé. –le acarició el rostro, entretenido por los nervios que afloraban en ella- No tienes qué temer.

\- No estoy asustada. –aclaró, bajando la mirada- Este es un honor.

\- Lo dices como si hubieses practicado qué palabras usar. –Scott se sentó, sorprendido y la jaló hacia él desde el dedo que tenía en el mentón femenino- ¿Acaso no me deseas? –ladeó el rostro, dejando que la cortina de su cabello negro ocultara parcialmente su rostro- Se sincera, tal vez he interpretado mal el idioma de tu cuerpo.

\- ¿Si…?

Aunque había sido una afirmación, los nervios traicioneros la delataron. Bien, era obvio que lo deseaba ¿Entonces?

Oh…

\- ¿Deseas a alguien más? –sonrió, con curiosidad felina, sin una pizca de preocupación.

Ella se sonrojó con más fuerza, parecía emanar calor y su mirada esmeralda brillo con algo similar a las lágrimas, su boca mostró la frustración y duda que sentía en ese momento.

\- Oh… amas a esa persona. –concluyó y cuando notó que ella saltaba, delatada y no pudo evitar reír- Eso está bien, es un sentimiento muy bueno. No me molesta ¿Es alguno de los sirvientes?

\- Otra odalisca. –susurró ella, mirando el suelo- Extranjera, como yo.

\- Fascinante. –la sentó sobre su regazo, atraído por la ligereza de su cuerpo y la amera en que podía hacer con su delicado cuerpo lo que deseara- ¿Temes que si te vuelvo concubina el orgullo de tu amada se vea dolido ante la diferencia de jerarquía entre ustedes?

\- ¿Cómo…? –ella se removió, incómoda, buscando crear distancia entre ambos sin realmente tocarlo, lo que hacía que solo se meciera suavemente sobre su regazo, como si fuese una pequeña niña que desconocía las reglas.

Ella lo miraba con duda, seguramente preguntándose si era verdad y era un demonio capaz de leer la mente.

Tal vez fuese verdad.

\- Todo eso lo dice tu cara. –se explicó, agarrándola firmemente por los muslos para que dejara de acariciarlo sin saberlo- ¿Te sentirías más tranquila si la asciendo a concubina también?

Aunque su propuesta sonaba totalmente inofensiva, la idea de pasar ese día dedicándose a extranjeras le parecía tentador. No sabía cómo lucía la otra muchacha, pero ya estaba esperando que llegase el momento en donde la mandase a llamar.

\- ¿Lo haría? –la ilusión en los ojos esmeraldas fue tierna.

Otro ser humano se sentiría culpable por hacerse pasar por un noble.

\- Indudablemente. –la tomó por la cintura y sorpresivamente la recostó en la cama- Ahora, pequeña criatura, deberás pagar por tentarme tanto.

\- ¿Tentarlo…? –jadeó, sorprendida por el cambio repentino de situación.

\- Tu inocencia y dulzura es un afrodisiaco refrescante. –tomó una de las manos libres y la llevó directamente hacia su entrepierna para que sintiera su endurecido miembro apretarse contra el costado de su pierna- ¿Lo entiendes?

Ella no habló, atrapada, sus dedos temblaban, como el resto de ella. La curiosidad que demostraba en sus inocentes facciones era increíblemente tierna, así que hizo más presión con su mano, la obligó a tocarlo por sobre la ropa, a sentir lo que había provocado con sus movimientos inocentes y su cercanía al hablarle de su amante extranjera.

\- El laúd… -susurró Lila, nerviosa.

Scott le sonrió, quitándose la chaqueta, dejando su torso totalmente al descubierto. La dejó mirar largamente, fascinado por el contraste que ambos hacían. Los colores que ella tenía eran totalmente diferentes a los suyos, quería quitarle la ropa para confirmar que tan rosácea y clara era a contraste de su cuerpo.

\- Hay otra forma en que puedes hacer música. –le guiñó un ojo al notar la velocidad con la que se sonrojaba.

Así que era verdad, como odalisca había atendido a las mujeres del harem. No solo eso, ella misma había confesado la existencia de una amante en particular. Así que no desconocía sobre la intimidad sexual.

Eso sería interesante.

Por norma general, las concubinas que mandaba a llamar fingían inocencia y castidad absoluta, exageraban todas sus expresiones y buscaban apelar a su ego masculino para ganarse su lugar entre sus favoritas. Lamentablemente, eran tan fáciles de leer que aun cuando comenzaban a ser sinceras, él ya había perdido el interés en ellas.

En cambio, Lila cerró los ojos cuando él se inclinó, estiró ligeramente su rostro y sus suaves labios se relajaron para recibirlo. Ella sabía lo que iba a pasar y aunque estuviese nerviosa, reaccionó como lo haría una amante dedicada. Eso le pareció interesante, así que decidió besar su cuello, apartándose del tentador calor de los labios femeninos. La pelirroja dio un ligero brinco de sorpresa pero un prolongado suspiro escapó, relajándose inmediatamente.

Así que era receptiva.

Sus dientes crearon un camino rápido, subiendo, atento y sintiéndose complacido cuando la respiración de la muchacha se aceleró y ella gimió quedamente en el mismo segundo que lamió el perfil de su oreja. Le gustó encontrar que tenía pequeñas pecas en la parte superior de esta y con curiosidad miró la otra, sonriendo. Casi parecían manchas de pintura sobre tan blanca piel. Aun sonrojada y caliente, estas sobresaltaban ante su mirada.

\- ¿Lila? –se separó, notándola agitada, con sus manos recogidas contra su pecho y sus pies estirados entre las suaves sábanas- ¿Me harías un favor?

Ella parpadeó con sorpresa y asintió, ligeramente perdida ante la situación.

\- ¿Me traerías la bandeja grande que esta sobre la mesa? –preguntó.

\- P-por supuesto.

La pelirroja se levantó, aun extrañada y se deslizó por entre las cortinas que aislaban la cama. Scott la siguió con la mirada, mientras sus dedos bajaban hacia sus caderas y enganchaba el borde de sus pantalones. La chica tomó la bandeja y él deslizó el pantalón fuera de su cuerpo, quedándose completamente desnudo. Cuando ella traspasó las telas y lo observó, la fuente tembló en su agarre pero Lila logró mantener firme su agarre. Scott encontró fascinante la manera en que ella clavaba su mirada en todo su cuerpo, desorientada y sin moverse. Ese era el indicio de que realmente nunca había visto un hombre desnudo con anterioridad, lo cual le daba un mayor encanto. La simple idea de saber que solo labios perfumados y cuerpos suaves y curvilíneos habían retozado contra su desnudez la hacían una presa llena de inocencia digna de beber.

\- ¿Me la vas a entregar? –consultó, divertido, al ver que no se movía.

Ella asintió y gateó sobre los cojines. Lo hizo con franca torpeza y en más de una ocasión se aferró a la bandeja hasta equilibrarse. Pero había que ser sinceros, era un problema tener tantas almohadas, cojines y almohadones por los que tener que avanzar arrodillada. Scott tomó la fuente y la dejó a un costado. Ahí había almendras tostadas sumergidas en miel y especias dulces. La pelirroja miró la fuente con curiosidad pero se acercó cuando él le hizo una señal para que lo hiciera. Sin despegar sus ojos de ella le retiró muy despacio los atrevidos pantalones, mirando por fin su piel blanquecina sin la distorsión de las telas transparentes. También desenvolvió la prenda que se cerraba en su torso y la recostó con un suave empujón. Ella estaba agitada y desconcertada, pero él se entretuvo con mirarla.

Scott empujó con su rodilla las piernas femeninas y confirmó, con gusto, que ella era tonos claros por todos lados. Los pezones rosados hacían juego con el sexo húmedo que se abrió para él.

\- ¿Mis concubinas te hacen jugar mucho con ellas? –preguntó, deslizando su dedo índice por uno de los suaves muslos.

\- Hay… cierta regularidad en mi atención hacia algunas de ellas. –admitió, siguiendo con su mirada la ligera caricia.

El dedo subió hasta la cadera e hizo espirales alrededor del apretado ombligo femenino.

\- ¿Y qué les gusta que hagas con mayor regularidad?

\- ¿Qué las bese? –otra vez su voz sonaba tan nerviosa que su aseguración parecía más una pregunta.

\- Bien. –la felicitó y se estiró hasta meter sus dedos en la miel que mantenía dulces las almendras- ¿También sabes lamer, verdad? –y no esperó respuesta, sacó sus dedos y dejó que cada gota hiciera un camino de saltos dorados sobre el vientre femenino, sobre los senos firmes hasta los suaves labios- Abre. –ordenó.

Cuando Lila lo hizo, él fue metiendo cada uno de sus dedos, dejando que la miel cayera sobre las mejillas y cuello de la muchacha. Ella tenía una boca cálida y cerraba los ojos antes de enredar su lengua y presionar con sus labios hasta cerca de sus nudillos. Lila era entregada, confirmó, respirando por su boca, sintiendo la embriagante sensación de cada succión dedicada y cada lamida que buscaba retirar todo rastro dulce. Muy despacio separó su mano y volvió a meter los dedos en la miel. Ella seguía sus movimientos con curiosidad y se estiró cuando notó que volvía a retirar sus dedos de la fuente.

\- No. –regañó, divertido y se arrodilló bien en la cama, arqueando su espalda, llevó sus dedos por sobre su boca y cuando lanzó el rostro hacia atrás, dejó que todas las gotas de miel cayeran desde sus labios hacia su cuello y bajaran por su pecho hasta por debajo de su cadera- Ahora esta acá.

El peso de la chica se movió, la esperó estirándose hasta su boca, pero un jadeo escapó de su boca cuando Lila llegó directo sobre su miembro y lamió una gota que había caído sobre la base de este. Ella levantó sus ojos, buscando confirmación y dio otra lamida.

\- Interesante… -premió, acariciando el rostro con su mano húmeda- Muy interesante…

Ella sonrió y besó su vientre, lamió todo el camino de miel y se entretuvo en una pequeña gota que había caído en su tetilla derecha. Scott suspiró pesadamente, sintiendo la natural dedicación de la muchacha en su piel hasta que los labios siguieron ascendiendo, lamiendo y estirándose todo lo que podían. Así que tuvo que inclinarse para dejarle llegar a su rostro. Lila tenía los ojos entrecerrados pero no dudó en mirarlo mientras lamía su mentón. No estaba ocultando el gusto que encontraba en tocarlo, no fingía mojigatería y expresaba tal curiosidad que antes de que llegara a su boca la aprisionó contra su cuerpo y la besó profundamente.

La piel se calentó entre ambos, se derritió entre sus labios cuando ambos intensificaron el beso. Ella parecía derretirse, luchando contra sus embates, enredándose en el juego atrevido que su lengua hacía en su suave interior. La besó profundamente, empujándola sobre la cama hasta recostarla. Ella se estremeció cuando entre sus piernas sintió la presión apremiante de su miembro. Pero Scott se entretuvo ante la húmeda y dispuesta entrada que llamaba a ser tomada. Ni siquiera la había tocado realmente y ya estaba dispuesta a cualquier cosa que quisiera. Ahí, aferrada, con las caderas levantadas y gimiendo contra su boca cuando frotó la punta de su erección contra su clítoris.

Así que se separó, notando que ambos tenían la respiración agitada pero ella parecía desesperada por seguir. El gemido apremiante que salió de su boca fue más comunicativo que cualquier palabra que pudiese dar.

\- Más… -aun así lo intentó, estirando sus labios, sus manos, a él- Por favor… -sus caderas volvieron a levantarse, buscando su tacto.

Tan franca y sincera. Tan tentadora, completamente desnuda y dispuesta. Un juego de blanca inocencia y roja pasión.

\- Ahora veo porque te tienen _regularmente_ ellas. –halagó, inclinándose para besar su cuello- Pero si queremos que esto funcione… -susurró contra su piel- También debes dejar que te toque.

\- Pero…

Scott soltó una pequeña risa, enmarcando una ceja.

\- Ya sé que quieres curiosear, pero se paciente o tendré que amarrarte. –le advirtió.

Nunca se había encontrado con una mujer tan dispuesta a conocer todo lo que ocurría, aun en ese ámbito. Ese era un tipo de respuesta inesperada a lo que él no había esperado encontrar, pero era bueno descubrir que aun podía ser sorprendido. Así que la premió, bajando su boca hacia sus senos, besando pacientemente sus delicados pezones. Como imaginó, mientras su lengua hacía suaves círculos, ella se arqueó y retorció bajo su agarre, mostrando una necesidad superior. Las pequeñas manos estaban aferradas a las sábanas bajo ella pero sus caderas siguieron levantándose, suplicantes, buscando una calma ante la necesidad palpable.

Scott estiró su mano y metió su dedo índice y pulgar entre la miel líquida. Cuando levantó la mirada, notó que ella lo estaba mirando fijamente, siguiendo el juego lento de su lengua, así que pudo notar el brillo de sorpresa y luego el nubloso deseo que se instauró en ese par de esmeraldas cuando sus dedos húmedo retorcieron uno de sus pezones, bañándolo en miel que se deslizó por su blanquecina piel, invitándolo a lamer largamente cada riachuelo dulce hasta beber de su pezón con la fuerza que ella tanto necesitaba. Lila tomó su mano y guio los húmedos dedos a su boca, succionándolos de manera apremiante, haciendo que sus gemidos fueran vibraciones que podía sentir contra las yemas de sus dedos. Ella tenía buen instinto, lo cual era bastante refrescante. Sus labios bajaron en largas espirales hasta dedicarle largas lamidas a la cálida piel donde se unían las piernas femeninas y las caderas.

\- ¿Te limpiaron bien? –consultó, sintiendo la suavidad obvia que dejaba una reciente depilación y aceites perfumados- ¿Por todos lados?

Ella tuvo que liberar su boca para hablar, jadeaba sin tapujos y asintió, nublada por el placer.

\- ¿Te pareció rara alguna de las limpiezas? –aventuró.

Y supo que sí. Él solía pedir que hicieran eso con cada mujer que iba a sus aposentos. Muy despacio la giró para que se recostada sobre su vientre y descubrió un pequeño y carnoso trasero que se apoyaba sobre las largas piernas de bailarina. El deseo de lamer justo donde se unían ambas partes le hizo inclinarse y deslizar su lengua por cada pliegue delicado, mientras ella se estremecía.

Sin esperar mucho, se estiró hasta tomar un pequeño frasco a los pies de la cama. El líquido aceitoso y dorado lo saludó como un buen amigo. La mano que tenía libre se deslizó a lo largo de la fina espalda, siguiendo cada vértebra como si fuesen teclas de marfil. Al final, no se hizo esperar y bajó entre las nalgas femeninas, metiendo su dedo medio por estas, sorprendiéndola.

\- ¿Te limpiaron aquí, verdad? –su dedo bajó y acarició la fruncida entrada trasera- Muy profundo.

\- Si…

Lila sonaba asustada y confundida. Lo cual era normal, podía sentir aun suave la entrada, por la manipulación de las sirvientas que debieron darle. Aunque la limpieza no era dolorosa, si era una sensación curiosa, porque era una manipulación casi clínica en una parte tan sensible. Pero si no quería embarazarla, esa era la mejor opción.

\- Ven aquí. –se sentó y palmeó sus piernas- Recuéstate boca abajo. –ordenó y cuando notó la duda en su mirada- Tu trasero justo aquí. –y acarició debajo de su miembro.

Ella se sonrojó y asintió, gateó hasta él y con una mirada llena de confusión, se recostó boca abajo. Un largo suspiró escapó de su boca cuando sintió su erección justo bajo la cadera femenina. Sus ojos recorrieron el levantado trasero y empujó las piernas para que las separara bien. La imagen era increíblemente agradable. Sus dedos bajaron hasta la húmeda entrada del sexo femenino y se deslizaron entre los suaves pliegues. Lila gimió, relajándose rápidamente y se retorció suavemente.

\- Quieta… -regañó, haciendo suaves círculos con las yemas de sus dedos, sintiendo la humedad apremiante que resbalaba por entre sus dedos.

Antes de que ella pudiese calentar más sus sentidos, deslizó sus dedos hacia atrás y volvió a la apretada entrada trasera. La muchacha volvió a tensarse y él hizo pequeños círculos, relajando los músculos tensos.

\- Tranquila… es agradable. –le prometió- Te va a gustar. –juró.

Ella lo miró, con duda pero asintió, enterrando el rostro entre las sábanas, sus manos se aferraron a estas, como si esperara un gran dolor y tembló.

\- Se siente raro. –se explicó- Muy raro.

\- Va a ser un raro bueno.

Y abrió el frasco, dejando caer el líquido ámbar entre las nalgas femeninas. Lila dio un ligero brinco ante el frío tacto pero los dedos que ya estaban ahí comenzaron a frotar hasta que rápidamente los aceites se volvieron cálidos y rápidamente llegaron a ser como fuego lamiendo su piel. La chica gimió, su cuerpo se estremeció y se movió inquieta. Scott sonrió de lado ante el estimulante afrodisiaco. No solo servía para ayudarle a abrir ese apretado templo. En realidad, ayudaba a calentar y crear un hormigueo de necesidad muy excitante. Sus dedos no tardaron en lograr entrar y sonrió aprobadoramente cuando ella gimió alto, levantando sus caderas.

\- ¿Aun es raro? –consultó, casual, sintiendo lo apretada que era y la forma en que sus dos dedos entraron hasta la base sin problema.

\- Muy raro… -jadeó, mordiendo las sábanas- Muy raro… -juró, levantando las caderas y bajándolas confusa.

\- Un raro agradable. –le recordó y movió sus dedos como tijeras para ensancharla.

Lila gimió con fuerza y él la estiró más. El gemido tembló y ella se derrumbó, pero él solo estiró más, abriendo en círculos, dejando caer en su interior más del aceite que se mezcló en su interior húmedo. Los músculos se relajaron, se calentaron rápidamente y otro dedo la invadió. Lila gemía, desesperada y de forma diferente. Casi parecían pequeños quejidos de una cachorra confundida. Un tono dulce y desesperado los llenaba, pero parecía imposible que lograra articular palabra cuando él tenía sus dedos dentro de ella y los movía para estimularla.

\- ¿Te gusta…? –preguntó, buscando la mirada esmeralda.

Ella estaba mordiendo las sábanas hasta casi destruirlas. Pero lo miró, asintiendo con urgencia.

\- Quiero… -sus caderas se agitaban desesperadamente- Más… No sé… es raro…

\- ¿Te gusta?

\- Mucho… -confesó, estremeciéndose.

Y retiró sus dedos del todo. Lila jadeó, desesperada y lo miró con consternación. En un parpadeo se sentó sobre su regazo, confundida y preocupada, aun cuando sus caderas seguían moviéndose en círculos necesarios era obvio que no sabía cómo calmarse.

\- ¿Hice algo mal? –preguntó, completamente roja.

Aun bajo el deseo y desesperación, lo priorizaba.

Una sonrisa ladeada ocupó su rostro, Scott se recostó holgadamente y tomó su erección, dejando que los aceites en sus dedos también lo cubrieran a él. El calor que lo rodeó fue tortuoso pero adictivo. La punta de su miembro palpitaba, a sabiendas del placer que iba a sentir en pocos segundos.

\- Ven. –la atrajo para que se pusiera sobre sus caderas y la bajó lentamente hasta deslizarse en su estimulada entrada- Ahora debes bajar.

\- ¿Yo…? –los ojos esmeralda se abrieron con sorpresa, mirándolo- Pero yo…

\- Si. Tú. –sonrió, deslizando su mano libre por el torso femenino hasta acunar su seno- Baja. –ordenó.

Ella se removió, presa del deseo. Scott tenía la punta de su miembro presionando su necesitada entrada y ella usó fuerza para intentar hacerlo entrar. Pero se deslizó fuera. Un gemido de protesta salió de los labios femeninos y volvió a intentarlo hasta que logró abrirse. Un jadeo sorpresivo la hizo detenerse pero él levantó más su cadera antes de que ella sufriera dolor alguno. La cabeza del miembro solía ser más ancha y si esta no entraba, podía ser incómodo estirar la entrada así. Lila se estremeció y fue bajando, enterrando sus dedos en las caderas masculinas, bajando su torso y todo su cuerpo. Antes de darse cuenta, Scott tenía sobre su boca los senos femeninos y el trasero de la chica sobre sus caderas. Un gemido se escapó de su boca, largo, cuando ella parecía estar a punto de desmayarse.

\- Tranquila… -jadeó y acarició sus caderas- Todo…

Pero ella comenzó a moverse, seguramente el afrodisiaco ya estaba atormentándola demasiado. Scott gimió, tomado otra vez por sorpresa. Esa inocente criatura era puro fuego, iniciando como una pequeña chispa y desbordándose peligrosamente. Ella se movió erráticamente, sin experiencia, así que tuvo que agarrarla por las caderas para que las azotara contra las suyas con fuerza, dándole inmenso placer.

\- Música. –jadeó, escuchando la forma en que cada golpe hacía excelente ritmo con los gemidos cortos de la muchacha.

\- Me siento rara… -Lila se agarró a los hombros masculinos y buscó su mirada, sin dejar de moverse, cada vez más rápido- Mi interior… es raro…

\- Lo sé… -él se arqueó, sintiendo que tanto el aceite que había puesto en ella como el que había usado para lubricar su miembro se volvían uno, calentándolo.

El palpitar de su miembro era como cientos de pequeñas corrientes golpeando en estímulos placenteros e intensos. Ella se estrechaba entorno a su miembro salvajemente y cada vez parecía que levantaba más sus caderas, hasta casi sacarlo para luego dejarse caer con fuerza abrumadora.

\- No puedo… -ella negó, parecía asustada ante tanto placer necesitado y urgente- No puedo…

\- Claro que puedes… -la giró para recostarla, sin salir de ella y comenzó a instaurar más fuerte el ritmo, a dejarle una marca en la piel en cada embiste- Solo deja… -cerró los ojos, embriagado por la estrecha succión que lo estaba drenando por completa- que te consuma.

Lila aferró sus manos a las sábanas, lo siguió con el movimiento duro de sus caderas, hasta volver a ser ella quien creaba el ritmo más rápido. Ya estaba llegando al límite, podía verla, abriendo cada vez más los ojos y gritando sin tapujos. Él mismo podía sentir que estaba descendiendo a un infierno placentero, todo su miembro palpitaba y se dejó llevar cuando ella se arqueó con fuerza hasta perder la voz. Un par de segundos después se corrió en su interior, limpiando el aceite de esa manera. Su espeso semen se regó en el cálido interior, lo cubrió a él mismo y cuando salió, pudo verlo caer en las sábanas como una mancha delatora del placer. La muchacha jadeaba desesperada y solo por curiosidad, atrapó una almendra de la dulce miel y la llevó sobre los labios femeninos. Ante la primera suave gota, ella abrió sus labios y se estiró hasta volver a lamerlo, como si fuese una bebida refrescante. La almendra se perdió entre los juegos de esa lengua y terminó limpio en pocos segundos. Ella mordió el seco fruto y sonrió, lamiéndose los labios.

\- ¿Llamamos a tu dulce odalisca? –ofreció, atrayéndola a su pecho para que se recostara sobre su cuerpo.

\- ¿Era en serio? –preguntó, sorprendida.

\- ¿No creías que fuese verdad? –su tono divertido fue lo único que evitó que ella comenzara a disculparse.

\- Pudo cambiar de opinión. –aventuró.

\- No lo creo. Realmente muero de curiosidad por conocer quién te hizo tan dedicada. Porque no fueron las otras concubinas. –sonrió al notar el sonrojo intenso.

\- Entonces, me retiraré. –buscó estirarse, para salir por las cortinas.

Pero Scott la mantuvo firme en su agarre y una ladeada sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

\- No hay razón. –susurró- Las otras concubinas odiarían ser compartidas. Pero planeo que cada día que entre en tu apretado trasero, tengas tu boca entre las piernas de tu odalisca.

Lila se sonrojó, la sintió caliente, estremeciéndose.

\- ¿Te gusta la idea, verdad?

\- ¿No nos va a separar? –consultó y un brilló que identificó como deseo hizo resplandecer el par de esmeraldas que tenía por ojos.

\- Jamás. –acarició su mejilla- Me intriga cuánto más puedes sorprenderme, Lila.

¿Quién sabía? Tal vez y había encontrado a su primera esposa. Aunque no quería apresurarse con ello. Si bien había nacido bajo una buena estrella, sería entretenido deleitarse con la belleza de Lila entregándose no solo a él, sino a quien juraba amar ¿Estaría la otra odalisca dispuesta a compartir su amor? ¿Qué tan difícil sería corromper esa unión para instaurarse entre ellas? La simple idea lo hizo estremecer.

\- Vamos a llamarla. –susurró, antes de besarla- Vamos a mimarla y tú a amarla. –juró.

Le gustaba tentar la suerte de los otros.

 **¡Saludos Manada!** Si ahora me dicen que quieren a Lila con Scott, les juro que _alguien_ los matará a todos. En verdad fue una suerte que ese _Alguien_ no se enojara cuando sugirieron que Lila debía estar con Ray ¡Yo me indigné con eso! ¡Ray merece alguien… alguien… bueno… ya verán! Pero merece a alguien diferente. No diré mejor. No. Porque Lila me es muy querida ¿Quién diría? Antes ni la registraba y ahora hasta tiene importancia.

 **Reglas de la Manada:** El lobo guarda sus gruñidos cuando caza, es ágil, no alardea, ni se delata.

¡Nos leemos!

Nocturna4


	10. El Gran Lobo Feroz

**El Gran Lobo Feroz.**

El humo de tabaco escapó de sus labios y lo vio ascender en espirales. La sensación de la menta se quedó picando su boca en un hormigueo agradable. El ruido que hacían el resto de sus compañeros era como un sonido amortiguado y lejano. Todos estaban emocionados por esa noche de astronomía, observando las constelaciones y prestando atención a cada gran explicación que la asistente del profesor daba. Él bostezó despreocupado y apagó la colilla de su cigarrillo contra la suela de su zapato antes de meterla en la lata vacía de la gaseosa que había estado tomando. Un rápido vistazo a Gerald le indicó que este también estaba parcialmente desinteresado de las clases. Por un lado, tomaba atención a cualquier indicación sobre la distancia entre las estrellas, las constelaciones y sobre la velocidad de la luz, pero se dispersaba rápidamente cuando la asistente se apasionada en cada famoso mito que se enredaba con las formas de las constelaciones.

El sobrenombre de Bruja debería ser cambiado para esa mujer, tal vez Cuentacuentos o algo así, se notaba que estaba disfrutando apasionadamente con todo eso. No importaba que siempre cargara un tarot con ella o tuviese un don para interpretar los sueños del resto. Al final, era obvio que le iba la fantasía.

Lo cual hacía que se dispersara terriblemente Gerald. Pero así era su mejor amigo, completamente lógico y práctico, desapegado totalmente a mitos, leyendas y fábulas que plagaban la cultura. Hasta Phoebe, la idol del salón, estaba sumergida en todas esas historias románticas en el cielo. Aunque tenía sentido, la chica era soñadora y completamente popular, tenía esa belleza asiática que acentuaba con la moda de alta costura que provenía directamente de Japón y que parecía diseñada para su figura. La mayoría de sus compañeros parecían perdidos en la forma en que Phoebe contenía el aliento ante cada leyenda mítica. Casi parecía que ella creía que eran verdad. Eso o sabía que estaba captando la atención de todos con sus preciosas expresiones.

Y ni que decir de Helga, la poetiza de la clase, la artista consumada que se la pasaba sumergida en sus ensoñaciones. Todo el mundo conocía que era una romántica empedernida aunque nunca se había interesado en ningún chico. Al parecer, ella prefería los romances de libros, la belleza de las esculturas y las parejas en los cielos. Una cursi completamente.

\- Nunca le quitas los ojos de encima. –comentó Gerald, ajustando sus gafas de descanso y ni siquiera despegó su mirada de su tablet- Me sorprende que ella no se dé cuenta.

\- ¿De qué? –preguntó, sonriendo de lado, entreteniéndose con la manera en que la coleta baja que tenía la rubia se había desatado ligeramente y pequeños mechones acariciaban su cuello.

\- De que te la comes con los ojos cada que la miras. –Gerald lo miró, enmarcando una ceja- ¿Tu nueva Caperucita Roja, Lobo Feroz?

\- _Gran_ Lobo Feroz. –Arnold sonrió de costado, deslizando su lengua bajo sus dientes, anticipando su cacería- No es mi culpa que las chicas me llamen así.

\- Y tú solo las alientas. Claro. Inocencia pura, hermano. –Gerald sonrió con resignación- Solo dime que Pataki no es tu pequeño juguete por lo imposible que luce.

\- ¿Quién sabe? –preguntó, encogiéndose de hombros- Pero debes admitir que es preciosa.

\- Admito lo que veo. Y lo que he visto es que desde que somos niños no dejas de mirarla. Pero ella apenas y te registra.

 _Auch._

Arnold lo fulminó con la mirada. Porque era verdad. Aunque había jugado superficialmente con algunas compañeras de su salón y de años superiores, la verdad es que la pequeña artista lo tenía embobado desde que habían estado en el jardín de infantes. En ese entonces, Helga lo había encontrado llorando en el armario del conserje, completamente asustado en su primer día de clases. Pero la niña no se había burlado de él, se había sentado a su lado y le había cantado. Helga le confesó que su madre siempre le cantaba cuando se sentía decaída. Cuando las lágrimas había desaparecido, ella lo tomó del rostro con un cuidado absoluto y le había dicho, muy lentamente:

" _Muéstrame que eres fuerte, pequeño lobo_ "

Él se había reído sin poder evitarlo. La niña se había puesto refunfuñona, al parecer amaba a los lobos y en realidad pensaba que los cuentos eran una campaña para desacreditarlos. Helga creía, en ese entonces, que los malos del cuento eran Caperucita Roja, Pedro, los Tres Cerditos y las Siete Cabritas, entre otros más. Todos ellos, malvados y crueles que habían engañado y usado a los lobos. Antes de darse cuenta, escuchándola en su apasionado discurso, se había sentido mucho mejor.

Helga nunca mencionó el incidente y él fingió que nada de eso había pasado. Después de todo, sería la burla de todos si supieran que se había puesto nostálgico y llorón.

Pero desde entonces no había quitado sus ojos de Helga. Ella había sido buena con él, como lo era con sus compañeros. No extremadamente amable ni educada, pero… buena. Después de todo, la chica se la pasaba tan concentrada en su siguiente obra maestra que muchas veces había que zarandearla para que prestara atención. Así que no era la cúspide absoluta de buenos modales.

Aun en ese momento, apenas iluminados por la luna menguante, ella tenía manchas de pintura en los dedos y restos de tinta en su mejilla.

Así que había probado todo para llamar su atención ¿Destacado deportista? A ella no le interesaba ¿El protagónico en la obra de teatro? Ella ni siquiera había asistido, concentrada en un mural ¿Buenas calificaciones? Helga apenas hacía lo necesario para pasar, priorizaba su dedicación a su trabajo manual y no a los estudios. Ya con diecisiete años, intentó ponerla celosa. Pero nada.

Hasta hace un par de días, habría jurado que Helga G. Pataki no lo registraba como otro ser de su misma especie.

Hasta hace un par de días.

Arnold sonrió de costado. Helga era un mar de calma absoluto, rara vez mostraba malas emociones o levantaba la voz. La chica estaba tan abstraída, con las manos metidas en arcilla o escribiendo a la velocidad de la luz algún poema, que nadie creía que se pudiese enojar. Pero unos días atrás, curioso por el nuevo cuadro que Helga estaba haciendo, intentó espiarla, tal vez ver si su presencia podía ponerla nerviosa. Ella ni siquiera lo registró, a pesar de estar a medio milímetro de su cuerpo, así que presa de la frustración la tomó de la cintura, llamándole la atención.

Y Helga lanzó la pintura que había estado usando sobre el lienzo.

Una enorme mancha que goteó hasta el suelo arruinó todo su trabajo.

Arnold pudo jurar que sintió una furia profunda venir de ella. Nunca creyó que le temería, pero por un eterno segundo pudo jurar que estaba muerto. Aun así Helga miró sus manos manchadas y susurró que iría a lavarse. Él la siguió, presa de la culpa pero la chica era rápida. Cuando la encontró, en los lavabos fuera del edificio, cerca de las canchas deportivas, encontró un gran espectáculo.

Helga estaba furiosa.

¡Furiosa!

No solo estaba gritando una serie de maldiciones, completamente acalorada, con las mejillas rojas y el cuerpo temblando. También estaba pateando la pared con fuerza y rugía su nombre. No, no su nombre, lo llamaba " _Bigby_ " y no solo eso. Entre maldición y maldición había confesado que su presencia la _estremecía_ y que la _agitaba_ , que ya por su culpa había estado _temblando_ en los trazos y para rematar había arruinado toda su obra.

Él casi se había caído al suelo, sintiendo el corazón acelerársele.

Toda una nueva faceta de Helga se había abierto ante sus ojos. Una violenta, apasionada, ruda y peligrosa. Si había dudado de lo que sentía, ya podía declararse un estúpido enamorado.

Pero después de eso Helga había vuelto a ser la abstraída artista, la romántica empedernida que podía suspirar libremente y recitar la más bella prosa sobre un amor que al parecer nunca había sentido. Lo cual lo estaba frustrando. Porque no había vuelto a ver a la salvaje Pataki y por ende, comenzaba a dudar de su juicio ¿Y si se había imaginado todo eso? Pero no… no podía ser ¿Verdad? Ya era demasiado el estar obsesionado con alguien por tantos años como para resultar que estaba loco.

Esa era la razón por la que estaba ahí, apartado del grupo de estudio. Por norma general no hubiese asistido a ese tipo de clase extra, pero la salida era lejos de Hillwood, en la montaña y con un frondoso bosque. No estaban tan apartados como para tener que pasar la noche, pero definitivamente estaban lo suficientemente lejos de la ciudad como para ver el cielo nocturno. Ahí atacaría, casi se podría decir era su elemento ¿No? Arnold sonrió, mirando como Helga se estremecía y lo regresaba a ver, con cierta sorpresa.

Oh, se había dado cuenta que la había estado mirando.

El rubio mantuvo su sonrisa de costado, tan apartado del grupo como estaba y dejó salir su aliento cálido por entre sus labios. Helga apartó la mirada, fingiendo indiferencia pero ahora sabía que de seguro debajo de ese holgado suéter rosa tenía la piel erizada.

\- Bien, tomémonos un descanso. –anunció la asistente, una muchacha de universidad con vocación para la enseñanza y habilidades que la gente clasificaba como brujería- ¿Qué tal si me ayudan a encender una hoguera y calentamos algo para beber?

Varios se ofrecieron y otros se dispersaron alrededor. Arnold se despegó del tronco, listo para iniciar la cacería y sin tener que mirar a su lado, chocó su puño con el de Gerald. En verdad su mejor amigo lo conocía bien.

Muy despacio, rodeó los árboles, siguiendo a la muchacha. Aunque esta era amiga de Phoebe, solía tomarse un respiro de los admiradores de la chica, que sentada sobre un tronco caído se reía de cada broma realizada por sus pretendientes y dejaba ver su delicada manicura con pedrería y dibujos tiernos en esta. Aunque eso era lo que menos le importaba a Arnold, su pequeña presa parecía seguir el camino apartado, persiguiendo la luna sobre ella. Lo cual le convenía completamente, así que la dejó avanzar lentamente, mientras él se quitaba la chaqueta de jean y sentía la brisa golpear sobre sus brazos desnudos. Muy despacio, antes de que Helga se apartara demasiado de los árboles, tomó la chaqueta y con esta la abrazó por atrás, rodeándola y usando las mangas de esta para inmovilizar los brazos de la chica.

\- ¿Viniste a recoger flores para tu abuela, Caperucita Rosa? –le susurró contra el oído.

Ella se paralizó de golpe, la sintió como un bloque de hielo por unos segundos pero Helga recordó que debía luchar, así que forcejeó suavemente de su camisa de fuerza improvisada.

\- Bigby… -ella intentó hacerse a un lado pero él la estrechó con más fuerza contra su torso- ¿Qué haces? Esto no es gracioso.

\- Shhh… -Arnold deslizó sus labios por el frío perfil de la oreja femenina- Todos van a escucharte.

\- ¿Qué…?

Y mordió su cuello, solo para probar si sus suposiciones eran correctas. Y benditos todos los Dioses, seres astrales, espíritus y demás. Ella se arqueó contra su agarre y gimió entrecortada, estremeciéndose, cayendo contra su cuerpo. Helga sabía dulce, como el almíbar hecho de alguna fruta exótica.

\- Vas a atraer la atención de todos. –la regañó, deslizando su lengua por la reciente marca que había hecho- Yo no quiero espectadores ¿Y tú?

\- Bigby… -ella se removió, apoyó sus manos contra los brazos del chico y las retiró con cierta fuerza- ¿Qué haces sin chaqueta? Te vas a resfriar.

\- Me estoy abrigando aquí. –se rio al sentirla preocupada por él, aun cuando estaba atacando su piel, así que para regresarla al juego deslizó sus dientes hasta la garganta femenina, obligándola a lanzar el rostro hacia atrás- Me estas calentando con cada ruido que haces.

\- Basta… -intentó empujarlo, pero obviamente no estaba usando ni la mitad de su fuerza.

En realidad, Helga cerró los ojos y él besó todo el camino de su cuello hasta su mentón. Ella estaba empujando su trasero hacia atrás, fingiendo que con eso podía apartarlo, pero a sabiendas que esa era una buena invitación.

\- Ven conmigo. –la jaló hacia el bosque, casi corriendo por entre las ramas.

\- ¿Bigby…? –ella estaba jadeando, entre la sorpresa y la extrañeza- ¿Qué haces?

\- Aquí. –se detuvo y la apoyó contra el tronco de un árbol- Te alejo de tu camino, Caperucita Rosa. –bromeó, apoyándose contra su cuerpo- Te voy a comer. –explicó, tomándola del rostro.

\- No soy tu juguete… -ella apartó el rostro y ejerció una considerable presión para alejarlo- Suéltame.

Arnold enmarcó una ceja, la chica estaba agitada y hasta hace un segundo había respondido con bastante ímpetu a sus atenciones. Tal vez atraerla tan rápido había sido un error, obviamente debió prepararla mejor. Pero podría jurar…

En un arrebato, bajó su mano hasta acariciar el muslo de la chica, llevaba largas medias, así que las siguió hasta acariciar su muslo frío por debajo de la falda. Helga dio un respingón pero él se movió rápido hasta tocarla por sobre sus húmedas bragas.

Arnold sonrió.

\- Me deseas. –entrecerró los ojos y apartó la tela, aprovechando el desconcierto en la mirada azulada- Esto de aquí es por mí. –sentenció y metió su dedo índice por entre los labios vaginales.

Totalmente mojados, cedieron y el húmedo calor lo envolvió. Él gruñó, excitado y otro dedo se unió a la incursión, encontrándose con el clítoris duro que se estremeció bajo su tacto. Helga gimió, apoyándose contra el tronco, lo cual era un buen indicio, así que continuó. Sus dedos hicieron largos círculos y luego los deslizó a lo largo de los suaves pliegues para volver a acariciarla. La chica gimió con más fuerza y separó sus muslos, levantando sus caderas. La chaqueta que le había puesto encima cayó al suelo pero no importó en ese momento. Helga estaba respirando agitada, por la boca y cada vez que su aliento cálido escapa parecía vapor que flotaba en el frío ambiente. Ella tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba parada en la punta de sus pies para poder doblar sus rodillas y mover sus caderas mejor, siguiendo sus caricias.

Helga era hermosa.

La chica entreabrió los ojos y cuando notó que la estaba mirando, esta lo atrajo contra ella, con fuerza y lo besó profundamente, abrazándolo por la nuca hasta que sus labios se unieron. Ella tenía un beso agitado y violento, devorador. Arnold sintió su cuerpo estremecerse, sus rodillas le temblaron cuando ella succionó su lengua de forma provocativa. Ahí estaba la Helga que nadie más había visto, insistente, gimiendo contra su boca con fuerza.

\- No soy tu juguete… -la escuchó susurrar contra su boca- No lo soy, Bigby.

\- Jamás te he visto así. –juró, buscando su mirada.

Pero ella lo empujó hacia abajo y usó tal sorpresiva fuerza que cayó sentado en el suelo cubierto de hojas. Helga empujó con sus zapatos los botines militares del chico, obligándolo a abrir las piernas y avanzó hasta estar parada justo sobre sus caderas. La mirada azulada estaba oscura y aun excitada, había una pose de orgullosa tirana que le hizo estremecer. Helga metió las manos por debajo de su falda púrpura y se quitó su ropa interior, dejándola colgada sobre su dedo índice. Arnold sintió que el aire se le escapaba cuando ella se sentó sobre sus caderas y metió sus bragas en el bolsillo de su jean. Aunque era imposible, Arnold sintió que la prenda era cálida, aun a través de la tela de su ropa. Pero la rubia no se detuvo, le abrió el pantalón en un diestro juego de muñecas y se lo bajó lo suficiente para liberar su miembro.

\- Me viste. –susurró ella, soltándose el cabello y dejando que este cayera sobre sus hombros- Cuando me enojé contigo.

\- Si… -él jadeó, hipnotizado por la forma en que las suaves manos acariciaban su miembro.

\- Lo noté. –Helga levantó la mirada- No puedes contarle a nadie esto de mí, Bigby.

¿El lado apasionado? ¿El lado dominante? ¿Esa cara apasionada, furiosa, salvaje y violenta que aterraría y enamoraría todos?

Negó.

Jamás dejaría que otros vieran su tesoro más preciado.

\- Bien. –ella lo premió cerrando su agarre y comenzando a masturbarlo, con firmeza- ¿Lo has hecho antes…?

\- No… -Arnold se arqueó, sintiendo una oleada de placer directamente en la base de su erección.

\- ¿Quién lo diría? Bigby solo ha jugado con su comida, pero no se la come.

Helga dejó escapar una pequeña risa que lo estremeció, era coqueta, segura y parecía natural para ella tocarlo. La chica de los dedos cubiertos de pintura, de las manos con cortes por las herramientas de esculpir y el rostro lleno de carboncillo parecía cómoda sobre él, con su mano firme, cálida, acariciando su miembro, usando su pulgar para darle pequeños masajes en la punta hasta ahogarlo de gusto. Nunca hubiese creído que la abstraída muchacha pudiese ser tan apasionada.

Ella lo soltó, por un segundo y se quitó el holgado suéter, descubriendo su torso, llevaba un sostén morado con pequeños lazos negros pintados encima. La rubia movió sus manos con destreza y retiró el broche delantero, descubriendo sus pechos.

Arnold sintió un gruñido salir de su boca, intenso, era como tentar al hambriento con la más deliciosa comida. Antes de que ella se diera cuenta, la rodeó con sus brazos y acobijó su rápida caída entre las hojas. Ella soltó un pequeño jadeo, de sorpresa pero no le dio tiempo para nada más. Arnold metió su mano por la falda, volvió hacia el cálido sexo y usó toda su palma para estimularla. No descuidó nada, acarició el hinchado clítoris y los sensibles labios, mientras su boca mordía los rosados pezones, jalándolos en el camino de atacar entre uno al otro. Helga se mordió la muñeca para contener sus gemidos, se arqueó, sorprendida y con la mano libre lo atrajo más a su pecho, lo hizo devorarla, succionando el brote suave, raspándolo hasta que lo sintió como una pequeña llamarada. Ella se estremeció y cuando se separó, notó el pezón rojizo e hinchado. No necesitó indicaciones para hacer lo mismo con el otro pezón, no se contuvo ni tuvo cuidado, la mordió como siempre había deseado hacerlo e hizo un pequeño rosario de marcas debajo de su seno derecho, escuchándola gritar, inquieta. Helga movía sus caderas contra su mano, se arqueaba a él y parecía que estaba muy dispuesta a seguirlo ahí donde fuera. Ella era su presa, salvaje, peligrosa, lejana y abstraída. Todo eso en un perfecto cuerpo que no deseaba compartir. La chica era atrevida, desinhibida y natural, no se ocultaba ni parecía tímida. Le encantaba eso, que pudiese devorarla, deslizando su lengua por cada recóndito lugar hasta retomar a sus delicados labios, apartando la mano femenina e hincharlos con sus mordidas. Arnold bebió sus gemidos, la sintió callar y ahogarse, acorde su mano seguía moviéndose entre sus piernas. Ella se aferró a sus hombros, apoyó su boca sobre la suya y gritó en lugar de besarlo, arqueándose del todo, sucumbiendo al orgasmo.

Arnold la miró, fascinado, cuando cayó al suelo, temblaba, como una imagen erótica suprema. El cabello salvaje, la falda arremolinada sobre sus caderas y las largas medias. Ella lo miró a través de sus oscuras pestañas y pareció olvidar el habla por unos momentos. Así que se sintió satisfecho, orgulloso de haberse preparado lo suficiente para ese momento, queriendo darse pequeñas palmadas en su hombro por haberla hecho sucumbir.

\- ¿Qué…? –ella jadeó, estirando sus dedos hacia el brazo del chico, cinco centímetros por debajo su hombro derecho- ¿Qué significa?

Arnold miró el tatuaje que ella acariciaba, curioso por la sorpresiva pregunta. Eso era algo similar a un brazalete en tinta verde que formaba ojos verdes que abrazaban su músculo tenso. Los dedos femeninos siguieron el rústico diseño basado en la Gente de los Ojos Verdes.

\- Este es el símbolo de donde nací. –se explicó.

\- Siempre quise diseñar tus tatuajes. –murmuró Helga- Uno para tu brazo derecho y también para toda tu espalda. Otro para atrás de tu oreja derecha. Los dibujos… -miró hacia el campamento- están con mis cosas…

\- Puede esperar. –apremió, inclinándose para besarla- Aun no termino de comerte. –le recordó.

\- Pero tal vez yo sí. –lo miró, sonriendo de lado- No soy tu juguete, Bigby. No te dejaré usarme.

\- Lo sé.

\- No soy alguien que puedas usar.

\- Lo sé.

Helga frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Y este repentino interés no es solo porque te enteraste que me gustas?

\- Este _repentino_ interés existe desde el jardín de infantes. –la jaló, subiendo las caderas de la chica sobre su regazo, haciéndola sentir su endurecido miembro- Y obviamente dejó de ser algo de niño.

\- Dios… -ella se arqueó- Tú debes estar bromeando…

\- Tú debes ser ciega para no darte cuenta. –la tomó de la muñeca y la sentó sobre él, para mirarla a los ojos- Una artista ciega con su arte.

\- Bueno… ahora solo pienso en dibujarte. Y en muchos de esos dibujos estás desnudo. –confesó, entrecerrando los ojos para buscar sus labios.

\- Te cobraré con tu cuerpo, no planeo negarme a ser tu modelo. Claro, a cambio debo tenerte. –se fue recostando, atrayéndola, rozando sus dientes contra los hinchados labios pero sin besarla realmente, pescándola con cada pequeño tacto.

\- Has lo que quieras. –jadeó ella, cayendo sobre su boca, besándolo con fuerza.

Tal vez fuese su forma de maldecirlo por tentarla. Sin usar groserías, ni malas palabras. Solo sus labios intensos y su lengua atrevida. Pero si era así, le encantaría que se pusiera todo lo violenta que quisiera, porque cuando lo hacía, mecía sus caderas sobre su miembro, lo mojaba con su sexo excitado y hacía que quisiera enterrar sus dedos en ese precioso trasero para penetrarla de golpe.

Pero no podían ser las cosas tan simples.

\- En mi bolsillo… -susurró, tomando aire- Un condón…

\- Por supuesto. –ella sonrió, metiendo sus dedos diestros en ambos bolsillos, sacando el pequeño envoltorio metálico y presionando con sus dedos, cuidó de abrirlo con sus dientes y sacó el preservativo- Algo ególatra de tu parte creer que ibas a usarlo hoy, Bigby.

\- Solo era precaución. Aunque estaba seguro que funcionaría. –se apoyó sobre su codo, sonriendo de lado, mirándola ahí, con su falda cubriendo ambos sexos, sus senos marcados e hinchados por su boca, el cabello salvaje y la mirada oscura- Después de todo te vuelvo loca.

\- Ególatra. –ella bajó sus dedos y muy lentamente, solo para torturarlo, fue cubriendo su miembro.

\- No, justicia divina. Años de pensarte, ya era hora que pudiese tenerte. -acarició con palmas abiertas la figura abundante, se recreó con el trasero de la chica, su suave espalda y acunó sus senos, relamiéndose los dientes.

\- ¿Y quién dijo que no llevo años en el mismo tren? –se enderezó, levantando sus caderas y guio el miembro hacia su entrada, bajando despacio su cuerpo- ¿Quién dice que no me enamoró el niño que lloraba solo? ¿Qué no me gustaba el muchacho travieso? ¿Quién dice que no deseo al Gran Lobo Feroz? –preguntó, bajando sus caderas de golpe, tapando su boca para ahogar el grito de placer- Bigby… -jadeó, mirándolo- Arnold…

Ella era un canto de sirenas, gruñó cuando ella comenzó a moverse y la atrajo contra su torso para embestirla con fuerza, haciéndola saltar sobre su cuerpo por cada fuerte golpe. La necesitaba, aun abstraída y dispersa, enamorada del arte. La quería, furiosa, salvaje, apasionada. Todo el conjunto. Ella era suya.

Ambos rodaron entre las hojas hasta que Arnold quedó sobre ella, levantó las caderas femeninas, separándolas del suelo y la embistiendo desde esa posición, penetrando hondo, sin detenerse, gruñendo su nombre, escuchándola gritar contra su mano, estrechándose contra su miembro demasiado rápido, debilitándole el juicio.

\- Córrete… -pidió ella, aferrándose al brazo del chico- Ahora… por favor… Yo…

Y ella se volvió lava pura que lo atraía a su centro. Ni siquiera la escuchó gemir, solo arquearse pero él se dejó llevar, embistiéndola sin ritmo, sintiendo su cuerpo vaciarse en ese segundo y cayendo entre los pechos de la muchacha que respiraba como si hubiese perdido el alma.

Segundos después Arnold levantó la mirada, notando como Helga observaba el cielo, con una suave sonrisa en sus labios hinchados y sus dedos se estiraron como si quiera tocar el aire.

\- Eres hermosa… -susurró, sin poder evitarlo, deseando crear otra marca justo debajo de su mentón, un tono púrpura a juego con su falda le iría bien. Una marca más, era todo lo que quería hacerle en ese segundo ¿Después? Tal vez quisiera beber de ella.

Ella no respondió, estiró más sus dedos y pareció trazar algo.

\- ¿Helga…?

\- Me gustaría tener mi carboncillo ahora. La luna se ve hermosa. –susurró.

Esa era ella, la artista metida en su arte. Aquella que unos minutos atrás le había dicho que deseaba dibujarlo, ahora parecía enamorada de la misma luna. Ya había guardado su salvaje interior que solo se lo había mostrado a él. Pero no le molestó, la miró desde su posición, fascinado ¿Tendría que luchar contra la luna por su atención?

Un reto justo.

\- Si no dices nada tendré tu permiso de dejarte una marca donde todo el mundo pueda ver.

Ella siguió abstraída, tal vez pensando en la forma en que las ramas ocultaban la luz casi imperceptible de la luna y hacía que las estrellas destacaran más.

\- Y te pondré una gargantilla de plata con mi nombre al frente ¿Qué dices? ¿El silencio otorga? –picó, divertido.

Ella no respondió.

Genial.

\- Perfecto. –se enderezó, cubriendo su campo de visión.

Helga parpadeó, sorprendida al ver como el panorama cambiaba.

\- ¿Me he abstraído demasiado, Bigby? –consultó, consciente de su mal hábito- Cuando has despejado mi mente todo se veía más brillante. No pude evitarlo.

\- No te preocupes. –se inclinó, saliendo de ella e hizo un nudo rápido al codón para dejarlo a un lado, junto a su ropa- Encantado te haré ver el mundo tan brillante como quieras, las veces que desees. –prometió, bajando sus dientes justo abajo del mentón de la chica- Tú ya me has dado permiso.

\- ¿Permiso…?

\- Oh, ya verás Caperucita Rosa. Ya verás. –prometió, besándola en el lugar exacto de su siguiente marca.

 _Su_ pequeña artista luciría hermosa con la gargantilla que había imaginado.

 **¡Saludos Manada!** Un poco basada en el Hilda del sueño de Arnold y al mismo tiempo tomándome otras libertades. En mi cabeza, la personalidad invertida de Helga debería ser con su centro romántico y artístico por fuera y su lado salvaje y rudo oculto. Así, obtuvimos a la artista que esta abstraída y no muestra su lado apasionado. Con Arnold, fue obvio, salió el _Dark Arnold_ como algo regular y ante las provocaciones se ve al inocente chico. Para mi " _Personalidad Invertida_ " no hace mala a la gente. No necesariamente. Arnold sigue siendo noble de corazón pero de forma diferente, un chico travieso y tramposo, claro, pero muy leal. Por ejemplo, Bigby honra abiertamente a la Gente de los Ojos Verdes, se comporta mucho como un cazador, un orgulloso guerrero, algo pomposo también, salvaje.

¡Con esto terminamos los retos! ¿Qué les parece?

¡Pero no se preocupen! ¡La siguiente publicación es " _ **Años Venideros**_ " así que podrán disfrutar del universo canon! _¡Por fin! ¡Información real_ , dirán algunos! ¡Volvemos al mundo maravilloso de " **Instinto de Caza** "!, así que quiero que se preparen. Porque serán capítulos sobre el crecimiento de los miembros de la manada y los caminos que nos llevarán a " _ **Despertar del Instinto**_ ", las historias de la siguiente generación.

 **Reglas de la Manada:** Un lobo abraza la fuerza en su interior aunque sea tentado y sabrá mantener su valor.

¡Nos leemos!

Nocturna4


	11. Índice

**Índice de "Instinto de Caza"**

¡Saludos Manada!

Aquí una pequeña guía de lectura. " _Instinto de Caza_ " es el nombre de la trilogía a la que pertenece este trabajo. Para aquellos que necesitan una ruta entre la historias, he decidido agregar este índice y añadirlo a cada historia. Realmente espero que les sirva. Cada actualización de material que exista se verá reflejado en este índice.

1\. Cómame señor lobo.

Después de esta historia viene material extra y no afecta en nada si el lector decide obviarlo. Los siguientes extras son compilaciones de Capítulos Únicos. Aun así se recomienda leer la reseña de cada uno.

a. Bonus Track.

b. Rojo y Negro (+18)

c. What if? (Universo Alternos)

d. Cómame señor lobo: Entrevistas.

La siguiente historia puede ser leída independientemente. Pero trascurrió dentro de " _Instinto de Caza_ ". Este One-Shot es sobre el romance de Curly y Rhonda.

\- Jaque a la Reina

Después de este contenido se llega a la segunda parte de " _Instinto de Caza_ ".

2\. Cacería.

Después de esta historia viene material extra y no afecta en nada si el lector decide obviarlo. Los siguientes extras son compilaciones de Capítulos Únicos. Aun así se recomienda leer la reseña de cada uno.

a. Cazando Desafíos (Retos en forma de Universos Alternos)

b. Cazando lo Desconocido (Retos en forma de Universos Alternos +18)

c. Años Venideros

d. Historias de Danzón y Oscuridad (+18)

Después de este contenido se llega a la segunda parte de " _Instinto de Caza_ ". La historia de la siguiente generación (Los hijos de los protagonistas y sus amigos):

3\. Despertar del Instinto.

 **Videos:**

Estos los pueden encontrar en la cuenta de YouTube " _Nocturna4_ "

 _\- Voz Gretel en "Bonus Track". Capítulo VI_ : Un video con la voz y acento de Gretel. El diálogo es del capítulo que dice el título.

 _\- Voz Will en "Bonus Track". Capítulo XIII:_ Un video con la voz de Will. El diálogo es del capítulo que dice el título.

 _\- Nocturna4 contesta sus preguntas:_ Cuatro videos donde respondo de forma sincera y esporádica sus preguntas.

\- _Agradecimiento de Gretel (Fin de "Cacería"):_ Un video con la voz de Gretel despidiéndose de los lectores.

\- _Agradecimiento de Will (Fin de "Cacería"):_ Un video con la voz de Will despidiéndose de los lectores.

\- _Música relacionada con Instinto de Caza_ : Una lista de reproducción con canciones que forman parte directa o indirectamente con toda la saga.

 **Ask:**

Responde al nombre de " _Nocturna4_ ", donde pueden hacerme preguntas a mí o a los personajes.

Realmente espero que les sirva esta guía que se irá actualizando.

¡Nos leemos!

Nocturna4


End file.
